orphans
by irfaan121
Summary: after the war harry has decided to make the blacks family mansion into a orphanage.


Harry looked at the different portraits surrounding him and his best friends then at Ron and Hermione. He was so tired, he felt it in his bones and he was sure his exhaustion was showing on his face. He pocketed the Elder Wand and then turned to speak to his friends, who, to his amusement, were now holding hands.

"I think I'm going to get some rest before I go and face that lot."

"You look dead on your feet Harry. Go up to Gryffindor Tower and get some sleep. We'll go tell Mrs. Weasley where you are." Hermione smiled and started to gently push Harry back to the stairs, Ron following.

"Thanks guys. I'm not putting anything off; I just need some sleep. I fear I'd do more harm than good if I went down there right now."

"Don't worry about it Mate. No one wants to the see the Savior of the Wizarding World fall to the ground in exhaustion." Ron nodded and a slight smile appeared at Harry's grimace when he heard the new title. "Now, go get some sleep and we'll see you later." Hermione and Ron turned and walked away from Harry, their arms around each other's waist. He smiled briefly wondering how long it would take to go to the next step for them before he once more adorned his invisibility cloak and headed up towards Gryffindor Tower. He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and took off his cloak after looking around. She beamed down at him while her friend Violet sat just behind her.

"I don't know the password." Harry sheepishly smiled.

"It's alright dear, if anyone's a true Gryffindor, it's you. Plus the Headmistress left instructions to let you in." Harry felt a rush of gratitude toward Professor McGonagall. The Fat Lady swung open and Harry climbed through the Portrait Hole to see Gryffindor Common Room. It looked untouched from the massive battle that had taken place hours earlier. Harry walked to the boy's dormitory and then up the stairs, thinking only of his four poster bed. He entered his old room to see his old bed just waiting for him. Harry didn't even take off his shoes; he fell into bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and looked around. There was a group of people with red hair sitting on the far end of Gryffindor table. They started heading toward them when all of a sudden the Hall went silent. They stopped in their tracks when they realized that everyone was staring at them. Hermione stepped closer to Ron and she felt him squeeze her hand. After a few moments of staring at everyone, someone stood up and clapped. Soon the whole Hall was standing, clapping, and cheering.

"Way to go!"

"Good job!"

"Thank you so much!" Cries of praise and thunderous applause surrounded them as Ron pulled Hermione through the crowd to the safety of his family. Mrs. Weasley greeted them both with a large, bone crushing hug.

"Ron, Hermione, thank god you're alright! We were so worried." Soon the noise died down but everyone remained standing looking expectantly at the two. "Where's Harry?" She asked a worried tone in her voice.

"He's alright mum, just getting some much needed rest." Ron replied, making sure that everyone could hear him but not telling them where exactly he was.

"Oh. That poor dear, maybe I should go check on him." Molly moved to walk out of the Hall, but her husband laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright dear. Let him be for now. You can go check on him later." He glanced meaningfully at the crowd of people who looked like they were definitely ready to go check on Harry too. She caught on immediately and sat down. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other and looked at the rest of the Weasleys. They were all covered in grime, dust, and blood. Their faces were only clean where they had tear streaks. Ginny was resting her head next on Mrs. Weasley; Mr. Weasley had his arm around her shoulders and was staring at the middle of the table, not really seeing anything. Everyone had a similar look to them, they were clustered together, but they were still acting as if they were by themselves. After a few hours, Ginny stood up and stretched.

"Where are you going Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"To the bathroom." She turned and headed out of the Great Hall and started to head up the stairs. She entered Gryffindor Tower and looked at the boys' dormitory door toying with going up there or not. In the end, she decided she had to see him and walked up the stairs to the seventh year dorm. He lay on the bed, still in his dirty clothes and shoes, but had the most peaceful look on his face she had ever seen before. Ginny smiled as she gazed down at Harry Potter. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair from his face and then she went down to the foot of his bed and took his shoes off. She stood gazing at him for awhile, the sunlight was coming through the window and was falling on his face. Ginny wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him, but she wasn't sure what would happen when he woke up. A hand was gently laid on her shoulder and Ginny turned around in surprise.

"Ginny, mum wants us all to go to bed. She's down in the common room. And she's worried about you." Ron gestured towards the door. Ginny nodded and shuffled out but first she saw the seventh year boys coming in and all of them fell into their beds. Neville nodded his greeting at her and she smiled back but she continued toward the stairs. When she emerged in the common room, she spotted her mum right away.

"Ginny! Oh thank Merlin! We were worried about you. You said you were going to the bathroom."

"I'm sorry mum, I decided to check on Harry and I guess the time got away from me." Mrs. Weasley smiled and then hugged her only daughter.

"I understand dear. We're all going to bed. Come on." She guided her daughter toward the girl's dormitory and they all took beds. The adults slept in the beds that were usually occupied by the underage kids.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. He was sore everywhere and he was covered in grime. He opened his curtains and looked around. The boys' dormitory was deserted but the other beds showed signs of being slept in. He slowly stood up and stretched. He looked down at himself and saw that there was no way he was going to be wearing these clothes again. Sighing, he was about to relegate himself to wearing them another day when he remembered Kreacher.

"Kreacher." Harry spoke softly.

"Master! Kreacher has been worried about you. You have been gone for awhile sir."

"I'm sorry I worried you Kreacher. Can you do me a favor Kreacher?"

"Of course sir. What can I do for you sir?"

"Can you get me a change of clothes? Talk to Hermione, she might still have some of my things with her. And you could bring a few sandwiches up here? I'm starving." Harry added as his stomach growled. Kreacher bowed low and nodded.

"Yes Master. I'll be back soon." With a crack, he disappeared. Harry made his way over to the bathroom and started the shower. He peeled off his dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. Harry let the warm water run over his body and soak into his muscles. He took inventory of all the cuts and bruises over him and noticed the worst bruise was on his chest where the Killing Curse hit him. After he was finished with the long shower, he stepped out to find a nice fluffy towel and a stack of clothes waiting for him. He dried himself off and then dressed, making sure to take care not to cause himself too much extra pain.

"Good to see you're up mate. Who knew you could sleep for so long." Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed when Harry emerged from the bathroom. Harry grinned sheepishly and looked at his best mate.

"How long was I out?"

"Thirty six hours." Harry stared at him in shock.

"Wow."

"Yeah. You gave mum quite the scare. She was afraid you died or something. She was checking on you every few hours and I think she was ready to wake you up in a few minutes." Harry grinned at Mrs. Weasley's antics. She was a great woman and Harry hoped that he hadn't caused her too much trouble.

"How are you doing Ron?" Ron looked at his best mate and Harry could see the grief in his eyes. He was coping, but just barely.

"I'll be ok, but it's just so much." Harry looked at his feet and felt the familiar feeling of grief threatening to swallow him whole.

"I'm sorry Ron. If I had gone to Vold-"

"Don't you dare. Don't be sorry Harry. I know you are feeling like it's all your fault, but it's not. F-Fred gave his life because he knew that what he was fighting for was bigger than him and was worthy of him giving his life." Harry watched Ron rant. He got off the bed and walked up to Harry and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked at him. "Nobody down there blames you for what happened. They know what was at stake when they came to this school to fight, and they knew what could happen. It is not your fault. Don't insult their memories be believing it's your fault. Alright mate?" Harry nodded, speechless. He appreciated Ron's little speech but it was so unlike him that all Harry could do was stare at him.

"I promise." He managed after a few seconds. Ron nodded and sat back down on the bed. At that moment, the door opened and two red-heads and a bushy brown one came in.

"Harry dear, you're awake!" Mrs. Weasley came forward and gathered him in a bone crushing hug. "Have you had something to eat yet?"

"Yeah mum. Kreacher brought up some sandwiches for Harry. They're right here. He just got out of the shower though so I don't think he's eaten yet." Harry grinned and nodded when Mrs. Weasley looked at him.

"Oh alright, you go ahead and eat dear." Harry moved over to the plate of sandwiches that Kreacher had brought him and he started to eat. Mrs. Weasley watched him closely then sat down on one of the unoccupied beds. "We've decided to go home soon Harry."

"Who's going to help repair the castle?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall has already hired the crews who will be doing that. There will be a memorial service tomorrow morning for everyone as well as a few awards." She grinned at Harry and he immediately knew what was coming.

"They didn't." Ron grinned and nodded.

"Yep, Order of Merlin First Class for you, me, and Hermione. Second Class for everyone who fought against the Death Eaters during the resistance here at Hogwarts." Ron's chest puffed out in pride as he looked at his younger sister. Harry also looked at Ginny and realized that she was looking at him with admiration but also worry in her eyes. He knew that they would have to talk, and talk soon.

"Wow Harry, no moaning or groaning about accepting an award for doing something that you had to do?" Harry grinned at Hermione.

"No. What's the point? They'll just tell me that I have no choice because if I don't accept it then I'd be like I'm dishonoring everyone." She grinned. "Where are the rest of the Weasleys?"

"In the Great Hall. Everyone is there waiting for you Harry. No one really wants to do anything without you." Mrs. Weasley answered. Harry nodded and looked at his two best friends.

"I suppose we should go down there."

"No. First you are going to the Hospital Wing where Madam Promfrey can check you out." Hermione stated in her no nonsense tone. Harry shook his head at her and grinned.

"Yes boss. I feel fine though."

"Then why are you moving so stiffly?" Harry sighed. He saw Mrs. Weasley looking at him in concern and decided to head it off before she got too worried.

"Well I have been sleeping for thirty six hours, but yes Hermione, I'll head over to the Hospital Wing now." He slipped his shoes on and started toward the door. They all followed him out and at the Fat Lady's portrait Mrs. Weasley split off from them.

"You go on dears. I'll go down to the Great Hall." They nodded and kept walking. Ginny walked right next to Harry and the two of them kept glancing at one another during the trip there. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Harry saw many different beds were full of people. There were also a few extra healers on hand from St. Mungo's. All activity stopped when they caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"It's him!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter! He's here!" Harry immediately turned around to walk out of the ward but was stopped by Ron and Hermione. They stood shoulder to shoulder and both had their arms crossed.

"No Harry. You have to get checked out." Harry sighed and turned around again to see three Healers and Madam Promfrey approaching.

"Harry Potter. What can we do for you?"

"I need to be checked over please. I'm pretty stiff and sore." Harry said. At once they all started to check him over and ask him questions about his history and touching him. Harry was so annoyed and affronted that he stepped back out of the thong of people and glared at them.

"You all have other patients to deal with. Madam Promfrey, if you aren't too busy, I would appreciate if you could give me a once over." She nodded and motioned to follow here to her office.

"Of course Harry. I am done with my patients for now. Please come here." They went through her office to second set of doors that led to a second room that held only four beds. Three were occupied. "This is a ward for more private matters and staff. I just thought that you would be more comfortable here while I checked you over." Harry nodded his gratitude and soon she had gone over him, head to toe and administered a few spells to heal the cuts and busies. She gave him a cup full of potion and told him to drink it.

"It'll get rid of the soreness." He nodded and drained the goblet. When he had finished it, she took the cup from him and nodded toward the door. "Ok Harry, you're all done. That bruise on your chest will go away but not for a couple days at least." Harry nodded and redressed. After he left her office, he joined up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were waiting for him. Together they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Harry, everyone in there has been waiting to see you. When Hermione and I walked in, they stood up and cheered. I can only imagine what they are going to do with you." Harry sighed, squared his shoulders and then walked through the doors. He was a quarter of the way to the Staff Table where McGonagall and Kingsley were sitting when someone shouted.

"Harry Potter!" Then the hall erupted into pandemonium.

"Long Live Harry Potter!" Cheers, applause and people surrounded him. He slowly made his way to the Staff Table, shaking hands and accepting the applause. When he finally made it, he saw McGonagall standing applauding him, along with all the staff and Kingsley. He tried to wave off the noise but there was nothing stopping it. Taking out his holly wand he pointed it at his throat.

"Sonorous." His voice immediately got louder and he looked at everybody before he spoke. "Thank you, thank you everyone for that kind welcome." He waited for the people to sit down and then he continued. "I know that these last few days have been very hard. There were many who have given their lives and many of you are related to those who paid the ultimate price. It has been a hard year and but there are many more things that need to be done. I suggest everyone spend today to grieve. The memorial service will be tomorrow and I will be attending. Thank you." He quieted his voice and turned to McGonagall.

"Harry, thank you." She said before he could get a word out. He nodded and looked at her.

"There are a few things I need to discuss with you Professor." She nodded and stood up. "Let's use the antechamber over here." He followed her in and closed the door. He mumbled a few spells so that no one could eavesdrop.

"What do you need to talk about Harry?"

"Well a few things. Um, what has been done with Professor Snape's body?"

"I don't know. But where ever it is, it can stay there and rot. Just what the traitor deserves." She huffed. Harry shook his head.

"No, that's not true. He was Dumbledore's man. He was a spy the whole time. I have proof." Harry stated hurriedly when he saw McGonagall look at him with a disbelieving face.

"What proof?"

"Memories. Professor Snape gave them to me to show me the final clue. He's innocent professor. In fact, he's a hero." She gave him a measuring look and then nodded.

"Very well, his portrait in my office will be restored and I will honor your wish to add Severus Snape to the list of names that will appear on the memorial, I'm assuming that is your request?" Harry nodded smiling. "Do you know where the body is?"

"I do. I'll get him later." She nodded and then motioned for him to continue.

"You mentioned you had a few things to ask me about." Harry smiled.

"Mrs. Weasley said that you have already hired a crew to do restoration to the Castle?"

"I have."

"I have a request. I think you should make a room that is like the Room of Requirement. Make it a Memorial room to everyone who fought and died in the War. And make it so that it is mentioned in classes but the students have to find it."

"You mean like accidentally?"

"Well I mean don't show them where it is." McGonagall nodded her understanding and looked fondly at her Gryffindor.

"Anything else Harry?"

"At the memorial, am I going to have to speak?"

"It is expected." Harry sighed and nodded. "But Harry, if you really don't want to then-"

"No Professor. I will speak. It is only right that I honor those who fell." She nodded and Harry looked up at her.

"Thank you for letting me into Gryffindor." She actually smiled.

"If anyone is a true Gryffindor, it is you Harry." He blushed and looked at his feet. "Also I want you to know that there have been reporters asking to speak to you every hour for the past thirty four hours." Harry sighed. "I have not let them onto the grounds and I am not planning on it. I think you will be able to have a few days of peace. In fact after the memorial ceremony, I'm going to lift the enchantment in the Great Hall so people can apperate directly home." Harry smiled at her. "Is there anything else Harry?"

"No, that's all that's pressing." She nodded and they left the room together. Harry jogged over to the Weasleys and sat down next to Ron and Ginny. Hermione was on Ron's other side who was sitting near Bill. Percy, Charlie, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat across from them. They all were still silently mourning Fred's death. After a few hours, Harry walked from group to group in the hall expressing his condolences. The last person he saw was Andromeda Tonks. She was holding Teddy and was staring at the wall. He approached her and put a hand on her arm.

"Mrs. Tonks, I'm so sorry about your daughter. She was a wonderful woman." He stopped as she turned to him.

"Harry Potter. You were named this child's Godfather. Are you able to step up and assume that responsibility? The parents to this child are both dead. You are all he has if anything happens to me. Are you ready for that?" She demanded. Harry looked at her and then at Teddy. He was sleeping in her arms, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. He looked at Teddy than thought of everything that had happened to him as a child growing up with the Dursley's.

"I am. I will take care of Teddy like he is my own. He will grow up knowing what it is like to be loved and what it is like to have a home and family." Andromeda looked at Harry long and hard then placed Teddy in his arms.

"You will make a good Godfather Harry, and you will become a good man. I can see it." He smiled at her praise and then looked down at Teddy. She moved to walk away but Harry stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I am going home. I have no right to the child if you choose to raise him as your own." Harry looked at her flabbergasted. He did not want to see Teddy separated from the only family he had left.

"No. You have a child to take care of. The only thing I ask you for Andromeda is that you let me visit and get to know my Godson. You are his true family, and I will never willingly separate you two." Harry placed Teddy back into Andromeda's arms and she looked down at his sleeping face.

"Remus was right about you Harry. You are a good man. You are always welcome at my house. Here's the address. I expect you to take a role in his life Harry."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She grinned.

"Oh one more thing, call me Andy." Harry nodded and headed back to the Weasleys. He had yet to talk to Ginny about them but knew he had to do it soon. He caught her looking at him, but mostly all the Weasleys were gathered around Fred's body, drowning in grief. Harry came up and stood between Hermione and Ginny. He gazed down at Fred's frozen face. There was a smile still etched on his mouth which made Harry think of all the times he saw that smile on his friend's face. He thought back to the time when the twins had tried to send him a toilet back in first year after the Stone adventure. Harry grinned and lightly chuckled.

"What are you laughing about Harry?" Hermione asked, thinking it was a strange reaction.

"About the time the twins sent me a toilet in first year after the Stone adventure." Ginny stuffled a giggle and looked at Harry.

"Did they really?"

"Yeah, I never saw it though. Madame Pomfrey confiscated it under the pretext of being unsanitary."

"She didn't!" Ron looked at Harry mortified. "You never got their present then?" Harry shook his head.

"Nope. I'm sure it was a grand toilet though."

"It was. They bewitched it to sing and turned it a gold color. Fred said that you deserved a real throne for you would be royalty around Hogwarts after that." Ron commented. He had been there when they were bewitching the toilet. Harry started to laugh and Hermione even cracked a smile.

"Remember when they walked around in front of you in second year yelling look out for the Heir of Slytherin?" Ron reminisced.

"Merlin yes, that was so annoying. They made me late for class and finally Professor McGonagall told them to leave me be or risk getting detention." Harry smiled and Ginny smirked. Molly watched the kids speaking with a mortified expression.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "Fred's dead, you should be crying, not laughing!"

"Mrs. Weasley, Fred wouldn't have wanted us to cry. He lived his life laughing, and he would want us to remember him with laughter." Harry said looking at his best mate's mum. He looked down at Fred again and was surprised when Ginny spoke up.

"Do you remember that Valentine you received in second year?" Harry nodded. "Well I have to admit I did write it but the twins were the ones who were actually sent the card." Ron howled in laughter and Harry just looked at Ginny mortified.

"You wrote it?"

"Yeah." She blushed and looked at her feet. Harry grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Well it was bloody good lyrics." He started to laugh as her blush became a deeper red.

"I'll always remember their greatest prank in our fifth year though." Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Umbridge deserved what she got. They were excellent." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Those fireworks were amazing. They had Umbridge running around the school and by the end of the day she was covered in soot, had singe marks in her hair, and was in a downright foul mood at the end of the day." Harry noticed George had a slight grin on his face when he heard about the effects that they had on Umbridge after they had made their dramatic exit.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys stood around Fred's body slowly telling funnier stories about the twin's antics until everyone was howling with laughter and George had a real grin on his face. Soon enough everyone was tired and Mrs. Weasley announced it was time for bed. Harry grimaced. He wasn't tired; he had gotten up only a few hours earlier.

Ginny was standing next to him and they looked at each other. Harry knew that they had to talk tonight, before they headed to bed.

"Kids, bedtime."

"We'll go up in a bit mum." Mrs. Weasley gave them a critical look before she sighed and then headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ginny do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked, his heart speeding up. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, alright."

"Now wait a moment." Ron said, starting to stand between them. Hermione grabbed his arm and forced him to follow her out of the Great Hall.

"Ron, let them go. They have a few things to talk about." She winked at Harry and he smiled his thanks at her.

"Right, come on Ginny. We have a few things to talk about." They left the Great Hall and headed out onto the grounds. They were each quiet until they reached their favorite tree by the lake. Ginny stood off to Harry's right, her back straight and gazing out at the lake. The slight breeze made the ends of her hair play in the wind and Harry was mesmerized by the sight. Finally Ginny spoke, her eyes still gazing unseeing toward the middle of the Lake.

"I never heard from you."

"Well I couldn't exactly write you a letter telling you where I was. You were under the Carrow's nose and I'm sure they were watching you closely because they knew I was close to your family."

"I noticed them tailing me once in awhile and I could tell that mail had been searched." Ginny grudgingly admitted. "But what about the DA coins?"

"I honestly didn't think about it, but Ginny, it would have gone to everyone in the DA. Did you want Michael to know that I could never stop thinking about you? That I took out the Marauder's Map every evening just to gaze at your dot watching you move around the castle?"

"You did that?"

"Every night." Ginny was looking at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I realized, after a time, and with help from Luna and Neville that you were doing this all for a reason bigger than I, at the time, was thinking." Harry made to speak but she shushed him. "Let me finish. I realized that you were doing this to protect the future."

"You kept me going Ginny." Harry smiled at the young woman in front of him.

"I'm glad." Harry went to hug her but was surprised when she suddenly smacked his head – hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked, furiously rubbing the side of his head.

"Don't ever pretend to be dead again. That was the worst time of my life! I thought the world had come crashing down around me. What was the point of going on if you weren't by my side?" Ginny had tears running down her face. Harry stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for putting you through the last year."

"Well that wasn't your fault. You weren't the one who put Death Eaters in charge of children."

"Maybe not but I am the one who was the reason-"

"No Harry. You will not blame yourself for what happened to me, Neville, Luna, and everyone else last year. We survived, you survived, and everything is good now. You defeated Voldemort and we can all live in peace now."

"Ginny, I was hoping to talk to you about the future. I know that not all the Death Eaters were captured and there are still a few out there –"

"Are you going to tell me that I can't be with you again because of the Death Eaters?"

"No, no. I just hate putting you in any danger."

"I can take care of myself Harry Potter." Ginny's eyes light with a fire that Harry always remembered seeing when she got mad at her brothers. He loved seeing that look and he smiled.

"I know that. But I will always feel overprotective of you. I promise you, I will never willingly leave you again Ginevra Weasley. You are my life now." He cupped her checks and used a thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Harry, are you asking me what I think you are?" Harry just looked into Ginny's eyes. He searched them, trying to figure out the answer to his question.

"Ginny, if you've moved on, if you wouldn't like to see me again I understand. I just thought that maybe –"

"Harry James Potter, shut up and kiss me." Harry smiled and kissed her. It felt so right and it felt like years before they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Promise me that you will not leave me when the first Death Eater comes looking for you to fulfill some stupid grudge." Harry looked at her and knew that he could never leave her again.

"I promise. Ginny I would like to start over, build a life with you and to do that I realize that I have to trust you with everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Harry grabbed her hand and started to pull her back to the castle. "To show it, what say you to coming back to the common room and listening to the story of what happened to Ron, Hermione, and me the last year?" She nodded looking thoughtful and they walked back hand in hand.

When Harry and Ginny walked through the portrait hole, they saw Hermione and Ron waiting for them.

"So, are you guys together than?"

"We are." Ginny replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Right, Harry, could I have a word?" Ron motioned for him to join him in the corner.

"Sure mate." He joined him and looked at his best mate.

"I just want to be sure that you are going to stay with her. I don't want you to mess her around again. She was torn up when you ended it last time. I don't want to see her like that again."

"Ron, I know. Don't worry, I'll never do that to her again. You know the only reason I did it before was because of Voldemort and what we were about to do. I'll never willingly leave her again." Harry promised. Ron looked satisfied and they returned to the two girls on the couch.

"So when are we going to tell Ginny what we did last year?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was thinking right now but then I thought of something. I think we should tell Kingsley and McGonagall as well as your family what we were up too." Harry said looking at Ron. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and after a moment they nodded.

"We agree." Hermione nodded. "We should tell them now."

"We won't have time tomorrow seeing as it's the memorial service." Harry stood up and took out his wand. He conjured three patronesses and had them go through the castle to get the people he needed to see. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to wake up the Weasleys. After a few minutes everyone came trooping down the stairs and sat down. The Portrait opened and Harry saw first Headmistress McGonagall come in, then Minister Shacklebolt, and lastly Neville.

"Harry, what's going on? Hermione said that you had something you wanted to tell us?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"After discussing things, Ron, Hermione, and I have decided that we need to tell you what happened to us the last year. And we only want to tell you, we don't want this story to leave this room." Harry made himself clear. They all nodded and Harry started to tell them of the adventures of first sixth year and then what they had been up to. A few hours later, Harry reached the part where Ron left him and Hermione and looked at him. Ron took up the story and Harry had to cast a shield charm between the trio and Ginny and a few other Weasleys. They explained what happened soon after and that he and Hermione had forgiven him. It was a good thirty minutes more before Harry released the shield charm.

They finished their story and looked at the people gathered before them. They all wore expressions of awe. Other emotions flitted across their face as Harry and the others watched them. Finally Charlie spoke.

"You really escaped on a dragon! How cool is that!" Harry grinned and Mr. Weasley also spoke up and came up to hug the younger man.

"That was you that day when you told me that my family was being watched. Thank you Harry, you're warning helped us so much."

"Mr. Weasley, do you know what happened to the muggleborns we helped to escape?" Harry asked.

"Yeah they all went into hiding and the Cattermoles got out of the country." Hermione sighed in relief and Harry and Ron gave each other a high five.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you all deserve much more than the Orders of Merlin, but I know you will not consent to having a statue and such erected in your honor." Harry snorted and emphatically shook his head no while Hermione looked surprised and Ron a little disappointed that they weren't going to get one.

"No statue sir." Harry agreed.

Kingsley grinned and continued in his deep, reassuring voice. "So this memorial service will have to do. I'm honored you felt that I was one of the people that you trusted enough to tell your story too. You have my word no one will hear of it from me."

"Thank you sir."

"It is late, and the service is rather early tomorrow, I suggest we all get to bed soon." McGonagall stood up and approached the Trio as everyone else made their way to their beds.

"Harry, I have a question for you." Harry nodded, giving her his full attention. "Given all you know about Tom Riddle and seeing as you are probably the person who knows him best now, what should we do with the body?" Harry thought about it for a moment.

"What has been done with the Death Eaters bodies?"

"They were given to their families, or at least to the family members who showed up to collect them." McGonagall surveyed Harry before continuing. "Many feel that they should be treated the same as Riddle's body." Harry mulled it over for a moment.

"Well, we don't want to honor his body by giving it a place to rest where people could rally around it." Harry mussed out loud. "I think the only thing we can do is burn it. His soul is gone and it's just an empty shell now." His old Transfiguration teacher nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Don't worry about it Harry, the task will be seen to, and it'll be handled properly." She added seeing that Harry was about to speak. He smiled; she was always good at reading him. He was about to insist that Riddle's body should be handled with respect regardless of what he had done.

"Thank you Headmistress." McGonagall surveyed her three former students and looked at each Harry, Hermione, and Ron in turn.

"I am most proud to have been your teacher and to have you in my house. Thank you for all you have done and thank you for showing me that you trusted me enough to tell me your story." Then she gave each of them a quick hug before sweeping out of the portrait. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron with a shocked expression. Their faces mirrored his.

"That was unexpected."

"Yeah, since when has McGonagall hugged anyone?" Ron agreed.

"Well I'm sure she hugged someone when she was younger. She can't have been that strict all her life." Hermione said matter-of-factly. The trio looked at each other and started to laugh until tears leaked out of their eyes.

"Well mate, you're speaking tomorrow, let's give those vocal cords a rest." Ron said after a small pause.

"Right. Night Hermione." He gave her a small kiss and followed Ron up the stairs.

The next day, everyone gathered on chairs that had been set up near the shore of the lake, much like Dumbledore's funeral. There was a raised platform that the speakers sat on, giving the audience a clear view of them. Harry sat in the last chair and was looking over at the cloth covered memorial. It was his job to unveil the memorial after his speech. Next to him sat Kingsley; he was watching Harry closely.

"Nerves getting to you Harry?"

"A little."

"Just imagine that you're only talking to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Thinking it's just friends out there makes it easier."

"Thanks sir."

"I oversaw the burning of Voldemort's body and the remainder of the Death Eaters last night. I can assure you that it was done as respectfully as possible." Harry nodded and gazed to the Forbidden Forest where he knew the burning had to have taken place. They would have wanted to do it out of the public eye.

"Thank you for that sir. I know he didn't deserve anything but I'm glad you treated his body with respect all the same. It shows we are better than the Death Eaters and better than Lord Voldemort."

"I quite agree Harry. By the way, I need to talk to you, Ron, and Hermione. Not today, because today is a day of mourning, but, shall we say next week? I know Hermione, the Weasleys, and you were going to go to the Burrow today."

"Um sure sir."

"Good, I'll send you an owl. Let you have the weekend at least." At the moment McGonagall called for silence. She was going to open the service. The same wizard who had married Bill and Fleur was going to lead the service. Harry watched the service, waiting for the cue that would be for him to speak. After the old wizard had finished the prayers, he looked at McGonagall. She stood and walked to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming to Hogwarts to defend against the greatest evil we have known. Thank you for giving us so much to defend our way of life. Thank you for coming to honor those who gave the ultimate sacrifice. At this time I'd like to introduce the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt who will say a few words." Kingsley stood up and approached the podium. His few words turned into an hour speech and by the time he was done everyone looked as if they were sleeping in their chairs. Harry had paid attention to most of his speech. He had talked about love and sacrifice and how everyone appreciated what had happened here. He also spoke about what his plans for the Ministry were going to be. It was a brief part of his speech, but he made clear that he would not tolerate the same kind of behavior that had been a part of the Ministry for the past few years. After he was done he introduced two people who were walking up the steps of the platform.

"And now, I'd like to introduce Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. These two brave souls were part of the team that killed Voldemort." He went to his seat after the applause died down and Ron stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello. I'm here to introduce Harry Potter, along with Hermione Granger. I have known Harry since he was 11 years old. He got on the Hogwarts Express and sat not with any purebloods or any rich kids but with me. I was thrilled to sit in the same compartment as him, but he was thrilled to meet someone who actually knew about the Wizarding World. He had grown up with Muggles and therefore knew nothing of our world. He entered into Hogwarts and soon excelled in becoming a noble git who cares for all his friends with every fiber of his being and would do anything for him." Ron stepped away from the podium and let Hermione approach.

"Harry Potter was one of the first people I ever read about. He was portrayed as a famous wizard and someone to look up to. There was even a series of books called the Adventures of Harry Potter." Harry looked stunned and then put his face in his hands. Hermione continued with a smirk on her face from Harry's actions. "I meet him that day on the train and he was nice but quiet. I didn't even realize that this was the Harry Potter I had read about. Then a few months later, during Halloween, I watched him and Ron Weasley take down a Mountain troll. They did that to save my life. It was the first time that Harry saved someone's life, and I think that's what started his obsession to save people." Ron smirked at Harry, who was glaring at Hermione. "We could stand up here and remember the days and adventures of when we were young, but then we'd be up here longer than the Minister."

"But we'd be a lot more exciting than him." Ron added smiling at the Minister. "So without further ado, I'd like to introduce Harry Potter, the one who you all have been looking forward to hearing the most." Harry stood up and walked toward the podium, glaring at his best friends the whole way. He waited for the applause to stop before starting.

"Thank you for coming. Thank you for that excellent introduction Ron and Hermione, it was too kind. " He sighed and shook his head as Lee Jordan cheered. "I was going to speak about love and loss, but after listening to the Minister, I think we'd all like to hear of something else. This memorial is to serve as a reminder of who did not make it through the battle here at Hogwarts, but it is not to serve as a reminder to mourn them, it is a reminder to celebrate them. There is a list of names on that memorial, and each of those names belonged to a person who had happiness in their lives. My good friend Fred Weasley is on that memorial and I know for a fact that he would not want you to mourn him but to remember him with laughter. Another name is on the memorial as well, someone that many of you may question. Severus Snape." There were murmurs from the crowd and a few even spoke out. Harry held up a hand to get everyone's attention again.

"Severus Snape is one of the bravest men I know. I retrieved his body from the shrieking shack early this morning. Professor Snape was a spy for Professor Dumbledore since the first war. Voldermort never knew about Snape's true allegiances which was an advantage to not only the Order of the Phoenix, but to me throughout last year. I will say this: without Severus Snape, we would have lost many more lives. We came together to fight against evil and we overcame. We will all walk away from here with sad and bitter memories, but we will also remember the joy and the celebration of life when we leave here.

"This memorial will stand the tests of time and will hopefully serve as a reminder to future generations of what happens in war. I will strive to never see war again, and I will strive to live my life to the fullest. It is the least I can do after what happened to those who died, not just here at Hogwarts but to those who died elsewhere, defending their children, their neighbors, and their communities. I ask you all to leave here with your heads held high and with a bounce in your step. Remember the dead, but remember them in life." Harry stepped away from the podium and looked at the cloth covered memorial. He pointed his wand at it, said a spell and then watched as the cloth flew off the memorial.

It was an obelisk that had etchings of the final battle carved into it. The house elf's attack was there with Kreacher at the lead, Grawp chasing a few Death Eaters was present, and the duel between Harry and Voldemort was also present. There were many etchings, each presenting a scene of the battle and at the very bottom of the obelisk were the names. They wrapped around the base of the obelisk. Once Harry revealed the monument, the Sun struck it just right, giving it the appearance of being illuminated. The sight was something awe inspiring. Many gasps and ohs and ahs were heard throughout the gathered crowd. After a respectable amount of silence, Kingsley stepped up to the podium again.

"I know you all probably don't want to hear another speech, so I'll make this quick." He motioned to three people standing holding boxes just off the stage. They came up the steps and came to a stop next to Kingsley. "I have heard from a large amount of people that Harry Potter and a few others should receive an Order of Merlin for what they did this past year. I happen to agree with them. So, if you all will indulge me for a few moments, I have a few medals to hand out. First, to Mr. Neville Longbottom; for leading and maintaining the resistance at Hogwarts amongst the harshest and unimaginable conditions and for cutting off the head of Voldemort's pet snake at the Final Battle, I award the Order of Merlin, second class." Cheers and applause erupted as Neville made his way up the steps to accept the award. Harry noticed that he looked much better from the battle. All his wounds were healed and there were only the faintest hints of a bruise.

"Next, for also leading the resistance at Hogwarts and causing the Death Eaters a hard time, I award Ginevera Weasley and Luna Lovegood the Order of Merlin, Second Class." Ginny and Luna walked up the stage waving to their families. The Weasleys were all cheering and Harry spotted Xenophilius cheering his daughter. Ron also noticed him and scowled in his direction. Kingsley continued handing out Order of Merlin, second class medals to all the members of Dumbledore's Army who were in the resistance at Hogwarts last year. Members of the Order of the Phoenix also received the same medal for all they did against Voldermort. Harry knew what was coming the moment Kingsley dismissed two of the three people holding boxes.

"Lastly, there are three people here who deserve the most credit for the downfall of Voldemort. They stand just behind me and are already some of the most well known people in the Wizarding World. On their shoulders' sat the future of the world for the better part of this last year. By unanimous decision, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter will receive the Order of Merlin first class." The cheers and applause were earsplitting as Harry, Ron, and Hermione accepted their medals from Kingsley. They smiled and waved at the crowd, Ron more excitedly than Harry. After Kingsley got the crowd to calm down, McGonagall took the podium once more.

"Thank you again for coming out to honor those who fell in the last battle and for also honoring those who made the defeat of Voldermort possible. The dead have been laid to rest in a new cemetery that was created in Hogsmede. You are welcome to visit it and pay respects to anyone you wish. You may leave at your convenience; you just need to exit the grounds." People started to head toward the gates or towards the memorial to look at it closer. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys headed back to the castle to apperate from the Great Hall where McGonagall had lifted the enchantment so that Harry could escape without having to face reporters.

Though Harry and Ron had been apperating all summer illegally, they each took the arm of someone older so they could depart to the Burrow. Harry grabbed Arthur's arm, Ron grabbed George's and Ginny grabbed her mother's. Harry felt the familiar feeling and when he opened his eyes again, he saw the Burrow. Immediately, they were all struck with a sense of home. The Burrow stood tall and welcoming.

"Come on everybody, let's go in." Mr. Weasley called. Harry started toward the house when he got a sense of unease. Something wasn't right. He drew his wand and looked around, everything looked normal. George and Ginny noticed that Harry and stopped and was looking around.

"What is it Harry?"

"Something feels … off." Harry said. He was slowly scanning everything. George and Ginny were watching him, both had drawn their wands. The rest had just reached the door. Molly reached out to open the door when Harry started to shout.

"No! No! Don't go in!" She and everyone looked in surprise at Harry when all of a sudden the door blasted open and three shapes came running out. Harry recognized all three immediately as Death Eaters. The spell they used to open the door had knocked the Weasleys and Hermione to the ground. The three Death Eaters ran toward Harry, Ginny, and George. Harry started casting spell after spell at the men. They dived to the ground, causing Harry's stunners to miss them. They were getting closer, but they had not realized that George and Ginny were also not on the ground recovering from the blast. They joined Harry in casting spells which caused the Death Eaters to put up shield charms.

"It isn't working! We can't get him! We need to get out of here!" The other two Death Eaters nodded and they all turned and ran toward the lane. Harry, George, and Ginny went running after them but they apperated away. Harry scowled at the spot where the Death Eaters disapperated.

"How did they get in?" George asked more to himself as he walked back towards the Burrow. Harry followed him thinking about the words the Death Eater had shouted.

"So they want to kidnap me." Mr. Weasley joined his sons and daughter and nodded.

"I've checked the rest of the house, there's no one else in there. And you're right Harry. Think about it. If they had succeeded, then you would be the ultimate bargaining chip. Kingsley would be run out of office because he'd failed and let you be captured or if you'd die in the rescue attempt then he'd still be out of office. Either way it's a win win for them." Harry nodded.

"Well, they'll just have to catch me first if they want that to happen." He grinned slyly. Harry hadn't told anyone yet but he felt more powerful now than in his whole life. He realized that he had been feeling it from the time he had woken up in the forest; he was just too busy to realize what was going on. He was the son of two very talented people and thereby should be at least better than what he was. He had always struggled with spells at first. Since the horcrux had been removed, he felt a surge of power in his abilities. It felt right, somehow, so he was sure that this was natural to happen. He had already noticed a change in his spells, they were more powerful and he was able to cast every spell non-verbally.

"Well don't go taunting them." Mr. Weasley said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I would never."

They entered the house to find the inside a mess. Obviously the Death Eaters had fun destroying things while they were waiting for Harry. They all stood in the kitchen for the moment and then as one, rolled up their sleeves and took out their wands. They set about putting the house back together. Soon, everything was together properly and food was in their stomachs. Molly sent them off to bed but as Harry was climbing the stairs with Ron, he was stopped by Hermione.

"Harry, did you see the clock?" He shook his head no.

"Why?" Hermione beamed and beckoned him to follow her. He did and the three of them stopped at the mantle where the clock was resting. The Weasley's nine hands were all resting on home but then Harry noticed that there were more than nine hands. There were two extra and they read Harry and Hermione. He looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes. They walked back up the stairs towards their rooms with gratitude in their hearts. Arthur had probably added two more hands after their abrupt departure at the wedding. Harry sank into bed grinning that he was finally home once and for all.

Two days later, Harry woke up early and headed down to the kitchen. He had slept alright last night, but he still had nightmares. Harry walked into the kitchen with the intention of making some hot chocolate and was surprised to see another soul sitting at the table. Well he shouldn't be so surprised, Harry mused, after all George was probably taking this harder than most anyone else.

"Hello George." Harry started getting the ingredients together to make Hot Chocolate. George just looked at him and nodded, then went back to staring at the middle of the table. Harry took his cup and sat across from George, looking at him with concern. He hadn't talked much since the battle and he had even ignored Lee Jordan. Lee understood, but wanted to be with his friend to mourn his friend. George was almost catatonic; he did nothing during the day besides sit and stare and occasionally eat. Harry decided it was time to try to get George to talk.

"George?" He asked in a soft voice. George looked over at him with unseeing eyes that had obviously been crying moments before. "Can we talk?" Harry asked. George gave a little nod and Harry came around the table and sat down next to him. "I'm not very good with words, but if you want to talk about anything I can listen without giving you the brotherly crap you might get from the others." At first Harry wasn't sure that George had heard him, but he knew that he shouldn't say anything else and let George make the next movie. They sat in silence for a few moments until George started to talk.

"Thanks Harry." George said quietly. "I've been trying to deal with Fred's death and trying not to let it get me down because I think he wouldn't want me to. He would just make a joke about this."

Harry thought about it before he replied, "Yeah he would, probably something like: with all the curses flying around I was killed by a stupid wall?"

George smiled weakly "That sounds like him. It's—it's just hard. I should know what he would be thinking if he were me, I know I would want him to go on and enjoy life, but I can't help thinking that might not be how he would feel."

"I am sure he would feel the same way, ask anyone who knew him. He would want laughter and jokes, not tears and mourning." George mulled that over as they sat in silence once more. Harry could see the light slowly coming back into his eyes. He no longer was staring unseeing; he was looking thoughtfully at the table.

"You're right Harry, he would want that." George answered after thinking about it for a second. "I'll have to try to not let him down."

"I think the first thing you need to do is get your shop back open, dedicate the re-opening to Fred so that every laugh that comes from that store after that is in memory of him. That is what he would want." Harry said. "Well that, and 50 dungbombs in Filch's office."

"Yeah he always did want all the credit." George said. As Harry started to get up to put his cup away and head to the loo, George called "Hey Harry, looks like you aren't too bad with words after all." George smiled at him and Harry clasped his shoulder before walking away from George. He knew that George would start to get back to himself when he was ready. As soon as he stepped on the landing of the stairs, he found himself in a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley.

With tears in her eyes she started "Oh Harry, thank you. I've been trying to find a way to get George to open up about Fred. Oh Harry, after all you have been through." And she started dabbing tears away from her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, you and Mr. Weasley were always there when I needed help, even when I didn't realize I needed the help, you have treated me as a member of your family and for that I owe you so much." Harry replied.

"Harry dear, you are a member of this family and we are very proud of you," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry face turned slightly pink "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Arthur and I would not mind if you called us Mum and Dad you know. We have always considered you a son."

"Thanks m-mum." She smiled and patted his cheek.

"I'm going down to start breakfast. Do pancakes sound good?" Harry grinned.

"Pancakes sound great." She went down the stairs. After he had used the loo and washed up a bit, he went downstairs to see George helping Molly around the kitchen. He offered his help too but she shook her head.

"No, no. You and George sit down; the first batch will be ready soon." They sat down and Molly gave them a plate of four pancakes each. Not moments after Harry took his first bit, Ron came bounding down the stairs.

"Are you making pancakes?" His face was hopeful and eager. Molly laughed and nodded.

"Yes. Go and sit down and you'll get some." Soon after Ron showed up the girls and everyone else came down the stairs.

"Good Morning." Harry greeted Ginny who sat next to him.

"It is not a good morning when you're woken up by your dear brother bounding down the stairs in his rush to get food." Ginny muttered glaring at her brother.

"Well, we haven't exactly had the greatest food to eat the past year you know." Ron answered after glaring at her. They all finished breakfast and Arthur and Percy departed for the Ministry. After what happened yesterday, Mr. Weasley had put the wards back up around the house. The result was that you had walk down the lane a ways if you wanted to apperate from the Burrow but it also kept the reporters at bay should they start to stalk the Burrow. Harry remained sitting at the table with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione when a handsome tawny owl flew through the window. He was clutching a letter addressed to Harry. He pulled it off and offered the waiting owl the remnants of a pancake. Harry opened the letter and started to read.

"Harry Potter,

I would like to see you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger in my office at 3 o'clock today. I have a few things that we would like to go over.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic"

Harry read the letter out loud and flipped it over so that they could send their answer back. Ginny smiled and looked at Harry, they had been getting closer ever since they got back from Hogwarts and it was clear to everybody that Harry loved Ginny and Ginny loved Harry. The Weasleys were all accepting of it and loved the idea of the two of them together.

"Harry, you promise me that you won't steal anything from the ministry alright?" Harry burst out laughing along with Ron and Hermione.

"They don't have anything there I want to steal." Harry grinned. "But Gringotts might be a different story." Ginny smacked his head and shook her head.

"Boy you are going to need all the help you can get with the Goblins. I doubt they'll look too kindly at you guys." Harry swallowed. He and Bill had talked the other day and they were going to try to repair the relationship with the Goblins tomorrow.

"I'm working on it."

"Not hard enough." Ginny teased. "We'll have to deprive you of my mum's cooking until you get it solved." Harry pretended to look shocked, than a sly smile crossed his face.

"Well till then, I'll just have to eat Hermione's mushrooms." This earned him a smack from Hermione who was still pretty touchy about the cooking she had attempted during their 'camping' trip.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry grinned over Ginny's head to his best friend. Harry quickly finished his note to the Minister and then gave it to the owl to take back. He watched the owl stretch his wings and take off through the window.

"You miss Hedwig."

"I do. I need an owl, but I can't replace her yet."

"Don't worry. If anyone really needs to talk to you, they can owl you. And when you get a new owl, you won't be replacing her." Ginny said placing her hand on his arm. He smiled at her. After they finished breakfast, they all headed up to the Quidditch pitch for a game of three on three. Mione stayed on the ground and commentated while Ginny, Ron, and Harry played Bill, Charlie, and George. It was a fairly even match but in the end, Ginny, Ron, and Harry won when Harry caught the snitch. They walked back into the house to shower and change before the Trio left to floo to the Ministry.

"Ready guys?" Harry asked.

"Ready Harry." Hermione replied. She took the floo powder first and headed through the fireplace to the Ministry. Harry followed her and Ron behind him. They entered the atrium and headed for the Security check in. Harry noticed that the horrible statue was gone but that it hadn't been replaced yet. They reached the check-in just as whispers started to go through the atrium.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley here to see Minister Shacklebolt." Harry said preparing to hand over his wand.

"Mr. P-Potter sir, yes of course. The Minister left instructions for you to go right up. Please go ahead."

"Thank you." Harry crossed to the elevator, uncomfortably aware that the people were actively staring at him. They managed to get the elevator to themselves and once the doors closed on the stares, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everyone's staring."

"They will be for some time Harry. You were awarded the Order of Merlin First Class and brought about the demise of Voldemort. You thought before was bad." She let her sentence trail off and Harry knew she was right.

"I know but I still don't like it." He pouted and Hermione and Ron laughed at him. They reached the floor where Kingsley's office was and stepped out to see the secretary waiting for them.

"Oh hello! I was informed you were here. Please, come this way, the Minister is expecting you." She led them to his office and opened the door for them. After the door closed, Kingsley stood up and hugged Hermione then shook Harry's and Ron's hands.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, good to see you again. So I think you are wondering what I'm doing calling you here am I correct?"

"You are sir."

"Well I have been informed that Headmistress McGonagall is giving the opportunity for you and the rest of your classmates to go back to Hogwarts this year to take NEWTS and finish the year after the sham that was last year." Hermione looked excitedly at her boys who shifted in their seats.

"But I have an offer to all three of you. Minerva has told me that you, Harry, and you, Ron, want to become aurors someday. I have a severe shortage in that department after what happened to them during the reign of Voldemort. I lost almost all of my senior staff and the rest are all on probation because we have to check to see where their allegiance lies."

"Are these the aurors who worked at the Ministry last year?"

"That is correct. We are unsure who we can trust and so every department is going through a question and answer session. The ministry is literally running on a skeleton crew at the moment. There are too many Death Eaters still running around wreaking havoc. I need more people, but the interview process can only go so fast." Kingsley sighed then looked at the Trio.

"So here's my offer. Come and work for me as aurors. You can start with the next class this August. So far there are only two others in the program. We need so many more." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They looked at him. He knew what Hermione wanted to do but he was unsure of what Ron wanted.

"Sir, can we take a few days to think about it?" Kingsley nodded and then pulled some papers out of his desk.

"Sure you can. Just let me know soon alright? So another issue to settle; it is well known among the Ministry that you have been apperating illegally all year long and that there has only been one splinch which was under the most trying of circumstances. We feel that instead of making you take the test and presenting the possible opportunity for the instructors to splinch, that you deserve these." He handed out two apperation licenses. Harry and Ron took theirs and smiled, now they wouldn't have to side along with Hermione everywhere.

"Thanks Kingsley." He nodded and looked again at Harry.

"One more thing Harry. You probably noticed that your wand was not checked when you were admitted. That is because I'm not sure if you are using the Elder Wand or not." He held up a hand when Harry made to tell him. "And I don't want to know. It's a standing order here for all three of you." Harry nodded his thanks.

"Alright, the last thing I have for you is that Neville is also going to be an auror. He said something like he didn't fell right going back to school when there were still so many Death Eaters running free. He'll be training with you."

"How long does it last?"

"Three long months." Kingsley smiled at Ron's question.

"And then what?"

"And then you're aurors. Obviously Harry you're thinking that you won't be good for the undercover and tailing stuff, but we are masters of disguise. It's one of the first things you're taught. And you'll be new so you won't be in charge of anything for awhile, but you will be going out on missions because we're so short staffed." He wanted to make that clear to them. Harry nodded. He had been thinking about that.

"Alright Kingsley, we'll be going. We'll get back to you soon." Hermione said standing up. Harry and Ron followed suit and they walked back toward the atrium. They took one look at the fireplace and walked outside. A mob of reporters were standing there, waiting to get the glimpse of Harry Potter. Harry looked at the cameras taking picture and the people clamoring to talk to him and then turned and swiftly started walking away from the Ministry and away from them. He heard shouts of "There! There he is!" and "Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" Harry turned down an ally and then turned on the spot, thinking only of the burrow. He arrived at the Burrow a second before Ron and Hermione appeared next to him.

"Well that was interesting." Hermione looked at her best friend.

"Nice get away Harry." Ron added smirking. They walked back into the Burrow to mind Molly in the kitchen.

"Welcome back. What did the Minster want?" They looked at each other, not sure if they should tell Molly yet.

"To talk about the upcoming Death Eater Trials." Harry supplied. "He wanted to make sure that we knew that we are supposed to be there." Molly pursed her lips but nodded.

"Oh. Oh Harry, this letter arrived for you while you were away." She held out a white envelope and Harry took it, wondering who it could be from now. He opened it and started to read.

"What does it say Harry."

"It's about the Dursleys. They're back and in their house." Harry didn't elaborate on the rest of the letter.

"Oh." Hermione looked at her best friend. "Are you going to see them?" Harry looked at her than nodded.

"Yeah, I have to see them. I owe them an explanation at least and the letter says that they want to give me my stuff." Harry wasn't sure what that was; there wasn't anything he really left there.

"We'll come with you mate." Ron said immediately.

"Thanks guys. Let's go." He turned to Molly. "We won't be there long. We'll be back in time for dinner."

"Alright Harry. You sure you don't want to wait for Arthur?"

"No, we'll be alright." She nodded and the three went back outside and apperated to Privet Drive. Harry led the way down the street to his aunt and uncle's house.

"Bloody hell, how do you tell them apart?" Ron asked. "They all look the same." Harry shrugged and rang the doorbell.

"Guess I just know them."

"Nah, he looks at the numbers." Hermione teased. Harry was about to tease her back when the door opened. Vernon Dursley stood at the door, looking a little thinner than before but still porky.

"You."

"Hello."

"Well get in here before the neighbors see you." He stepped back and allowed the three of them in his house. "Who are they? More of your lot?"

"They're my best friends. And yes, she's a witch and he's a wizard." Harry looked at his uncle who went purple at the sound of those words.

"I told you never-"

"Look, I'm here for my stuff and then I'll let you be in peace. I'm never coming back here to live so you can rest easy." Vernon stiffened then turned and headed up the stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the hall waiting for him to come back. Harry looked around; he saw signs of repairs and damage in the house. He also felt the slight swirling of what he knew instinctively to be magic in the house. It was just the remnants of magic so Harry knew that the Death Eaters had stormed the house at some point. Petunia came out of the kitchen and saw Harry. Her face turned into an unpleasant sneer right away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting the last of my stuff." Harry answered her tiredly.

"You aren't invited to dinner, so don't bother trying to stay."

"I have other plans for dinner. I don't want to stay."

"Good." She marched back into the kitchen and Ron shook his head.

"Blimey Harry, you stayed with these people?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you ever do it?"

"One day at a time." Harry answered. Dudley came out of the living room and stopped in the hall. Harry looked at is cousin curiously; he remembered the last time he had seen his cousin. He also was surprised at how Dudley looked; he had dropped a ton of weight and was now muscular.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Big D."

"So did you win?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Those people we stayed with were pretty cool. They showed me some spells and stuff." He paused and looked toward the kitchen. "I'm sorry for how mum and dad treated you. It was horrible of them."

"Blimey Dudley, what happened to you?"

"I gained some perspective." He answered simply. Harry grinned.

"I kind of like it." Dudley grinned and held out his hand.

"Me too. Let's stay in touch ok?" Harry shook his cousin's hand and nodded.

"I'd like that Dudley. You look great by the way."

"Well I wanted to help you, and I knew that I couldn't with the way I was then." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Dudley. I'll send you an owl sometime. Maybe you can come over for Christmas dinner or something." Dudley nodded this time.

"I'd like that." Just then Vernon came down the stairs with a box in his arms.

"Get away from him Dudley! He's dangerous!" Hermione scuffed and Ron folded his arms looking at Vernon.

"But dad-"

"NO! Get away from him." Dudley looked apologetically at Harry and backed up to the living room door. Petunia had come to the kitchen and was watching the situation with her beady eyes.

"Here's your stuff. It's taken up enough of our space; it's your problem now." He tossed the box at Harry and, acting instinctively Harry cast a silent levitating charm. Vernon looked on in surprise, he had aimed the box at Harry's feet hoping to have it land on them. Harry looked at the box, which turned out to be his trunk and opened it, hoping that he hadn't come this whole way for an empty trunk.

Inside was a crate that had _James and Lily Potter_ carved on the surface. Next to it was the newspapers Harry had kept while he was here and other rubbish from his room. Harry looked up at his aunt.

"What's this crate?"

"It came with you. Inside are things that belonged to my freak sister and her freak husband. It's been in our attic for years and I want it out of my house." Harry balled his hand into a fist and glared at her.

"You've had this for 17 years and you've never even thought to give it to me?" Harry's voice was dangerous, Ron and Hermione moved forward to restrain him if necessary. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and Harry relaxed slightly.

"We didn't want that crap doing anything to our house. Who knows what is in there? If it is anything that your lot uses, it could have caused our house to come crashing down." Vernon scoffed. Then he turned a menacing glare on the trio. "Now get out of my house. That's the last of your stuff and I don't want to see you ever again boy. Get out."

"Gladly." Harry nodded to Dudley then grabbed his trunk and headed out the door, Ron and Hermione right behind him. They walked to the end of the street in silence and then apperated to the Burrow.

"Harry, you alright?" Hermione asked once they started down the lane to home.

"Yeah," Harry sighed and looked at his trunk. "I can't believe they kept this from me for so long. I wonder what's in it." Hermione shook her head.

"I can't believe they treated you like that. What the hell is their problem?"

"I have my mum's eyes, I look exactly like my dad, and I can do magic. That's their problem. They hate everything to do with magic because it reminds Petunia of my mum. She was jealous of her sister because she was a witch." Harry explained. Ron just shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell us it was like that? We would have gotten you out of there earlier every summer."

"It wasn't your problem." Harry explained. His best friends just looked at him exasperated, but before they could say anything to him, Molly yelled out the window.

"Good, you're back! Dinner is ready!" They trudged into the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat the delicious food. Harry set the trunk down in the living room and went to dinner where he was greeted by Ginny who had missed him all day. The family talked and laughed and soon the Dursley visit was pushed to the back of Harry's mind.

Harry sat up in bed and looked at the trunk. After dinner last night, he and Ron had hauled it up the stairs to his room. It had been late and Harry didn't want to face whatever it was that was in the crate before bed. It was early morning but he didn't want to go back to sleep and last night's dream still was vivid in his mind. He climbed out of bed, got dressed slowly, trying to prolong opening the case. Finally he hauled the trunk up onto his bed and opened it.

The newspapers were from the summer before he left Privet Drive for good and there were also the letters he had received from Ron and Hermione. He took Ron and Hermione's letters out and quickly glanced through them before throwing them and the old newspapers in the rubbish bin. Then he lifted the crate out and put in on his bed. He stood gazing at it and then traced the carved letters that he was sure his mother had written.

"Oh good, we haven't missed it." Ron's voice came from his doorway. Harry turned and saw that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood in the doorway watching him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we came and got it with you, so we want to see what is in the crate." Ron explained.

"Oh, alright come in." Hermione closed the door behind them and they gathered around the bed. Harry opened the clasp and opened it. Inside were letters, pictures, a green stuffed dragon, and a small package. They took out the pictures and saw that they were from Lily's first year until just before her death. There were pictures of her and her dorm mates, her and James when they were dating, her and Severus when they were younger, James and Sirius, Remus, Sirius, and James standing around a tree by the lake laughing. Harry grinned at each picture and watched one where James was ruffling his hair and then, Lily appeared and (Harry knew he must have asked her out) then slapped him causing him to fall down and Lily to walk off. James stood up blushing and sheepishly waved at Harry. Harry laughed and soon everyone was laughing, for they had watched the picture too.

The stuffed dragon was green and blue and Ginny noticed that it said Harry in the ear. It looked like someone had written his name on the dragon. She showed Harry who took the dragon and held it for a second before looking at the letters that were inside. The first handful was between her and James, likely passed while they were still in school. The next few were letters between her and her dorm mates after they had graduated school. The last ones were from when she was younger and were between her and Severus. Ron found a few written between his dad and the Marauders underneath stuffed dragon.

Harry took out the last package and opened it. Out fell two sheets of paper, and a picture. Harry picked up the picture and grinned, it was of him and his parents with Sirius and Remus standing next to them. They were all gathered around baby Harry and were waving up at Harry. James and Lily were beaming and Padfoot and Moony looked happy. He set it down to read the papers. They turned out to be a letter to Harry from his mum.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that somehow your father and I are dead. We want you to know that we are so very proud of you and know that you will become a fine young man. I hope you have a good and happy life, but I fear that it is not to be. I know of the prophecy, Dumbledore told us when we went into hiding. I want you to know that you can overcome all the difficulties you face. You are your father's son; you are strong, stubborn and more than willing to head off into the face of danger._

_Onto other things, your father and I are pretty wealthy, (well it's mostly all your father's money) and it's all in Gringotts. The key rests with the Gobblins, but you just need to go to Gringotts to get into your vaults. Vault 687 is the Inheritance Vault. It replenishes every year with 2% of what is in the main family vault. The main family vault is one of the oldest in Gringotts and holds the money and jewels. Harry I highly recommend that when you find a girl you get the stones cut and put in some jewelry. There are so many that it won't matter if you take any out. The last vault is the family heirloom vault. There are pictures of your ancestors in there as well as some other artifacts. Your father and I have not put anything in there because we can't leave the cottage._

_This vault has a set of rings in it. When you're seventeen I want you take the man's ring and put it on. It will grant you access to all Potter property and make you be recognized as the family head. Once you put on the ring and it accepts you, you don't have to wear it anymore. According to James, the power goes inside you and then you will emanate it for the rest of your life or until you pass it on. (To pass it on you have the person of your choice put the ring on. If they aren't blood then you have to be there and say their name and that you grant them status in your family and that you wish for him to become the new family head. I would only recommend you do this if you have no other choice it cannot be undone and they'll have all the power to do with as they please.)_

_The woman's ring is for your wife. It'll grant her the same powers as you and it'll make her be recognized as your wife and head of family. It's more symbolic but it has been done for generations. They are kind of over the top (they were made back in medieval times) so if you want, you can just put it on, let it recognize you and then put them back in the vault. That's how it's been done for the last few generations. Your father said that he loved the ring but was impractical to wear while doing his job (auror) and seeing as you don't need to wear the ring to have its power he just kept it in the vault._

_I also want you to know that your grandparents (my parents) are dead. They died last year but James parents are still alive. They live in Potter Manor (located south of Ottery St. Catchpole in a heavily wooded area). It's an old family mansion so if you've never been there before you have to have Dumbledore take you or have the ring on (if you're seventeen). There are many wards and protections that have been put on and added to it over the years by your family. They are failing in health though, but would love to get to meet you._

_If, somehow, Voldemort succedds and we do not get to raise you, our wish is to have you raised by our best friend, your Godfather, Sirius Black. Remus would have been our second choice but seeing as he is a werewolf, there is no way he would be allowed to raise you. So instead, our second choice is a very close family friend. She was a dorm mate with me all through Hogwarts and married her husband around the same time I did. She also has a son, the same age as you. Alice and Frank Longbottom is a great couple and their son Neville is a good boy. You two get along famously whenever they come over and I know Alice would love you like her own._

_If somehow none of this happens and you don't get this letter until you are seventeen, then I hope you had a good childhood, where ever it was, and that you made friends. I know that you are going to Hogwarts and I know that you'll have absolutely loved it there. I did. I know you'll turn out to be a great man; there is no way you couldn't be. You'll be brilliant in classes and you'll probably have James' broom skills._

_Go to Gringotts and get the rings and books that are in the vault (they'll help you) and get access to all your vaults. We love you with all our hearts,_

Lily and James

Harry was quiet for moment thinking about the letter and what his mum had said. He was surprised to see that he and Neville knew each other before they went to Hogwarts. They were almost brothers! He looked up at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione who were looking through a book. He resolved to go to Gringotts today and start working on his relationship with the Goblins.

"What are you looking at?"

"It's a picture album of your family and their friends. It looks like your mum filled the first half. Here she wrote this note." Ginny handed him a single page with a few lines on it.

Harry, I filled out the first half of this photo album of your family and our friends. I hope that you will enjoy looking through it. I left the second half of the album for you to fill with your pictures of your family and friends while in Hogwarts or afterwards.

Love you so much,

Lily – mum :)

Harry grinned and looked at his friends. "We'll have to fill it with pictures soon." They smiled and Molly knocked on the door.

"Kids, what are you doing?"

"Going through the crate Harry's mum left him." Ginny answered.

"Oh." Molly exclaimed and looked at the pictures and bundled letters on the bed, the letter in Harry's hand and the photo album open between Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright mum." Harry said and she beamed. "I guess we just finished going through everything. Now we just need to add photos to the photo album. But first, is Bill here? I really need to go to Gringotts today." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at him sharply and Molly nodded.

"Yes, he stopped by to see if I needed anything. He was just about to leave." Folding up Lily's letter, Harry raced down the stairs and caught Bill just as he was stepping out the door.

"Bill!"

"Hey Harry. What's up?"

"Can we go to Gringotts today? There's something I need to get out my vault."

"Now's as good a time as any I guess." Hermione and Ron joined him by the door.

"We're going to go too." Bill nodded and they apperated to Diagon Alley. Harry walked toward Gringotts with Bill and Hermione. Ron decided instead to go to WWW with George, they were going to evaluate the shop and see what repairs were needed. Harry saw the massive white building growing ever closer as they walked purposefully down the Alley. Bill went first and Harry and Hermione followed him through the door. Bill motioned for Harry to wait and then walked to the counter. After a few moments, the goblin he was talking to looked at Harry with a deep sneer. Harry looked at Hermione to see she had seen the same look.

"This is going to be interesting." Harry commented. "Why did we do this again?"

"To save the world, and all magical creatures." Hermione answered like it was an everyday question.

"Oh right." Harry grinned and looked back at Bill. They were arguing now and Harry saw all the other Goblins stop what they were doing and look at Harry. He could tell they were not pleased.

"They are not welcome here!" The Goblin shouted.

"He is one of your best and oldest customers and she is just important." Harry looked at Hermione amused.

"Ah so they don't like you either."

"It's all your fault too."

"Why's that?"

"It was your plan." Harry smiled and would have laughed if he hadn't known the goblins were all still staring at him.

"Well I recall that you came up with a few key points." Hermione blushed and looked at the bank. All other activity had stopped and everyone was focused on what was going on between the Goblins and Bill or on Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter has no right to come here after what he did."

"But he did not steal for personal gain. If he hadn't done what he did than you would still be under Voldemort's thumb."

"He still stole!"

"That's enough!" Harry and Hermione straightened. They would recognize that Goblin's voice anywhere. The hours they spent with him planning in a little room, not to mention actually doing the deed with him.

"Griphook." Harry approached the Goblin with his hand outstretched. The Goblin surveyed him and then took his hand in his own and they shook.

"Harry Potter. You are not very popular behind these walls."

"I've noticed. It was not my intention to steal for my own gain, as you well know." Harry looked at the Griphook and noticed him standing straight. All the Goblins were now focused on this conversation.

"I have now become the operator of this bank when my father was killed in one of the Dark Lord's fits. I have the last say in this place. So, what is it you want today?"

"I wish to repair my relations with the Goblins and get into my vaults." Harry said. Bill came up to him and Hermione was watching the exchange.

"I would like to extend my gratitude to you for what you did for me at Malfoy Manor and for how you treated the House Elf, Dobby. I saw you dig the grave by hand for him and I saw you mark the grave. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are an unusual wizard Harry Potter. You are welcome here anytime, along with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Before you go to your vault today, we have some documents to go over since you have come of age." Harry looked at Bill uncertainly who nodded and motioned for him to follow Griphook.

"Griphook, may I have Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley present at this meeting?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." They followed Griphook to the bank manager's office and took seats in front of a magnificent mahogany looking desk. There were pictures and paintings depicting, what Harry could only assume was Goblin History. Griphook sat down in his seat behind the desk and pulled a folder out from a drawer.

"This is a statement of your holdings here at Gringotts. You have three vaults each filled with different things. The first one, the one you frequently visit, is the Inheritance vault. The second holds heirlooms and other things of that nature. The third is the jewel and money vault. Here is a list of the manors that you hold. Obviously, there is also the house which has been turned into a memorial located in Godric's Hollow. The other house is located just south of the Ottery St. Catchpole. It is Potter Manor and is the biggest of your holdings. In total the worth of the Potter Estate are around 10 billion dollars." Griphook handed him a sheet of paper that listed all his holdings. He looked at in awe and almost didn't realize that Griphook wasn't done yet.

"Also the Black Estate was added to your holdings nearly three years ago. That estate in itself is worth around six billion and you also inherit 13 Grimwauld Place." Harry looked at the second bank sheet and was so stunned that he was speechless. Hermione, recognizing that he was in shock, spoke up.

"Do you have the addresses to these houses?" Griphook nodded and handed another sheet to her. "Also, can we visit the heirloom vault today?" Griphook again nodded and handed her a small golden key.

"That key is for the heirloom vault, the other one that you have in your possession Mr. Potter will unlock the gem/money vault. I'll send for a goblin so you can go about your business." He got up and left the three sitting in his office. Finally Harry found his voice.

"Sixteen Billion Galleons." Harry looked at Bill. "Sixteen?" Bill looked at the sheets and nodded before handing them back.

"Well that's not how much is in your vault. It's counting the value of the houses too but, yes, that's your net worth." Bill smiled at Harry. "You never knew did you?"

"Never had a clue." Just then two Goblins walked into the office.

"Mr. Potter this is Bogand, he will take you to your vaults. Would you like these two to accompany you?"

"I have things to do Harry if that's ok. Why don't you and Hermione go and look at it. I'll let mum know where you've gone if you stay down there for too long." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Bill. Alright Bogand, let's get started." He gave him a sweeping bow and led him and Hermione back toward the doors that led to the mine carts. They got into the cart and took the familiar route to the vault that Harry had always visited first. He gathered some money in his pouch and then they headed down to the Heirlooms vault. When the Goblin let them in, Harry and Hermione walked in to see paintings of people who were obviously family and other trinkets. The vault was filled with boxes containing jewelry and other items like deeds to Potter Manor and other items of historic value to the Potters. Hermione went through a box and read a note that was sitting on top of two rings.

"Harry, this note says that these rings belong to the Lord and Lady of Potter Manor. According to the note the wearer of the ring is granted access to all Potter property."

"Oh good you found them!"

"What? You knew about them?" Harry pulled out the letter his mother had written him and held it up so she could see.

"Yeah, she told me to find them and put it on." Harry came over and looked at the rings. They had the Potter crest, a gold lion and an armored fist carved into a ruby. On the side of the ring it read Potter and under that it read _lux in tenebris_.

"Lux in tenebris?" Harry read out loud, than looked at Hermione. "Know what it means?"

Hermione smiled hugely and looked at Harry. "It's Latin. It means light in darkness." Harry chuckled.

"I guess we Potters are meant to be heroes." She laughed too and then looked at the coat of arms.

"The lion means dauntless courage and the armored fist symbolizes that the person wearing this has qualities of leadership. The gold present also symbolizes generosity and an elevation of the mind." Harry examined the ring and was surprised at how well he had lived up to the standards of his family. Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking but she was laughing.

"What Hermione? What are you laughing about?"

"Are you sure you didn't put this here?" She teased. "I mean come on this describes you to the T, well maybe not the elevating the mind part." She giggled and Harry looked at her shocked.

"Hermione! You just made a joke! And at my expense too." A sly smile came to his face. She squealed and started to run but Harry was too fast for her. He caught her and pulled her to the floor and started to tickle her sides. "How could you? You're supposed to be my best friend!" After a few more moments of tickle torture, Harry climbed off Hermione and they stood laughing.

"Well? Are you going to just hold it or are you going to put it on?" Hermione gestured to the ring that was still in Harry's hand. He grinned then slipped it on his finger. It grew warm for a second then Harry felt a tingle go through his body. The ring then shrunk to fit to his finger so it wouldn't fall off. Hermione watched as the ring shrunk and a soft golden glow enveloped Harry. Seconds after the glow started it went away.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I think it was just recognizing me as the rightful owner." Harry replied. Hermione nodded, that made sense. Harry picked up the other ring and examined it. Hermione knew that someday she was going to see Ginny wearing that ring Then he slid off the ring he was wearing and put them both back on the velvet cushion they had been on before.

"Aren't you going to wear it?"

"No, its big and bulky and Dad's right it would get in the way when doing my job. According to the letter, he said that it once I put it on, then the power would stay with me until I die or pass it on to my heir." Hermione nodded, it made sense. They continued to search the items in the vault. It was a huge vault and it was filled top to bottom with different items.

"I wonder why all this is in here in the first place?" Harry wondered out loud. Hermione shrugged. "Who knows, maybe they just wanted to have things protected in case something bad were to happen?" She suggested.

"Maybe." Harry agreed. In the end they took out a few books and a few gems that Harry insisted on. Hermione had taken her beaded bag with her and it still had the charm on it so it looked as if they had taken nothing from the vault. Bogund was still in the car waiting for them, he was doing a crossword puzzle.

"Thank you for waiting Bogund." Hermione said as she climbed in.

"Not a problem." Bogund started the car and the rode to the surface. As they walked into the lobby, they were greeted once again by Griphook.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you found everything to be satisfactory. You were down there quite a long time."

"It's a lot to take in Griphook. I've never been in that vault before." Griphook nodded and then handed him a sheet of paper.

"I was asked to give this to you when you left. It's from Mrs. Weasley." Harry nodded and thanked the goblin. He looked at the note and then looked at Hermione.

"We must have been down there for a long time. She said that Ron is home already and that she was told by Bill what we were up to so she'd save the leftovers for us when we get back." He pulled out his watch and checked the time.

"We should head back." Hermione started to head toward the apperation point but Harry stopped her.

"You go ahead Hermione; I'm going to go to George's. There are a few more things I wanted to do here still. Since it's already so late I'll just do them tomorrow. Can you leave your bag with me?" Hermione nodded and handed the beaded bag over to him. He was glad it was night so no one would see that he was carrying around a girl's handbag. "Thanks."

"I'll tell Molly in the morning that you're doing some errands."

"Ok. I'll be back tomorrow around noon."

"Alright, night Harry." They went their separate ways and Harry made his way to WWW and George's flat. He knocked on the door and five minutes later was greeted with a smiling George.

"Just one of you?"

"Yeah, Hermione wanted to head back. I have some things to do here yet so I figured instead of going and coming back I would just stick around." George nodded.

"Alright, well come on in, I have a bed all made up." Harry followed George in and fell into bed. All night his dreams were of what Potter Manor could potentially look like.

The next day, Harry rose early to find George's bed deserted. He dressed quickly and then made his way downstairs to find George restocking shelves and dusting. Harry watched and opened his mouth.

"No." George said as he moved to the next shelf. "No Harry. I don't need you to help me. Ron is coming in later. You can help me later but I know you need to get a few things done. And the earlier the better, the reporters come and camp out in front of my shop hoping to get a glimpse of you." Harry looked out the store front windows. There was no one out there just yet.

"Oh, right. Sorry George."

"Don't be, it's good for business." George smiled and then stopped his actions to look at Harry.

"Want me to perform a glamour charm so you can pass as someone else?"

"That would be great George. Thank you!" Harry walked up to George as he took out his wand. He performed an incantation and made motions with his wand and after a few moments, he smiled at his handiwork.

"There, no one would ever recognize you now." Harry looked in the mirror and was greeted with a brown haired, freckled man staring back. The only thing that was the same was Harry's vivid green eyes.

"Wow, thanks George." He nodded and then motioned to the messenger bag that Harry had over his shoulder.

"I don't remember that from last night."

"Yeah, I kind of transfigured Hermione's bag. I didn't feel right walking around with a beaded purse." Harry grinned. George let out a bark of laughter and smiled.

"Yeah that would definitely not be good for your style. Although it would probably throw the reporters off your trail." Harry pretended to consider it.

"Hmm, maybe that would be worth it."

"It would be worth it to see their faces. But you have a reputation you have to think about dear brother." George laughed. Harry waved to George and exited the shop, heading first for the apothecary. After stocking up on potions ingredients and other things that he thought he might need during his upcoming training. After that, Harry headed to the jeweler and took out the sapphire and peridot. The peridot was a beautiful yellow green and was Ginny's birthstone. The Sapphire was Hermione's birthstone. He told the jeweler what he wanted done with it and he assured him that it would be ready in a few days. Harry thanked the man and headed back out to the Alley. He walked past a few other shops before heading into Ollivander's.

"Hello. New wand?" He came out from the back and started to select a few boxes from the shelves.

"Not today sir. I'm here for a different reason that I was hoping you could help me with."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot I have a glamour charm on. It's me, Harry Potter."

"Harry! My dear boy, what can I do for you today?" Ollivander came forward and clasped Harry's hand in his.

"Do you remember me asking you about the Elder Wand sir?"

"I do indeed." Harry pulled it out of his bag and held it up for Ollivander to see.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with a slight problem."

"I can do my best to try my dear boy." Harry nodded and handed the wand to Ollivander to examine.

"I want to put this back in its rightful place but I fear that someone will try to steal it. There are far too many people around that would attempt to try. Can you make a copy?" Ollivander examined the wand closely; he could tell the power that this wand held.

"I can. It won't be nearly as powerful."

"That's perfect. In fact, it would be better if you made it only just passable." Ollivander thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yes Harry, I can make a copy, can I hang on to this?"

"It's not a good idea." Harry hedged.

"Alright then, I'll take measurements and notes." His measuring tape started to take the required measurements and he wrote them down along with the color, the details, and anything else that he thought was relevant to know. Once he was done he handed Harry the Elder Wand back which Harry than put carefully into his bag.

"If a need arises to examine it again, may I owl you?" Harry nodded.

"Yes of course. Thank you for doing this."

"Not at all Harry." Harry went to leave the shop but was stopped when Ollivander asked him a question that Harry just knew he was dying to know.

"Harry, might I ask, you showed me what happened to your wand. What are you using now?" Harry grinned and pulled out his Holly and Phoenix wand. "Extraordinary! But how?"

Harry shrugged and put his wand back in his holster. "The Elder Wand." He left the shop but not before he heard the wand maker proclaim extraordinary one more time. Harry went to Madame Malkin's and got a few new sets of robes for he had grown a little bit more and then exited Diagion Alley and went to a muggle clothing shop just down the street. He bought new jeans, t-shirts, and a jacket and sweatshirt. Once his shopping was done he went back to the Leaky Cauldron and through the barrier. Once inside Diagion Alley he headed back to WWW. He walked through the mass of people standing around the entrance and he noticed that almost all of them had cameras.

Harry was wondering how he was going to slip into the store without drawing attention. WWW was still closed' George was planning on reopening the shop in three days time, and he wanted to make sure everything was good to go before the Grand Re-Opening (or as everyone else referred to it, the Fred Opening). It would look suspicious if a brown haired, short man were to just walk into the store that was not yet publically open. Just as he was starting to think about heading to the Burrow instead, the door flung wide open and George came strutting out.

"Mike! About time you showed up! We have a lot of work to do! I'm glad you could show up early, I know we agreed that you'd start with the opening but I seriously think that you could use the few days to get familiar with the products." George came straight up to Harry and stuck his hand out to shake it. Immediately understanding what George was doing, Harry played along.

"Yes sir, Mr. Weasley. I'm glad to start now, more money." Harry plastered a huge grin on his face. "Not to mention that I'm working for one of the best troublemakers of Hogwarts." George's eyes twinkled and he started to lead Harry to the shop.

"You'll do well here my boy, I just feel it." They entered the shop and George slammed the door on the reporters who were trying to get George to comment on Harry's whereabouts. They looked at each other and then started to laugh. Harry was laughing so hard that soon he was on the floor, clutching his side and George was leaning against the door his hands on his stomach. That's how they were when Ron came in from the other room, a look of utter surprise on his face.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Ron, don't swear." Hermione scolded him sliding into the room just behind him.

"Sorry guys, it's just we pulled a good one on the reporters out there." George managed jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Ron gazed outside then back to Harry.

"Who are you?" The question was so belligerent that Harry looked at him in surprise and then started to laugh again when George snorted.

"It's Harry, Ron." George explained while Harry stood up and took out his wand. He removed the glamour and looked at his two best friends. "Guess I did a really good job hey Harry."

"Yes you did, no one had an inkling." Harry nodded and then smiled at Ron who was looking a bit sheepish. "Seriously Ron, no one had any idea it was me. George did a really good job." Hermione stepped forward surveying Harry with a look that was reminiscent of McGonagall.

"What did you do to my purse?"

"Absolutely nothing." Harry pouted. "You don't trust me?"

"Where is it than and what are you holding?"

"It's called a messenger bag, we used them in school. And it's here." Harry opened his bag and summoned Hermione's bag. He held it out to her and smirked as she muttered something that sounded faintly like an apology.

"Ah, I was hoping I'd get to tease you about using a girl's hand bag all day to do your shopping." Ron groaned and Harry just grinned.

"Like I'd do that." George just smiled at Harry from behind Ron's back and shook his head. "So was she waiting for you Hermione?" Harry asked referring to Molly.

"Yep, she was awake and demanded to know where you were the second I walked through the door. She almost came after you but I convinced her that you'd be happier here for the night so you could get your shopping done early. And I also told her that you wanted to avoid the press so the earlier you did your shopping the better." Harry grinned and nodded.

"It's true."

"Alright gang, want to help around here for awhile? I could use the hands." They nodded and Harry placed his bag on the steps that led to George's flat. He'd collect it on his way to the Burrow. He rolled up his sleeves and walked into the back room ready to tackle whatever task George set him.

After several hours of cleaning, chasing some products around the room when Ron accidentally knocked over a box, and practicing his reflexes trying to avoid the punches of a few other products, the trio made their way to George's fireplace. Hermione went first, Ron followed and Harry went last, holding his bag securely. He stepped out of the fireplace and was greeted by Molly Weasley and her famous hug.

"You said you'd be back around noon. It's almost five!"

"Sorry mum, we stayed to help George clean out the shop. It's looking really good now. He'll be able to open up soon. He's shooting for this Wednesday." Harry said pulling away. Molly smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Well alright. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. All of you go wash up." Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed toward the stairs but stopped when Molly called after them.

"Yes mum!" They went up the stairs and Harry deposited his stuff on the bed. Harry greeted Ginny with a kiss on the landing and they walked downstairs to the table hand in hand.

"So what did you do today Harry, dear?"

"I went to a couple different shops to get the things I needed."

"Like what dear?"

"Potions ingredients, clothes, and a few Defense books that'll help with auror training." He heard the table quiet and Harry looked up from the spaghetti. "What?"

"I thought that you three were going to go back to Hogwarts this year?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry could hear a slight tone of pleading in her voice.

"Mum, I can't go back to school and sit there while there are still Death Eaters that are free to roam around. Plus the trials are coming up soon and I'm expected to testify. They're happening when Hogwarts starts up again." Harry patiently explained. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had all talked this over two nights ago.

"But you can be excused for that. You should go to school and get your NEWTS." Molly said as if it were final.

"No. I've had just about as much experience I'm going to need. Kingsley as good as said so. He came to me and asked me to join the Aurors. They have very few. The war wiped out that office and if we don't join, there's a chance that the remaining Death Eaters, traitors, and spies will walk free. I refuse to let that happen."

"It's true Molly. The Auror office is so understaffed because of the investigations that they are being made to undergo, if Kingsley doesn't get aurors working then there's a very good chance that Death Eaters could walk free." Arthur agreed with Harry. She glared at her husband than looked at Harry. After a few moments she sighed and then looked at Ron and Hermione.

"What about you two? Are you going to become aurors with Harry as well?" Her voice was resigned.

"No." Hermione shook her head and Molly straightened in her chair.

"Really? What are you going to do instead?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who nodded encouragingly to her.

"I'm taking Professor McGonagall's offer and going to finish my last year and take the NEWTS. I want to do more than what I can do in the auror office." Molly beamed at Hermione who blushed and looked down at her plate of pasta.

"That's wonderful! And what about you Ronald? Are you going to be going with Harry?" Ron looked at Harry who looked back at him. They had talked this over in length, away from everyone else and Harry had convinced Ron to do what he felt was right. He knew that Ron would join him at some time but Harry also knew that Ron had to take some time to be a boyfriend and just have some fun. Their last year took a lot out of them.

"No." Molly and Arthur looked at each other. They had expected Hermione to go back to school; it just seemed like something that she would do. Just as much as they had expected Hermione to go back they had expected Ron to stick with Harry.

"Are you going back to school with Hermione then? We'll have to plan a trip to Diagion Alley soon."

"No mum, I'm not going back to Hogwarts either. I'm going to help George with the shop for awhile. We've already talked about it and I'm his partner. I plan on joining Harry in the aurors in a little bit, but I need a break from chasing Dark Wizards. Helping George is what I want to do for now." Molly smiled at her youngest son and Arthur looked at him with pride. He was happy that Ron was doing what he wanted to do and was not ashamed of his choice.

"Sounds good to me son." Ron grinned and speared a meatball. They ate for a few moments in silence until Ginny cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her and she nodded to Hermione.

"There's something else we have to tell you Mum." Ginny looked at Hermione and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, umm Mrs. Weasley, we, umm, we have to go away for a few weeks." Hermione blurted than looked like she immediately regretted her use of words. Molly looked at her children with a bewildered expression.

"What?"

"Hermione's parents are still under the memory charm that she put them under to protect them and me from Voldermort and his supporters. They moved to Australia and we need to go get them. It shouldn't take too long, we're reasonably sure we know where they are." Harry took over explaining.

"Why can't someone from the Order go get them?" Molly insisted.

"They're my parents and I think that it's only right that I should go." Hermione put in and then sighed. "I know you don't want us to separate right now with what happened and everything that everyone has been through, but the four of us need a change of scenery for awhile."

"It's true mum. After last year, I want to get away from this place before I have to go back to the castle. And I know Harry wants to avoid the press for as long as possible. We're hoping that while we're out of the country they'll cool off a little and then we can come back and we won't be swarmed where ever we go." Ginny softly added. Molly looked at all three of them then looked at Arthur.

"But we should all stay together. Right Arthur?"

"Molly, I think they're right. A change of scenery for a few weeks will be good for them. They are going to be going back into the world in two months and after what they've done already there will be a lot expected of them. They should get the chance to have a vacation and just be kids." He had been polishing his glasses while speaking and the kids relaxed at his words. Molly mulled over his words for a little bit and then nodded.

"Alright, but you have to promise to be back for your Birthday Harry. We are going to have a proper party this year. And you'll need to be back anyway because your training will start two days after." Harry nodded, smiling at Molly.

"You bet mum, we'll leave after George opens his shop so you can give us a proper good bye this time." She smiled and they continued their dinner, chatting about George's reopening.

Wednesday had rolled around and Harry surveyed his backpack. He had packed clothes, a few books for reading and a sleeping bag in his backpack. He set it on his bed so that they would be able to leave straight away in the morning. He knew Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had done the same with their packs. They had put an undetectable extension charm on them so everything fit comfortably and Harry had also put a feather light charm on his so that he could carry it without a problem. Harry walked down the stairs and joined Ginny and the others. They were going to walk to Potter Manor. It was a beautiful day outside and they all felt like stretching their legs before heading over to Diagon Alley later today.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. All packed too." Harry nodded to the others who had appeared in his doorway. Harry had been itching to go to his house ever since he had learned about it and yesterday. After dinner Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had mobbed him asking when they were going to go.

"_Harry, Hermione told us about Potter Manor!"_

"_She said it's just to the south of the village. That's awesome mate!"_

"_So when are we planning on going there?" Hermione had asked as innocently as possible. Harry looked at the three and sighed, a smile tugging at his lips._

"_Well I was thinking about tomorrow, before we head to Diagon alley for the Fred Opening." They looked at each other and then looked at Harry._

"_So when do we leave in the morning? It's obvious we are going to have to pack for Australia tonight then." Ron asked. He muttered the last part and Hermione, who they knew had been packed for days, looked scandalized._

"_You haven't packed yet? Ronald! Get upstairs and do it now!" Ginny giggled at her brother being yelled at my Hermione and Harry joined her laughing when she practically chased him up the stairs._

"_So when are we leaving Harry?"_

"_9am." Harry replied and walked with her up to Ron's bedroom to tell the others when to be ready. Ron groaned a little about the time but got back to packing when he saw Hermione's gaze. Harry and Ginny left the room, closing the door behind them when they heard Ron moan about packing._

"_Oh stop being so mad Mione, no harm's been done. I'm ready to go, I just need to throw a few shirts, pants, and stuff in a backpack. How hard is that?" Harry and Ginny grinned as they heard Hermione start to yell. Harry kissed Ginny on the landing and they headed to their respective rooms._

"Good to hear Ron." Harry grinned. They walked out of the Burrow with Molly reminding them to be back in time for the Fred Opening. As they approached the apperation point, Harry turned to Ron.

"So Potter Manor is supposed to be just south of the village, where is the Burrow in relation to the village?"

"Just West." Ron replied and scanned the horizon. "We want to go that way." He pointed south east and started to lead the way down the path. Harry and Ginny walked together, slightly behind Ron and Hermione. Each group was quietly talking with the other.

"Harry, when we find the Manor, are you going to move out?"

"Well I guess so. Not right away though. If I do then it'll be after you go back to school."

"I wish you were coming." Ginny looked at the ground, she knew why he was going to become an auror and she knew that she was being selfish. He put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his body.

"I know Gin, and I would love to come back and enjoy my last year, but I can't pretend that the problems in the world exist." She nodded and looked at him with a small smile.

"I know you can't ignore the problems, and Merlin knows there are a lot of them. I also know that because you're a noble git you're never going to be able to just watch from the sidelines, but that's ok."

"Really?" Harry asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, because that's who you are. You're Harry, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived Twice, the Defeater of Voldemort, the Leader of the Light."

"Gin, please stop." Harry begged, he couldn't stand those titles.

"Well I was done anyway; I think I got most of them." She grinned then wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him to her. "But you're also the guy who defends family, who is loyal to his friends, and doesn't stand for something he knows isn't right." Ginny pointed out. "So yes Harry Potter, it is ok and I can live with it." She paused and looked at her boyfriend. "Just promise me that you'll come to the Quidditch games and Hogsmede on our weekends."

"I will be there Ginny. I promise to come as often as I can." Harry grinned. They looked ahead of them to see Ron and Hermione's hands linked and they were talking rather gloomily.

"Hey Ron, Mione, what's got you two down?" Harry yelled catching his best mate's attention.

"What did you call me Harry?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Mione. It's a good nickname I think. Don't you Ron?" Ron's ears were bright red and Hermione was looking at him in complete shock. Neither responded so Ginny filled in the silence.

"I think it's perfect. Mione needed a nickname, smarty pants just wasn't going to cut it this year." Harry chuckled and looked at his friend.

"How, how did you find out?"

"Well, you should really keep your voice down Ron. Seriously, who knows who could be listening?" Ginny laughed and Hermione put her face in her hands. Ron looked mortified at Hermione and then looked at Harry with daggers. Ron put his arms around Hermione and hugged her close.

"Should I cast the tickling or jelly legs charm at him?" He asked her but Mione surprised everyone by whipping out her wand and pointing it at Ron.

"How come you have to be so loud? Silencio!" Ron looked at her in surprise and when he tried to talk, there were no sounds coming out. Harry and Ginny howled in laughter as Ron kept trying to talk and looked like he was fish. Soon Harry, Mione, and Ginny were all laughing at Ron's antics; he was on his knees in front of Mione with his hands clasped in front of his chest. He was clearly begging and Mione was clearly enjoying herself. Harry and Ginny were laughing so hard that they were crying.

"Mione, Hermione, let off the curse; I can't stand to see him act so pathetic." Harry managed to cry out after twenty minutes of laughing.

"Seriously Mione, it's a good nickname, your name is so bloody long anyway. Besides don't you want your friends to have a name to call you? It could be code. We could be walking down Diagon Alley and then someone will yell Mione this way! And you'll go that way because it's someone you know you can trust because they yelled Mione." Ginny tried to explain it logically and save her brother some further embarrassment. It was true that she found it super funny but sometimes Mione just needed a logical explanation. Hermione considered it and then nodded.

"I suppose you're right Ginny. It would be an advantage." She lifted the charm and Ron got off his knees.

"Thank you Mione. I love you." She let him kiss her check and then he turned on Harry.

"You didn't even try to defend me!"

"Well she's Mione. What can I do against her?" Harry teased his best mate. Ron grinned and looked at Mione who had arched her eyebrow and was gazing at Harry thoughtfully. Harry suddenly grew wary of the fact that she still had her wand out. She quick flicked her wand at Harry, casting a charm of some kind, but Harry reached up a hand and collected it before shooting it into the ground. To the naked eye it looked like he had batted it down like a fly. There was complete silence for a few minutes while the three looked at Harry, then the ground, then back at Harry again.

"How'd you do that?"

"That was amazing. Can you teach me mate?"

"That's, that's impossible."

"Umm, well I've been finding anything magical that I attempt to do has been easier ever since the horcrux has been removed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't really explain it, but that was how I knew there were Death Eaters in your house the other day. I just had a really bad feeling, but it was more than a feeling. And then just now, I just knew you were going to try to curse me Mione." Mione looked at her best friend in complete shock. Harry knew she was racking her brains for a reference in a book that she had read at some point in time. Ron and Ginny's faces broke out into smiles.

"Well that's amazing. The Death Eaters are going to have serious trouble when they come looking for you." Ron simply stated. Harry grinned and looked at Mione who looked like she was having a brain overload.

"Harry, you blocked that with your hand. You're really powerful. You might be more powerful than Dumbledore." She said in a small voice.

"Well it makes sense. He is the son of two of the brightest people in their year and he's done almost all his magic non verbal since we've got home. I thought I saw that he had done wandless magic before but I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me." Ginny said looking thoughtful towards the end.

"You weren't Ginny. I got a few books out of my vault when Mione and I were there last and I have been reading them every night since. They have lots of spells that I had never heard of before in there and one was a book on developing your wandless magic. I thought it was a good idea to practice."

"I'll say." Ron said looking between Harry and Mione. "She was super quick with her wand but you beat it. And you didn't even have your wand out." Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"It was impressive Harry." Harry blushed a bit and Ginny took his hand. They resumed walking until they reached a sign post that told travelers that the road for Ottery St. Catchpole was to the left and that the "dead end" was to the left. There was a third road that was also marked dead end going south between the two. They followed that road, for it was going in the right direction and they wanted to avoid the town. They kept walking until they reached a section of road that had trees lining either side. They were all dead, there were no leaves and the trees looked like they were ready to fall over with just a push.

"This looks kind of creepy. Harry you sure this is the right way?"

"I can't explain it, I just feel like something is pulling me toward the other end of the lane." He took a step, then another and all at once, the two trees across from him came to life. The four teenagers looked up at the trees in wonder. They were full of color and full of life. Hermione ran up and pushed Harry forward and again the next two trees did the same thing.

"Oh, I definitely think that we are on the right path." Ginny managed. They looked at each other grinning and Harry took off running. They all kept pace behind him as they more jogged down the lane. It curved just ahead of them and when they rounded the curve, Harry stopped for he had almost run straight into a wrought iron gate. He looked curiously at the gate and saw that it had words written on it.

Ron read it out loud. "Lux in tenebris. What does that mean?"

"Light in darkness." Harry answered and moved closer to the gate.

"How'd you know that?"

"Mione." Harry answered simply. He looked back to see Ron looking at him with an expression of horror on his face.

"You can read minds now?"

"No she said it-"

"No she didn't. She hasn't said anything since we got here." At that point Mione started to laugh and the two Weasleys looked at her puzzled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She panted, trying to catch her breath. "It's just that Ginny's face was priceless." Ginny went beat red and Harry looked at the two girls closely.

"What? Why?"

"It looked like she was trying to send thoughts your way Harry." Ginny went an even deeper red so that she resembled a tomato and now Ron was laughing with Mione.

"Oh well I-" She was cut off by Harry coming up to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it love. And no Ron, I can't read minds – yet," Harry smirked at Ron's face. "But Mione told me when we were in my vault." Mione nodded, still laughing. Harry walked up to the gates and put his hand on them. They grew warm under his touch for a moment and then they swung open, revealing a large house. It was at least three stories and had a tower on one side. There was a giant wraparound porch on the first floor and a fence running the length except for over the stairs. The house itself was a pale yellow with a brown roof. On the third floor there was a set of what looked like window doors that lead to a balcony overlooking the grounds.

"Wow." Mione breathed. Harry echoed her sentiment in his mind. They set off on the lane that lead up to the house and Harry noticed that the trees that were coming to life here were apple trees. They reached the house and Harry climbed up the stairs onto the porch. His hand trembled as he opened the door. They walked in to find a huge living room sprawled out before them. There was a couch that was in the shape of a square u with one side open for people to get in and out. There was a coffee table in the middle that could be conveniently reached. The room was a soft brown with white window frames. There were three bookcases, two held books and the third held little figurines. Upon closer look, Ginny discovered them to be little representations of Harry's ancestors and their families. Each stood on a little pedestal and looked up at her with interest, just as she looked at them with interest. She was unsure how it was arranged, but she found Harry and his parents in the middle of the middle shelf with other little families radiating out from them.

Off to the left, there were two doors, one lead to the dining room and the other lead to the kitchen. Harry went into the kitchen first, Mione right behind him. It was huge. There was an island in the middle and a countertop running almost the entire length of the sides. The appliances were rather old and Harry figured he'd have to update them at some point. Off the kitchen was two more doors and the one closest to the far wall was, Mione discovered, a pantry. The other door led to the dining room which could seat probably twenty people comfortably. The large table was mahogany with matching chairs that had red cushions. The walls were a white and there were pictures hanging everywhere. Off to the side was a liquor cabinet that was almost fully stocked. They went back into the living room to see a door that led to the outside and a door that Ginny informed them led to a small but comfortable bathroom.

Harry led the others up the stairs and emerged into a small but nice room that had a two hallways leading off of it. Harry and Ginny set off down one and Ron and Hermione set off down the other. Harry opened the first door he found to see a small room that was set up to be a study. There was a fireplace on one end and opposite of that was a simple but stately mahogany desk. There was another bookshelf that held a few books. The walls were a warm green that made it feel like a cozy space. Harry liked it immediately.

Ginny opened the door down the hall and saw that it led to the master bedroom. It took up quite the space. The bed was a king, and there were three doors that led off of the main room. The walls were a dark blue with white curtains and the white window frames. Opening the first door she found a walk in closet. It was about the size of half her bedroom back home. The other door lead to a grand bathroom that had counters, the bathtub, and shower made of a black marble that had white streaks in it. The floor was also marble and it went about halfway up the walls. The other half of the wall was a shell white that went nicely with the streaks in the marble.

"Oi Harry! Over here!" Harry had come in to see the master bedroom and had seen that he was right about the doors that lead to the balcony. He joined Ginny as she emerged from the bathroom and they headed back down the hallway they came through looking for Ron and Hermione.

"Over here." Ron waved from a door at the end of the hall and they walked in to find Mione standing in the middle of the room with pure joy on her face. They had walked into a library and it had shelves that went from floor to ceiling. Each and every shelf was stocked with books and there was even a ladder that went around the room on one of those tracks so you could climb all the way to the top to see it. This room was two stories tall and Harry could see a railing above his head where another ladder went up and down connecting the two floors. Harry started to climb this ladder and reached the top to find a reading room with soft comfy chairs and a couple desks. He looked down to see Ginny's head emerging over the top of the floor and reached down hand to help her. He did the same for Mione who was right behind her. After they peeled Mione from the room they went through the third floor to find that it was mostly bedrooms that were either bare or made up to be a quest room. There were a total of five bedrooms on the third floor, one was small because it was squashed between the bathroom and the library but the others were nice sizes.

"Wow." Harry breathed when they had gone through the last room.

"This is some house you have Harry." Ron agreed. The four made their way downstairs, slowly taking in everything. When Harry checked the time he realized that they were going to be late if they didn't leave now.

"We have to go. If we don't we're going to be late."

"Oh come on, we have to go and be there for George!" Ginny sprinted out of the house and toward the gates."

"Yeah come on Harry, Mione." Ron motioned for them to follow and he took off after Ginny. Harry closed the door behind him and they raced to the end of the lane. When he reached the gates and looked back, the trees were still alive and full of color and the house stood welcoming. Harry smiled at his house and stepped back as the gates clanged shut.

"Your home is lovely Harry." Mione said putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and nodded.

"It is, now come on we better get back to the burrow. We don't want to be late." They turned on the spot and disapperated with a small pop.

"Oh good you four are back. How was your adventure?" Molly asked as the four came rushing into the house.

"Bloody hell mum, he's got a mansion." Ron said as they crowded her getting a handful of powder.

"Don't swear Ron. Do you like it Harry?"

"I do mum. It's a very nice place. I think we need a day to explore it though." Harry said looking at Molly and grinning. She grinned back and winked.

"I knew you were going to like it. I've seen pictures of it and it's a mighty fine place. I had no idea it was so close to here. We'll have to help you move in sometime." Harry nodded in agreement. "Did you meet the House Elves?" Harry smacked his forehead.

"Oh no, I forgot to call them."

"They weren't around?" Harry shook his head.

"No. The house was placed in stasis until the heir returned. I'm not quite sure where they all are at the moment." Mione was looking at him and he realized that he was about to get a lecture about SPEW again. Before Mione could get a word out Harry had strode toward the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo. "Well I'll have to call them later today. If we don't get going, we are going to be late. Let's go see how George is doing." They all crowded around the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the green powder. Molly held him back as he was about to step through.

"Harry, we'll go first. You come last, that way we can keep most of the crowd at bay." Harry nodded and Molly went first, followed closely by Arthur and Bill. Ron and Hermione went next and then, after a quick peck to the check, Ginny stepped into the fire. Harry steeled himself for the crowd that would undoubtedly be waiting for him on the other side of the fire and, after tucking his glasses in his pocket, threw the Floo Powder into the flames and shouted.

"Diagon Ally!" Harry felt the usual spinning, he kept his eyes closed and then, when he felt himself slow down he confidently stepped out and into a mass of people. Harry shoved his glasses back on and then ducked as a person reached out to hug him. Arthur, Bill, Percy, and Ron were trying to form a ring around him, but people were shunting them to the back so they could get closer to Harry. The noise was so loud that Harry couldn't hear what was being said and he slowly started to push himself through the crowd with apologies and trying to get to the door that led to the alley. He made it through and they rushed to the barrier. Tom somehow made the door stick shut after the last Weasley went through so no one could follow them out.

"Whew, that was crowded." Ron managed and they started laughing. Arthur tapped the correct brick and the archway formed. They walked down the alley, this time with Harry in the middle and the Weasleys around him like a security barrier. They made it to George's without many incidents but when they got to WWW there was a pack of people already gathered and Harry knew that the reporters were going to be coming soon. Sure enough the reporters caught up with the Weasley's clan and started to shout.

"Harry Potter! Mr. Potter! Can we have a word?"

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Please Mr. Potter people want to know!" Harry sighed and tried to tune them out. He knew that he just had to get into the store. He stopped and allowed a family to leave the store, holding the door open for them. The parents of course noticed him and knew who he was and stared at him open mouthed. He went to go into the store when the little girl came running up to him and tugged on his sleeve. Harry turned around surprised and looked down at her. She was looking up at him with big eyes and a shy smile.

"You are Harry Potter right?" She asked. Harry nodded curious to what she wanted. "Thank you for saving my mum." She turned to walk away but he called after her.

"Wait, why did you say that?" He looked briefly at the little girl's mother and didn't recognize her from anywhere.

"My grandma and grandpa are Muggles. She had to go away last year and I couldn't see her." The little girl explained. Harry looked up at the couple again who were looking at Harry a little wary. They just weren't sure what he was going to do. Harry smiled at them and the little girl and shook her hand.

"It's my honor to have helped your mum. You tell her from me that she must be a really cool woman to have such a nice and polite daughter of." He gave her a questioning look and she replied happily.

"Seven."

"A nice and polite daughter of seven." The girl's smile got even bigger and she skipped back to her parents who looked at Harry happily and while the mother scooped up her daughter (who immediately started to tell her what Harry had said) her husband walked up to him with an outstretched hand.

"Thank you sir, for everything you have done for my family and for the Wizarding World. If it weren't for you, I don't know when Emily would have been able to return home."

Harry blushed a little at being called sir by a man who was so much older than him but nodded and shook his hand. "I am happy to have helped your family sir." He turned away from Harry and walked back to his wife and daughter and they headed up the alley. The reporters immediately started to lap up the story and called more questions to Harry as he tried to get into the building. Ron blocked one particularly pushy reporter and Mione opened the door allowing Harry to dive into the crowded store. They made their way to the desk where George was standing selling his different products.

"Hey little brother, it looks to me like you and the reporters are having a game of tug of war."

"How's that?"

"You get tugged out of there by our dear family and then the reporters declare war on you trying to get a story. They all want to know what you have been up to last year. Every time I go outside they try to get the inside scoop about you from me." Harry shook his head and gazed angrily out the window toward the reporters that he had started to think of as a mob.

"Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't really want to share what I was up to."

"Well that's the problem. Right now you are the news. Never mind that Percy has been appointed to be Undersecretary to the Minister by Kingsley or that Kingsley has started to rebuild the corrupt Ministry." Harry grinned remembering the news that Percy had brought home. He had been really excited and of course they had all had a grand dinner to celebrate. He was busy all the time now because Kingsley was working hard trying to get the Ministry back together with a very small staff.

"Too true." Harry mulled it over for a few seconds trying to think of a problem when George put a hand on his shoulder.

"Might I suggest something?"

"What might that be?"

"How about, when you leave here, you give a small press conference. Nothing fancy of course, and just tell them the bare minimum. In fact, make it sound like you're telling them something new but it's actually something that they all already know." Harry looked at George in surprise and then grinned.

"You know brother; I think you actually just gave me good advice. Who knew you were capable?"

"Seriously." George agreed. Harry chuckled and then left George when a customer asked him a question and started to look around the store. Mione bumped into him, face beaming.

"Hey Harry. Looks like George will be doing just fine."

"Indeed. Did you see the picture of Fred over the counter?"

"Yes. It's perfect." She looked away from the picture that was laughing and waving to the crowd below and looked at Harry.

"That was a nice thing you did for that young girl Harry."

"What, shaking her hand?"

"Well yes. She'll always remember you as a nice guy who actually listened to her. You have a huge reputation as a celebrity you know. And only a few people really know you; people are unsure of how to approach you."

"Well I'm not going to be signing any autographs." Mione grinned at him.

"Until the next young girl comes along and gives you puppy dog eyes." She grinned and then slipped into the crowd. Harry chuckled and then spent time heading into all the corners checking out the items that George had released while they were on the run last year. After Harry had a bag of items (he had tried to pay for them but George flat out refused his money) he and the others got ready to head out the door. He had told the others the plan when they were paying for stuff and they all agreed that it was for the best. Once they were outside, Harry stopped on the step and addressed all the reporters. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and the others stood just in front of him, ready to present a wall if Harry needed to get away.

"I'll answer a few questions." The reporters jumped at the chance to be the first to ask their question.

"Why are you here tonight?"

"I'm supporting my brother's re-opening in the memory of Fred Weasley. We need laughter in our lives again and Fred is best honored by dedicating this opening to him."

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I'm not sure yet, I have a few options open to me."

"Are you planning on testifying in the upcoming trials?"

"Yes."

"Now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead-"

"Call him Voldemort." Harry interjected. The reporters all flinched. "Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself. Voldemort is dead and not coming back. Call him by his name."

"Now that V-Vold-demort-t is dead, a lot of people want you to take more responsibility and help our society and government out. Are you planning on doing that?"

"What are you asking me exactly?" Harry knew what he was asking but he wanted the reporter to actually ask the specific question.

"Are you going to run against Interim Minister Shacklebolt in the upcoming appointment for the top job?"

"No. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be perfect for the job and besides, I'm much too young to run a country." Harry grinned then held up his bag of WWW goods. "I mean I just bought dungbombs. What would the Minister of Magic do with dungbombs?" They all chuckled. "Alright, well it's time for me to go. Have a good day gentleman and ladies." Harry turned and walked away from the store with the others behind him.

"Brilliant Harry. You didn't tell them anything they didn't already know or guess." Hermione whispered to Harry once they were inside.

"Yeah I surprise myself sometimes." Harry teased while silently thanking George.

Once they reached the right spot, they turned on their heel and apperated to the Burrow, not wanting to face the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron. Molly was already heading into the kitchen to check on some of the already cooking food and the trio and Ginny started to help her get everything ready for the family dinner.

Harry headed out to the backyard so that he'd have some privacy. He looked around and then called his House Elf's name.

"Kreacher!" A second later, the old House Elf pooped up right next to him.

"Master called me?"

"Yes. Do you know who the other House Elves are from Potter Manor or where they are?"

"I don't know their names Master, but I can go to Potter Manor and find where they all are."

"Good. Can you do that for me? And when you find them, please bring them back here. Will it take you long? Should I wait for you?"

"It will not take me long Master." Kreacher left with a crack and Harry sat down on the grass waiting. The sun was out and shining on his face, which made him feel warm and happy. Harry laid back and rested his head on his arms. He let the sun bathe him in its light, soaking in the warmth, and watched the clouds over head pass by. He heard someone coming and Harry smiled identifying Ginny's footsteps. After a second, she appeared in his vision looking down at him with a smile brightening her beautiful face.

"Whatcha doing Harry?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Kreacher and the other Potter Elves." Her face dawned in understanding.

"Oh. Can I wait with you?"

"Of course. Pull up a patch of grass." Ginny lay down next to him but instead of lying parallel with him she lay perpendicular and rested her head on his stomach.

"This is comfy." Harry chuckled and started to stroke Ginny's hair lightly. They enjoyed just lying there, watching the clouds and soaking in the sun's warmth.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have nightmares still?" Harry looked down at her. She had turned her head and was looking at him with a curious look but Harry saw a little bit of haunted eyes looking at him.

"Yes. I dream about that night in the graveyard mostly, but other people have been added to it." Harry looked back at the clouds and sighed. "It's gotten slowly better, but I still have some trouble sleeping."

"Is that why you are going on this trip with Mione and Ron? To get away from the dreams?" Harry pondered the question. He was going because he wasn't ready to be without Mione and Ron yet. None of them were really ready to be alone for long.

"I suppose that's part of it. I do hope a change of scenery and people will help." Harry looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Are you having nightmares Gin?" She nodded and this time she looked at the sky while answering. "I dream of Hogwarts, everyone is hurt or dying, or dead. Fr-" She took a deep breath and then continued. "Fred is there and Colin." Harry sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright Love. The war might be over, but we all will have things to carry with us. It'll get better." She smiled in his shoulder and hugged him.

"As long as I'm with you, I feel better."

"Me too." They stayed hugging like that for a few seconds until they heard several cracks. Harry had leapt up into a crouch, his wand drawn a moment after the first crack was heard. Ginny was slower but was right behind him, her wand was in hand and she was slowly standing up.

"Master! I brought the elves!" Kreacher croaked and Harry relaxed as he saw that it was indeed just House Elves in the yard.

"Good job Kreacher." Harry stowed his wand (Ginny doing the same behind him) and did a head count. There were five House Elves, including Kreacher. Harry was a little overwhelmed. Five House Elves seemed a bit much. "You all work at Potter Manor?"

"Yes Master Potter. We served your parents and grandparents." One elf squeaked from the front. She was shorter than the rest and had huge blue eyes. They all wore tea towels with the Potter Crest embroidered on the upper corner. Underneath each crest Harry realized that their names were also embroidered. The one who had spoken was named Libby.

"Libby, how many elves does it take to run Potter Manor?"

"Only three sir." She immediately squeaked.

"So what have each of you been up the last few years?"

"I was employed at Hogwarts sir with Wanda and Meyer." Libby said. Wanda and Meyer bowed to Harry when he looked at them.

"I worked at the Ministry sir." The last one, Keely, said. Harry looked at the five elves for a moment before turning to Ginny. She was watching Harry think. He smiled at her and ran his idea past her.

"Love, what do you think your mum would say to having a House Elf?" Ginny grinned hugely and smiled.

"She'd probably love it, but you'd have to do that as a gift or else she won't accept it. You know my parents and their policy towards charity." Harry grinned, it was true the Weasleys wouldn't accept any form of charity so a gift was definitely the way to go.

"Hmm, you're right. What about Andromeda? What do you think she'd say to having a House Elf help her out for awhile?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"She's taking care of a baby and her husband, daughter, and son-in-law are all gone. I think, though she would never admit it, she will need all the help she can get." Harry winced at the reminder of Tonks and Lupin but nodded. He surveyed the House Elfs again.

"Alright who served my parents and who served my grandparents?"

"Wanda and I served your parents and Keely and Meyer served your grandparents." Libby announced. Harry deduced that since Libby was doing most of the talking she must have been the head House Elf.

"Alright, here's what I want to do. And remember that the homes you'll be going to you are to act as if they are your Master for the time that you are there alright?" They all shook their heads in understanding.

"Meyer, I want you to work here at the burrow for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. However, you won't start here until Christmas. Until then, you can stay and work at Potter Manor." Meyer nodded in understanding and Harry moved on.

"Wanda, I would like you to work for Andromeda. Before you go, I'd like to write a letter to Andromeda. Until that's done you can also work and stay at Potter Manor, but you'll be going to her soon." Wanda nodded and looked like she wanted to ask a question but it was against House Elf etiquette so she refrained. Ginny noticed and elbowed Harry to get his attention. She pointed at Wanda and Harry also saw the Elf wanted to ask a question.

"What's your question Wanda?"

"Who is Mistress Andromeda?"

"She is the grandmother of my Godson Teddy Lupin. She lost her daughter and son-in-law during the war, along with her husband and she is trying to raise Teddy all alone. Teddy is a baby so he will be a handful in a few months. I just want her to have a little bit of an easier time." Wanda nodded and smiled. Harry than moved to Libby, Kreacher, and Keely.

"You three will be assigned to Potter Manor. You can head there now or you can go back to your respective jobs for the time being. I will be traveling to Australia tomorrow morning and will also be staying her at the Burrow until September. After September I'll move into Potter Manor." They all nodded and Mione shouted at the group before they disappeared.

"Wait! Harry!" She ran up to them. "Are these all your house elfs?" Harry sighed, he was in for the SPEW speech.

"Yes Mione, they're all mine. But I was just about to address that before you came running out here." Harry turned to the House Elves and squared his shoulders, they were not going to like this.

"Alright, I also want you to know that I do not consider you to be my slaves. I had a very good friend by the name of Dobby. He was a free elf and I want you all to be able to enjoy the same rights he did. You will be paid every month and you will be allowed days off. If anyone gets sick you will not have to work, you will be able to rest until you feel better. On your days off you must take the day off to do what you want. You will not be allowed to work. I don't want to catch you working. Do you all understand?" The elves were all looking at Harry mortified they tried to refuse but Harry shouted down all their squeaking and croaking.

"Just accept the terms alright? I don't want a pack of slaves!" They all quieted down and finally Libby spoke.

"Yes Master Harry, we will do as you wish." Harry sighed and Mione beamed at him. Harry looked at Kreacher and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kreacher, I am going to sell your old home. You can go back there if you wish and collect anything that you want to keep. I won't be able to sell it for awhile so you'll have till November to get what you want. Alright?"

"Kreacher nodded and croaked his reply. "Yes Master. Thank you Master." Harry stood up and wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist.

"Alright, well you are all dismissed, see you all later." They all disappeared with a crack and Mione walked with Ginny and Harry back up to the Burrow.

"That was great Harry."

"Thanks Mione."

"The first couple guests are arriving by the way." Harry grinned and together the three entered the house. Everyone who came was there to have some of Molly's famous cooking and to wish the four a good journey. It was a kind of going away party but only family and close friends were there. Neville was there and he and Harry discussed the kinds of things they might be learning about in August. Harry showed him the books he had so that he would be able to have some better knowledge of how to fight the Dark Arts and loaned the ones he had already finished to Neville to borrow while they were away.

Luna had also shown up and was her usual charming self. She and Ginny chatted about the upcoming year and what they were planning to get NEWTS in. Ginny was uncertain but Luna was interested in Magical Creatures and traveling. She told Ginny that she wanted to travel the world looking for strange and new magical creatures.

Bill and Fleur were there and announced that Fleur was pregnant. Molly almost fainted in delight. She was going to be a grandma and she couldn't wait. Immediately she started to dote on Fleur and offering her advice on what to do to take care of her unborn baby. Arthur stood proudly with Bill thinking that he was going to be a Grandpa. He didn't lose his goofy smile all night.

Charlie was also there and he had announced that he was planning on moving back to Romania to continue his work with dragons. Molly was a little upset that he was moving away again but was comforted with the knowledge that he had been promoted to be the boss of a particularly large park and that he received a pay raise with it. He also hinted that he might be moving home in a few years for good.

Ron and George spent the evening talking and drinking. They were discussing business together, Ron had brought up the prospect of buying Zonko's now that the war was over and Hogwarts would be back to normal. George, while joking and being his normal self, was seriously thinking about the idea of taking over the shop.

Hermione and Harry stood off to the side quietly talking about their upcoming trip. They were going to fly from London to Sydney and they knew that Ron and Ginny were probably going to have a tough time getting used to being in a muggle contraption over large bodies of water. They were trying to figure out what they could do to make the journey easier for them. Harry suggested a portkey.

"Oh but Harry, that would take weeks to set up."

"Well we can always just ask Kingsley, he's right over there." Harry pointed across the room where Kingsley was talking with a few other Order members.

"Oh, well alright. That would make things a lot easier." She agreed. Together they made their way across the room and to Kingsley.

"Hey guys. I'm glad to catch you. I just wanted to thank you Harry for accepting my offer and Hermione, whatever you are planning on doing later, I'm sure we'll all be impressed.

"Thanks Minister."

"Oh no you don't. Maybe when you work for me and we're at work you can call me Minister, but when we're among friends its Kingsley." He smiled at Hermione.

"Sorry, umm we were wondering-"

"Could you maybe get a portkey to Australia so that you can avoid having to take the two purebloods on the airplane and so you can find your mum and dad easier?" Kingsley interrupted and smiled at Hermione's look of surprise.

"Umm, well yes." She sheepishly smiled.

"Yes, Arthur contacted me a few days ago about that. He was wondering if it could be arranged and I made a few calls." He dug around in his pocket for something than took out a pen. "It'll leave at 7am tomorrow morning. When you want to come home you can either take this back, I believe Harry knows the spell?" Harry nodded. "Or you can take the airplane, if your parents decide to come back with you. Australia is quite the place; they may not want to leave." Kingsley added looking like he was thinking of a far off place.

"Thank you Kingsley. This is most appreciated."

"It's the least I can do." Harry and Hermione hurried off to tell the others about the good fortune and left Kingsley standing by the mantle. He looked at the framed picture of the old Order and saw that James and Lily were standing in the front waving. He looked at the picture and smiled thinking of old times.

"He's turned out to be a great boy Lily. You'd be proud of him James. And I'm sure he'll make you both even more proud in the future."

At 7:57am the next day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stood behind the Burrow, their backpacks over their shoulders and touching the pen. Silently they counted down the minutes until finally the pen glowed blue and Harry felt the familiar hook behind his navel and next thing they knew they were spinning and heading toward Australia. It was an exceptionally long journey and they landed with a thud in a small park. None of them had managed to land on their feet and they all laid there, their heads spinning form the trip. Ron tried to get up but fell right back down because of the dizziness.

"Merlin I feel weird." He muttered into the grass. Harry's vision was slowly starting to swim back into focus and he saw Mione also lying on the grass, her eyes scrunched up and slowly breathing in and out. Ginny was just lying there, focusing on the sky. After a few more moments of lying there, Harry got to his feet shakily and took a step toward Ginny. He helped her up and steadied her than helped up Mione who was slowly standing up as well. Ron got up and managed to stay up this time.

"Merlin, can we not do that again?" Ginny asked. Harry had to agree with her, that was a really long trip and he could do without the dizziness.

"Well we did save 15 hours of flight time." Mione said slowly stretching her arms and back. Ginny was doing likewise and Harry was bending over and touching his toes. They had been in the same position, twirling around for six hours. They were a little sore but it would stretch out once they started walking. Ron was looking around trying to figure out where they were. They had taken the portkey all the way to Sydney but that was as far as they knew. They were in a small park and off to the right were residential homes, to the left was nothing, and to in front of them and behind them were tall buildings.

"Alright Mione, do you know where we are going?"

"Not really. I do have this though." She pulled out what looked like a GPS locator. Harry walked over to it and saw that it was actually bewitched to lead them to her parents. She was zooming out and looking at the screen. The dot was currently moving and it wasn't in the same city as they were. She looked at Harry and then back at the screen and sighed.

"Well I suppose we better find a place to eat and then maybe a place to stay for the night?" From the position of the sun, Harry guessed that it was sometime in the early evening. There was no way they were going to get to Mione's parents today.

"Sounds good Harry, Ron, Ginny let's head that way." She pointed toward the tall skyscrapers. They followed Mione to the parks edge and she stopped a resident who was walking their dog.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where the nearest hotel is? We have had a long day and want to find a place to eat and sleep." He nodded and pointed down the street.

"Sure thing miss. Just head down this here street and then turn left. Keep going down that street for about a mile and then you'll hit about three hotels across from each other. They're all reasonably cheap so you'll have your pick. There are food places all on your way there." He added.

"Thank you!" The headed down the direction the man had pointed and sure enough there were different food places all over. They decided on a small burger joint and they walked in and placed their order. It was really good food and they were famished so all four of them devoured two burgers. Once they were finished they continued walking down the street toward the place where the hotels were supposed to be. After a few minutes of searching Ginny spotted the Holiday sign first and they went and checked in. They got two rooms, the boys in one and the girls in another. By the time they climbed into bed they were all exhausted.

The next day, the boys were woken up by Mione pounding on their door.

"Harry! Ron! Get up! You have a half hour to get ready than we leave!" She continued to pound on the door until Harry rolled out of bed and opened the door. She smiled at him and ran back to her room before he could say anything. Harry closed the door and turned around to find Ron already in the shower. Harry growled at and took out clothes for today and threw his old stuff in his backpack. Then straightened the beds and brushed his teeth. Ron came out of the shower, drying his hair. Harry dashed past him and dived into the shower. He knew that he couldn't take long because Mione was probably ready to go and wouldn't suffer waiting for them long. He was right; he had just stepped out of the shower and had pulled on his jeans when he heard the girls and Ron in the room talking. He pulled on his shirt and then opened the door. He dived to the floor and had his wand in his hand when he came to a stop.

"You should just stop trying Mione." Ginny said shaking her head. Mione's jinx had missed him by about four feet. She pocketed her wand and stood up.

"Well I'm going to get him one of these days." She promised then headed to the door. "Well let's go." Ginny shrugged, grabbed her backpack and followed her, Ron right behind her. Harry summoned his backpack to him and then shut the door to their room behind him.

They left the hotel and Mione pulled out the PPS (Person Positioning System as Harry liked to call it). "Alright the dot has moved again. Looks like they are still in the city, but it's moving. I can get the address but it'll take a few minutes."

"So Mione, you said that muggle substitutes for magic go haywire when around magic. How come this is working?" Ron asked looking at the device that Mione was manipulating in her hands.

"Well Colin and his brother Denis were working on this since Colin's fourth year. They thought that the some muggle devices were worth trying to integrate into the Wizarding World. So this is the first thing they tried and after a few years they got it to work. They actually got it to work about two days before the Final Battle." Harry nodded thinking about little Colin.

"Does it run on batteries than?"

"No, they found that that they could get it to run on magic."

"How's that possible?"

"Somehow they found a way to get the device to draw on the magic core of a person. Or, if they're at like Hogwarts or Diagion Ally than it can draw on the magic in the air."

"So it takes it from the nearest possible source?" Harry asked.

"Yes. So far, they've not noticed it being a drain on the person operating it, but they haven't tried anything bigger yet."

"Well that's pretty big, it taps into satellites." Harry commented. Ron and Ginny started to look lost.

"Yes but these are just images, granted they're real time, but there isn't noise or video. Things like a cell phones and internets will be harder to do." Hermione pointed out. Harry nodded and thought about what else Denis Creevey could potentially create to help the Wizarding World. "Damn it."

"What's up?" Ron asked moving closer.

"They stopped for a few minutes but are now moving again. I don't understand why."

"Maybe they are on a tour bus?" Harry suggested. She looked at the PPS again and shook her head.

"I don't think so; they are stopping in the most unusual spots."

"Are they making a big circle?" Mione scanned the spots they had been before. No, yes, I'm not sure." She sounded so frustrated.

"It's alright Mione, we'll get to them. Let's just start heading in that direction. Maybe we we'll get close to them." Harry tried to console her and they set off, Mione checking the device every so often. They trekked across the city looking for her parents but by the time the sun was setting, her parents were in another city and they were bushed. Too bushed to apperate there without risking splinching something, they crashed at a different hotel for the night.

A week later, the four of them were feeling the effects of chasing two tourists throughout the city. Every day they would move on to the next city after they had done a whirlwind tour of that city. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mione all had a good time too of course, they had all taken pictures at the tourist hotspots, they had gone out a few nights but they were all getting ready to head back to England and sleep at the Burrow again. They had been in Australia for a week and a half and they had a week and a half left to get the Grangers, remove the spell, and help move them back to England. Harry was wondering if they would have enough time to do all of that.

Harry emerged from his hotel room to see Mione just coming out of hers. She looked tired and worried and Harry knew why.

"Hey Mione, you doing ok?"

"Yeah. I just hope that we can get to them today."

"We will. I have a good feeling about today." Harry assured her. She smiled at him and patted his arm.

"Thanks Harry. We should be able to get going once Ron wakes up."

"He's up. We wanted to get up and shower without being rushed for once."

"Oh, so that's why you two went to bed so early last night."

"Well we didn't sleep till later." Harry chuckled. She smiled and Ginny and Ron emerged from their rooms at the same time.

"Well that's convenient. Everyone got everything?" They all nodded and Mione set off.

"Alright let's go." They followed her down the stairs and outside. She pulled out the PPS and started her search. "The dot is stationary." She sounded surprised.

"Really where?"

"Give me a minute and I'll have the address." They waited, each hoping that today would be the day they caught up with the Grangers. "Got it. We're apperating to the Hilton in Newcastle." She told them the address and Ginny gripped Harry's arm and they apperated to the hotel. Mione led the way to the front desk. She walked back and Harry held Ginny and Ron back so that she could talk to the woman but seem like she was alone. They were close enough to hear though.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm the Wilkins's daughter. I was wondering if you could give me their room number so that I can go up to their room."

"I'm sorry dear, but we do not give out that kind of information. They did not check in with a daughter either."

"Well that's because I'm here to surprise them. They've always wanted to move here and they did once I went off to college. I'm on break up there and I decided to come down and surprise them. I know they are touring the country because they've always loved this country."

"I'm sorry my dear, I'd have to call them and make sure that you really are their daughter."

"But-"

"I'm sorry but its rules." She went to reach for the phone but stopped in mid action and looked to the elevators. Mione followed her gaze and saw her parents walking toward the exit, laughing and joking with each other.

"Alright, go ahead. I'll come back later alright?" Mione walked back outside to find Ginny and Harry waiting for her.

"Where's Ron?"

"He followed your parents. He heard them say something about going to get a bite to eat before getting in the car and going home. I think he really wants to go home and eat his mum's cooking." Mione brightened and looked at Harry.

"Which way did he go?"

"That way."

"Let's go." Harry grinned and led the way that her parents and Ron had disappeared. They walked for a few minutes to find Ron leaning against a low brick wall across from a small restaurant.

"Hey guys. They're in there Mione."

"Good." She settled in next to Ron. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Aren't we going to go in?"

"No. We will not cause a scene in public. We'll go to their house and then we'll figure this out." She sounded like she had rehearsed the scene in her mind several times. Harry looked at the two of them and then at Ginny.

"Well I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." He grabbed Mione by the elbow and guided Ginny by the small of her back to the restaurant across the street.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"I agree with you Mione, but we all need to eat and instead of standing across the street looking suspicious, we'll go here where we can keep an eye on your parents and eat at the same time." She looked upset at him, but it was because she couldn't get around his logic and she knew it.

"Alright Harry. Good idea. We leave when they do. Of course, now let's go in before all we can get to eat is a glass of water." He led the group in and said hello to the hostess.

"Hello, can we get a table for four please?" She nodded, grabbed the menus and led them to a table that had a perfect view of the Granger's table. "Thank you so much." Harry Mione took seats that faced the Grangers and Ginny sat to Harry's right and Ron to Mione's right. They looked over the menu and ordered when the waitress came over. Harry noticed Ginny glare at the waitress when she was walking away for flirting with Harry. He just smiled and held her hand which did calm her down a little bit.

"So I've had a great time on this trip but I cannot wait to go home." Ron mused. Mione glowered at him and Harry and Ginny just stared at him.

"Ron, we're here to get her parents. It's kind of like the horcrux hunt."

"I know but they're right there. Why can't we just grab them and haul them to an ally somewhere and then cast the charm? Everything would be alright."

"Um I'm pretty sure that we might get arrested if we even tried that." Ginny hedged.

"Yeah, I doubt that they would come along quietly while we dragged them to a dark alley somewhere. I think they would probably be kicking and screaming bloody murder." Harry agreed. Ron was about to reply when the food came to their table.

"Here you go kids. Hope it tastes good." She winked at Harry and Ginny stiffened beside him.

"It's alright love. Don't worry about her. You're the only one I'll ever look at." Ginny looked mollified and started to eat. Harry followed suit and nudged Mione with his knee. She had been staring at her parents the whole time like she was afraid that they'd disappear if she blinked. Considering the chase they had given them, Harry figured that was exactly what she was thinking about.

"They're not going anywhere Mione. Eat, before your eyeballs dry up from not blinking." He whispered to her. She blinked and looked over at him in surprise which than turned to a sheepish expression.

"Thanks Harry." She started to eat and they started to talk about the different places they had been to since they had first arrived on the continent. Soon the talk turned to getting home.

"We still have the portkey." Harry said. The pen was sitting on the bottom of his backpack.

"Oh that was awful." Ginny said. Harry looked at her and then at Mione.

"Well the other way of getting home is taking the Muggle way."

"How does that work?" Ron asked, he wasn't too keen on the portkey either.

"Well we go to the airport where we get on a plane that flies to first Sydney, then Signapore, then London for a total of about 23 – 25 hours depending on the flights." Mione explained.

"That's a whole day."

"Yeah, the portkey is about 6 hours." Harry compared.

"Thanks Harry, I wasn't sure what the time was from the last time."

"I know, I figured you'd need my help to do simple math." Harry smiled and Ginny giggled while Ron glared at his best mate.

"So I take it you want to use the portkey." Ron surmised.

"Well, let me put it this way: how badly do you want to get home?" They all looked thoughtful at that. But it was brought back to square one when Mione interrupted.

"But if my parents want to move back to the UK then we have to help them move and they can't use the portkey."

"Figures." Ron muttered darkly. Harry sat back in his chair and thought about it. He surmised the only way they would be getting home was to get on an airplane, unless they split up. He could tell Mione thought about that too, and they shared a silent conversation. He knew that she would be ok if he and Ginny took the portkey back but he didn't really want to split off from the group. They're silent debate was cut off when their check was brought and the Grangers stood up and started to make their way to the exit.

"You three go ahead and stick with them. I'll pay for this." Harry was already pulling out his wallet and Mione was starting to stand up. Mione rushed for the exit as the last word fell from his lips and Ron rushed after her. Ginny stayed with Harry who left enough cash to pay for the meal and a nice tip for their waitress.

"Come on Harry, we don't want them to go to the next city without us." Ginny pulled Harry after the other two, half serious and half joking. They caught up with Ron and Hermione who were standing outside the hotel the Grangers had gone into.

"Why can't we go in?"

"Because after my little stunt, the front desk person will recognize me and will alert my parents and everything will go wrong from there."

"We can put on a glamour charm!"

"No Ronald, we'll just wait here."

"Let's head back to our hotel and spend the night. We know they are heading home tonight so tomorrow they'll be in their house. That way we can go and see them in their home." Ginny offered. Mione considered it and looked back at the hotel longingly.

"Don't worry love, we'll be able to see them tomorrow." Ron said hugging Mione. She nodded.

"Alright, let's head to the hotel." They apperated directly back and checked into two one room. No one slept that night, everyone was too nervous about tomorrow. The boys started a game of exploding snap, Ginny joined after the first game and after some cajoling, Mione joined for the third game. They played most of the night before trying to get some shut eye but it was impossible. At some point during the early morning hours, they did end up falling asleep. Harry woke up to a Mione flying around the room trying to collect everything into her bag.

"Mione, calm down." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Have you looked at the PPS?"

"Yes. They're home. We have to go now." He crawled out of bed and grabbed his backpack and withdrew a change of clothes.

"Alright, let's wake the others and we'll head over once we get ready."

"No! Now! We have to go now!" Hermione yelled at him and Ginny woke with a start and Ron was so surprised at the loud noise that was Mione yelling that he sat up in bed, but had such twisted sheets that he fell to the floor with a crash. It would have been funny if Mione wasn't glaring daggers at everyone. Harry climbed out of bed and walked up to the girl he viewed as his older sister and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. You can't go see your parents and explain what has happened if you are upset like this. Close your eyes and take deep breaths." She defiantly gazed at him and he chuckled a little. "Seriously Hermione, close your eyes and take deep breaths. It'll help." She did and Harry could feel her relax under his hands. "Thatta girl. Now, are you going to be able to keep your cool? Are you ready to go see your parents today?"

"Thank you Harry. I think so." Her voice was quiet. Harry nodded and hugged her.

"We will be right there with you." She hugged him back and then sat on the bed. Harry started to change, Ron jumped in the shower, and Ginny went into the corner to change. When everyone was ready they checked out and apperated to the address that the Grangers were now living at.

It was a quaint but cute house. It was a one story, white house with a small porch built on the front. Behind it there was a pool and the small but nice yard was fenced in with a wooden fence. Mione squared her shoulders and walked up to the door. She rapped on it and stepped back, waiting for them to answer. Her mother did and she gazed at them through the screen door.

"What can I do for you dears?"

"Hello ma'am. I was hoping that you'd be willing to talk with me and my friends?"

"What about?"

"We have been tasked by the Australian Government to find people who have moved here from different nations and ask them special questions."

"Aren't you a little young?"

"It's a summer job. We get to travel the cities, see the sights and meet really cool new people." She explained like she did this every day. Well, mussed Harry, they had traveled the cities and had seen the sights.

"Oh alright, what are the questions?"

"Oh well can we come inside? It can take a little bit you know." Mrs. Granger hesitated but then nodded.

"Alright, come into the dining room." She led them to the small room and had them sit at the table. She went and got Mr. Granger and soon they were sitting across from Mione and Ginny. Harry walked around them and pointed his wand at the doors and windows. He cast a charm that locked the doors and windows and made it so that they could not be overheard. Mione took out her wand and aimed it her parents. She muttered something and a soft blue glow enveloped her parents. It took a little bit but in the end they slumped in their chairs looking a little dazed.

"Are they alright?" Ron asked, moving forward. The Grangers were already stirring though so he stopped and watched.

"Oh, my head." Mr. Granger exclaimed clutching his forehead.

"What happened?" Mrs. Granger questioned, likewise clutching her head. Harry felt a wave of sympathy towards them; he knew what it was like to have splitting headaches.

"Hi mum, dad." Mione spoke softly from across the table. They looked at their daughter and after a moment of silence they both jumped up in excitement.

"Hermione! You're alright!"

"Oh thank God!" They hugged their daughter who had also gotten up with a smile on her face, relieved to know that her spell had worked.

"Wait, you're Ron Weasley and you're Ginny Weasley." Mr. Granger said after looking at the room. "Honey, where's Harry?" His tone was worried and Harry was touched that Mr. Granger was worried about him.

"Behind you." Harry grinned as they turned around and gasped.

"Wow, Harry. You look great." Her mum managed and Ginny started laughing and Mione went deep red. Harry blushed and was speechless and Ron was also laughing. Mrs. Granger looked mortified that she had said that out loud and had put her hands over her mouth.

"Umm, t-thanks Mrs. Granger." Harry managed and looked at Mione who was still looking mortified.

"So, you're here and that must mean that you have defeated Voldemort." Mr. Granger summed up. Harry nodded and then motioned to Mione.

"She wanted to find you and bring you home. We've been playing catch me if you can with you and your wife the past week and a half." Mr. Granger started to laugh and looked apologetically at his daughter.

"I'm sorry baby. We had no idea, as you know. So what happened to you last year than?"

They all sat down at the table again and Mione started the story. They had agreed to skip over some of the more dangerous stuff and the part where Ron left. After the story was done, the Grangers were looking at Ron, Harry, and Mione in a new light.

"So you are all the heroes of the Wizarding World back home?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes mum. Though we have been able to avoid the press pretty well." Mione grinned and Harry laughed. They asked a few more questions about what Ginny had been doing and other things about last year and then silence settled for a few moments until Mione asked the question that the teenagers were all dying to hear.

"So mum, dad, um are you going to move back to the UK or are you going to stay here?"

"We'll come back. We have a practice there and a home. We can sell this one pretty easily so no worries. But you four should head back tomorrow. We'll make you dinner and you can sleep here. We'll keep in touch and come home soon." Mr. Granger promised. Mione brightened and the kids did too. The prospect of home cooking and then going home tomorrow caused them all to be super happy for the whole night. The next morning after a long goodbye between Mione and the Grangers they went out to the backyard and grasped the pen. Harry whispered the spell and counted down from three. Soon they were off and headed back to the Burrow.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Mione slammed into the ground and for the second time felt the effects of extreme dizziness. Again they lay there, staring at wide open spaces trying to overcome the effects. A pair of feet swum into view but Harry didn't even stir.

"You're back!" Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted into his ears. She was standing between him and Ginny who was also staring up at the sky, waiting for everything to focus. Ron was groaning and Mione was laying face down with her eyes squished closed. "Oh dear, they gave you a portkey directly to the continent didn't they?" Her voice was disapproving and a little worried.

"Yes." Harry answered; his vision was starting to slowly swim back into focus.

"How long have you been spinning?" She asked, now standing over Harry. He so far was the only one who had shown signs of life.

"About six hours." She shook her head and crouched down to look at Harry. She now filled his field of vision and Harry was pleased to see that her face remained rather steady. "Still dizzy Harry?"

"Not so much anymore mum." She stood up and Harry also slowly stood up. He reached down and pulled Ginny up and then Mione. Ron was on all fours and Harry pulled him up by his t-shirt. Ron nodded his thanks, took a step and fell right back down again. Ginny giggled and Harry chuckled. He rolled over and gazed up at them.

"I think I'll just lay here awhile." Molly chuckled as everyone started to laugh.

"Why don't you four go inside, take a shower, and have a bit of a nap? We'll be all having dinner later. It's just us and Arthur tonight, Percy moved out three days ago." Harry nodded, that sounded like a plan to him.

"Sounds good mum." Ginny answered and grabbed Mione's hand, leading her up to her room. Ron and Harry climbed the stairs behind them and then separated to go to their respective bedrooms. Harry took off his pack and tossed it in the corner. He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes then lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes and snuggled his head to the pillow.

After what seemed like minutes, but was actually two hours, Harry felt someone lie down next to him and snuggle close. Harry turned in his bed to see Ginny looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful, what's on your mind?"

"I'm glad to be home."

"Me too."

"So when do you think they'll move home?"

"Well they said that they'd start packing today and that Mione will see them before she leaves for Hogwarts."

"Yeah, did you see their faces when she told them what you were starting this August?" Harry chuckled.

"Yes! And when Mrs. Granger first saw me?" Harry reminded her. She burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin, that was priceless!" They laughed at Mione's parents for a little longer until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry acted swiftly. He picked Ginny up, put her on the end of his bed and then sat back against the headboard on top of the covers. Molly opened the door to find Harry grinning at Ginny's surprised expression and the two of them looking completely innocent.

"Harry dear, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Oh Ginny, good you're up. Is Hermione up too?"

"No mum, it was a long goodbye for her." Molly nodded in understanding.

"Ah yes, well dinner will be ready soon, why don't you two start getting washed up."

"Mum, has there been any post for me?" Harry asked as she was starting to leave.

"Yes actually, you have two letters waiting for you. I'll give them to you downstairs." She closed the door and they heard her go up the stairs to wake Ron up. Ginny looked at Harry than at the spot she was sitting.

"How'd you do that so fast? And how did you know it was my mum?"

"I recognized her footsteps." Harry shrugged. "And I just did. I figured you didn't really want your mum to see you snuggled up against me in the bed, under the covers." Ginny grinned and nodded.

"True, I don't think that would be a good idea." She scouted closer to Harry and leaned in. "But I can think of one thing that would be a good idea." Harry grinned and leaned in as well.

"I think I know what you're thinking." He kissed her and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Harry felt her smile under his lips. He smiled too then flipped her so she was under him and started to tickle her sides.

"Harry! Harry no!" She gasped out between giggles. Harry laughed as he tickled her a little bit more and then got off her just as she managed to get her wand out.

"Oh crap." He muttered. She glared at him mischievously and pointed her wand at him.

"You got that right mister." He dived through the door and she chased him down the stairs, through the kitchen (past a surprised Molly), and out the door into the yard where she managed to cast the tickling charm at him. He fell to the ground laughing and tried to plead for mercy.

"Please Ginny! Stop!" She let him be tickled until he had tears falling down his face. She lifted the charm and sat on his stomach.

"Are you ever going to do that to me again Mr. Potter?" She leaned down to gaze into his emerald eyes. Harry grinned.

"Never Miss Weasley. You are a mean witch." She grinned and swiftly kissed his check before climbing off of him. Harry stood up just as Molly poked her head out the door.

"What on earth are you two doing? Come in and have dinner." Ginny and Harry walked back to the house hand in hand. They sat at the table just as Mione and Ron came down the stairs. They sat down and Molly placed the food dishes on the table.

"Where's dad?" Ron asked.

"On his way home." Molly said glancing at the clock. Harry helped himself to the mashed potatoes and then looked up as Molly passed some envelopes down the table to him.

"Oh thanks mum."

"They only came two days ago."

"Oh good, so it hasn't gone unanswered for too long." Harry muttered. He took a glance at the address and put it next to his plate. Arthur walked in the door just after Harry took his first bite.

"Oh you're back! How'd it go?" Arthur sat down in his chair and started to put food on his plate. Mione looked up from her peas and smiled.

"We found them. They are moving back and should be home sometime in August." She answered.

"Did you find them right away?" Arthur and Molly looked excited to hear the story. Mione started the tale and showed Arthur the device that they had used to track her parents. Harry, Ron, and Ginny jumped in once in awhile to tell them of the adventures they had while in Australia. The adults were amused that they had played a giant game of Catch Me if You Can across the continent. Molly looked at Arthur when Harry thanked him for going to Kingsley to get them a portkey.

"That saved a lot of time that did. Thanks dad." Harry added at the end of the story. Arthur beamed when Harry called him dad but his smile soon faded when he caught sight of Molly.

"What's wrong Molly?"

"That portkey took them directly to the continent! They spun for six hours! They came back here and laid on the ground for five minutes before they could even stand!" Arthur cowered under his wife's glare and the kids started to laugh.

"It was fine mum; we saved around 15 hours of travel time. I don't think we could have taken being cooped up on a plane for that long." Harry interjected before Arthur really got yelled at. The others all nodded vigorously and after glaring at them a little bit, Molly grudgingly changed the subject by asking about Australia and whether they had fun or not. They finished dinner and Mione and Ginny helped Molly clear the table. Ron moved to the living room to play a chess game with his dad and Harry stayed at the table and opened his mail. The first one was from Ollivander.

Dear Harry,

I've completed the project you asked me to work on. It awaits your visit at my shop. You can come and inspect it to make sure it is to your liking whenever you wish.

C. Ollivander  
Harry pulled the other envelope toward him and opened it. It was from Kingsley and Harry read through it confused until he got to the bottom line. Then he looked up from the letter, searching for Molly. She had moved to the living room with the girls who were watching the chess game.

"Mum, have you kept the newspapers from when we have been gone?" Harry called walking into the living room. She looked up at him and sighed deeply.

"Yes, Arthur said that Kingsley said that you would need to see them when you got back." She waved her wand and Harry heard a thump in the dining room. "They're all there." Mione looked over at Harry curiously but he missed it because he headed right back to the table to read them, Kingsley's letter still in his hand. He pulled the first one down and read the headline (it was the most recent).

THE GOLDEN TRIO KIDNAPPED?

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley have been rumored to be hiding out in the Weasley's childhood home, known as the Burrow. The last time Harry Potter or any other member of the Golden Trio was spotted was at the Grand Re-Opening of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, run by George Weasley almost two weeks ago.

It is well known that the Golden Trio returned home after the opening but for the last week and a half, there has been no sign of them entering or leaving the Burrow. Reports of the Trio being kidnapped by at large Death Eaters have been floating around for awhile now and there may be truth to that rumor.

"I can assure you that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are fine. They are not in any danger and they are not being held against their will. They are taking care of family matters and spending some time recuperating from the long fight against Voldemort." Minister Shacklebolt stated in a small press conference yesterday afternoon.

The public has not been consoled by the Minister's statement and have started to actively search for the Golden Trio. "I assure you they are fine. They have a lot on their plates right now and just need some time alone to sort through it all." Molly Weasley stated in a brief and agitated statement to the reporters who knocked on her door yesterday evening. When asked if we could see the Boy Who Lived Twice, she told us that he was busy and shut the door in our faces. When Arthur Weasley arrived home from his Ministry job, he did not comment but forced his way into his home.

The rumors have grown in credibility that the Golden Trio has been kidnapped by the still at large Death Eaters and are being held for an exchange from the Ministry. Readers, we urge you to watch the policies of the Ministry carefully in the next couple of days. We urge you to demand answers from the Ministry. Someone knows the answer of where the Golden Trio are, and with your help, we will discover the truth!

Harry looked up from the paper with an expression of incredulity on his face. He was astonished that the reporters would write this to attempt to get him to come out and talk to him. He looked up to see Mione reading the next paper from the pile. She had finished around the same time as him and looked at him with an expression of surprise.

"Golden Trio?" She asked. Harry smiled briefly.

"Yeah, apparently we're the poster kids for the Wizarding World. What else does that say?"

"That there are rumors floating around that we have been kidnapped and are being held for ransom."

"This one is worse; the paper is practically confirming that we have been kidnapped by at large Death Eaters and that the Wizarding public has to demand the answer from the Ministry. They are insinuating that the Ministry knows the truth and is keeping it quiet." Harry tossed the paper into the middle of the table and picked the letter back up.

"What does it say?"

"It's from Kingsley. It says that he wants to have a press conference with me, you, and Ron as soon as we get back because of what the paper has been writing. He was hoping that we get this soon because he isn't sure what he can do if we were gone for much longer."

"That's all?"

"For the most part." Harry shrugged and handed her the letter. She read it quickly, her eyes zooming across the page. Once she had finished she nodded.

"So I guess we get to announce that you're too good to go back to school." Mione grinned at Harry who sighed.

"Sounds like fun."

"Harry, did you read all the papers?" Arthur walked in with Ron and Ginny.

"No. I read the most recent and Mione read the one from before that. Are they all the same?"

"Mostly. The rumors have varied from you moving out of the country to you being kidnapped and being used to influence the Ministry and its decisions." Arthur explained sitting down.

"Has there been any activity from the Death Eaters?"

"None, but I understand that they were encouraging the rumor that they have you three because it was getting the public to panic a little bit. They figure that if they can disrupt the public, then they can remain hiding easier." Harry shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Why do they have to rely on me for their defense? Don't they remember what they learned in school? I'm one person; one teenager! Since when was I put in charge of defense of the entire population?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Since you defeated Voldemort mate." Ron supplied. "They think you can do anything, and from what we've seen the last week, you probably can."

"I can't be in two places at once though. And I'm not going to be around forever. More people would have been saved if the population had fought back instead of just letting what happen, happen."

"You're right Harry." Arthur agreed. "But they needed a leader and it was ingrained that you would be the one." Harry sighed, he knew it was true. It was his family motto after all.

"You have a point." Harry conceded and then held up the letter from Kingsley.

"Do you think I can contact Kingsley at this time? It's rather late but his letter seemed really urgent." Arthur nodded and told him to floo call him. Harry walked over to the living room where the fireplace was going. Molly looked up from her knitting as he grabbed a pinch of floo powder.

"Do you want me to give you privacy Harry?"

"No mum. It's fine." He threw the powder into the fire and stuck his head in the fire. He called Kingsley's address and his head spun until it came to a rest in Kingsley's fireplace.

"Kingsley!" Harry yelled. There was no response but Harry thought he heard a sound coming from beyond his sightline. "Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt! It's Harry Potter!" Harry yelled, trying to get his attention. Sure enough, almost as soon as he had yelled Potter, a door opened and Kingsley came running out with wand in hand. He spotted Harry's head and lowered his (but didn't pocket it) and looked at him in surprise.

"Harry?"

"Hey Kingsley." Harry eyed the wand still in his hand and decided to identify himself before it was pointed at him. "It's me Harry. We used polyjuice potion to disguise seven other people as me when we evacuated Privet Drive. Hermione Granger was the Harry that rode on a Thestral with you." Kingsley pocketed his wand and knelt in front of the fireplace so he was the same height as Harry.

"I take it you got my letter?"

"Yeah. We just got back today. Molly showed me the newspapers."

"I didn't come up with the name." Kingsley hurriedly assured Harry who briefly scowled.

"I know. Anyway about this press conference; after reading the bloody newspapers I think you're right. We'll do it not tomorrow but the day after."

"Why not tomorrow?" Kingsley wanted to get the whole stupid mess out of the way.

"Because tomorrow is my birthday and I do not want to celebrate it answering questions about why I'm not going to go to Hogwarts and chasing Hermione's parents across the continent." Harry answered cheerfully. Kingsley smiled.

"Ah, so the trip went well?"

"As well as expected. It took awhile because we came the week they decided to take a tour across the country. We chased them from tourist stop to tourist stop and from city to city until we finally caught up with them the day before they went home. Instead of causing a scene in their hotel room, we followed them home and Hermione managed to get us inside. Then we reversed the charm and they were happy to see us. They're going to move back sometime in August, so until then Hermione is going to stay at the Burrow." Harry explained.

"It has also come to my attention that the long dormant Potter Manor has come to life." Kingsley asked the question that Harry could tell he was dying to ask.

"Yes, I went there just before we left for Australia. I will move in, in September. I promised Ginny that I wouldn't leave until after she left for Hogwarts."

"Good idea. From experience I know that it is nice to be able to come home to a home cooked meal and good company. I'd recommend staying until you at least are done with training."

"We'll see." Harry allowed. "Alright, so we'll set the date for Monday and you're invited to come tomorrow. Also I promise to let the reporters see me tomorrow, I'll go out and buy eggs or something, but I'm not going to talk to them." Harry told Kingsley, recognizing that he was going to ask for something along those lines. Indeed Kingsley smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Harry and tell Molly that I will be there for sure."

"Good night Kingsley, sorry to have woken you."

"Not at all Harry, this was important after all." Harry nodded and then pulled his head out of the fire. He stood up, stretching his legs and then headed back to the kitchen. He sat down and told the others about his conversation with Kingsley.

"Well we do need to buy some party favors for the party." Arthur nodded. He got up and grabbed a piece of paper. "You three can go and get the items on this list and allow a reporter to see you." Harry took the list and nodded. He stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm off to bed; I'm still bushed from that journey from Australia." Ginny the others nodded and stood up too. They all headed upstairs and to their respective beds.

Harry woke the next morning rather quickly when he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air by his ankle. It felt as if there was a hook of some kind around his ankle hoisting him up into the air. Harry let out a yell and saw a flaming redhead laughing in the doorway. A second redhead and a brown head appeared in his sight and Harry folded his arms. Ron just laughed even harder at the sight of Harry giving him a stern glare while hanging upside down.

"Ron. Let him down." Mione ordered.

"You actually did that to Harry? And on his birthday?" Ginny asked her brother incredulously. She shook her head in disbelief at her brother.

"Well yeah. I owed him for the time he did it to me." Ron tried to explain. Ginny took one look at Harry and then looked back at her idiot brother.

"You are so going to pay for that." Ron looked at his best mate hanging in the air – or rather he looked over to find that his best mate was no longer hanging in the air but two feet away from him, his arms folded and his wand in his hand. They looked at each other for two seconds before Ron made his move.

"See ya downstairs Harry!" He threw Ginny in his path and then dashed down the stairs. Harry dodged the girls and chased after him down the stairs. Ron had just zoomed past his mum who was looking on in confusion. She saw Harry tearing after him and was reminded of the same scene just last night but between Harry and Ginny. The girls were following a little ways behind Harry and Molly went outside to see what the fuss was about. She arrived in time to see Harry cast a charm that had Ron in the air by his foot. Then he cast a second charm that had Ron laughing. Before she could say anything, Hermione had cast a charm at Harry in defense of her boyfriend. Harry deflected it easily while Ginny cast a charm at Hermione.

Molly stood there for two minutes frozen in confusion about why each child was trying to curse the other. She had started to think that they must have gotten into a huge fight that was divided along couples for Ron and Hermione where fighting Harry and Ginny. Harry, Molly noted, was doing just fine on his own and could probably take all three teenagers, if not more by himself.

"STOP!" Molly yelled getting all their attention. More or less they did stop, Ron was dancing from a curse Harry had hit him with and Ginny was fending off birds that Hermione had sent her way. Molly waved her wand stopping all the charms and looked at the children with fury on her face. "What is going on? I don't care what the argument was about, you shouldn't fight! You need to talk about it. Now someone please explain what is going on." They all looked at each other and then began to laugh. Ron fell to the ground laughing and Ginny and Harry clutched their sides and laughed. Hermione was the only one who was able to keep from laughing long enough to explain to Molly who was looking bewildered.

"Oh we aren't fighting Mrs. Weasley. We were sparing. Ron woke Harry up rudely and Harry chased Ron outside, me and Ginny followed, and then we started to cast charms and such at each other. No one wanted to hurt anyone else." Molly looked at the kids in surprise.

"But, but it looked like you were all mad at each other." Molly was trying to understand why they were sparing since Voldemort was dead.

"We still need to keep our skills up mum. Plus Harry is going into the aurors corps in two days so he has been practicing." Ginny explained further.

"Oh." Molly nodded and then looked at the kids again. They had all quieted down and were watching Molly. Finally she motioned back to the kitchen. "Well since you're all up, breakfast is ready. Then Harry and Ginny can go to the store to pick up the things we need and let the press see you. In fact Harry, I want you out all day. It's supposed to be a special party and we don't want you to see anything until we're ready."

"Sounds good Mum, I need to get a few things sorted out anyway." Harry replied smiling. They walked back into the house for breakfast. Molly had prepared toast, eggs, sausage, and orange juice for everyone. They sat talking about the best place for Harry to go and in the end they decided that Diagon Alley was the best place for the press to see him. After they ate Ron and Mione were enlisted to help decorate and Molly all but pushed Harry and Ginny out the door. They waved goodbye and then walked down the lane to the spot they could apperate. They turned on the spot and landed just around the corner from Gringotts. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and together they strolled down the alley toward the shops they needed to go to.

"So how many people do you think your mum invited?" Harry asked Ginny curious.

"Probably quite a few. Teddy and Andromeda, Kingsley, McGonagall, Neville and the rest of the DA, all the family, and maybe Hagrid." Ginny spouted a few names. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Fun."

"Well you've never really had a birthday party so we're going to throw you one that you won't forget." Harry looked at Ginny questioningly. "What?"

"How do you know the Dursley's didn't throw me the grandest parties on earth?"

"Because Harry, it's the Dursleys and we all know you complained about them." Ginny poked Harry in the ribs.

"Alright, alright, they didn't throw me parties, but you don't have to do this you know."

"Pfft, of course we do. You have to have a little fun in your old age." Ginny teased. They reached the shop they were looking for and went inside. Ginny and Harry had fun checking out all the different party favors that people could use. There were graduation themed things, birthday themed, Hogwarts house themes (except Slytherin which Harry noticed with a frown), wedding themed, and even anniversary themes. Harry looked at the graduation themed stuff and got an idea for later. They bought the stuff on the list and paid the cashier (who was really excited to have Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in his shop which caused the normal check out time of five minutes turn into a half hour ordeal where both of them had to sign their autographs) and headed back out into the alley.

"Look Harry, over there." Ginny nudged Harry and nodded her head to their left. Harry looked and saw that a lone reporter was standing on the corner talking with his cameraman.

"Let's go into Ollivander's first, I have something to take care of." Ginny followed him in the store, obviously wondering why they were headed in this store. Harry held the door for her and ushered her inside then closed the door behind him and stepped into the store's waiting area. Ollivander came from the back and beamed when he saw Ginny and Harry standing in his shop.

"Harry my dear boy! And Ginny Weasley! Welcome!"

"Thank you sir. I got your letter and I've come to inspect the wand." Harry said getting right down to business.

"Of course." Ollivander turned and grabbed a box off of the work table and handed it to Harry. Harry took out the wand and examined it. Ollivander had done an excellent job. The wand looked exactly the duplicate of the original. Of course Harry noticed that the wand he was holding in his hand was not the Deathstick, but it looked close enough and if one had never held the real wand before than there was no way someone was going to tell the difference.

"It's perfect." Harry proclaimed putting it back in its box. Ollivander beamed at Harry's praise. Harry then withdrew his money bag and looked at Ollivander. "How much do I owe you then?"

"Nothing Mr. Potter, you owe me nothing."

"But you worked hard on this."

"I did."

"And you spent a great deal of time on this."

"I did."

"And you don't want anything in return?"

"I don't." Ollivander smiled at Harry's rather flummoxed look. "You rescued me from that place that was Malfoy Manor. I wouldn't have made it another week if you hadn't shown up my dear boy. No, anything you need is free." Harry was touched and blushed a little as he put his money bag away and placed the fake Elder Wand in Ginny's bag.

"Thank you again Mr. Ollivander." Harry and Ginny exited the shop.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked her boyfriend once they were clear of the shop's entrance.

"With the amount of Death Eaters still at large I don't want to place the most powerful wand back in Dumbledore's tomb where anyone who wants to can break in and take it." Harry explained keeping his voice low and looking around him for anyone who might hear. "So I had Ollivander make a copy for me. It's perfect, just not as powerful and someone who has never held the real wand before would never know it. But it would not work like the legend says it would work because it is in fact a fake." Harry explained to Ginny who understood immediately.

"What are you going to do with the real thing?"

"I'm going to put it in my Gringotts vault. Once I pass on, it can go back to the original resting place and the fake can be destroyed. The power will be broken if I die a natural death." Ginny considered it and then looked up at her boyfriend.

"I think that would probably be the best plan." Harry nodded in agreement. They were walking slowly toward the Leaky Cauldron and Harry saw the reporter on the corner. He nudged Ginny and nodded toward the reporter so that she would understand the sudden subject change.

"So Gin, do you think we should stop in the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat?" Ginny nodded.

"Splendid idea Harry." They strolled past the reporter who practically dropped the parchment he was holding. They were twenty feet away from him when Harry heard him yell and start to chase after them.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" Harry and Ginny stopped and turned around. Harry waited for him to catch up and then waved in greeting.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry? I wasn't aware I was supposed to meet you today." Harry said looking confused. Ginny started to laugh and tried to disguise it as a series of coughs.

"I- I er, no we weren't meeting today, but-"

"Oh well in that case, I must get going. Ginny Weasley and I were about to get something to eat. We've been shopping all morning you know." Harry and Ginny started to move toward the Cauldron but the reporter called out again.

"Mr. Potter the whole world has been wondering where you have been the last few days. There have been rumors that-"

"Yes I know what the newspapers have been saying. I know what 'rumors' they are saying are circulating around the Wizarding World. I have been doing personal things like Molly Weasley told you and Minister Shacklebolt confirmed. I would think that I could have a few days to myself and my family so that we could deal with the loss of our brother and to have some peace." Harry interrupted, his eyes flashing in anger. The reporter literally shrank back in alarm at Harry's sudden change in demeanor. He had gone from laid back to angry with one question.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter."

"Good. Now do me a favor so I don't have to parade around the Alley for the rest of the day would you? Go owl the other reporters and tell them you saw me and that I'm alive and kicking and have not been captured by Death Eaters nor have my two best friends. There will be a press conference tomorrow, check with the Ministry for the time." Harry turned on his heel and headed to the Cauldron with Ginny. They were quiet for a few minutes until Ginny spoke up.

"That was great Harry. Especially the first part where you made him think that you thought that you had missed an appointment with him."

"Yeah, that felt good actually. I hope he does tell the others. I'm sick of this place." Ginny tugged on his hand.

"Are you really that hungry?"

"Not really why?"

"I have an idea, and something that I'm sure you'll love."

"Alright. What is it?"

"It's a surprise, but first we have to go home. You can't come in; in fact you can't even come up the lane. I'll go and get it and you wait for me ok?" Harry looked at her curiously, but his desire to get away from the alley was strong and he knew that Ginny would come up with something that would be a lot more fun than what they were doing.

"Ok Gin, you have a deal."

"Alright. Want to seal the deal?" Ginny asked smiling. Harry smiled in response and leaned down to kiss her. After a few moments they broke apart and apperated back to the Burrow.

Harry watched as Ginny more or less ran up the lane back to the Burrow. She had the bag of items they had bought earlier. Harry paced back and forth, waiting for his girlfriend to return. He thought about the times they had spent together back at the castle walking around the lake and flying in the Quidditch pitch. Harry smiled as he remembered the two of them flying around the grounds, enjoying the wind playing around their faces and just being together.

A few minutes later, Harry noticed Ginny approaching carrying two brooms. One Harry recognized as her broom that she played Quidditch on and the other Harry recognized as a Firebolt. She handed him the Firebolt and smiled as he took it reverently.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked flummoxed. He stood holding the Firebolt and was surprised at how familiar it felt. He had figured that after the long fall and the length of time he would never see his broomstick again. This had to be a different Firebolt.

"Well, Bill, Dad, and a few others went looking for Moody's body but, as you know they never found it. Well they did find your broom. It was damaged, but repairable. I brought it to Hogwarts with me and gave it to Professor McGonagall to see if she would help me fix it. Well after hearing that it was yours, Madame Hooch, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick all got together and repaired it. It took most of the year because they had to work on it out of sight of the Carrows and Snape but they finished just before the Final Battle." Harry was now looking at the broom with a new expression. He couldn't believe that he was actually holding his old broom. He never expected to see it again, he was really happy that Ginny gave it to him.

"Thank you Ginny, I think this just made my day." Harry said grinning ear to ear. He stepped up to Ginny and kissed her. After a few moments, they broke apart to see that Harry had pushed her against the hedge while kissing. She smiled at up at him and he grinned back.

"Well if I knew you were going to act this positively I would claim all the credit." Harry looked at her confused. "The teachers are presenting it to you for your birthday." Ginny explained, blushing a little. Harry was supposed to open it as a birthday present.

"Oh."

"Yeah, there's a card explaining that it is your broom and thanking you for what you have done. Of course McGonagall will be there tonight to and she is supposed to present it to you."

"So the presents are there already?" Harry asked.

"Most of them." Ginny replied. "Shall we fly Harry? First we need to go somewhere else though."

"Hmm." Harry smiled then offered his arm to Ginny. She took it and they apperated away to the forest where the Quidditch World Cup had taken place. Harry and Ginny flew around the forest and clearing, weaving in and out of the trees, chasing each other, and playing broom games like tag. After several hours of flying Ginny checked the time and waved to Harry to get his attention. He flew over and she pointed at the time.

"It's time to get you to your Party Mr. Potter."

"Oh but Miss Weasley, I have been having such a fun time and I want to spend more time with you. "

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but you are required to attend the party."

"Yes Miss Weasley. I will go, but know this. This has already been the best birthday I've ever had." Harry beamed at his girlfriend whose smile was getting bigger by the second.

"Well than, the party shall only add to it." They landed and together they apperated back to the lane outside the Burrow. They walked up lane and toward the house, Harry and Ginny were laughing about times that had gone by. Harry made to go into the house, but Ginny grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"No, they're over this way." She led him around the house to the garden where the Weasleys had set up tables and the decorations. The theme of the party was Quidditch: there were broomsticks on banners and posters hanging from the back of the Burrow. The two tables were laden with food, and in the center of the second table was a snitch cake. Harry saw two balls flying around the garden that looked like bludgers, but learned later that they were just two soft foam balls that were bewitched to fly around people and through crowds. Everyone was waiting for him just around the corner.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" They yelled as he appeared. Everyone clapped as Harry grinned at everyone who had shown up to wish him a happy birthday. Kingsley, McGonagall, all the Weasleys, Andromeda and Teddy, Luna, Neville, the old Gryffindor Team, and most of the DA were present. The party got underway once Harry was congratulated by everyone. Harry went from person to person talking, laughing, sharing good stories and talking about upcoming trials.

"The food table is open! After everyone has eaten Harry will open his gifts!" Molly announced and almost immediately there was mad rush to get some food. Harry and Ginny joined the throng of people at the food table and each loaded a plate. They hadn't eaten since breakfast so they were hungry and wanted some food. Ginny had stuck next to Harry all evening like glue and Harry was sure that most of the people at his party knew that they had gotten back together.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry turned at the sound of Mione's voice and then watched as she and a stranger made their way towards him.

"Hey Mione, what's up?"

"I just thought that you'd want to say hello to your cousin before everything gets too much more hectic." The stranger beamed at him and Harry realized it was Dudley. He smiled at his cousin.

"Hey Dudley, I'm kindda surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, your friend over there showed up at my house and asked if I wanted to come and celebrate your birthday. Mum and Dad were furious when I said that I wanted to. I'm sorry for the way they've treated you Harry."

"Water under the bridge Dudley. But don't expect me to come over for holidays."

Dudley grinned as he imagined Harry and his dad having Christmas dinner. "Well I wasn't exactly the best cousin you could have had either. I did the best I could to make your life miserable."

"Well true, but we were kids Dudley, and your parents didn't really help. They encouraged you if anything." Harry pointed out and Dudley nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm glad that everything turned out well for you." Dudley cast a meaningful glance at Ginny who was still standing at Harry's side. "Who's this?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Ginny this is my cousin Dudley and Dudley this is my girlfriend Ginny." Ginny beamed when Harry called her his girlfriend and Dudley also smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ginny."

"You too Dudley. Hopefully we'll be able to see each other more often."

"That would be nice. I'm sorry Harry I have to go back to my parents. Your friend said she'd take me back. They're having a dinner for me, I'm moving out of their house."

"Really?" Harry was surprised but then again Dudley had gone through a complete personality change and Harry supposed it was only a matter of time before he got out from under Vernon's thumb. "That's great Big D. Do you need help moving out? I would love to help."

"That would be great. I'll let you know." Harry grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Dudley looked around and found Mione off to the side talking with Ron. After a parting handshake Dudley made his way over to her who nodded and put her hand on his shoulder to steer him through the people to the apperation point. She looked back and beamed at Harry who grinned gratefully back at her.

"He seems nicer." Ginny commented and Harry grinned.

"I think the Dementor blew a new personality into him. I first noticed that night I left Private Drive." Ginny smiled but what she was going to say next was cut off by Molly standing up and proclaiming it was time for Harry to open presents. He made his way to the table that was groaning under all the weight and looked at the pile of presents in uncertainty. He pulled the first present off the table which turned out to be from Neville.

He unwrapped it and found that he was looking at a potted plant. It looked like a large overgrown tuft of grass, but the leaves were thicker and heavy. He looked up at Neville in confusion but thanked him anyway.

"It's an aloe plant Harry. It has natural healing abilities and I figured that with you going into the auror corps and your history of injuries you'd appreciate a little natural healing." Neville smirked and Harry just chuckled.

"Too true mate. Thank you." Neville just nodded and Harry pulled off the next present which turned out to be from Ron. He had gotten him a new sneakoscope and the usual sweets. Mione had gotten him a compass (just a plain Muggle compass) that Harry thought was a really good idea to have in case he ever got lost. It turns out that Mione had asked Kingsley what to get Harry that he would find useful as an auror.

McGonagall presented him with his old Firebolt and Harry praised and exclaimed about it and thanked the teachers who spent their time helping to fix his broomstick. There were presents from everyone ranging from sweets to WWW joke items. Harry laid aside the last gift (Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and a few other tricks that Harry could find uses for from George) and stood up.

"Thank you all for showing up to help celebrate my 18th birthday with me. I have had the best birthday ever today. Thanks to Ginny for giving me a great day and thank you to everyone who decorated. You guys did a great job. And thank you mum for cooking such excellent food. And thank you all for the presents!" Everyone clapped as he hopped off the chair and hugged Ginny than Molly. Soon after that the people started to slowly head home. Soon Neville and Harry were talking about the training that was due to start in a day.

"Susan Bones will also be joining us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think she wants to settle a bit of an old score."

"Well that makes sense. Madame Bones was one of the best duelers out there and she had to have been killed by Voldemort himself." Harry nodded.

"Right, well good night, happy birthday and see you soon." Neville briefly hugged Harry, said goodbye to Mione and hugged Ginny before heading for the apperation point. Soon the only people who were left were Mione, Harry, and the Weasleys. They all waved their wands vanishing the decorations and leftover food. Then they trudged off to bed after Harry thanked them all one more time. On their way up, Ginny pulled Harry into her room and held out a small box.

"I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone." She explained when he glanced at her inquisitively. Harry opened the box to see a very thin silver chain with a small cross attached. It was very simple but also a kind of necklace that a man wouldn't be ashamed of wearing. It was also discreet, Harry noted. It would be very hard to spot by someone who didn't know he was wearing it. "I was going to get you a medallion of St. Michael, the patron saint of law enforcement but instead I saw this cross and thought you'd like it better." Harry took the necklace out of the box and put it on. It was long enough to be hidden by his shirt and he could hardly tell it was there looking in Ginny's mirror.

"Thanks Ginny."

"It's also more than just a cross." Ginny said touching the cross on his chest. "If you get into a situation that you need to get out of, hold the cross and say my name. It'll transport you to a safe place." She smiled and Harry grinned. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Soon he found that he had pushed her up against the wall. They broke apart and Harry grinned.

"Today was the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you Ginny." She smiled and Harry kissed her one more time before heading out of her room to his. He fell into bed and smiled up at the heavens, thanking whatever higher power for finally allowing his life to go right.

Harry was awoken rudely when his door was thrown open and banged against the wall loudly. He heard Ron and Mione's voices yelling at each other as they entered the room and he opened his eyes to see the fuzzy image of the two culprits walking into his room.

"You can at least wait until he wakes up Ron!"

"He needs to see it! He's going to see it anyway!"

"Yes but you should let him sleep!"

Harry sat up groggily and searched for his glasses. "Wazgoingon?" He mumbled, not quite awake yet. He found his glasses and turned back to see Ron, Mione, and Ginny standing next to his bed with emotions ranging from nervous to furious. "What's going on?" Harry asked, more awake and getting a bit alarmed at the expressions on his family's face.

"Well the Daily Prophet came this morning." Mione started to explain and then stopped.

"Like it does every morning." Harry supplied.

"Right, well there was an article." Mione stopped again and Harry looked at Ginny and Ron exasperated.

"Ok, what's unusual about this article?" Harry asked searching for said paper. Ron was holding it behind his back and Harry reached out for it. Ron hesitated and then sighed and presented it to Harry.

"It's about Snape." Ron informed him. Frowning Harry took the paper and saw the article in question.

Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint? By Horace Willfind

Severus Snape, former Potions Master and Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has been named a hero by Harry Potter and others. Searching deeply into his past has caused me to uncover many things about the former Potions Master that call his loyalty to Albus Dumbledore into question. Former Minister Cornelius Fudge announced that he has eye witnessed the tattoo of the Dark Mark on Snape's left forearm.

"I have never met someone who has had that tattoo and not been in league with You-Know-Who" Fudge said. Other facts have come to light that led this reporter to believe that trusting Snape could have led to the downfall of everyone who fought against You-Know-Who. Who was this man really? Is he really someone that deserves to be honored on the memorial to the Fallen at Hogwarts? Does he deserve a grave in the Fallen Cemetery at Hogsmede? Is he, as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice, claims, actually a soldier of the light? Find out the answer to these questions and more!

So the intro to Rita Skeeter's new book says about Severus Snape. I interviewed Skeeter before her now famous book on Albus Dumbledore came out. I was able to do the same again for this book and she was very excited to see the release of the book.

"Well the public needs to know who the Saviors of the world are. I'm merely providing the avenue for them to find out all the information." Skeeter informs me. "I look forward to the release of this book, but the next one will be the book that everyone must have." I inquired to which book she was referring to and she smiled widely.

"I'm almost done writing the biography of the one and only Harry Potter." I had to ask, because Potter is still alive and it's commonly known about the past articles Skeeter has written about Potter.

"Oh yes, he is well aware of what I've been up to and that the book will be released soon. We have talked at length before and I must admit that it was a great opportunity to be able to write about him. The book has already gone to the publisher so there is nothing to change and nothing to add."

When asked if she could reveal anything about the book, she replied: "I'm not going to tell you any details yet, but let's just say that this one will blow you away." Does this mean that Skeeter is hinting that she and the Golden Trio have decided to tell what happened to them last year? I, as I'm sure you are too dear reader, a wait in anticipation to hear what befell Harry Potter last year. Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint comes out to bookstores around the country today.

Harry folded up the paper and rubbed his forehead to collect his thoughts. Ginny sat down on his bed and put her hand on his knee. Mione had come around the bed and was sitting on the other side waiting for Harry to speak and Ron had been pacing while Harry read.

"I can't believe that she is going to write a book about you. It's going to be full of lies." Harry nodded thinking back to the newspaper articles about him and Mione and Krum from fourth year and then the articles of him and Dumbledore during fifth year.

"I can." Harry sighed and looked at Mione, but before he could ask Ron beat him to it.

"I take it she either found a way around your bargain or she doesn't care." Mione looked at Ron then at Harry.

"A year has gone by-"

"So! She obviously didn't learn her lesson!"

"Ron! She obviously put the year to good use. She has been registered." Mione explained her head in her hands. Harry frowned but thought for a moment.

"Wait, hasn't she written these books before? I know she wrote one about Dumbledore, but didn't she write one about Dippet too?" Harry asked. Mione thought about it and then looked up at Harry surprised.

"You're right. She did." Harry felt a smile form on his lips and to all others it looked sly.

"What Harry? What's your plan?"

"Well for the Snape book we just say something to the effect of we appreciate Rita writing the typical satire book of the Headmasters of Hogwarts that she has become so well known for. And that we feel it is a rather excellent way for her to honor the latest Headmaster. As for the book about me, well we tell everyone that we look forward to reading about the fictional exploits of our lives and that we are fully confident that Rita has written what we had conveyed to her." It took a minute for the rest to figure it out, but Mione got it first and let out a squeal of delight.

"Harry that's perfect!"

"What? I don't get it." Ron looked frustrated.

"Ron, Harry is going to tell the Press that what Rita writes about him is fictional and that he and Rita got together to make it up together. She can't protest that it's false because she says that she worked with Harry on the book." Ron grew wide eyed while Ginny started to laugh.

"Oh, I really want to see her face when she figures out that you can play just as dirty as her Harry."

"Yeah I will never get on your bad side mate." Ron said while Mione joined Ginny in giggling at the image of Rita. Harry grinned wickedly in response. Molly knocked on the door and looked at the four teenagers.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you all should have breakfast now if you want to have time before the Press Conference." The other three left Harry's room and followed Molly downstairs. Harry got out of bed threw on a pair of sweets over his boxers and then raced downstairs for breakfast. Ginny had saved him a seat next to her and he sat down putting the newspaper back on the table.

"When do we have to leave?" Ron asked looking at Mione. She checked her watch.

"We have two hours to get ready. Kingsley wants us there an hour early." Harry started to eat his scrambled eggs quicker; he wanted to jump in the shower before Ron. Arthur was sitting at the table and was reading the paper that Harry had discarded. He looked sharply up at Harry after reading the Skeeter article and was surprised to see the boy so calm.

"Harry have you seen the paper today?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Did you, er- see the article from Rita Skeeter?"

"Yes. I have it covered, don't worry dad." Arthur nodded and then, wondering what that plan was, returned to reading the paper. After Harry had finished his eggs and toast he ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. Ron had realized what he was doing just before Harry polished his plate and glared at him as Harry dashed up the stairs. After the shower, Harry passed Ron on his way back to his room.

"You are so not going to be able to do that next time." Ron called after him. Harry just chuckled and went into his room. He opened his closet and went through the clothes he had bought recently. He pulled on black slacks, a dark blue shirt and a black blazer. He then tried to tie his tie but found that it was a lot harder than it looked. He had it hanging around his neck when Mione came in to see how Harry was getting on. She expected to find him in jeans and a long sleeve shirt and was pleasantly surprised to see that he had dressed quite well. She giggled as he tried to tie the tie and was failing miserably.

"Here Harry, let me help." Harry grinned sheepishly and held the tie out to her. He evaluated what she was wearing while she looked at him and evaluated his look without the tie. Mione was wearing a light green sleeveless dress that went to about her knees. She had a white sweater draped over one arm. Mione shook her head and threw the tie on the bed and then walked up to Harry and unbuttoned the top button than stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Much better. Come on Harry, let's go." Harry stared after her confused and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Wait Mione, what about the tie?"

"Trust me, you don't need it. You look better this way. Besides, I doubt the Wizarding World would realize the difference between you wearing a tie or not." Harry admitted that she probably had a point and followed her downstairs. Ron was waiting for them looking uncomfortable in the outfit his mum and Mione forced him to wear. He was wearing a dark brown (almost chocolate) sweater over a white collared shirt and dark blue jeans. The collar of his shirt was poking over the top of the sweater which gave him a rather scholarly appearance Harry thought. He smirked at that thought but refrained from chuckling for Ron's sake.

"Ready to go then?" Ron asked, his voice sounded relived. Harry figured Ron was happy that he wasn't wearing what he was.

"Yep. See you afterwards mum." Harry kissed Ginny on the check and nodded to Molly who walked them to the door and waved after them.

"Good luck kids." The trio walked down the lane and then apperated to the Ministry. They walked into the building and rode the elevator up to Kingsley's office. He was waiting for them going over some papers.

"Ah Harry, Ron, Hermione. Good to see you again." They nodded a greeting to him. "Are you ready to go out there?"

"What exactly are we talking about again?" Ron asked nervously.

"We are announcing that Headmistress McGonagall has invited all those who were supposed to be in their final year last year back to Hogwarts and that you all have not been dead or kidnapped but in Australia where Hermione's parents were in hiding. We are also going to announce that Harry is joining the Auror Corps and will be starting the program tomorrow. I also imagine that you would like to address a few other things such as the article that came out in the Daily Prophet today?" Kingsley added looking at Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded.

"Yeah I have something that might interest Rita and her fellow reporters." Harry said with a straight face while the other two smirked slightly. Kingsley grinned than stood up.

"Well than, let's get this party started shall we?" He led them out of the office and back to the elevator. "They set up the conference in a room just off the atrium." The elevator reached the atrium and they walked to the room in question. Harry took a deep breath before following the minister into the room. At once the talking ceased but the questions started. Kingsley stepped up to the podium while the Trio took their seats behind him. Kingsley got the reporters attention and started to speak. His deep and calming voice held the reporters attention and was able to quiet the room down rather fast.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. I have called this press conference because there have been several rumors running around the presses of late. As you can see, the Golden Trio have not been kidnapped or killed nor have they left the Magical Community for good. They have been traveling the last few weeks in Australia searching for Miss Hermione Granger's parents. Miss Granger placed her parents under a spell to make them think that they were different people and that they wanted to move to Australia. She did this to protect her parents from Voldemort supporters and followers. According to what I have learned from their adventure, the Trio had a good time and was able to find Miss Granger's parents and reverse the spell that had been placed upon them.

"Two days ago, Headmistress McGonagall announced that Hogwarts is open to those students who feel that their magical education was compromised last year due to the Death Eaters who controlled the school. That offer was extended to the Golden Trio which they considered at length. After much consideration, they decided to follow different paths. The Auror department has suffered the most casualties from the war and is in dire need of people in order to get back on its feet and be effective in finding and detaining the remaining Death Eaters.

"Mr. Potter has decided that he will be joining the Auror Corps and he will be starting training tomorrow with the new class. Other members of that class include Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. Miss Granger has decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish her education and Mr. Weasley is going to be joining his brother in the family business. Now I know you all came here to ask some questions, so Mr. Potter has kindly agreed to answer a few." Kingsley yielded the podium and Harry got up and approached. Immediately each reporter tried to outshout the others trying to get their question answered first.

Harry looked at the reporters annoyed and started to speak. "If you can't all ask one at a time and give me a chance to answer we can just leave." The effect was instantaneous: the reporters quieted and looked at each other trying to determine who would go first. "That's good. Now, let's raise our hands if you have a question." Harry felt like he was talking to a class of first years. Each and every reporter raised his or her hand and Harry spotted Rita Skeeter in the back row with her Quick Quotes Quill out and ready. Harry smirked and then searched the reporters. He decided to pick them at random and pointed to one.

"Yes, you in the green robes, second row."

"What are your feelings about the Golden Trio splitting up?"

"Well we aren't really. Sure Hermione will be gone for a year at Hogwarts but we'll visit every Hogsmede visit and with the scores she'll get on her NEWTS I'm sure we'll see her at the ministry eventually." Harry picked another reporter, a girl this time.

"Why did you decide to not go back to Hogwarts Mr. Potter?"

"I felt that I couldn't go back to school and try to worry about only tests and studying when there are still Death Eaters roaming around free. It just didn't seem right. Yes, you."

"Did you enjoy Australia?"

"I did. We had a nice time going around the country taking pictures and touring the country."

"Did you join the auror class knowing that Mr. Longbottom and Miss Bones were going to be in the class?"

"Well I must admit that I did know about Neville being in the class but I was surprised to hear that Susan would be also present. Now that I've thought about it, it does make sense."

"Mr. Potter, what was your reaction to the rumors that have been going around about you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger when you came back from Australia?"

"I was angry." Harry admitted and then explained when the reporter looked surprised. "I fought and defeated Voldemort because I had to. But don't make me out to be the only person in this world who can fight your battles for you. We have institutions in place like the Auror Corps and Magical Law Enforcement but it is just as important for all witches and wizards to remain observant and proactive. It's time for all Witches and Wizards to take responsibility for the safety of our world. I can't do it alone." Harry saw Kingsley smile proudly at Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry picked another reporter who was practically bouncing up and down.

"Mr. Potter, we are all dying to know, what did you and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger do last year?"

"We avoided capture, rescued a few people, and destroyed Voldemort." Harry answered simply and moved on.

"Mr. Potter! Surely you can do better. Why in the book you said-" Rita interrupted looking smug.

"Miss Skeeter I don't remember picking you. Please do not interrupt other people's questions." Harry interrupted Rita who looked furious and pointed to a younger lady who looked a little timid and nervous.

"I was wondering Mr. Potter, do you think that Hogwarts will recover from this war?"

"In what way?" Harry asked confused. It was well known that the reconstruction had finished weeks ago and the castle was back to normal.

"In regards to inter-house relationship sir."

"Ah, you mean Slytherin House."

"Yes sir." Harry thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Slytherin is traditionally home to students who exhibit such traits as cunning and ambition. They tend to be ambitious, cunning, and achievement-oriented. And usually they have a highly developed sense of self-preservation which means that they tend to weigh all possible outcomes of a decision before acting. According to a great man I once knew, the qualities which Salazar valued in the students he chose included cleverness, resourcefulness, determination, and a certain disregard for the rules." Harry smiled at the fond memory before continuing with his answer.

"I will not be so foolish to say that this fall when the students go back the Slytherins will be welcomed with open arms, but I do ask that the other students do not go out of their way to make the castle a living hell for them. These are children we are talking about and they should be treated as such. I make this plea to my fellow Gryffindors, remember the values that Godric Gryffindor valued and why you were sorted to Gryffindor. Jeering the first years that are sorted to Slytherin is not brave nor is it chivalrous; it is cowardly and low." Harry looked back at Mione who was beaming at Harry and gave him a slight nod to show that she would do her best to set the tone.

"Alright, next question please." Harry moved on to an older man in the back row.

"Mr. Potter, in the paper this morning there was an article about Severus Snape. I was present at the Memorial Unveiling so I remember what you said. Can you comment on the upcoming book?" Harry grinned and nodded.

"Ah yes, my friends and I saw the article just before we came. We'd like to say we appreciate that Rita has continued her tradition of writing the satire book of the Headmasters of Hogwarts that she has become so well known for. We would also like to suggest that she think about writing for the Daily Prophet's humor section." The reporter who asked Harry the question grinned and laughed silently to himself. Harry glanced at Rita and saw that she was looking at him with a look that could kill. He looked at the reporter and noticed that he had another question. Harry called on him again.

"Well, going along with that article, what are your comments on the book that Miss Skeeter has written on you?" Harry grinned as he saw the whole mass of reporters lean forward in their chairs.

"Well if you read the article carefully, it was hinted that she and I are in collaboration with one another." A round of chuckles went through the room as they all remembered the article. "I'd just like to say that I am as excited as you all must be to hear about the fictional exploits that Ron, Hermione, and I went through last year. I am fully confident that Rita has written what we told her to write in a way that makes those earlier books about me," Harry paused and looked back at Mione who was grinning. "Hermione what were they called again?"

"The Adventures of Harry Potter, Harry."

"Oh that's right. I am fully confident that Rita has written what we told her to write in a way that makes the Adventures of Harry Potter look like calm adventures through a park." The reporters laughed and Harry was ecstatic on the inside. Their reaction was exactly what he had been hoping for and in one sentence he had completely shot down her latest attempt to spread lies by making it look like they had colluded together to make a fictional book about his exploits.

"We have time for one more question for Mr. Potter." Kingsley said stepping back up the microphone. He scanned the audience and picked a reporter that he always knew to be relatively fair and a good question asker.

"It is well known how the Ministry treated you during your fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts. I was just wondering how you can go and work for them after what they did to your reputation and just what they said about you in general." Harry nodded; he had been expecting this question as well.

"The Ministry that I am going to be working for, that Minister Shacklebolt is now in charge of, is a different Ministry from the one that was in charge during my school years. The Minister has been working hard and diligently for the last few months to make the Ministry something to be proud of again, and I believe that with time and a lot of hard work, we will have that institution." Harry nodded to Kingsley and then went and sat down between Ron and Mione. Kingsley stood at the podium and looked at the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming, if you'll excuse us, the Trio have to get back home and I have to get back to work." He swept off the platform and the Trio followed him back to the atrium. They paused and said goodbyes before Harry and rest hurried out of the Ministry to the apperation point before the reporters could corner them. Harry reached the apperation point just as he spied Rita Skeeter coming out of the Ministry, searching for what Harry assumed to be him. He grinned as she caught sight of him and turned on the spot, heading for the Burrow.

Harry walked into the Burrow, still happy about the way the Press Meeting had gone. Ron and Mione had arrived just ahead of him and Molly enveloped Harry in a huge hug the moment she saw him. He heard the wireless playing in the background and Harry looked over her shoulder to see Ron and Mione laughing as Ginny started peppering them with questions.

"Harry, you did beautifully. And what you said in response to Rita's book about you was priceless." Molly gushed as Harry grinned hugely.

"So what was her face like Harry?" Ginny asked sitting on the table.

"Exactly like what you would think. For the rest of the conference she glared at me with a look that could kill and then just as we were leaving I saw her storming from the Ministry, probably with the intent to find me." Harry smirked. Just then an owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter off at Harry's feet before heading right back out the window. Harry bent down and picked it up.

"Who's it from?"

"Kingsley." Harry tore the envelope open and looked at the letter, his smile growing.

Harry,

Congratulations on a job well done! You handled the press easily and the way you handled Rita during the meeting was priceless. You gave good answers and you kept calm. I'd like to really congratulate you on your answers to the questions regarding Skeeter's upcoming books about you and Snape. It was priceless, I read the article early this morning and I'm pretty confident that she won't be able to dispute you.

Also, I was unable to inform you before because we all had to get out of there in a hurry, but you have to be at the Auror Acadamy at 9am sharp. It's located just outside of London (Arthur knows where). Good luck and see you soon.

Kingsley

Minister of Magic

P.S. In case you are wondering, we have been diverting all fan mail from the Burrow to the Ministry. If you want any of the letters you can collect them at a time most convenient to you.

Kingsley

"I have to be at the Auror school tomorrow at 9am. And Kingsley was impressed with the answer I gave to the reporter who asked about Rita's new books." Harry explained when he was done. He shook his head at Kingsley's post script. He would probably never touch the fan letters.

"Arthur knows where it is, he can take you in the morning."

"Great. So did the radio broadcast the conference?" Ron asked. Ginny looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Well duh! How else do you think mum and I were able to listen and then praise Harry when he walked in the door?" He sheepishly shrugged and Mione wrapped her arms around him. Ginny turned to Harry, rolling her eyes and Harry just chuckled at everyone's antics. Molly headed into the kitchen to start the cooking for dinner and shooed everyone outside. They all walked down a little path that went into the surrounding woods and ended in a clearing that held a nice sized swimming hole. They all pulled off the clothes they had over their swimsuits and dived in.

After a few hours, Harry and the others trooped back to the Burrow, laughing merrily about some of the things they had done to each other back at the swimming hole. When they walked in the door, Molly was just finishing laying the food down on the table. They washed up and sat down to dinner. Arthur walked in moments after they sat and joined them after washing his hands as well.

"Harry, I heard the conference over the radio and then I bumped into Kingsley on my way out. He was happy with the way things have gone."

"Yeah, I particularly loved the part where Rita understood that my answer just made her look like a fiction writer." Harry grinned while Ron and Mione laughed. "It was priceless."

"She looked ready to kill you mate." Ron added.

"Well he did just add a tarnish to her reputation." Mione pointed out smiling.

"Not that her overall reputation isn't already tarnished or anything." Ginny said scathingly.

"True." Mione grinned and then looked at Arthur. "So has Professor McGonagall gotten new teachers for the different classes?" Arthur shrugged.

"I'm not sure. There hasn't been much contact with her lately. She has been pretty busy with the different interviews and trying to find someone to even be interested in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"There hasn't been a steady teacher in that area since before we graduated." Molly added. The group talked a little bit more about the different things going on at the Ministry and at Hogwarts until the clock chimed ten and Harry decided to head off to bed.

"Night everyone, wish me luck with training tomorrow." Everyone did and Ginny gave him a good luck kiss on the landing. Harry climbed into bed and rolled over trying to go to sleep. His thoughts on the events of tomorrow.

Harry woke up to his alarm beeping at him. He slapped the off button and climbed out of bed. He grabbed a towel and his toothbrush and headed into the bathroom. After showering and brushing his teeth, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Arthur was sitting at his usual spot on the table and reading the paper. He looked up and saw that Harry had entered the kitchen.

"Morning Harry. Ready for the day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. What do you usually have for breakfast?"

"Cereal. Molly keeps some in the last top cabinet." Harry opened the cabinet and looked at the various food offered. He grabbed Cheerios and a bowl and spoon and sat at the table. He sat munching on the cereal and pulled the section of paper that Arthur had already finished towards him.

"Anything major happen?"

"I think Rita is a little stumped at the moment." Harry grinned.

"Good." They two sat in companionable silence until it was time to get going. Harry put his dish in the sink and followed Arthur out the door and down the lane where Harry side along apperated to the academy. It was a rather impressive compound. The main building was large, four stories tall made out of red brick. Behind it was what looked like an obstacle course and maybe a shooting range. Arthur looked at the complex before looking at Harry.

"Good luck Harry. I know you'll do very well. Kingsley has told me to tell you that you just have to go into the building. They have it set up so that the new classes register and such together. It's all set up inside and you'll figure it out soon enough." Harry nodded.

"Thanks dad. See you tonight." Arthur beamed and then walked a little ways before apperating away. Harry started down the road to the building when he heard a shout behind him. He turned around to see Neville running towards him. Harry stopped and waited for his friend to catch up.

"Hey Neville, what's going on mate?"

"Nothing much Harry. Excited?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. Neville nodded in agreement.

"Me too. This is some place." They walked together into the building where a large desk sat welcoming people. A lone witch sat behind the desk doing paperwork. She looked up as Harry and Neville walked toward her.

"Ah, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Good, I need you to fill out these forms before you join the rest of your class." They took the packet of papers and sat down in the available chairs to fill it out. The first form was emergency contact sheet. Harry put down the Weasleys, specifically Molly as his emergency contact. The next form was who was allowed to see him during any hospital stays or who was allowed to any school celebrations (like graduation). Harry put down the Weasleys and Mione. Harry and Neville turned the forms into the witch who quickly reviewed them.

"Good, good. Alright, here's your course list and what ingredients and items you'll need for the semester. Your instructor is the same for all your classes. In the morning are lectures where you will go over laws, procedures, and theories. In the afternoon is practical application of what you learned in the morning. You have to be here 9am sharp every day, Monday through Friday. You'll usually be done at 7pm if the instructor is satisfied. Your lunch break will last an hour. Your first class is in 372, take those stairs there. And good luck gentlemen." She went back to her paperwork and Harry and Neville dashed up the stairs. They found the classroom after getting turned around once. Neville went in first and Harry followed.

Inside was only one other person, Susan Bones, a red head from Hufflepuff who had been in the same year as Harry and Neville. She smiled at the two boys who sat down in desks right next to her.

"Hello Neville, Harry. How are you two?"

"As well as to be expected." Harry answered. Susan nodded in sympathy and Neville also nodded before answering.

"Better. My Gran was really proud of the way I acted last year so I've been having a great summer."

"Good. Say, did you take Hannah out yet?" Susan asked making Neville blush.

"Um, yes actually. We went out two days ago. I think she had a good time." Harry smiled; he had found out from Ginny that Hannah Abbott had a crush on Neville and vice versa. She had attempted to get them together last year but she wasn't sure if it was working or not.

"What did you do?"

"Well she's a half-blood so she knows something about the Muggle world. She ended up taking me to a movie at one of their movie theaters and then we went to dinner in Muggle London. It was a lot of fun, and there were none of those stupid reporters around." Harry was about to ask about London when the door banged open and a man of around 45 stepped through. He looked at the class with a neutral expression. His face was unmarked but he had the stance of a fighter. He was tall, maybe 6 feet and towered over them, except for Neville when he was standing. He had dark brown hair and was wearing pants and a shirt over well toned muscles. His brown eyes swept over Harry, Susan, and Neville, looking at the three students assembled in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Nathan Williams. You will call me either Nate or Nathan, I'm not a professor and you're not at Hogwarts anymore. I'm also well aware of what the circumstances are surrounding all of you. Harry Potter, Susan Bones, and Neville Longbottom." Nate looked at each of them in turn as he said their names. "Now, this is an unusually small class, but you are so far the only ones who have been cleared to be in the Auror program. The department is in a severe shortage and it is being run by the only Auror that has experience. My job is to train you for the next three months to get you into top form. I'm talking both in your magical ability and physical form. You will be training hard for the next few months." He looked at the way they were dressed. No one had told them what to wear so Harry was wearing a pair of comfy jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Neville, being from a pure blood family and never having to wear Muggle clothes, was wearing a set of red robes. Susan was dressed more towards Harry, wearing sweat pants and a short sleeve T-shirt.

"We will be starting right away, so does anyone need paper or a quill?" Neville raised his hand and Nate gave him the necessary items. "Alright, now from here on out, you will do what I say and you will do it without question. When we are in the classroom format, like this, you can, and I encourage you, to ask questions. When we are in the practical part, you will do what we discussed in the morning. Also, your uniform." He waved his wand and three sets of black fitness pants and red T-shirts appeared in front of each person. Harry looked at his and saw that they were a perfect fit for him.

"You will wear this outfit while we do the practical part of the day. During the lectures, I'd prefer you to wear something that will allow you to move freely and quickly in case something should arise. So Harry you're alright if that's comfortable, Susan you're good, and Neville just remember for tomorrow alright?" Neville nodded. Harry put his clothes in his bag and then looked back at the instructor. Nate had now walked over to the blackboard and tapped it with his wand. What appeared were the basics for combat training. Harry quickly started to write down what was written up there and listened to his instructor explain the moves.

"Any questions?" Neville raised his hand and asked a question on the hold Nate was describing. Nate nodded then motioned to Harry.

"Harry, could I use you to demonstrate?" Harry nodded and stood up and walked over to Nate.

"Don't worry, we'll go slowly. Try to hit me. Slowly remember Harry." Harry grinned and tried to punch Nate. Nate grabbed Harry's hand with his right hand, brought his left hand down on the crook of Harry's elbow so that his arm bent and then he bent his hand so that Harry's hand was by his ear. Nate did all this gently and slowly, to show the three each and every step.

Nate went through all the basics of punching, kicking, and some minor holds like the one he demonstrated with Harry. For each position he rotated through the trainees making each attempt to attack him until they had all been up in the front at least twice. Sooner than Harry realized they were on break for lunch. Harry, Susan, and Neville walked down the stairs to the cafeteria that was in the basement. They sat eating sandwiches and talking about the different things they had learned about in the lesson that morning.

"He seems like a really good guy. Fair but hard." Susan offered when the subject turned to the teacher.

"I agree. I think we won't be disappointed with this guy." Harry nodded in agreement while Neville spoke.

"Too true. I can't wait for the practical part. I wonder if the exams will be practical or written or both like back in Hogwarts?" Harry mussed. Neville shrugged and they finished their lunch before going to the bathrooms so that they could change into their uniforms. Harry and Neville walked out to find Susan waiting for them before they all headed out to the field. They joined Nate in a small corner of a field the size of two football fields lying next to each other. Nate paired them off so that Neville and Susan were partners and he and Harry faced off with each other. They practiced what they had learned in the classroom, doing the repetitive movements until they had gotten them down. Harry was the quickest of the three to get the moves down correctly. Nate had found a student from an older class for Harry to practice on while he helped Neville and Susan out. Harry found that he was learning some new things from the more advanced student.

While the other student was taking it easy on Harry because they had a gap in what they knew, he found that Harry was quite adept to adapting to new punches and positions. Harry was thrilled about what he was learning from the other student was unaware of Nate watching Harry with a calculating eye. After a few hours Nate called a halt and told everyone to rest. Harry looked at his opponent carefully. He was short and stocky, blond hair and blue eyes, and had freckles on his face. His eyes were in what looked like a perpetual smile, and his nose was slightly too big for his face. Harry held out his hand and offered it to the other man.

"Thanks for the sparring. It was fun." His opponent grinned and shook Harry's hand.

"It was. You're pretty good for a newbie. I'm Joe Osack."

"Harry Potter." Joe rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Nice to meet you Harry. See you around. You're lucky you got Nate, he's one of the best teachers here." Joe took off and Harry joined his class mates.

"Alright, you all did well for the day. Harry, if you could stay for a moment afterward, I'd like to speak to you. Susan and Neville, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure Nate." Harry waved goodbye to his friends as they turned to leave and stood waiting for Nate to speak.

"Did you like training with Joe?"

"Yes. He showed me some moves that you hadn't yet. I realize that you probably will show us what he did later too but it was a good learning experience. He threw some things at me that I had never seen before and I tried my best to adapt to them."

"You did well. I was watching you two work together and I think I'm going to have him mentor you. Its part of the program, usually we pair you all up with a class that's ahead of you by about a month on your second week. You're pretty good at this aspect. I understand that you were on the run all last year?" Harry nodded, growing a little wary of where the conversation was headed; he didn't want to talk about last year.

"Yes, that's true."

"Good, that'll help you with the survival training part of this course as well. I think, after looking at your Hogwarts transcript, the things you'll have trouble with is some of the potions and harder transfiguration. That's where your mentor comes in, he or she is supposed to help you understand any concepts you don't get as well as spare with you both physically and magically. Sound good?"

"Indeed. What about Neville and Susan?"

"Neville and Susan are also both pretty advanced so they'll get a mentor tomorrow." Nate replied. "From now on, Joe will spar with you and teach you some new things. Come tomorrow ready for a very hard and physical day." Harry nodded and Nate winked at him. "A handy tip, Fridays are always the worst days because you get the weekend to recover." Nate turned and walked away and Harry grinned before heading toward the exit. He grinned to himself before he apperated, thinking about his good day and the upcoming months and how they were going to be.

Harry arrived at the Burrow and walked through the door. Molly, Mione, Ron, George, and Ginny were all sitting in the living room doing various things. Arthur and Percy were standing talking by the stairs and Bill emerged from the kitchen holding a steaming cup of something. They all looked up as Harry walked through the door. Ginny was up fast and was at his side in a second. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed gently.

"I missed you today Harry." Harry grinned and hugged her back.

"I missed you too Ginny."

"How was your day Harry?" Molly cut off Harry's answer.

"It's seven thirty! Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving mum. And my day was awesome. I learned a lot." Harry grinned. He sat down at the table and Molly placed a dish she had saved for him in front of him. He started to dig in while the rest of the family asked him questions about his day. After he was done eating and was done answering his questions he looked at the time and sighed,

"I better get to bed. Have to get up early tomorrow too." Harry rose from the table yawning and headed up the stairs. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned and waited for Ginny to catch up.

"Gin, I'm sorry about tonight, I know we were going to go out but I'm bushed and I have to get up early again tomorrow." Ginny nodded and smiled.

"I understand Harry. We'll do something this weekend. Maybe after you and Teddy have your day together." Harry grinned and nodded.

"Sounds like a deal love." He kissed her goodnight than headed up to his room. Harry stayed awake just long enough to change into his pjs and crawl into bed.

Harry woke up early on Saturday morning, jumping out of bed and grinning madly. He was still sore from the past couple days of training he had been through but he was really excited to see Teddy again. The last time he had seen Teddy they were at a funeral, not exactly the best place to do anything at. Harry showered and then headed downstairs to see what Molly had cooked up for breakfast. She had sausages and French toast on the stove when he arrived in the kitchen. Mione was already up and was scanning the news paper.

"Morning mum, morning Mione. Anything interesting in the paper?" Harry asked sitting down across from his best friend.

"Not really. So what are you going to do with Teddy today?"

"I was thinking after I'd pick him that I would take him to Diagon Alley for some ice cream before coming back here to play around outside." Mione nodded smiling.

"Sounds good. I bet Ginny will be happy to see you around for the day."

"You bet. I've been missing her like crazy." Harry grinned as he scanned the backside of Mione's paper.

"I told you, there's nothing interesting going on." Harry just grinned and looked up as Molly set a plate of sausages and French toast in front of him.

"Thanks mum." He started to chow down and was almost done with the plate when Ron and Ginny showed up.

"French toast! Thanks mum!" Ron practically threw himself at the food that Molly was dishing up and Ginny just snickered before sitting down next to Harry. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head as a way of wishing her good morning.

"So when are you going to pick up Teddy Harry?"

"In an hour. I was thinking I'd take him for ice cream and then come back here so he can run around in the yard and play. Andromeda's house doesn't have the greatest yard, like you guys do here." Ginny smiled.

"That sounds like a good plan. Teddy will enjoy it for sure." Molly sat down and nodded.

"Indeed, sounds like you are going to spoil your Godson rotten Harry."

"That's the plan mum." Harry grinned and Molly couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just make sure that you don't get him too spoiled."

"I think Andromeda would never forgive me and keep me from Teddy." Harry agreed. He took the paper Mione was done with and read the headlines. The biggest headline was Kingsley announcing that he was planning on removing the Dementors from Azkaban and would be replacing the Dementors with human guards once they had finished their training. Harry checked his watch, stood up, put his dishes in the sink and then ran upstairs to grab a few things. When he came downstairs, Ginny was standing waiting for him wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

"I've decided that I want to spend every minute with you since we won't be able to soon." Harry grinned.

"You're coming with?"

"Yes. About time I spent it with you."

"That's great. Before we go I have to call a House Elf." They called goodbye to Molly, Ron and Mione and walked outside and down the lane hand in hand. When they reached the apperation point, Harry stopped and called the elf.

"Wanda!" A second later, a crack sounded next to them and Wanda the house elf was standing there looking at Harry.

"Master called Wanda?"

"I did. We are heading to Andromeda's house. You remember me telling you about your assignment right?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Good. Let's go." The three apperated and appeared down the street from Andromeda's house and Harry walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. After a few moments she opened the door and Harry glimpsed a very energetic blue haired child running around.

"Ah Harry, I'm glad to see you made it. It's been a little while since you dropped by."

"Sorry about that Andy. I've been trying to get used to my new schedule and avoiding the press." Andy smiled and nodded.

"I saw that article that Skeeter woman wrote about Severus and you. You handled yourself well at the press conference. Alright, come and get Teddy. How long are you going to have him today?"

"Well till about seven tonight. Is that alright with you?"

"Sounds perfect. Don't forget to put him down for a nap around four." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

"Why do you have a House Elf with you Harry?" Andy asked curiously as she caught sight of the elf for the first time.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. This is Wanda, she belongs to me. Actually she is one of five House Elves that belong to me. Anyway, I don't need that many and after I thought about it for a while, you are alone here trying to raise a young child all on your own. I'm loaning you Wanda to help with things until Teddy is old enough that you don't have to watch him every minute at the very least." Andy made to argue but Harry held up his hand.

"No, I will not let you say no. Teddy is my Godson, the son of one of my father's best friends and the son of one of the best aurors ever. You both lost so much and you both deserve a little extra help. Please, take Wanda just to ease my mind a little." Andy sighed and, she had to admit that she had been wondering how she was going to take care of a small child and a home, nodded her head in consent.

"Alright Harry. I agree. Wanda?" The elf stepped forward and Andy looked at her kindly. "She looks like a good elf."

"She is. I've set up an arrangement already so you just have to worry about finding her a place to sleep." Andy nodded and Harry scooped up his Godson who had come tottering over to him with black unkempt hair the moment he had seen Harry.

Ginny laughed and ruffled Teddy's hair. "I think someone likes you Harry." Harry chuckled and then bid goodbye to Andy and walked over to the fireplace with Teddy and Ginny. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, waved to Tom and headed off to what used to be Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Fortescue had been found dead a few days after the Final Battle, his shop had sat dark and abandoned until a man by the name of Panian Fletcher bought it and opened it up just a few weeks ago. He kept the menu mostly the same, only adding a few different new flavors of ice cream.

Harry and Ginny walked leisurely down the alley stopping to window shop along the way. They were looking in the window of a shop that Teddy had stopped to look at. He was captured by the pretty colors dancing on the window from the sun's rays. Ginny had knelt down next to Teddy and was admiring the colors with him when Harry looked around the alley. Everything seemed alright, but Harry had an itching feeling that something was off. Ginny scooped up Teddy, who squealed in delight, and stood next to Harry.

"Come on Harry; let's get the boy some ice cream." Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and started to guide them toward the ice cream parlor. They arrived and Ginny and Teddy went up to order first. Harry looked around him once more and noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"What flavor do you want Teddy? Vanilla?" Teddy shook his head in an adamant no. "Lemon Sherbet?" He shook his head no again and made a disgusted face. Harry chuckled and Ginny giggled. "No? How about toffee?" Teddy shook his head again and then cried his desire.

"Coclat!" Ginny pretended to be confused.

"What? I've never heard of that one before. What kind Teddy?"

"Coclat!" Teddy cried louder. Harry started to laugh as Teddy looked at Ginny like she was the crazy one.

"Ginny love, I think it's time you got him the chocolate before he starts to think you're teasing him." Ginny grinned widely and turned to the window to see Panian Fletcher standing there. He was smiling, he had always enjoyed seeing young families together, and while he knew that Harry and Ginny were not married and that this young child was not either's son, they were still cute together as a family.

"Hello Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter. What can I do you for today?"

"One child's chocolate cone, one small butterscotch for me and a small vanilla chocolate mix for Harry, please." Ginny ordered smiling. Fletcher turned to create the desired ice cream cones when Harry again had that feeling creeping up his spine. It was stronger this time and Harry turned around to see the normal hustle and bustle of the Alley. He reached into his sleeve and removed his wand from his holster, keeping it at his side. He stepped to the side a little so that he was between Ginny and Teddy and the crowd than scanned the crowd carefully. After a few seconds he spied three men slowly making their way through the crowd toward them. He glanced around trying to find exits but they would not reach them fast enough. Harry whirled and started to pull Ginny away from the parlor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fletcher, something urgent has come up! We'll order double next time!" Harry tried to hurry but appear nonchalant at the same time.

"What's going on Harry?"

"There are three Death Eaters coming towards us. When I tell you to, I need you to take Teddy and run alright?" Ginny looked ready to protest but realized that she would be more harm than good while she had Teddy with her. She nodded quickly.

"Why can't we just apperate out?"

"The anti apperation wards haven't been removed yet from the alley." Harry explained.

"Alright Harry." Ginny agreed and clutched Teddy to her tightly.

"Good. Just head to whatever cover you can, try to get to George or the Leaky Cauldron. The pub is closest." She nodded and Harry kissed her cheek and Teddy's forehead. Teddy had grown quiet for he sensed the mood that both Ginny and Harry where in. Ginny had gone from happy and carefree to wary and guarded and Harry was much the same. Teddy was confused why he couldn't get an ice cream but he knew that he had to be quiet now. His hair had turned from the favorite turquoise to a smooth brown hair style.

Harry was just about to send them on their way when the Death Eaters abandoned all pretext and started to shout curses at them. Harry reacted first and cast a powerful shield charm between them. Ginny overturned a table and hid behind it, clutching Teddy tightly. Harry dived behind the table as his shield charm was shattered with a strong Dark curse. Harry started to shoot curse after curse at the oncoming Death Eaters looking for a way to get out of the mess. It was pandemonium on the street, the patrons had started to scream and run away from the battle the moment the curses started flying. The Death Eaters were trying to get through the crowd to Harry but it was difficult and they were temporarily unable to send curses his way.

"Gin, join with the crowd. This is probably you're only chance." She nodded and on the count of three, she leapt from the table as Harry covered them with spells and joined the throng of people running to get away.

Harry watched Gin and Teddy go for a heartbeat before focusing on the battle at hand. He dived behind another table, avoiding a particularly nasty curse. Slowly Harry made his way the opposite of where Ginny had disappeared. He shot another spell over the table top and then started to run down the alley. He was able to get far enough ahead of them that he stopped and hid, trying to come up with at counter plan. He watched as two Death Eaters came around the corner and slowly started to make their way down the alley.

"He's got to be here somewhere. He wasn't that far ahead of us."

"Why did Selwyn go the other way?"

"Because you idiot, that red head was Ginny Weasley. Not only a war hero that will fetch a good ransom but because Potter would do anything for her." Harry narrowed his eyes in anger; he was not going to let them catch her or Teddy. Harry remained crouched where he was watching them come closer. He remembered an older charm that would take them both out if they were close enough. If they didn't separate he would be able to take them down quickly. They passed Harry's hiding place and continued down the block. Harry stepped out behind them and muttered the spell, gathering the energy in his hands. He shot it at the two Death Eaters just as they turned.

_**Ginny's point of view**_

Ginny was running down the street with the other patrons of Diagon Alley. She looked behind her, half hoping to see Harry but instead saw another man pursuing her. He was focused solely on her and was trying to get closer. Ginny sped up and looked around. There weren't many places to hide and she had Teddy to consider. She rounded a small bend and then ducked behind a trash can. Teddy looked at her with wide eyes and she pressed a finger to her lips, pleading for him to understand.

Ginny watched as the pursuing Death Eater ran right past her hiding place and she let out a deep sigh of relief. She waited a few moments and then stood up, thinking to go into the nearest shop (which happened to be the Magical Menagerie) and send a letter for help. She glanced around and was halfway across the alley when the man showed up again. He pointed his wand directly at Ginny and smiled cruelly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Ginny Weasley. We heard quite a few stories about you from Alecto and Amycus about last year. If I'm not much mistaken, you were one of the ringleaders of that little gang that drove them bonkers."

"What do you want?"

"Just you. The baby can stay. In fact, I don't want the baby. He can die for all I care." Ginny shifted Teddy so that he would be able to hit Teddy without hitting her too.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Ginny reached for her wand slowly. "I'd rather die."

"Well that's no fun. Now come on and be nice. We don't want to get Mr. Potter more rattled up that he already is. You'll be the bait if my friends don't catch him today."

"Harry won't be caught by you idiots." The man sighed and nodded his agreement.

"You're right. He won't be. But if we have leverage, well then he'll do whatever we want." Ginny glowered at the man and closed her hand around her wand.

"Well you have to catch me first." Ginny whipped out her wand and cast the shield charm as he shot the rope binding charm at her. They bounced of the shield and disappeared. Ginny ran back down the alley the way she came, noting with frustration that all the shops were closed and locked. Ginny glanced back to see him racing after her and catching up. She cast the tripping jinx and watched as he took a face plant to the ground. Smirking slightly, she turned and ran again, slowing when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Weasley! Ginny Weasley! Over here!" Fletcher was holding the door open to his parlor and gesturing her over. Ginny dashed over and they dived into his shop just as the man appeared. Ginny sat on the floor under the counter, holding Teddy and listened. Fletcher stood by the door, wand in hand and a determined look on his face. The heard nothing for a long time and Fletcher let out a sigh of relief when they heard a man start to laugh, directly above Ginny.

The man shot a stunner at Fletcher who was unable to block it in time. "You hid in an ice cream parlor? How very smart. Ice cream for the babe to keep him quiet! Ginny, you can't escape me." He started to climb over the counter and through the open window and Ginny raced to the door, threw it open and dashed out, trying to get out of his sights. She heard the pounding of heavy feet on the ground behind her. Ginny was getting more frustrated; she was being pursued like she was a hunted animal. She cast a charm behind her that created fog in the air which obscured her pursuer's vision. She crouched down behind some trash cans and looked at Teddy. She felt suddenly a fierce protectiveness of the little child and decided that she was not going to run anymore. She looked over the top of the cans to see the Death Eater had gotten rid of the fog and was now looking for her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He called in a singsong voice. Ginny narrowed her eyes and waited. "I know you're around her somewhere." He tapped his wand against the ground and Ginny felt a warm sensation float over her. He looked directly at her hiding spot, but then at the shops on either side and across the alley. Ginny smirked when she realized that the human reveal spell didn't work because there were people hiding in the shops on either side of her and across the alley. But then she got mad because those people were staying inside to hide from the Death Eater instead of coming out and assisting in overpowering them. Harry was right, people needed to step up.

Ginny saw the man scowl but he started to head her way. Following logic, it was reasonable to assume that Ginny would be hiding behind the trash cans. Ginny stood up and shot her famous bat bogey hex at the man. It missed by mere inches when he dived to the ground. She kept up a steady stream of spells heading toward the man who had had to retreat to behind the stairs of a building.

"Come now Weasley; let's make this easy on everyone. Come to me now and the baby won't be hurt."

"Yeah right, how about you stay there and I stay here until Harry comes?" Ginny glanced at Teddy. He was in the corner behind her and had the same smooth brown hair that he had adopted when Ginny had first started to run. He was watching her with big eyes and was hugging himself but had not made a sound yet. Ginny was rather impressed with Harry's Godson.

"I don't think that's an option."

"I don't like your option." Ginny replied looking back over the cans to the Death Eater's hiding place. She sent a stunner his direction, which hit the steps he was hiding behind, and calculated that from her current cover she couldn't hit him. But he couldn't hit her either.

"Mine is the only option."

"Why?"

"Because mine gets my goals achieved."

"Which are?"

"Society the way it was just a few months ago." Ginny snorted.

"What you'd have us all marry our cousins and then brothers so that the blood stays pure? We'd deserve to die out then." Ginny looked around her to see if there was anything that she could use to her advantage. There was nothing that she could see that would help her. She settled in to wait for either the Death Eater to lose patience or for Harry to come. She had given up hope on all the patrons hiding in the shops.

"You are a blood traitor."

"Yep." Ginny agreed cheerfully. She saw movement from his spot and shot another spell at him. It hit the stone and dissipated but not before she saw him jerk back into his cover.

"Why don't you just leave? You obviously don't have the upper hand." Ginny looked to her left when she saw movement. At first she believed she saw Harry but then realized her mistake as the newcomer started to shoot curses at her hiding place. She slid down so that it couldn't hit her but knew that now she could not fire back and allowed them to approach without risk. She peered around the side of the can but quickly withdrew when a spell passed through the spot her head had been. She did see that the two men were advancing though. Ginny fired a shield charm in front of her but it was shattered by a Dark curse before she could do anything.

The spells stopped and Ginny could hear them just a few feet away. "Come out Weasley. You still have the chance to do this without harming anyone." Ginny looked at Teddy who was still in the same position.

"Teddy, stay here and be quiet ok?" She leaned in and whispered to the small child. Teddy nodded and then wrapped his little arms around her neck. She returned the hug and then pulled out of his grasp smiling. "Don't worry little man; your auntie is going to have some fun." Ginny stowed her wand up her sleeve before standing up and faced the two men.

"Ahh, have you come to your senses then?"

"I have." Ginny moved out from behind the cans and stood in front of them, her hands spread in front of her.

"Good. Now if you promise to be good, I'll only bind your hands." The newcomer stood with his wand at the ready, scowling at her the whole time his accomplice was talking to her.

Ginny pretended to think about it before shaking her head. "Nope I don't think so." At the same time she shook her hand and her wand slipped into her hand. "Reducto!" The pavement in front of her blew up and the two men went flying. They were back up in seconds and were casting spell after spell at them. Ginny whirled and twirled firing back at them, avoiding their spells. She was barely holding her own when another figure came bounding into the mess that was her battle.

_**Back to Harry's point of view**_

Harry sent a bolt of bright yellow light that looked almost like a mini sun straight at the two Death Eaters. They dived out of the way just in time and it hit the building across from them. They fired off shots at Harry, but Harry was able to block or divert every spell. Harry shot powerful stunners at the Death Eater but somehow they kept missing, but only just barely. After one of Harry's particularly close stunners one Death Eater hid behind a cart and the other rushed toward Harry.

"Stupefy!" This time Harry's stunner hit the oncoming Death Eater right in the chest and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Harry turned his attention to the last Death Eater.

"Potter, give up now and we won't have to go after the girl." Harry peered over his cover and looked toward the Death Eater.

"She's gone by now."

"I don't think so. My colleague isn't back yet so I'm betting that he and Weasley got into a bit of a fight." Harry glanced behind him, knowing he wouldn't be able to see Ginny, but feared the Death Eater was right. Harry smiled in what some might consider a feral way and stared to move from his cover. He had to keep the Death Eater talking so that he remained in the same place.

"Just what was your plan?" Harry asked.

"You are going to help us Potter."

"How am I going to do that?"

"By bringing the Dark Lord back, of course. We will take our rightful places in society, pureblood will once again be on top of all the Mudbloods and Muggles. We will be worshiped and everyone will come to know that Wizards should be ruling the world!" Harry had snuck across the alley and now had a direct shot at the Death Eater.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He fired his stunner and hit the surprised Death Eater in the left shoulder. As soon as he fell to the ground unconscious, Harry ran over and cast the binding charm on him so he wouldn't escape.

Harry cast the binding charm on the other Death Eater too and then turned and headed back toward the ice cream parlor and the Leaky Cauldron to see if he could find Ginny. WWW was ahead of him yet so he knew that she wasn't there. Harry quickened his pace feeling that Ginny and Teddy needed him and needed him now. He ran as fast as he could down the alley looking all around him, alert for more attacks. When he cleared a sign of a store from his view he saw a sight that was reminiscent of what happened in fifth year. Selwyn and second Death Eater were dueling with Ginny who looked like she was only just holding her own. Harry didn't see Teddy anywhere in sight, but his first concern was for Ginny.

Harry took in the whole scene in one glance and then shouted a stunning spell. Selwyn looked up in time to see Harry appear and dived out of the way as the red spell streaked past him. He and the other Death Eater turned their attention from Ginny to him and each cast a spell at him. Harry deflected the binding spell and used wandless magic to divert the stunner. The two Death Eaters were amazed at the display Harry had just used but quickly leapt into action when Ginny's stunner almost caught Selwyn in the face. The two ran to each other and one cast a shield charm and the other took something out of his pocket. Harry's spell shattered the shield and Ginny's stunner would have gotten one of them but they were whisked away by what Harry recognized as a portkey.

Harry turned to Ginny who had disappeared behind some garbage cans. Harry jogged toward them when she stood up and turned around hugging Teddy.

"Ginny," Harry breathed gathering the two of them in a hug, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to your excellent timing. They were about to get the better of me." Harry stepped back from them and scanned the vicinity. Everything was quiet but Harry wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He glanced at Teddy who had changed his appearance to match Ginny's red hair and was hugging her in a way that seemed to Harry as protective. He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"What happened?"

"Well, after you went one way, one of them followed me. I hid with Fletcher but he found me there, stunned Fletcher and while he was trying to get in the parlor, I ran. He followed me so I decided to start fighting back, he was faster than me and I figured it was only a matter of time before he caught up to me.

"Where did the second one come from?"

"I don't know. He just kind of appeared." Ginny sounded frustrated. If she hadn't been paying so much attention to her pursuer she would have seen where the second Death Eater had come first.

"It's alright love, you did a great job."

"Harry, Fletcher is in his shop stunned. We should go help him." Harry nodded before they headed toward the parlor, he waved his wand and the street returned to normal. The two of them started to head back, each watching for any more Death Eaters.

"What happened to you Harry?"

"The other two pursued me and we fought. They're both lying in the street back there bound."

They reached the parlor and Harry took Teddy from Ginny because she insisted on being the one who woke Fletcher up. He sat up and saw Harry holding Teddy looking at him from just beyond the door and Ginny kneeling in front of him.

"Ow." He moaned clutching his head. Ginny smiled and helped him up.

"Thank you for giving me a place to hide."

"I'm sorry that it wasn't as safe as I thought it would be."

"It's not your fault; he was a determined Death Eater after all." Ginny shrugged. Fletcher looked at Harry and evaluated the young man. Except for some dirt on his knees and shoes, Harry was unscathed.

"I take it you did alright." Harry nodded.

"Thank you for giving Ginny shelter. I appreciate it." Fletcher shook his head.

"I heard what you said to the press about citizens being more proactive and I agree with you. The Death Eaters wouldn't have gotten away with half of the things they did if we had all just stood up to them." Ginny walked out of the parlor and wrapped her arm around Harry they were about to leave when Fletcher called after them.

"Hey, do you guys still want those ice creams?" Teddy's hair went to his favorite turquoise and nodded vigorously. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Well Teddy can have one for sure. Let's give him a small cone as a reward for his good behavior for Ginny." Teddy smiled hugely and Fletcher grinned and fixed the chocolate cone for Teddy. Harry gave Teddy and the cone to Ginny to hold while he dug out his coin purse.

"No, Mr. Potter. I will not take your money."

"Please Fletcher, I want to pay you."

"You did so much for us-"

"And you just made it even when you gave my girlfriend and godson shelter. Please I don't want to have anything for free because of who I am." Fletcher sighed and then nodded. Harry handed him the correct amount smiling.

"Have a good rest of the day sir." Fletcher said smiling. Ginny and Harry waved to him and continued up the road to where Harry had left the Death Eaters. When they go there they saw a crowd had formed and people were talking. Someone recognized Harry and shouted, immediately people were pressing him for questions.

"Who are they?"

"What do they want?"

"Is he back?"

"They were Death Eaters and no, Voldemort is dead and will never come back." Harry answered their questions quickly before he heard another voice that was familiar and made Harry happy to hear.

"Clear out there! Let them through!" The crowd parted to allow Harry and Ginny to get to George and Ron. They were standing over the tied up and still unconscious Death Eaters.

"Are you alright Harry, Ginny? What happened?" George asked.

"I'm fine. Death Eaters happened. They attempted to kidnap me. When they realized that Ginny was here, one of them, Selwyn, went to get her. I arrived just in time to stop Selwyn help Ginny." Harry had a dark look on his face and everyone knew that he was mad.

"Wait you separated?"

"We had to Ron. I had Teddy and Harry knew they were there for him. He didn't want Teddy to get hurt and he didn't want me to get in the way trying to protect Teddy and help him too. I knew it was better if I got Teddy out of there." Ginny said giving her youngest brother a reproving look. He had been staring at Harry like it was his fault that she was attacked too.

"Well you're not going anywhere alone from now on young lady." Ron assured her sounding like their mother.

"Ron, I-"

"Shut it you two. Let's get this sorted out. Someone called and I think some Law Enforcement officers are coming." George interrupted Ron and Ginny.

"How long?" Harry asked. His question was answered for him when five men came running up to the crowd.

"What happened here?" His gaze swept over the Weasleys and Harry before settling on Harry.

"These two Death Eaters and two others who got away attempted to kidnap both me and Ginny."

"When did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Ginny replied.

"Who was involved?"

"Myself and Ginny and Teddy Lupin." Harry indicated his Godson. Teddy was still merrily working on the extra big ice cream (it was about half size bigger than child sizes and to Teddy it seemed huge) and was taking no notice of what was going on around him.

"Alright, what happened?" Harry told his story first and then Ginny told her story. At the end, the ministry wizards were surprised that two teenagers were able to hold off the Death Eaters. He looked at Ginny critically as she told her story. When she finished he only asked one question.

"You are only sixteen right?" Ginny nodded, wondering if she was going to get in trouble for what she did.

"Impressive. Alright thank you for your statements. Potter, see you at the Ministry in a couple of months, Miss Weasley, good luck at Hogwarts." He motioned to his men who went over to the bound Death Eaters and started to haul them off. The lead man followed his men and when they left the crowd started to disperse. Teddy had finished the top half of the ice cream and was now working on the cone. Ginny had passed him to Harry when she was telling her story so now Harry looked at the little boy in his arms.

"Do you want to go to the Burrow and play outside Teddy?" Teddy nodded for a few seconds before going back to his treat. Harry chuckled and turned to George. "Can we use your fireplace George?"

"Sure Harry. Come on." He and Ron lead the way back to WWW while Ginny and Harry walked just a few feet behind them. Harry looked at Ginny to see her staring at Harry, her eyes calculating. "What is it love?"

"Just wondering how much you are going to overreact."

"I'm not going to leave you, that's for sure."

"Are you going to be my personal bodyguard from now on?" Harry chuckled before answering.

"I know you can handle things on your own." She grinned and Harry knew she was happy with his answer so he eyed her brothers meaningfully. "Besides, between those two and Bill you'll never be left alone again." Ginny glared at her brother's backs knowing that they would indeed be overbearing.

"Let them try it." She growled out which caused Teddy to giggle. They reached WWW and headed upstairs to George's flat to use the fireplace to get out of the alley.

"Thanks George." Harry said before stepping into the green flames. "The Burrow!"

Harry was sitting on his bed thinking. There had been a lot that had happened the last few days, and he was mulling it over. He remembered the moment he, Teddy, and Ginny had come out of the Burrow's fireplace to find a worried Molly, Andromeda, and Mione all waiting for them after the Diagon Alley incident.

_The two stepped out of the fire, Harry was holding Teddy and so it prevented him from being pulled into a bone crushing hug from the women waiting for them._

"_Oh thank Merlin you're alright. We were worried sick!" Molly gushed while holding Ginny to her. Ginny patted her mother on her back and tried to squirm out of the hug._

"_I'm fine mum." Andromeda approached Teddy and Harry and examined them both with a sharp eye._

"_And Teddy?"_

"_He's fine. Ginny protected him very well."_

"_Why didn't you?"_

"_I tried to lure them away from Ginny and Teddy. They were there for me."_

"_I see." Andromeda had looked at Teddy who was just finishing his cone and still had his favorite turquoise hair. "Well he seems fine. How was he during the attack?" Harry looked at Ginny then and she grinned._

"_He was an angel. He stayed quiet the whole time and I think he knew what was going on to a certain degree." Andromeda had nodded and smiled at her grandson._

"_I expect he did. He's a smart one. Which is only to be expected considering who his parents are." She gave Harry and then Ginny a warm hug. "Thank you for keeping him safe. Remember to have him home by seven tonight Harry. I'll see you later this evening." Andromeda swept from the Burrow in a few long strides and disappeared. Harry and Ginny turned their attention to Molly and Mione after Andromeda had left. Mione had come up to Harry's side after he stepped through the fireplace and had given him a quick hug. Molly was looking at her two children with that concerned face she had._

"_Are you sure you two are alright? Oh Ginny, you're not even of age yet! How did you manage?"_

"_Mum, I've been doing magic for the past six years; I'll be seventeen in just a few days. I'm not in any trouble for doing underage magic. The ministry wizard told me so after we gave him our statements." Molly looked at Harry and Ginny again, she had been relaxed the past few weeks because she figured that once Voldemort was gone, her baby girl and Harry would be safe from this kind of thing. Instead, they had gone out for the day and were attacked! Even when Harry was in school he wasn't attacked when he went to Diagon Alley for Merlin's sake!_

"_Harry, you sure you're alright?" She knew that Harry had a history of acting stupid when he should be seeing a doctor._

"_I'm sure mum, there's not a scratch on me or Ginny." Harry beamed at her and Molly finally decided to give up the inquisition._

"_Alright, why don't you take Teddy outside to play. I'll get started on dinner." Harry, Ginny, and Mione had raced outside and let Teddy lose in the big yard before she had finished the word dinner._

A few days after the Diagon Alley incident, Harry had been featured in the Daily Prophet. The article was focused mainly on making Harry out to be a hero and only at the end did it mention that everyone should be on guard because there were still Death Eaters at large. The same day a strongly worded letter appeared in the Daily Prophet's Opinion section written by Allitrya Spelling, a.k.a. Ginny Weasley, calling all people to not sit back and let attacks happen. She pointed out that if people had helped to fight than all four Death Eaters would be behind bars and there would be four less Death Eaters to worry about. Harry and Ginny had spoken with Kingsley when he came over later and told him about the attack. Ginny's anger over the lack of help from the obviously present people had not dissipated and she let Kingsley know her feelings. He had looked thoughtful and said that he may have an idea to help with that.

The article hadn't bugged Harry so much but he had helped Arthur strengthen the wards around the Burrow again and then he had done the same back at Potter Manor. When he went back to Potter Manor, the House Elves had instead on giving him a tour. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see that portraits that were in the box he had been given by his mother where up and on the walls along with a few other paintings and portraits that were from the Family Vault. He had asked Kretcher where they all came from and how he had got to them.

"_Where did you find all these Kreacher?"_

"_There were quite a few in the Potter Vault in Gringotts and then also in the box Lady Potter passed to you. We discovered the rest downstairs in the cellar when we were cleaning." Kreacher had croaked in his bullfrog voice._

"_How did you get into the Gringotts Vault? I thought that only wizards could get in?"_

"_House Elves are allowed into their families vault to retrieve things for their master." Kreatcher had answered._

Harry had walked around the house looking at the many paintings and portraits and was delighted when he found a particularly special portrait.

"_Master will like the next room best we think." Kreacher croaked and the four Elves all but pushed him into the room. He had walked into the room, amazed that they made his study decorated in a way that suited him perfectly. He did a slow turn on the spot, taking in everything and froze when he saw the portrait on the wall. The painting was situated so that if he was sitting in his desk he could just look up and see it. The two figures present in the painting were staring at him with huge smiles on their faces. He would recognize those two people anywhere, and he felt his breath catch and his stomach lurch in excitement._

"_Mum, Dad." Harry breathed, amazed._

"_Harry. We are so proud of you." James said as Harry approached his parent's portrait and rested his hand on the frame. "You've done so well Harry."Lily agreed._

"_I- How?"_

"_James and Lily commissioned the portrait a month before they died. It was completed two days before they died. When you woke up the Manor, you woke up our portrait as well." James explained._

"_And their old House Elf Libby told us all what you have done." Lily explained._

"_Well only the bits about you defeating Voldemort. We want to know about your school years." James added. Harry thought about that and decided that he needed Ron and Mione to tell them about his school years because they were such a big part of it._

"_Well, I'd love to tell you about them, but we have to have my best friends Ron and Hermione here too. They were a very big part of it."_

"_Well then, how was your childhood? Did Sirius teach you to the good pranks? Did Lupin help you with your studies?" James asked eagerly._

"_Where are they anyway? We at least expected our portrait to be awake during your school years." Lily asked looking around the room (or at least as much as she could without leaving her portrait). Harry's smile faded and he sat on his desk, ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. His parents looked at each other and then at Harry, their own smiles slipping._

"_Harry?" Lily asked softly and a little hesitantly. Harry looked at the two of them with deep sadness and gave them a brief overview of what had happened to their two best friends. While they were sitting there in shock and trying to comfort one another, Harry strode to the door and called out into the hallway._

"_Kreacher." The House Elf appeared with a crack and looked at Harry quizzically._

"_Master called?"_

"_Could you please go and get Hermione, Ginny, and Ron for me please? Tell them it's urgent." Kreacher nodded and turned away. Harry went back into the study and waited for his friends to appear. They came five minutes later and walked into the study with worried looks on their faces._

"_Harry? What's going on?"_

"_What's so urgent mate? Kreacher wouldn't say."_

_Ginny just came up to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. The moment she had seen him she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Harry?"_

"_Ron, Hermione, and Ginny meet," Harry paused and gathered his emotions. "Meet my parents."_

After the initial shock of hearing that, they had spent hours talking about everything that had happened to Harry after that fateful Halloween night. They had been so absorbed in the tails that they hadn't realized how much time had gone by. His parents were delighted to meet his two best friends and girlfriend. They were not happy to hear about what happened to Harry after they died and they looked even worse when they found out about Sirius' fate. The four teenagers stayed talking with the portrait and lost track of time. It wasn't until Arthur came looking for the four of them, that they realized how long they had been there. Arthur had quite a shock when he saw the portrait of Lily and James hanging on the wall. Harry introduced him and before Arthur could get a word out Lily was thanking him for taking Harry in and loving him like a son. If she wasn't a part of the portrait, Harry was pretty sure that she would have been hugging Arthur. Arthur's ears had gone red but he just nodded and looked at the portrait in amazement. After a few seconds and Arthur had recovered from the shock he had started asking questions.

"_How did you do it? There are no records of you commissioning a portrait. Did you have another one done?" Arthur asked James and Lily._

"_A family friend did it. James' parents gave him the man's name. He disappeared just two days after he finished the portrait. James' parents were the only ones who knew." James answered._

"_This is the only one that was done."Lily answered in regard to the other part of Arthur's question, still looking at him with gratitude._

"_Well that explains why nobody knew."_

"_I wish that the will was found though, it would have prevented so much." James put his head in his hands and Lily comforted her husband._

"_Why is that mum?" Harry asked. Everyone looked on curiously._

"_It said who the Secret Keeper really was, so that would have freed Sirius and let him be your guardian. It also contained letters to you from James and Lily." They had been referring to themselves in third person for a little while now and Harry had been confused at first until Mione explained that the portrait is just an imprint of James and Lily and held all their memories only up until the portrait was finished. James and Lily then explained that it was normal for them to refer to the real them as James and Lily, but Harry had decided that it was easier to call them mum and dad._

"_Where are these letters?"_

"_They were deposited in Gringotts along with a box that was supposed to go to you in case you were raised away from Sirius or Frank and Alice." Lily explained._

"_Lily, James, I have to ask. I know you can move from portrait to portrait her in this house, can you go anywhere else?" Arthur asked curiously._

"_No." James shook his head. "There are no other portraits commissioned of us so we can roam freely through this house but cannot leave." Arthur thought to himself for a moment before checking the time and looking at the teenagers. "Molly is going crazy with worry. She was about ready to send out the search party when you weren't to be found anywhere. I told her I thought I knew where you were because I had come with you to help strengthen the wards." Harry's look of apology was waved off by Arthur. "Do you want to come back and have dinner with us? I understand if you want to stay, Molly will too when she finds out what has been keeping your attention."_

"_I want to stay; we have two years left of Hogwarts to talk about." Arthur nodded and waved at the portrait._

"_It was an honor to meet you James, Lily." He left and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mione resumed telling the story of Harry and their sixth year._

After they had finished the stories of his years at Hogwarts, they left to head back to the Burrow, leaving his parents' portrait to digest all the information they had gotten. Harry was sure they'd have more questions for him when he went back. Harry looked forward to going back to the Manor to speak to his parents again, even if they were just an imprint of them.

Harry was staring up at the ceiling and was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the knock on his door. He didn't register someone else was in the room until they sat down on his bed. Looking over he saw that Mione was sitting on the edge of his bed with a small smile.

"Thinking about your parents' portrait?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you'll finally get to know them better."

"Me too." Harry smiled and looked at Mione. "I never thought I'd get to have this chance."

"It's a rare gift." She agreed smiling. She scooted closer to him and hugged Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. It wasn't unusual for them to hug or talk about what was going on. When Ron had left the two of them during the horcrux hunt, their bond had gotten closer. They both viewed each other as the sibling that neither had had before.

"Thanks Mione." They broke apart. Harry resumed his position of leaning against the headboard and Mione sat a couple inches away on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. "So when does your parents move back into their house?"

"The last box arrived today. They've shipped everything home and they were taking one last tour of the country before they come home. If they stayed on their time schedule they should be home tomorrow. I'm going over there later to unpack the boxes."

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, Ron and I have got it covered. Besides, you need to think of what you're going to get Ginny for her birthday. It's today you know, August 11th." Mione smiled as Harry rolled his eyes. He knew what day it was and why it was so important.

"Well I'm glad you came in here actually. I have to ask your opinion about that."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "What do you have in mind?"

"A date, in Muggle London." Mione grinned.

"Anything more specific than that?"

"Dinner and a movie." Harry confirmed. She thought about it for a second and then shook her head.

"Nope, won't work."

"What? Why not?" Harry's confusion was evident on his face. She giggled at him in response.

"Harry, Molly is making a dinner for her tonight and everyone is coming over. Take her out for dinner another day. But do the movie today. She should find that exciting. Maybe take her shopping, that way you keep her out of the house so that Molly and everyone else can set up." Harry grinned; he had a new plan forming in his head.

"Thanks Mione, you always come through for me."

"I know." Mione stood up and started to leave, "Oh, did you get her a gift yet?" Harry grinned and nodded.

"She's going to love it." Harry confirmed just thinking of the gift in his mind. Mione grinned and then left the room. Harry got off the bed and headed downstairs. He found Ginny and Molly in the kitchen. Molly was in the middle of flipping through a book and Ginny was reading the Quibbler.

"Ah Harry, what are you up to?" Molly asked when he entered the kitchen.

"I thought I'd take Ginny here out for the day." He winked at Molly who smiled hugely.

"That sounds great Harry. Why don't you head out now?" Ginny looked up and shook her head.

"What if I don't want to go anywhere today Mr. Potter?"

"Well, as per your mother's suggestion, you don't have a choice Miss Weasley." Harry plopped down next to her and looked at the Quibbler article she was reading. It was about Crumple Headed Snorklacks and a recent supposed sighting of one. Harry grinned at the odd magazine fondly before looking back at Ginny. She sighed and closed the magazine and looked between her boyfriend and her mum.

"You aren't giving me a choice are you?" It was more of a statement than a question and she pouted.

"Nope. Let's go." Harry bodily picked her up and set her on his shoulder. It was so fast that he was almost to the door before Ginny started to protest.

"Come back around six Harry." Molly called after them smiling at their antics. Harry waved to show that he heard Molly and then walked out the door. Ginny was beating her fists against his back and was yelling at him.

"Put me down Harry!"

"Nope."

"Harry, you can't do this."

"I already did."

"Oi! I'm not a sack of potatoes."

"No you're not, you're not as lumpy." Harry agreed. Ginny groaned in frustration and started to kick. Harry just wrapped his spare arm around her legs. He chuckled as she let out a huff of indignation and felt her hand trying to get into her pocket. He smiled and waited for her to figure out that her wand wasn't there anymore.

"Harry, where's my wand?"

"In my pocket."

"Can I have it please?" She asked nicely and Harry grinned. They were almost to the apperation point.

"Nope."

"Harry!" She whined. Harry just chuckled and then set her down on her feet when they reached the correct spot. He held her hand tightly and turned on the spot. They landed in an alley behind the movie theater that Harry was going to take her too.

"Where are we? What are we doing?" She asked looking around.

"We are in London and I'm going to take you to a Muggle movie. You'll get your wand back at the end of the show." Harry promised her. She glared at him.

"You better give it back Mr. Potter. I don't appreciate being hauled out of my home." Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She refused to respond at first but soon her arms were wrapped around his neck and he was smiling.

"You'll appreciate this. I think you'll love today." Harry grabbed her hand and headed to the ticket booth. He paid for two tickets to the romantic comedy and then bought a tub of popcorn to share. They went into the movie and settled in to wait for it to start. Ginny had never been to a movie theater before. Harry alternated between watching the movie and watching her. She was watching the people on the screen in fascination and wonder throughout the whole movie. When the movie was done an hour and a half later, she walked out completely thrilled.

"That was amazing! This is what Muggles do to have fun?"

"Well, one of the many things. They also do other things."

"Like what?"

"Well they go shopping, they play games, and a lot of other things."

"So not much different from us?" She determined looking at the shops they were passing.

"Well I haven't heard of any wizards going to the Louvre in Paris or the National Gallery here in London." Harry countered grinning. Ginny looked at him in confusion.

"What are those?" Harry just chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"My point exactly." Ginny continued to window shop while Harry walked her towards the next destination. They walked along merrily chatting about idle things until Harry spied the destination just ahead. He pulled her through a gate that had a banner stretched across that read **Carnaval** **del** **Pueblo**. The music and theme was Latin American and Ginny immediately like the music and the other things she saw. Harry and Ginny slowly strolled through the crowd of people listening to the music and watching the Latin American venders and artists. She looked around at Harry as a new song started to play.

"What's this music called?"

"It's from Latin America. It's the largest Latin American Festival in Europe and they have artists, photographers, and musicians come from all over." Harry explained. He pulled her over closer to where the people had gathered in front of the stage. They watched on the sidelines for a little bit as the people in front of them were dancing to the music. Suddenly Ginny looked up at Harry smiling and pulled him out to the crowd. They joined their dancing, Harry was extremely apprehensive, the last time he had danced was at the Yule Ball, and that had ended terribly. She giggled as he stiffly tried to dance with her.

"Relax Harry, let the music move you." Harry took a deep breath and let the tension leave his body. He started to mimic her actions and soon they were the couple to watch on the dance floor. He was twirling her around the dance floor and they spun and twirled together. The crowd could tell that neither had danced to this music before and that they were just having fun, but they were on time with the beat and were doing well. Their obvious happiness was infecting everyone around them. When the song stopped, Harry was holding Ginny against his chest, with her facing away from him. They were both breathing heavily and were lost in their own world, happy and blissfully unaware of the crowd. They were brought back to their surroundings when the crowd clapped excitedly. Harry grinned sheepishly at the crowd while Ginny positively beamed. They walked away as the band started playing another song and Harry took her to a carnie's booth.

"Step right up step right up! Ah, young sir, why don't you try your hand at the game and win the pretty lady something nice?" Ginny gave Harry her best puppy dog eyes and Harry agreed laughing. He gave the carnie the five bucks necessary and he got three tennis balls.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Throw the balls to knock down the milk bottles. You have three throws and if you manage to knock them down then you win anything you see." He indicated the array of prizes hanging from the ceiling. Harry took the ball, aimed at a specific milk bottle and then threw it with a considerable amount of strength. The bottles all fell and the carnie looked at him in amazement. Harry grinned and handed him the two other balls then put an arm around Ginny's waist.

"What do you think Gin, what do you want?" Ginny scanned the different prizes and settled on a rather large stuffed panda bear.

"That panda." Harry laughed as the carnie handed it to her. It was almost as big as she was. He checked the time and saw that it was getting close to the time that Molly wanted them back.

"Come on Gin, we have to start heading back." She followed him grinning widely and they walked around the block from the carnival where they were hidden in an alley from people who could potentially see them. Before Harry apperated them back, he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"What's this Harry?"

"I got you two presents today Gin. The other one is back at the Burrow, waiting in the pile of other presents, but I wanted to give this one to you without everyone seeing it." He pulled the cover of the box and showed it to her. He had gone to his vault the other day to deposit the Elder Wand and had also taken out a small peridot. He had gone to the jeweler and had him cut and set it into a simple setting on a necklace. She grinned as he pulled out of the box, her hand at her throat in surprise.

"It's beautiful Harry."

"Not as beautiful as you Gin." She held up her hair while he fastened it around her neck. Her fingers fingered the beautiful pendent and she grinned up at Harry.

"Thank you Harry."

"Well there's more to it than simply sparkling." She looked at him quizzically and then her eyes widened in understanding. "If you ever need to get out of somewhere fast, just hold the gem and say my name." Ginny smiled and then hugged her boyfriend.

"I absolutely love it Harry. Thank you so much." Harry kissed her passionately and the broke apart only when they needed to breathe.

"We need to get you to your party Miss. Weasley."

"Whatever you say Mr. Potter." She grasped his arm and they apperated back to the Burrow.

Harry brought Ginny around the corner and they were greeted by a chorus of happy birthday from many of the same people who were there for Harry's party. Things progressed much the same way as Harry's party too: food, cake, conversation, and then presents. From George and Ron, Ginny got enough prankster items to last the whole year at Hogwarts. From Mione she got things she could use practically at Hogwarts (like the planner Mione had once given Harry and Ron. They laughed together when they saw that part of the gift). Everyone turned out and brought great things for Ginny, but her favorite by far was Harry's public gift. It turned out to be a Firebolt.

"Oh, Harry thank you!"

"My pleasure Gin, now you can keep up with me when we go flying together." She flung herself into his arms and they kissed again, much to the amusement of many of the guests, but much to the chagrin of Ron.

"Oi! I'm right here!" He yelled and Harry chuckled breaking off the kiss. It was a rather chaste and quick kiss, but they were not about to do anything to drastic in front of the whole crowd. They celebrated Ginny's birthday well into the night and it was well after midnight before the party ended with a couple of George's famous fireworks. Once they concluded (and George got rid of them) everyone left and the rest headed to their respective rooms to fall into bed.

Harry walked into his classroom with Neville and Susan. They were talking about the techniques they had learned last week and were looking forward to Nate's demonstrations. They walked into the classroom chatting and not really paying attention so Susan was put in a full body bind and fell to the floor; Neville was fishing his wand out of his robes and therefore too occupied to react to the spell that immobilized him. Harry dived to the ground, rolled to his left and came up in a crouch. Nate had anticipated Harry's actions and indeed a spell was zooming straight at his head. Harry deflected it to the floor with wandless magic. Nate shot another spell at him, and Harry dodged it again, pulling out his wand as he hit the floor behind the podium. As soon as he had his feet under him he was moving again and had his wand in his hand. Nate shot another spell at him and Harry spent levicorpous towards him but bounced off Nate's shield.

Nate sent a jinx at Harry but it was blocked by Harry's rather powerful shield charm. They had reached stalemate of sorts, both had excellent shields and were firing jinxes back and forth. Harry smiled as a sudden thought struck him. He sprinted over to Susan, lifted her curse and she took her wand out and together they sent a rather strong jelly legs jinx towards their teacher. Harry's shattered the shield and Susan's hit Nate dead center. Nate cast the counter curse and nodded at his students.

"Good. Now, free Neville and take a seat." Nate watched as Harry bent over Neville, determined what jinx he had on him and cast the counter curse. He helped his mate up and they sat down next to Susan.

"How'd we do Nate?" Neville asked sheepishly. They had found out about Harry's knack for wandless magic last week. After it had happened everyone stared at Harry in shock and amazement. Nate had regarded him for a full minute before asking him if he had been training it over the summer as well. Harry had told him about some of the books he had found in his vault. He also told Nate of the books he had lent Neville (who had finished them and lent them to Susan with Harry's permission). Nate had thought about it for a minute and then took them all out onto the field and shooting range and told them to show him what they could do. It turned out they were pretty advanced which Nate got very excited about. He had seen Harry do things that he had never seen another wizard do before. After that he told them that they were to remain on their guard from now on because an attack could come from anywhere.

"Harry did well. Good idea to release Susan first. When in a situation like that, release the person who you know can jump right back in to the fight. However, Susan, you should have used a non verbal spell to get out of the full body bind. Neville, instead of standing there to take out your wand, move first. You saw how Harry dived out of the way?" Neville nodded. "Do that. Do anything just so you aren't a stationary target that makes it easier for them to hit you." Neville nodded.

"Alright, let's get started with today." Nate went on to explain about the different ways to disguise themselves. Polyjuice potion, invisibility cloaks, and glamour charms were great, but sometimes the best way is the simplest. Nate showed them how a baseball hat, a wig, and really baggy clothes could totally transform somebody into someone no one notices. They practiced doing it all as well as using magic to alter their appearances. Harry was leaving with Neville and Susan, talking excitedly about the day when he heard a deep calming voice behind him.

"Harry! How are you?"

"Kingsley! I'm good. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit the Director. I hear you have been doing well in your class."

"I guess so. Nate is a very good teacher."

"Ah, yes between you and me Harry, I think he's the best. You're lucky to have gotten him."

"Why don't you have him working at the ministry Kingsley?"

"Because he didn't want to. He wanted to teach and help get properly trained aurors out in the field, and, well he and another auror have some bad blood between them." Harry nodded in understanding. "Well anyway Harry, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the first trial." Harry nodded, that toad, Umbridge, was finally going to stand trial for what she did to the students at Hogwarts. The reason why it took so long for the trials to even start was because Kingsley had all the members of Magical Law go through the same intensive program he had the aurors going through to weed out those who were in league with Voldemort. Also, they were having a hard time finding people objective enough to be the judges in many of the trials.

"See you there sir." Harry and Kingsley departed ways and Harry headed to the Burrow for a late dinner. As the secretary had told him and Neville, they put in long days here at the Academy and they never left before 7pm. Tomorrow, Harry was excused for the morning part of the day so that he could testify. Nate had told him the technique he would be missing and briefly showed him how to do it before they left. That way he wouldn't be too terribly behind when he got there.

Harry walked in the Burrow to see Mione, Ron, Ginny, and George sitting at the table laughing over something, Molly must have been staring at the clock because he was enveloped in a hug the moment he walked through the door and Arthur was standing over by the fire listening to the kids at the table. He turned to watch Harry as Harry patted Molly on the back, clearly confused over the sudden attention.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're home. I don't hope they didn't give you too hard of a time today. I can't believe what that woman said about you." Arthur came to Harry's rescue and gently pulled his wife off of Harry.

"Molly, let him breathe. He's probably starving too." Harry nodded and sat down at the table among everyone else. They had gotten quiet when Harry had walked in the door. They were now all looking at him with huge smiles on their faces.

"What's going on guys?"

"How's it feel to have all your secrets known to the entire Wizarding World?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Oh he's used to that Ron; it's the romance part that I find he likes the best. Especially the many fights he's gotten into because of them."

"What?" Harry demanded again utterly confused.

"Naw, he's jealous that everyone knows he has a Hungarian horntail tattooed on his chest." Ginny put in giggling.

"What are you on about?" Harry practically yelled. Molly set the plate they had saved for him in front of him and looked at her children with pursed lips.

"Quit making fun of him, it's horrible what she wrote." Harry's eyes widened in understanding and he looked at Mione.

"It's out?"

"Hot off the presses." She slid a rather large book toward him. The binding and cover were gold and almost the entire front cover was a picture of him, taken sometime during the last few months Harry guessed. He was smiling and surrounded by Weasleys in front of what looked like WWW. The title of the book, set above and below the photograph read: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

"So who's read it?" Harry asked picking up his fork and stabbing a potato.

"We all have, and Harry," George was suddenly pouting. "Why didn't you tell me that you are going to be a going to the Queen to be knighted? I want to come and see the old mum!" Harry almost choked on his roast beef because he started laughing.

"Does the Queen even know about us?" He asked looking at Mione.

"Well sort of, there used to be a lot of witches and wizards on the royalty's staff way back in the day-"

"Ok, we'll have the history lesson another time. Harry, I want to see the Horntail tattoo and the I Love Mom tattoo that you have on your left arm." Ron cut across Mione. Harry shook his head and looked at Ginny.

"If I recall, that Horntail tattoo is all your fault Gin." She blushed as she had hoped he forgot that she said that.

"Well it was that or a hippogriph. Or a pygmy puff." She giggled as Harry glared at her.

"It's about three quarters lies. And maybe a quarter truth in there." Mione supplied pulling the book back to her.

"How many chapters?"

"About 50. One dedicated to you and Dumbledore, one to you and the Weasleys, one to you and Voldemort, and one for each of your school years." She summarized rather fast.

"That's only 9 chapters." Harry said smiling.

"Well the rest is all about you growing up, romance, and of course our hunt."

"What does she say about that?"

"That we spent the time running around the countryside hiding from Death Eaters and attacking different places at different times. And the whole time you were an attention seeking brat and git who dictated what happened and if you didn't get your way you'd drop to the ground and grab your head and start to moan in agony." She stated as if she were reading the instructions to a rather boring recipe. Harry started laughing and soon the whole table had joined in.

"Oh yeah, you also managed to have some exploits with the maidens you rescued during that time." George added which caused Harry to stop laughing and looked at him incredulously while Ron was laughing so hard he fell of his chair to the floor. Harry looked at Ginny who was laughing at Harry which soon caused Harry to chuckle again. After they had all calmed down, Harry took the book and flipped through it reading the random chapter names.

**Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore**

**Harry Potter and the Tri Wizard Tournament**

**Harry Potter's childhood**

**Harry Potter, the New Leader of the Light**

**Harry Potter and the Family He Never Knew**

Harry stopped at that page and briefly scanned it. It was about James and Lily Potter and how about they had been betrayed and how the sadness that Harry never got to his parents affected him the rest of his life. Harry scowled at the book and shook his head before closing it and pushing it away.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione; the trail is early tomorrow, you should get to bed now so that you wake up in time." Molly called from the living room. George stood up and looked at Harry. They both were going to be testifying tomorrow and both looked forward to it. Everyone called good night, George took his old bed so he slept in the same room as Harry, and went up to bed.

The next morning Harry and the rest woke up early when Molly came and woke them up. She gently shook Harry awake. They had found this to be a better tactic to wake Harry up than Ron's normal way. The last time Ron had ran into his room and woken Harry up after a long day of training, he had found himself flung across the room and against the wall. Ron sat on the floor looking at his best mate's bed in surprise while Ginny and Mione (who had come in behind him) were laughing like mad. Harry had looked sheepishly at Ron and said sorry. He had climbed out of bed and helped him to his feet and they all had a good laugh about it.

"Morning mum."

"Morning Harry, dear. If you want breakfast you have to get up now." Harry nodded and slowly rolled out of bed. George was sitting up in the next bed over but looked distinctly more awake than Harry. Harry set his feet on the ground stood up and stretched.

"Whoa, Harry. Work out much?" George joked as he too started to get up and dress. Harry looked down at his stomach, taking in the defined muscles and visual washboard abs.

"It kindda just happened." Harry grinned and moved to the closet to take out his nicer clothes. They both dressed and then went downstairs to see Ron, Mione, and Ginny sitting at the table. Harry sat down and pulled the syrup toward him and poured it on the pancakes Molly set on the table. They ate in relative silence before it was time to go. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, he smiled and gave her a quick kiss before they all headed down the lane to apperate. Ginny had gotten her license a few days after her birthday. They reached the correct spot, turned and appeared in a small alley just off the Ministry.

Harry led the small group toward the entrance. As they entered the Ministry, the first thing they were greeted by was the reporters. They immediately flocked to the Heroes of the War and started asking everyone questions.

"Harry, what do you think of the book?"

"Mr. Potter, what are you going to say today?" And so the questions continued while they pushed through the crowd until security was able to help them get through.

They went down to the dungeon and they sat down, waiting for the trial to start. Soon Kingsley came in with the Wizengamot. They took their seats and Percy sat down next to the Minster with a quill and ink bottle. He nodded to his family who smiled and nodded back, than the room went quiet as Umbridge was brought in and set in the chair facing everyone. The chains wrapped them around her limbs and once she was secure the guards left.

"Dolores Umbridge, you have been brought before this tribunal on several charges. They are: Attempted murder of Muggleborns, Accomplice to Murder of Muggleborns, Degradation and enslavement of Magical Creatures, Child Neglect, Child Abuse, Intent to cause bodily harm to children, Intent to cause bodily harm to Muggleborns, and Treason. How do you plead?"

She looked at him like Kingsley was just reading a grocery list. "Not guilty." Murmurs of outcry immediately broke out and she just sat there smiling smugly in her pink sweater and dress. Harry was disgusted with her behavior but kept his face impassive as he gazed at her. Kingsley silenced the court room with a few bangs on his gavel.

"Silence in the court." He waited and it immediately died down. "Dolores Umbridge, your plea has been entered into the record. Do you have counsel?"

"I do not."

"Do you want counsel appointed?"

"I do not."

"Very well then. Our first witness will be called forward. Headmistress McGonagall would you please take the witness's chair." McGonagall did and looked at Kingsley expectantly.

"Headmistress, would you tell us about the year that Dolores Umbridge spent at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly. Dolores was interfering with what we taught at Hogwarts because she viewed it as unacceptable. She even tried to throw one of our staff out of the castle while Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was still in charge. She gave out harsh punishments to the children when they performed the smallest of pranks or barely stepped out of the rules. When she was appointed to temporarily fill Dumbledore's place, she threatened the children with bodily harm during detentions."

"What was the nature of the interference at Hogwarts that she performed?"

"She would sit in all the teacher's classes and grade us according to how well we taught our subject. At least that's what she said, it was well known that she was looking to see how sympathetic we were to what Albus and Harry Potter were saying at the time."

"What were they saying?"

"That Voldemort had come back."

"Why did the accused need to know where your sympathies were?"

"If she felt we believed Dumbledore, she would find reasons to get rid of us and she tried to interrogate us as to where Dumbledore's whereabouts were. Also, if we showed Harry Potter any kindness in front of her, she tried to make our jobs harder.

"What was the harsh punishment that she gave the children?" Kingsley asked.

"She used a blood quill on Lee Jordan and used it multiple times on Harry Potter. When Misters Fred and George Weasley got into trouble the day they left, she was going to let Filch whip them."

"Thank you Headmistress. The next witness is Lee Jordan." Harry watched as Lee and many other students went up to testify. Soon, it was George's turn. He went down to the Witness's chair and sat down comfortably in it.

"Mr. George Weasley, would you please tell us your evidence against Dolores Umbridge?"

"Sure thing. My brother and I were, as you know, the best pranksters Hogwarts has seen in awhile and we stepped it up in my sixth year because Umbridge because such a prominent figure in the daily workings of castle life." George went on to explain about what had happened to him and Fred during their final school year and how Umbridge treated the Slytherins favorably but absolutely hated the Gryffindors.

When he finished telling his spectacular leaving and escape story, he slid of the chair, walked past Umbridge on his way back to his original seat and waved merrily at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and followed him all the way back to his seat. Kingsley let Percy catch up writing the dictation and then called the last witness forward.

"Harry Potter, would you please take the stand?" Harry sat down in the witness's chair and looked around at everybody. The chair he was in was on a pedestal that was raised so that he was taller than the accused's chair but he was still looking up at everyone. Umbridge's face had hardened and she was gazing at him with determined eyes. Harry had noticed that she would glance around the room while the testimony was being given, not really paying attention, but now that he was sitting here, her eyes didn't leave him.

"Mr. Potter, how do you know Dolores Umbridge?"

"I first meet her in my fifth year at Hogwarts. Then I saw her once in my sixth year at Hogwarts and once more after that."

"What evidence do you have that supports the charges against the accused?"

"In my fifth year, I was angry a lot, mostly because of the hormones." Harry grinned as the crowd laughed. He knew they'd accept that only a few people knew why and he wasn't going to let the rest of the world in on the secret. "When Umbridge made me out to seem like a lunatic because I was telling the truth, spoke up. She gave me a detention and when I got there I had to use a blood quill to write I must not tell lies over and over again. I had many detentions over the year, and she always had me write the same thing." Harry held up his fist and clenched it showing the crowd the scars. "It's still there. Before I went to the Ministry that year, I was caught in her fireplace making a floo call. She demanded that I tell her where Dumbledore was and that I tell her. She almost used the Crutatius Curse on me to get me to talk, but thanks to Hermione's quick thinking she was unable to."

"Who were you making the floo call to?" Harry smiled painfully.

"I was attempting to contact my Godfather, Sirius Black. I had been told that he was in the Ministry and was being tortured by Voldemort and I wanted to make sure he wasn't at home before we rushed over there."

"So when did you see her the second time?"

"At Professor Dumbledore's funeral."

"Did she do anything?"

"No she did not."

"And what was the time you saw her last year?"

Harry thought quickly, he knew that Kingsley wasn't looking for him to talk about the horcrux, so he decided to only tell part of the truth.

"We, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and myself, went to the Ministry to cause a little bit of disruption. We took polyjuice potion to impersonate three people and entered the Ministry. We got separated but by the time I managed to find Hermione, she had been roped into transcribing the trail that Umbridge was putting on for a couple Muggleborns."

"What happened during this trial?"

"She had Dementors bring the Muggleborns in and then accused them of stealing their magic from other pureblood witches and wizards. She demanded to know who the Muggleborns had stolen their wands from. It wasn't so much a trial as it was a Witch hunt. No pun intended."

Kingsley smiled and then asked another question. "Was Umbridge, to the best of your knowledge, acting of her own free will?"

"If you compare her behavior from my fifth year to that trial I would say unequivocally that she was acting of her own accord." Harry confirmed. Kingsley nodded.

"Is there anyone who has come to speak on Dolores Umbridge's behalf?" He waited a full minute and when no one came forward Kingsley turned to face the Wizengamot and they put their heads together. Harry hadn't been excused so he turned to face Umbridge and saw with a surprise that she was smiling that sickly sweet smile at him.

"You didn't learn your lesson Mr. Potter."

"Excuse me?"

"You are still telling lies and you have almost everybody believing it. But I know better. When they release me, you'll be punished." Harry just looked at her flabbergasted and didn't know what to say when Kingsley started talking again.

"By verdict of the Wizengamot, we find Dolores Umbridge," He paused for a second. Everyone was leaning forward in their seats waiting for the verdict. "Guilty of all charges and hereby sentence her to Azkaban for forty years in regard to her crimes against children."

There were cheers as the audience stood up and clapped. Harry smiled broadly and watched as she paled. The guards came in to collect Umbridge and tapped the seat. It unwound its chains and she stood up. They started to guide her out but she moved faster than Harry would ever have given her credit for. She had smacked one of her guards in the stomach causing him to double over and then wrested his wand from his grip. She used the wand to cause a force of some sort that shot the two guards backwards. At the same time, she twirled and then was facing Harry with her wand out.

"YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" She screamed, looking absolutely mad. "HOW DARE YOU LIE?" She shot a curse at Harry who jumped to the side avoiding her curse. Before she could blink Harry had tackled her and pinned the wand in her hand above her head pointed away from him. He twisted his hand on her wrist which he had been taught as a way to get suspects to drop their wands. It worked, she cried out in pain and dropped the wand. The two guards had recovered and one had his wand out pointing at Umbridge. Harry jumped of the toad and they bound her and hauled her to her feet.

"Well done Harry. Guards take her away, and do make sure you hold on to your wand this time." Kingsley said from where he was standing above them.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M THE SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER!" Umbridge screamed as the two guards hauled the now bound woman out the door. They could hear her screaming all the way down the hallway. Ginny, Ron, and Mione had come down the stairs and were standing next to Harry. George had come down just behind him. He was talking with Angelina and was smiling at the door where Umbridge had disappeared.

"Nice tackle Harry." Ron commented. Harry smiled and laughed.

"That felt incredibly good."

"I wish I could have done that." Everyone looked at Mione in surprise. "What? She's the one who ran the Muggleborn Registry and sent perfectly innocent people to Azkaban." Mione said in a huff. Ginny just laughed and Harry was smiling broadly at his best friend.

"I would have paid to see that." Ron finally managed to choke out after being silent for a few moments. Undoubtedly he was imagining Mione tackling Umbridge. They all laughed together, said goodbye to George who was heading back to WWW and apperated to the Burrow. Harry had an hour before he had to be back at the academy and he figured he'd get a famous Molly Weasley lunch for a change.

Everyone headed in to find Molly in the kitchen, a big smile on her face. She looked up at them all as they entered. "So how'd the trial go?"

"Guilty of all charges." Ron burst smiling. "But what's better is that Harry got to tackle that toad to the ground. Mate, next time I want to do that." Ron pouted looking at Harry who laughed.

"Fine Ron, next time you can have the honor of being attacked by people who think you 'need to be punished.'" Harry imitated her girlish voice at the end and Ginny giggled.

"She really said that?"

"Yep. While the Wizengamot was deliberating."

"She's a horrid woman." Molly agreed. "So Harry you have to be at school soon. Did you stop by for some lunch?" Harry beamed at her.

"I did indeed, it's been awhile since I had one of your famous sandwiches." She smiled and went into the kitchen. Ron gave him a questioning look that was almost a mirror image of Mione's. Ginny was just laughing at Ron because she knew what Harry was up to.

"Do you need something mate? I'm pretty sure you can get whatever you need." Mione elbowed him and raised her eyebrows at him.

"He's doing something else."

"I have a great surprise for Molly but it's a Christmas gift." Harry said and wouldn't say a word more.

"Alright you four, I have sandwiches ready." Molly called from the kitchen. They all sat down and helped themselves to their food. Molly sat down and passed an envelope to each girl. A very thick envelope to each girl, Harry noted. He knew immediately that they were from Hogwarts and suddenly Harry was grinning. He knew exactly what had happened. Mione ripped hers open and pulled out the parchment not paying attention to the badge that fell out. She scanned the list.

"Oh, McGonagall must have gotten replacement teachers then. And the books all look interesting." She commented as she looked at the list. She then went on to the next parchment and was reading what it said. Harry was pretty sure he knew what it said, and turned his attention to Ginny who was sitting in awe staring at the badge in her hand. Harry leaned over and grinned.

"I knew you were going to get that." She looked up at him in surprise

"But, I-"

"Oh come on love, you're the best on the team, now that I'm not there." Harry added smiling. Ginny playfully swatted at his arm and was about to comment when Mione let out a startled gasp.

"I see she's finally got there." Harry said turning his attention back to Mione. She was holding the badge in one hand, the hand she was now looking at and holding the letter from McGonagall in the other hand.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. He had been eating the whole time and had not been paying attention.

"I'm Head Girl." Mione whispered and then looked at Harry in disbelief. "I'm Head Girl." She said louder. Molly beamed at her adopted daughter and grinned. "Well we'll have to throw you a party tonight." Mione grinned at Molly and looked at Ginny who cleared her throat.

"Well you may be Head Girl Mione, but I'm Quidditch Captain." She was engulfed by Molly in a huge hug as Molly was ecstatic for her daughter. Ginny was beaming when she emerged from the hug. Harry glanced at the time and gave Ginny a quick kiss and Mione a hug before heading out to the academy.

Harry woke up and dreaded getting out of bed because that would mean that the day was going to start. He didn't want the day to start because that meant that he would be taking Ginny to Platform 9 ¾ where he would have to say goodbye to her. Harry sighed and refused to get out of bed. If I stay in bed the day won't go on. Harry stubbornly reasoned.

Harry saw his door open and a redhead enter the room. Harry smiled as the red head scooted into bed with him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled her head to his chest and Harry wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Morning Ginny."

"Morning Harry. We have to leave soon."

"Why can't we just stay here?"

"Because mum will kill me for not going to Hogwarts and then she'll hurt you because it' would be all your fault." Ginny reasoned.

"Sounds like you've been thinking about it already."

"Of course I have. I don't want to leave you anymore than you want me to." Harry kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her long locks.

"I love you always and forever Ginny Weasley."

"Likewise Harry." She tilted her head back and Harry grinned before kissing her. They lay like that for a few moments longer until they heard Molly calling up the stairs.

"Girls! You better get a move on or we'll be late!" Ginny jumped up and ran out the bedroom heading towards her room to grab her trunk. Harry climbed out of bed and swiftly changed. Once he had pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt, he headed down the stairs to grab a piece of toast from the kitchen table. With only two going to Hogwarts this year, the Weasleys were not only on time but, miraculously, had time to spare. Ginny and Mione came down the stairs with their trunks and set them down on in the hall. They looked at each other and then at Molly.

"Mum, would it be ok if we went by ourselves this year?" Ginny asked hesitantly. Molly and Arthur froze and looked at their daughter.

"Alone?"

"Well not completely alone. We were hoping Ron and Harry could take us." The two Weasley parents looked at one another for a few moments having a silent conversation. Finally Molly nodded.

"Alright, but on one condition."

"What's that mum?"

"You give me a hug before you leave." She smiled and Ginny beamed. She ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her mother in a rather large hug. "Have a good year Ginny." When she released Ginny she gave Mione a rather big hug as well. "You too Hermione, have a good year." Harry waved his wand over the girls trunk, shrunk them and handed them to the correct girl.

"Thanks Harry. Oh you added a feather light charm too. That's such a time saver." Mione commented. Ginny just beamed and hugged her boyfriend. Together the couples set off out of the house and walked out to the yard. They apperated away to King's Cross in one of the corners on the platform. The steam cloud was the first thing that Harry noticed and he couldn't' help but smile for Harry had always associated it with the Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny looked fondly at the train as they remembered some memories of what had happened on there. Harry sighed and then scanned the platform to see who was there. There were a lot of people that Harry recognized from his year and Ginny's year and then some of the others that Harry had bumped into before. He was pleased to see the little first years with their parents walking around the platform staring at the scarlet engine in awe and wonder.

Harry and Ginny stopped a few feet from one of the doors and stood close together.

"So when are you going to move into Potter Manor Harry?"

"In two days. Ron is going to stay with me too. It would have been weird to be in that big house all by myself and Ron wanted to get out of your parent's house." Harry shrugged. Ginny smiled.

"It'll do you two good to be on your own for awhile. I'm sure you'll be at mum's every other day for dinner." Harry smiled.

"Probably." Ginny laughed and then her face grew sober.

"Harry, I'm going to miss you."

"Just remember to write me about the first Hogsmede trip you have. I'll be there and we can spend it together." Harry reminded her.

"Of course." Harry rummaged in his pockets and then brought out an old piece of parchment.

"Oh, I figured since I don't need this anymore, you'd find a way to make a use for it." Ginny's eyes widened and then she grinned mischievously.

"Oh I can think of a few things." Harry chuckled.

"No doubt. You know the phrase right?"

"Yep." Harry grinned and then hugged her tight. The engine let out a whistle signaling it was time to go. Harry kissed her, leaving them both breathless and then she ran for the train with Mione. Mione had been saying goodbye to Ron just a few feet down from Harry and Ginny. They climbed aboard and then leaned out the door and waved to Harry and Ron as the train pulled out of the station. They watched until the last car left and then they turned to each other.

"Well we'll see them soon mate."

"Yeah I know. It just feels weird to not be on it." Harry said as they watched some of the parents disapperated.

"I know what you mean mate. But cheer up, we've got jobs and our chocolate frogs are going to be coming out soon." Harry chuckled and shook his head. They had been notified a few days ago that the company was going to start making cards of the Golden Trio and they hoped to have them ready by the time the Hogwarts Express took the kids to school. Ron had died and gone to heaven in happiness when they found out.

"Oh goodie." Harry joked and twisted apperating to the Burrow before Ron could hit him. He landed on the lane and waited for his best mate to show up. Ron did just a few seconds later and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You know one of these days; I'm going to get you."

"I doubt it. Mione hasn't even gotten me yet." She still shot jinxes and charms at Harry once in awhile hoping to catch him off guard. She hadn't successfully hit him once yet and she was growing all the more determined because of it. Ron grinned and laughed.

"You know, you drive her up the wall. Maybe next time you can just let her get you. For the sake of easing her mind." It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Yeah right, she'd know I had let her hit me and I'll be a fully fledged auror next time I see her. It would be embarrassing." Harry joked and Ron laughed. They entered the Burrow to see Molly holding an envelope and the newspaper.

"How'd it go?" She asked right away.

"They got off well enough. It's going to be along few months." Harry muttered the last part to himself but Molly had heard it. She smiled fondly to herself, happy that Ginny had found such a perfect young man. Ron looked at the letter she was holding and pointed to it.

"What's the letter mum? And who is it from?"

"It's from your brother Charlie and he was just telling me about his new job at the Reserve. You can read it later." She went back to the letter and Harry ran upstairs quick. When he came back down he was dressed in his training uniform and he kissed Molly on the check quick before saying goodbye.

"Bye mum, see you for dinner. Later Ron." Ron waved from behind the paper as Harry ran out the door. Harry apperated to the auror academy and walked through the gates to the field. Nate had given the class the morning off because he knew that they all had people they wanted to see off to Hogwarts. Also, according to Nate, because of the books Harry and lent them, they were one of the most advanced classes which made Nate confident that missing a morning wouldn't be too much of an issue. Harry joined Neville and Susan on the field. They were alone so they were practicing some hand to hand. Their mentors weren't there yet and neither was Nate.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Not much Harry. We just got here too. Haven't see Nate yet."

"That's strange; usually he's waiting for us." Susan winced.

"Yeah, and usually we're dodging curses right about now." Last week Nate had left them all sore and bruised from the training and 'attack' they had gone through. Susan had been the last one standing, but had fallen to a curse that left you so tired you just fell to the ground wanting to sleep. Harry had been able to deflect all attempts to disarm him, magical and physical, but had been taken down with Petrficus Totalius. Neville had gone down with a sleeping charm that lasted just long enough to effectively take him out of the battle.

That mock battle had made Harry realize that he needed to do something about the Elder Wand's Allegiance. Last week Harry had talked with Arthur and Molly while everyone else was asleep. Because Harry, Ron, and Mione had told them the tale of the Deathly Hallows, they of course were able to follow along with Harry's logic. He knew that if he were disarmed, even if he wasn't using the Elder Wand, the allegiance would change from him and the Deathstick would still be powerful and a sought after tool. Due to the nature of his job, Harry had decided that he needed someone to disarm him and that someone would be someone who wasn't going to be getting in any fights for a long time. After thinking about it for a day, he had come to a logical conclusion. The person he would ask would be Molly Weasley.

"_Mum, I know this sounds strange, but I'm asking you to disarm me. That way the Elder Wand's allegiance will be to you and not to me."_

"_Why is that a good thing Harry?"_

"_Because if I'm disarmed in any way the allegiance changes and, well, that just won't be a good thing to happen if it's by someone else."_

"_Alright, well why me?" Harry squared his shoulders and was about to tell her when Arthur interrupted._

"_It only makes sense dear. It can't be Ron or Hermione, or even Ginny, because they're his age and all the left over Death Eaters will be coming after them. It's too great of a chance. Plus everyone in the Great Hall heard what Harry and Voldemort said, I'm sure a good three quarters of them have no idea what he was talking about but the others might. And Harry's right, he can't be walking around with the Elder Wand being allied to him."_

"_What's their age got to do with it?" Molly asked her eyes narrowing._

"_Mum, the point is that I need the person who is going to have the Elder Wand's allegiance be someone who is not going to be getting into any fights anytime soon and to-" Harry swallowed and looked at his surrogate mother, unable to really find the right words._

"_And to die." She said quietly._

"_Naturally mum, a natural death." Harry clarified quickly but nodding sadly. She and Arthur were both quiet for a moment. They had long ago accepted that they might die in the war and now that they had made it through it, they hadn't really thought of death. Their view hadn't changed, they weren't afraid of it, but they weren't about to rush to it either. Harry watched Molly think it over, wondering what she was thinking about. He had not wanted to cast such a shadow on the two, but it was necessary for them to completely understand. Finally she looked up at him with determination and understanding in her eyes._

"_Alright Harry. I'll do it." She stood up, retrieved her wand from the counter, aimed at Harry and softly spoke the spell. Harry was standing opposite her in the living room, his wand held loosely in his hand and pointing toward the ground. "Expelliarmus." Harry's wand left his hand, flew over Arthur's head, hit the wall and slid behind the couch. Harry grinned at Molly who looked over at him with a curious expression on her face. Arthur waved his wand, summoning Harry's wand and then gave it back to Harry._

"_I don't feel any different." Molly said looking at Harry._

"_You won't, you would only feel it if you held the wand. But since I was defeated, you now have the allegiance of the Elder Wand." He paused and hugged Molly. "Thanks Mum, thanks for understanding why." She nodded and patted his cheek._

"_I understand Harry, we both do. Don't worrly, we are ok with Death, we accepted it a long time ago, it's just by the grace of some higher being that we are still here."_

"_Thanks for talking with us about it son, and for helping us understand. As opposed to you just demanding that Molly disarms you and not giving us a reason at all." Arthur explained when he saw the confused expression on his adopted son's face._

"_Well thank you for understanding and for helping me out. Now that this issue has been solved, I can lay it to rest." Harry grinned. After that, they had all went upstairs to bed._

Molly and Arthur never asked where the wand was or what Harry had planned on doing with it. They knew that he was using his Holly and Phoenix wand and they also knew he knew where it was but they had no desire to ever see it or touch it. For that, Harry was thankful. Ginny was still the only person who knew that he was swapping out the wands, which he would do when he went to Hogsmede to visit the girls. She also knew what Harry had asked of her mother and that she had said yes, for she was the one Harry had conferred with about the issue.

Harry was pulled out of his musings when they spied Nate walking toward them with a scowl etched on his face. He was accompanied by a man that was familiar to Harry but Harry wasn't sure where from. Nate came to a stop in front of his class and looked at the man. Suddenly Harry remembered where he had seen the man. John Dawlish, the man who was Fudge's personal body guard, the man who Scrimgeour had set to tail Dumbledore, and the man who was present when the DA was discovered that night in fifth year. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man and wondered what the hell he was doing here.

"Neville, Harry, Susan, this is John Dawlish, the second in command of the Auror Corps. He's here to supervise the classes today and has insisted on putting you through the obstacle course he has created to see how well you have been trained so far. You will be the first class to go through, and he will be watching you as you complete it. Questions?"

"Do we work together or alone?"

"Alone, one at a time." Dawlish answered.

"Why are we going first? Shouldn't the class that is closest to graduation be going first?" Susan asked; her eyes narrowed at Dawlish.

"Trainee Bones, you don't ask a question like that to your boss. You do as you're told. Now get to the course." They stood there looking at him with expressions ranging from surprise to concern.

"Guys, go ahead," Nate sighed. "The sooner this is done with the sooner we can get back to our training." Harry nodded. From the look Dawlish gave Nate he was pretty sure he found that bad blood Kingsley had mentioned. Harry led the way over to the course. It looked like a standard Muggle Military obstacle course. Which it was because it was usually meant to test physical strength and therefore had no magic applied to it. They walked to the beginning. Dawlish held up a stop watch and smirked at the class.

"You have two minutes to get from here to the end of the course."

"What? No one's ever done it in two minutes! The fastest time is three minutes." Nate yelled from just to their right.

"New rules. Has to be two minutes." He looked at their indignant faces and smirked again. "You'll go one at a time, and I'll cut you newbies a break. If you at least one of you can do it then you'll all pass. If none of you do then you all fail." He looked them each in the eye, and when he looked at Harry, Harry saw the hatred and anger. "Potter, you're first." Harry sighed and closed his eyes, running through his breathing exercises. Relaxing always helped him and he knew they were going to need every bit of strength to get through this in 60 seconds. Harry pulled on his harness that he was going to need at the end of the course while he saw Nate give Neville and Susan knowing looks.

"Use your heads guys. Make sure you remember all aspects of the rules and use everything to complete your task." Nate reminded them and Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly what Susan and Neville were going to do. Harry however knew that he had been set a challenge and he was not going to fail. He had done the course enough times before to know what lay ahead of him.

Dawlish blew his whistle and Harry shot out of the starting line like a jackrabbit. He was over the low wall and heading toward the two inverted v shaped walls. He quickly scaled them and was on to the next. It was a tall ladder type obstacle that went straight into the air. The planks were separated by uneven distances but the biggest gap was from about the feet to the waist. Usually it took sixty seconds to just scale this obstacle. Harry started to climb, settling into a rhythm and carefully but quickly scaling the ladder. He reached the top, threw a leg over it and then started to climb back down. To him he felt as if he was going at a fast but comfortable pace, to the rest of the onlookers (quite a few had gathered for they heard the cheers he was getting from Neville, Susan, and Nate) Harry was flying through the course.

Harry let go of the ladder rung at a height that was taller than him and landed so that his feet connected with the ground first and then smoothly he went into a roll that had him coming up on his feet again. He was then running for the next obstacle. It was similar to the monkey bars at a playground, just a little bit higher. He hopped up to the platform and crossed the monkey bars faster than some people assumed a monkey could. After that there were three more obstacles: the pit swing, the ground crawl and the zip line. Harry was coming up on the pit swing fast. It was a rope that was suspended over a pit of mud. If the trainee fell off during the swing, he was supposed to go back and swing again until he got across. Usually the trainees before you would send the rope back or if you were one of the first the instructor would have it waiting.

Dawlish was standing to the side watching, making no move to get to the rope so that he could follow protocol. Harry didn't seem to take any notice though and he came up to the pit without slowing down once. In fact he actually started to run faster. He reached the absolute edge and then leaped like a leopard some would say later. His hands found purchase on the rope and his forward momentum had him going until he released and landed on the other side in a crouch, one hand on the ground to stead himself. Then he was off again. The next was the ground crawl, which today thankfully was filled with dry brown dirt instead of the normal heavy wet mud.

He dropped to his belly and crawled forward under the low wires and wood planks, using his arms and legs to propel himself forward. Harry reached the end, crawled till he was clear and then looked at the last obstacle in front of him. The zip line was easily the most challenging but also the most fun in Harry's opinion. To get to the actual zip line, you had to climb up fifty feet on a wall that had hand and foot holds built into it but was otherwise smooth. For this the trainee usually stopped to attach the safety line to his harness so that if he fell he wouldn't die. Harry stopped long enough to grab the rope and clip it to him. Then he started to scale the wall. He zigzagged across the wall steadily climbing up and up. Finally he reached the top, took off the safety line, attached the zip line and then, he jumped.

Harry let out a whoop on the way down that let everyone know he was pumped up with adrenaline and happy with his performance. He didn't use the break till just before the end to soften the landing. He landed on the fluffy landing pad, unhooked himself and rolled off (you had to get off the pad as there might be someone coming behind you and only once you were off were you considered to have finished the course) to the cheers of the crowd. Dawlish had stopped the timer and was starring at it in disbelief. Harry didn't see his reaction because he had bent over and put his hands on his knees. He was trying to catch his breath after the tiring physical exertion. He found his hunched position wasn't working so Harry flopped down on the ground and tried to take deep steadying breaths.

Nate's head came into his view. "Harry, are you alright?" Harry nodded, too tired to really say anything yet. Nate grinned. "You just lie there and catch your breath. I'll have you know though that you just beat the course record. 1 minute and 55 seconds. Congratulations." Harry nodded to show he had heard and focused on his breathing. Dawlish appeared in his vision line too and scowled down at Harry.

"Congratulations. You passed." He sounded as if he was disappointed, which he probably was Harry reflected. Dawlish looked back at the other end of the course were Neville and Susan were whooping in celebration for their friend and classmate.

"You, Longbottom, are next!" Dawlish called. Harry had sufficiently caught his breath and sat up to watch Neville. Dawlish whistled and Neville started the course. He casually strode through the first couple until he reached the log wall. He gazed up at it for a moment and then crawled UNDER the bottom rung and kept going. Dawlish was so furious he couldn't speak. Of course that was forgivable compared to what Neville did next. He apperated across the monkey bars (from platform to platform) and did the same to the mud pit. He then did the ground crawl like normal but apperated to the top of the zip line plateform, waved to Harry apperated to the fluffy mat, stepped off and folded his arms. Nate stopped his clock and smiled at Neville.

"Nice job Nev. 1 minute. But I do believe that Harry will keep the record." Neville grinned and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. I don't want it anyway."

"You cheated. You are expelled. Leave now."

"No he didn't." Nate said raising an eyebrow at Dawlish.

"Tell me how that wasn't cheating."

"You said he had to get to the other side in under two minutes. You never specified how, and you never said he had to complete the course by doing all of the obstacles. Your rules sir." Dawlish's facial color and neck popping vein could rival Uncle Vernon's Harry thought.

"Fine. Bones you're next!" She waved to show she heard him and he whistled. Thanks to Harry's success he already knew he couldn't expel any of them but he wanted one to fail. Susan walked forward and apperated. With a pop she landed in the middle of the fluffy pad. She calmly stepped off like it was a stage and stood next to Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Susan."

"That was fun."

"Want to do it again?" Harry offered grinning.

"No, once is always enough for me. I get so tired out." She put an emphasis on the so and Harry just laughed. Dawlish glared at them in anger, opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Nate.

"Your rules, remember?" He growled in frustration, turned on his heel and stalked out of sight.

"Congratulations guys."

"You're congratulating us for pissing off the Second Auror?" Neville asked Nate slightly confused.

"No, for using your heads, and your skills Harry, to finish the task that was set to you within the rules that were given to you." Nate clarified. Harry cocked his head to the side as he stared at the place Dawlish had disappeared.

"So how much more often are we going to be seeing him?"

Nate scowled. "Too often. He's taken a personal interest in you three, especially you Harry. He'll be popping in and out of the school for the rest of the training period." Harry nodded; he was going to be vigilant around the Dawlish.

"Alright, let's meet up with your mentors and we'll get the afternoon started." Nate lead the three back out to the field and their mentors.

Harry and Ron were sitting at the table in Potter Manor. The two friends had moved in two days ago and had been settling in nicely. The four House Elves kept the house clean and well cared for. Harry was impressed with the greeting they had given them when Harry and Ron arrived. They had hung up banners saying welcome home and they had decorated the living room with streamers and confetti. Harry was overwhelmed that the elves would do go to such lengths for him but was floored when about thirty people stood up and shouted surprise.

"_Surprise!"Harry's jaw almost hit the wood floor when the people came around corners and popped up from behind the furniture. All the Weasleys were there, Charlie had come in for a few days from Romania, Bill and Fleur were in the back, her stomach was just starting to show the baby bump, Molly and Arthur were one of the ones that came around the corner, grinning ear to ear. George was standing next to Angelina and Katie, Neville, Hannah, and Susan had popped up from behind the couch and Kingsley had come from around the corner._

"_How?"_

"_Well Kreacher came over to mum's place saying he wanted to give you a house warming party so I helped him and the rest of the elves set up for your entrance." Ron explained grinning at Harry's expression._

"_You did?"_

"_Yeah, and mum helped with the guest list." Ron shrugged than leaned in toward his best mate and whispered, "I'm sure Ginny will send you a letter later saying that she wanted to be here and that she welcomes you home."_

"_I have no doubt." Harry agreed grinning._

"_Welcome home Harry." Molly said grinning wrapping him in a typical Molly Weasley hug._

And so then evening had went; Harry had chatted with everyone there for hours while everyone welcomed him home. Kreacher and the other elves had provided Butterbeer and other refreshments during the party and provided a buffet type dinner. Harry had been so happy to see his friends all there. After everyone had left, Harry had gone up to the Master Bedroom and collapsed on the bed, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this house was now his, and that he was going to be sleeping in the Master Bedroom from now on. Ron had continued up the stairs to the other bedrooms on the third floor. He had claimed one of the rooms that had been furnished as a guest bedroom. He was putting up his Chuddly Cannons posters and other pictures that made the room his. Harry had gone up there last night, using the spiral staircase, instead of the Library ladder, to see where Ron had decided to move into.

Harry had then discovered that the elves had claimed the smallest room on the third floor, easily fitting into the decent sized space. Once Meyer left for the Burrow, they'd have even more room to themselves but Harry had discovered that they actually had set up the room very well. Harry was pleased that they had taken the room; he feared that they would be sleeping in cabinets under the sink or cupboards under the stairs. Harry had a moment of nostalgia as he the errant thought entered his mind and then shivered slightly in disgust for he wished that fate on no one, elf or human.

Currently Harry was sitting at the breakfast table eating his toast and eggs. He had the Daily Prophet spread out in front of him and he was reading one article intently. It was about the Malfoys and what the prediction of the verdict would be today.

"Mate what are you reading so intently?" Ron asked as he sat down at the table. He had no sooner sat down than Libby set a plate in front of him heaped with eggs, sausage, and toast. He smiled at the elf and started to dig in. "Thanks Libby."

"The Daily Prophet. They're trying to predict what the verdict will be for the Malfoys."

"Their trial is today isn't it?" Ron asked after swallowing a rather large mouthful of food. Harry nodded taking a sip of his orange juice. "You're testifying right?"

"Yes." Harry nodded and looked at Ron. "I still don't know why you won't."

"Because, I would tell the Wizengamot to chuck Malfoy into Azkaban and be done with it, and that would be counter intuitive to what you are trying to do."

"Draco doesn't deserve to go to prison. He'd never be able to recover from that." Ron just nodded and pulled a different section of the paper towards him.

"Yeah I know, you've told me. So does the paper know what you are going to say?" Harry grinned at that and shook his head no.

"They are apparently under the impression that because I hated Draco and his father for so long that I'm going to testify against them."

"Ah, how interesting. Harry Potter doing what everyone thinks he's going to do? That would be something to publish in the paper unlike this garbage." Ron brandished an article from the entertainment section of the paper. This section had taken to writing daily pieces about him, Ron, and Mione, as well as other heroes of the war. For the most part the paper focused on him but sometimes there were bigger articles. The paper had started this about three days after the press conference and they had written just as many articles based in truth as they had written articles based on lies.

"What does it say this time?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and Ronald Weasley have reportedly moved out of the Weasley's home known as the Burrow and into the Potter Ancestral home, Potter Manor. The manor's location is unknown and attempts to find Potter Manor have so far been unsuccessful. Rumors are that it is in Northern Lancashire, but they are unconfirmed at this time." Harry started to laugh at that and shook his head. Potter Manor was not in Northern Lancashire, it was south in the county of Devon very near to the Burrow.

"Ha, they can comb through Lancashire, they won't find a thing."

"Well it's a good thing they have the location wrong. But how come they haven't figured it out yet?"

"Because not only is it a very old ancestral home, there are very old spells on this house that only lets itself be seen by those whom I decide can see it." Harry replied grinning.

"What does it have to do with it being an ancestral home?"

"It's like Grimuald Place. It's unplottable and if you are not of that ancestry or do not have the permission of the head of house, it would be almost impossible to get into."

"So a reporter could be wandering your grounds right now and they'd never know it?"

"Exactly." Kreacher came running up to Harry carrying his traveling cloak.

"Master must get going. The trial starts soon and Minister Shacklebolt said that you were supposed to come early." Harry nodded and stood up from the table.

"Thank you for reminding me Kreacher. Are you going in to Diagion Alley Ron?"

"I am. George wants to test some new products." Harry chuckled as Ron grimaced. He was always the one who had to be the tester. Harry took his cloak from Kreacher and threw it on.

"I'll be gone all day. They are hearing all three trials today."

"I hope Lucius gets some time." Ron said in parting. Harry paused and then nodded. He expected Ron to feel that way. He wasn't sure himself what he felt Lucius should get. The only one he was certain on was Draco. He stepped into the living room and turned on the spot leaving his house behind. Only he could do that in his house, for the manor recognized him and let him come and go as he pleased. Everyone else had to apperate in front of the gates and walk the driveway.

Harry arrived at the Ministry and headed for the entrance. When he entered the building, he noticed that there seemed to be a long line that was forming made up of people who were here to watch the trial. The reporters were standing off to the side and were interviewing people in line waiting as well as a few Ministry employees. Of course as soon as the first person saw him, there was a shout of Harry Potter and a mad dash by reporters and the public alike to ask him questions and get his autograph. Harry was presented with a solid wall of people trying to get their questions answered first or their papers signed first. He was saved only when a couple members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad were able to clear a path for him.

Once through the crowd, Harry walked to the security desk and waved at the guard who sat up at attention when he saw it was Harry. "Hello. I'm here to testify in the trials of Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy." The guard nodded and waved his wand over a badge. Then he handed it to Harry and wished him a good day. Harry walked away from the guard and toward the guard with hopes that he could escape questions from anywhere else.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Arthur running up to him. Arthur gave him a brief hug and they entered the elevator together. "You're testifying today right?"

"Yes. You know for who right?" Harry asked uncertainly. He had told a select few of his intentions for the day.

"I'm aware of your intentions for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. I'm not clear on your intentions for Lucius however."

"I'm not testifying for or against him." Harry answered sighing. He knew that if he testified for Lucius than the Wizengamot would probably let him off with a minimal sentence just as if he testified against Lucius than the Wizengamot would throw him in Azkaban for life. Harry didn't want either option.

"I'm not sure Kingsley will let you get away with that stance." Arthur said skeptically. He knew what Harry was feeling; there was no clear solution on how to deal with the slippery snake that was Lucius.

"I'm confident that Kingsley and the rest of the Wizengamot will do what's right." Harry said squaring his shoulders. Arthur nodded and stepped off the elevator on his floor.

"I might find time to come and watch Draco's trial later, but until then I have some work to do." Arthur put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry Harry, you'll do fine." Harry grinned weakly.

"Thank you dad." Arthur walked away and Harry turned and walked the other way. He descended down the same hallway that he had walked down in fifth year. He walked into the courtroom and headed up to sit with the rest. There were only a few other people yet, Kingsley and the Wizengamot had not entered yet. Harry sat down next to Neville on the first row.

"Hey Harry. You're testifying right?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I saw what Malfoy was like during the battle. You'll do fine." Harry looked at him curiously. He hadn't told Neville what he intended on doing today. Before he could say anything, the Wizengamot filed in and everyone fell silent. Kingsley took his place and waited for the public to all find their seats. When everyone was ready and Percy had set up his quill and paper, Kingsley nodded to the two MLE officers standing by a second door. They opened the door and beckoned. Out came Narcissa Malfoy escorted by on MLE officer. She stood tall and straight, her bearing conveying that she was not about to be humiliated. She sat in the chair and managed to sit as proud as possible while the chins confined her to the seat.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you have been charged with Treason, Child Neglect, and Accessory to Murder and Torture to several people. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"Do you wish for counsel to represent you for this sentencing trial?"

"No."

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I do. I have watched as my husband made choices for myself and my son without talking with me first. His decision to join the Dark Lord was his own and I stood by him because it is not for me to leave him. My son was forced into the position he was in. If he did not do what the Dark Lord demanded than he would have been made to watch while his father and I were killed before being killed himself. The Dark Lord expected him to fail in killing Dumbledore; he had every intention to kill us. When Snape killed Dumbledore for him, we had a brief respite. After Lucius failed to accomplish his objective at the Ministry of Magic, he fell out of favor with the Dark Lord. We were no more than prisoners in our own house and there was nothing we could to do save my son but to play along with his games." She took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"When we were in the forest, I acted to save my son. It was the only chance we were going to have. Whether Potter succeeded or not was not of our concern, we only wanted to find Draco and get out of the country, hoping to leave it all behind. We have only done what we did to save ourselves. There I was threatened countless times so that Lucius would carry out some deed. I only wish that we had done things differently." She stopped and then spoke softly. "I know what my husband was forced to do and I'm ashamed."

She hung her head and Kingsley looked around the room to the gathered people.

"Thank you for your testimony. Is there anyone here who will speak for the accused?" Kingsley asked and scanned the public section was full to capacity and it sat high behind the accused chair. They looked down on the trial and could see the accused and the Wizengamot, as well as the others gathered to bear witness like Harry and Neville. They were all leaning forward interested in the trial but none looked friendly toward the witness. Kingsley than looked to his right when the public gasped as Harry stood up.

"I will speak for her." Kingsley nodded and motioned for Harry to take the witness chair. Harry walked down the steps and settled into the chair and looked up at Kingsley. He tuned out the whispering that was going on above and behind him. When Kingsley spoke, they fell silent, focusing intently on Harry.

"State your name for the record."

"Harry James Potter."

"You are here to bear witness for Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy correct?"

"Indeed."

"Please proceed."

"During the Battle at Hogwarts, Voldemort demanded that I meet him in the forest, promising that if I did than everyone would be left alone. I knew of course that he was lying but I had little choice. I went into the Forbidden Forest to meet him. Voldemort wanted to bring me back to the castle to gloat about his victory. He was too afraid of me to check me himself to see if I was dead. He sent Narcissa to do it instead. When she came up to me, she felt my heartbeat, and knew I was alive. She hid my face from Voldemort and asked me if her son Draco was still alive and in the castle. I told her that yes, he was still alive and as sill in the castle. We had met three times during the battle.

"When I told her the truth, Narcissa told Voldemort that I was dead. She saved my life in that clearing when she lied to Voldemort. He unknowingly sent the one servant who was willing to lie to him in order to see her son alive. By doing that, I was able to defeat Voldemort when we reached the castle. If not for Narcissa, I would have had a much more difficult time in defeating him." Harry finished and nodded his head once to Narcissa who inclined her head in turn. She was still a little surprised that Harry was speaking for her, for she knew what Harry and Draco felt toward one another, and knew that Lucius was the last person Harry would ever willingly help.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for your testimony. You may step down." Harry got off the witness chair and climbed back up to his seat by Neville. He sat down and turned his attention to Kingsley and the rest who were deliberating. The public was staring at Harry with shock. They were surprised to hear that Narcissa had saved Harry and that he was willing to admit it.

"We have come to a decision." Kingsley announced after several moments of deliberating.

"Thanks to the testimony given by Harry Potter and the testimony that Narcissa herself gave us, we have decided that Narcissa Malfoy will not go to Azkaban. She will be put on probation for the next three years. You will meet with a Ministry official twice a month for that time."

There was a cry of outrage that she got off so easy from the Public section but Harry knew that it would be harder than that on the Malfoys from now on. The family was already shunned by the community and that cold feeling toward the parents would not be dissipating anytime soon. Harry hoped that Draco would fare better if he started to let go of the pure blood mentality that his mother and father drilled into him throughout his life. The chair let Narcissa go and she stood up and looked around. Kingsley waved his wand and a chair appeared in the corner of the room. It wasn't super comfy, but it was much more comfortable than the chair she had just vacated.

"You may stay for your son's trial if you wish." She nodded and sat down, maintaining her regal pose. Kingsley nodded to the MLE officers and they disappeared to bring in Draco. Draco walked in, also escorted by one MLE officer, and looked more nervous than his mom but still on the stoic side. He sat down in the chair and flinched slightly when the chains bound him to the chair. He looked up at Kingsley with his face a mask of calm but Harry could see some fear in his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, you've been brought before this court to answer to the charges that have been brought against you. You have been charged with accessory to murder, accessory to torture, treason and attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore. How do you plead?" Draco spoke so softly that no one heard him. "Please repeat that louder."

"Guilty sir."

"Do you request to have counsel present here?"

"No sir."

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I had no choice. It was either do what he told me to do or have him kill my family." Draco stated quietly. His voice cracked and it sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Anything else Mr. Malfoy?"

"No sir." Kingsley nodded and then scanned the people gathered.

"Is there anyone here who wishes to speak for Draco Malfoy?"

"I wish to speak for him." Harry said rising yet again. This time the crowd broke out into noises of astonishment. Everyone who ever went to school with Harry and Draco knew that the two had no friendship between them. The crowd kept up their chatter as Harry once again descended the stairs and sat down in the witness's chair. Draco watched Harry the whole time with a face of pure astonishment. He had never expected Harry to speak for him.

"Name for the record please."

"Harry James Potter."

"You intend to give testimony on behalf of Mr. Malfoy here?"

"I do."

"Please proceed."

"Draco was raised by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They both came from predominately dark Wizarding families. They were the people who were raised to believe in pureblood superiority over all else. They imparted this to Draco as he was growing up, making him a downright git to all the students in Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy was sent to the Ministry in my fifth year and he failed in the objective that Voldemort gave him. As a punishment to Lucius, he gave his son, Draco, the most impossible task of killing Dumbledore. Throughout my sixth year, I was suspicious of Draco. I followed him at times and tried to determine what he was up to. I had no idea what the plans actually were, though I suspected that he could be a death eater.

"I was with Dumbledore the night he died. I saw the whole thing." To Harry's right, he saw Draco stiffen in shock. Draco had never known that Harry had been there watching. "I witnessed what happened up to the moment Dumbledore fell from the tower. Dumbledore was talking with Draco, offering his family and him protection from Voldemort. He was going to take it, Draco is not a killer. Draco knew that if he failed, he and his family were dead. He also knew that Voldemort fully expected him to fail and therefore die. In fact Voldemort wanted Draco to fail so that Lucius would be punished for his failure.

"Draco was lowering his wand when the other Death Eaters started to show up. He never cast the killing curse, he did not kill the man."

"To your knowledge, has Draco Malfoy ever cast an unforgivable curse?" Harry had a fleeting memory of Draco being forced to punish a Death Eater.

"Not of his own volition sir." Harry responded.

"What do you mean?"

"He was threatened with the same if he did not cast it. Believe me, Voldemort's Crutacius Curse is not something you ever want to experience." Kingsley and several other witches and wizards nodded in agreement.

"Do you have anything else to add?"

"Well, yes. During the Battle of Hogwarts, I saved Draco's life three times and he saved my life once when Vincent Crabbe cast the killing curse toward me."

"How did Draco stop him?"

"He knocked his wand down and reminded him that Voldemort wanted me alive."

"I see. Anything else to add?"

"No sir."

"Alright, you may step down." Harry got off the chair and looked at Draco. He was looking at Harry with a hard to read expression. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Draco dipped his head in thanks. Harry nodded once and then returned to his seat next to Neville.

"He doesn't deserve Azkaban."

"I think you're right Harry. From what you and Narcissa said, while they could have done better, they don't deserve to go to Azkaban. That wouldn't be justice. It'd be revenge." Harry nodded in agreement. These two Malfoys at the very least were guilty of trying to keep their family alive for as long as they could. Lucius was the person who was responsible for the most crimes.

"After deliberation, we have come to a decision. Draco Malfoy, because of the circumstances surrounding you and your case, you will be placed on probation for the next two years. Because you were a minor during the incident concerning Dumbledore and because you were never given the opportunity to learn a different perspective, we feel that you had no choice in the matter.

"Be that as it may, you still committed wrong doings and you need to be held responsible for such acts. Included with your probation, you will be going to Hogwarts for the rest of this year. During that time, you must keep your nose clean, and your probation officer will be Headmistress McGonagall. You will report to her once a month, or as she determines. You will also be enrolled in Muggle Studies. Perhaps learning about Muggles will help you to overcome this hatred the Malfoys have cultivated towards them." The chair released Draco who stood up shakily and hugged his mother. Narcissa looked toward the door and then up at Harry and Kingsley.

"Minister, thank you." Kingsley just nodded and waved his wand again. A second chair appeared next to the first.

"You two may stay for Lucius Malfoy's hearing if you wish. Draco once the hearing is over I suggest you go home to pack, you will be expected at Hogwarts tomorrow. An Auror will accompany you there." Draco nodded and they sat down in the chairs. Kingsley motioned to the MLE officers and again they went to the door and opened it. Out came Lucius Malfoy, his hands cuffed behind his back and surrounded by three other MLE officers. They uncuffed him and sat him down in the chair. The chains came to life and wrapped around his arms and legs. Once he was pinned in place, Kingsley started the trial.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are here because of the crimes you have committed while serving under Lord Voldemort. The charges are: Muggle-baiting, Torture of Muggles and fellow Wizards alike, Attempted Murder, Accessory to Murder, Child Neglect, Intent cause bodily harm, trespassing, theft, and Treason. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Lucius spoke softly by clearly.

"Very well, do you want a lawyer present?"

"No."

"Do you have anything to say before the Wizengamt convenes to discuss what your sentence will be?"

"I do." Lucius took a deep breath and then started to talk. Harry leaned forward to listen to what he would say to get out of trouble. "I joined the Dark Lord because he was gaining power and killing anyone who stood in his way. He promised to make the world a better place for all those who were of pure blood. He promised many things and I was young and naïve enough that I believed him. During the first reign, I was witness to many, many things that showed just how cruel and dark he was. After he fell, I rejoiced for I did not want my son to follow in my footsteps. I did not want the Dark Lord to come back. When he did come back however, he was more ruthless and much crueler than the last time. I went back to him because I knew that if I stayed away my family and I would be hunted down and killed. The Dark Lord does not forgive. Once you entered in his service, you were bound for life.

"My son and I were forced to serve the Dark Lord because of my sister-in-law, Bellatrix Black and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. Because of my service the first time and our close connections, if we were to defect, we would have been hunted down and killed. I would not have my son and wife hunted down like a dog, nor was I willing to let them live run away. I hoped that Harry Potter would be able to save the world again and quickly so that we would no longer have to live the lie.

"As you can see, my actions have been only to save my family and myself. I had no wish to gain more power for I already had the Minister in my pocket, I could do what I wished as it was. The Dark Lord was powerful and cruel. He was willing and able to take anyone's life at anytime if only because he was upset. I did what I had to do." Lucius fell silent and looked at the people looking down at him. The public was behind him but Harry could see some people shaking their heads in disbelief and anger. One man in particular was looking toward Lucius with a death glare, his hands curled into fists on his chair.

"Very well Lucius Malfoy. Is there anyone here to speak on behalf of Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley looked around and for a split second his eyes meet Harry's. Harry slightly shook his head and Kingsley looked back on the accused. "Because of your plea, we have no need to hear the testimony of any of the witnesses. We will deliberate on your sentence." Kingsley and the Wizengamot put their heads together and started talking. Harry turned to Neville who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think we might have to protect the bastard if people don't like the sentence Minister Shacklebolt hands out."

"I agree. Do you see how they are all looking at him?"

"Yeah, there are some pretty nasty stares up there. Harry, why didn't you testify?"

"He said everything I could have said anyway. And because he admitted his guilt, I'm sure the Minister and the others will give out a suitable sentence." Neville nodded and turned to look at Lucius.

"Hmm, well I'm sure they will. It kinds of sheds a new light on things with what he said." Harry scowled.

"Don't let him fool you too much Nev. The fool was right about Voldemort but he still did many things willingly, like the Ministry. Mostly after that was the time where he was being punished and threatened by Voldemort." Neville's face darkened and he also scowled at Lucius who was now looking directly at Harry and Neville. Harry stared right back, his face a mask of indifference.

"We've finished deliberating and have come up with the appropriate sentence for you Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley's voice rang out and brought everyone's attention back to the trial. "After our deliberation, we have decided that you will not go to Azkaban. Instead-" Kingsley was interrupted by the crowd's roar of upset.

"SILENCE!" Kingsley roared. He had to set off several bangs from his wand to get everyone's attention again. When everyone had calmed down and fallen quiet, Kingsley fixed the public section with a stern glare and spoke in a no-nonsense voice. "I will not stand for that kind of outburst again. If that happens ever again, I will not hesitate in clearing out this courtroom." He turned his attention back to Lucius and continued with the sentencing.

"Instead of being sent to Azkaban, we have decided that you will spend the rest of your life on probation. A Ministry official will check on you and your activities every week for the first two years, and then twice a month for the next three years, and then once a month for the rest of your life.

"Also, your account at Gringotts will be frozen, half of the gold inside will be used for you and your wife. The other half will be sent to another vault which will be kept for your son. It will be given to him if and when he successfully completes Hogwarts. You are also stripped of your title of Lord. Draco Malfoy will be granted that title when he graduates. Finally, you are herby stripped of all rights to your property and funds. Everything is to be put in Draco's name and he will assume control of it all six months after he graduates." Lucius' face had paled while Kingsley recited the verdict of the Wizengamot and then anger clouded his face.

"You cannot do this!" He hissed.

"Would you rather that you were sent to Azkaban for thirty years? That option lost by one vote Malfoy. I'm sure we can find enough votes if we were to re-vote." Lucius shut his mouth and shook his head.

"I find your verdict," He paused and gulped, "acceptable." Kingsley nodded and then slammed the gavel on the bench.

"I'm glad you think so, we're adjourned." The chair released Lucius who hugged his wife and son quickly. After they broke apart they headed for the door to leave the Ministry. They were immediately faced with a wall of reporters who all wanted to know what they were thinking and what they were planning to do next. No Malfoy said a word to any of the reporters. Harry came out of the courtroom just behind the Malfoys and watched as they were bombarded by the reporters. Than that man he had noticed from before in the public section came running up. He stopped directly in front of the Malfoys and, before anyone could say anything, the man's fist connected with Lucius's jaw and sent Lucius crashing to the floor.

"You slimy, smarmy bastard! You deserve Azkaban for what you did! You have no right to wander our streets. You killed my wife's parents and your fellows killed my wife!" The man was kicking and punching Lucius while everyone gazed on watching this show. Harry pushed through the crowd, noticing that Neville was doing the same coming from a different direction. When Harry broke the ring of people, he used his wand to send the man flying back from Lucius.

"STOP!" Harry yelled in a commanding voice. "What has gotten into you all?"

"He killed my family!" The man yelled coming back for more. Neville stepped in front of him and, when he tried to go around Neville, put him into a hold they had learned in training. It effectively trapped the man, letting him go nowhere.

"I'm sorry for your loss sir. But justice has been done. The Wizengamot has made its decision and you are all to respect that decision. This kind of behavior is unacceptable and I will not tolerate it from anyone. He looked over at two MLE officers who were still restraining Draco. "Let him go. Neville let him go and take these two MLE officers over there. Draco, I'll escort you and your family out." Draco nodded once, helped his father up and wrapped his arm around his mother's waist. They followed Harry out and into the atrium. Draco nodded his thanks to Harry and the three Malfoys quickly walked out the door to disapperate to their home.

Harry made his way back down to the courtroom corridor fuming with anger. Kingsley was standing with Neville and the two MLE officers. The rest were keeping the reporters about ten feet away. Harry joined them after the MLE let him through.

"Harry, Neville was just telling me what happened. Did they get out ok than?"

"They did. What say you to taking this conversation inside the courtroom where we won't be overheard by the reporters?" Kingsley nodded and they walked inside with the two MLE officers following. Once they were all inside and the door was closed, Harry let his anger out at the two MLE officers.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? You were supposed to escort them out of the building, not let one get beat to a bloody pulp!"

"We were doing our job sir."

"You were not. You in no way interfered."

"We were keeping the young Malfoy from getting into any trouble. He can thank us for upholding his sentence."

"Yeah if he continues to act like that then he'll be back before the court in no time."

"You two acted completely inappropriately and unprofessionally. That was his father that was getting beat up. All you did was protect the man that was doing the beating."

"Oh come on, Lucius Malfoy deserved to get a taste of his own medicine."

"Believe me, I know more about what Lucius does and does not deserve more than you."

"Sir he tortured countless-"

"He tortured and hurt my friends and family. He was responsible for killing and maiming many people. He has also done other things that have helped him in the past. You are not privy to all the facts. Because he pleaded guilty to all the charges, no witness or testimony was needed. You do not have all the facts nor are you authorized to be the ones who decide what happens to him. Do you understand me?" They literally shrank back from Harry's anger. Kingsley and Neville were watching the whole exchange with fascination.

"He reminds me exactly like Dumbledore." Neville whispered to Kingsley.

"Yes, he's got that look of cold furry that Dumbledore had down pact." Kingsley agreed.

"I understand sir." They both replied in unison.

"Good. Minister, I'd like to respectfully request that these two be placed on a different detail for the duration of the rest of the trials, so that they do not make this mistake again." Harry asked turning to look at Kingsley.

"I concur Harry. You will report to your supervisor tomorrow to be shown where you will be posted." The two left the room in a hurry, trying to escape Harry's hard gaze. When they were gone, Neville burst out laughing.

"Very nice Harry, you'll have all the MLE scared of you in no time if you keep that up." Harry flashed a grin at his friend then turned to Kingsley.

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to usurp your authority."

"Nonsense Harry, you will be an auror soon, and you'll have authority over MLE as well. What you did was correct and I commend you for it. Well I have some things to attend to gentleman. We'll see you later." They all left the courtroom and parted ways in the atrium, Kingsley for his office, Neville for home and Harry for the Burrow.

Harry walked into his class and greeted Neville with a nod and Susan with a smile. They were sitting in their desks waiting for Nate to come in and begin the day. He sat down and sighed, thinking about the recent developments. Over the course of just a few days, the Wizengamot had tried and convicted seven Death Eaters and two more were due to be seen today.

"Glad you haven't had to testify at these last few trials Harry?" Susan asked leaning forward to see past Neville. Harry nodded.

"You have no idea, I think for a few days there I was running on an hour of sleep."

"Or no sleep." Neville provided. "Nate wasn't exactly happy."

"Yeah but he wasn't going to say anything either. He knows how important it is that these Death Eaters are put away for good." Susan pointed out. Neville nodded in agreement.

"Sure has been a busy week for the Wizengamot. I'm glad I'm not a member. On Monday, they tried and sentenced Macnair and Travers." Harry grinned in satisfaction.

"What did they get?" Susan asked. "I'm trying to keep the current events straight in my head."

"Macnair got seventy five years in Azkaban for his crimes of treason and torture, and life for murder. Travers was sentenced to his original sentence of life for his crime from the first war and then they tacked on seventy five years for torture of Xenophilious Lovegood and the kidnapping of children for the purposes of blackmail and extortion." Harry answered reeling off the list.

"What was his original crime?"

"He killed the McKinnons." Neville answered, they had been close friends of his and Harry's mums.

"Tuesday was the Carrows' trial right?"

"Yeah. They got what they deserved, that's for sure." Neville's face was dark. He, Ginny, McGonagall, Luna, and several other Hogwarts teachers and students testified in that trial. It had taken all day and because of the amount of people needed to testify (and the majority of them being at Hogwarts). McGonagall had called off classes for the day and they transported the students to London to testify. Harry and Ginny had been able to see one another for only a few moments that day.

"You didn't testify in any of these trials did you Harry?"

"I did in Travers's trial. I was present when the Lovegood's house blew up. But I wasn't there for neither the Carrows nor Macnair. I didn't really witness their crimes. I spend the days with Nate making sure I didn't fall behind."

"Ah. So Neville, what did the Carrows get?"

"Four counts of life each." Neville answered happily. "Crimes against children are severely punished, especially when the Unforgiveable curses are thrown in the mix."

"Well I'm sure the testimony you guys gave was pretty damning." Harry said smiling at Neville.

"True, we didn't exactly do them any favors when we described what they were teaching and preaching."

"Wednesday was Rowle's trial right?"

"Yeah and Dolohov's trial." Harry confirmed.

"You didn't testify in either?" Susan asked him curiously.

"No. Hermione had a better account of what happened with Dolohov than I do. He tried to kill her in our fifth year. He also killed Remus Lupin during the Battle of Hogwarts. During the first war he killed Fabian and Gideon Prewett." Harry scowled at the floor.

"He's responsible for Professor Lupin's death?" Susan exclaimed. "Why didn't you go?"

"Because Bill Weasley was an eyewitness to Lupin's murder and Hermione was there for the Ministry Battle. Believe me, I wanted to be there but I'd probably have beaten the man to a pulp for what he has done to my friends and family." Harry's fist was clenched and he took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"You're right. I would too. What about Rowle? What was he on trial for?"

"Being a Death Eater." Neville supplied grinning. She smacked his upper arm and sighed in frustration.

"Be serious."

"Well the usual: treason, murder, torture, attempted murder, kidnapping, name it he is probably on trial for it."

"And then Thursday was Lestrange right?"

"Yes. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Jugson." Harry confirmed.

"The Lestranges were on trial for the same thing as Rowle, and got a similar sentence to what Travers got."

"They committed a serious crime in the first war?"

"They were two of the four people responsible for torturing my parents." Neville said quietly.

"I'm sorry Nev, I didn't know."

"I know, don't worry about it Susan. I'm happy that they're locked away again forever."

"And Jugson?" She asked wanting to get away from the unhappy topic.

"Same as Rowle, being a Death Eater." Harry supplied grinning. Susan grinned and they shared a chuckle before Nate came inside, a familiar and not at all pleasant face following him. Dawlish walked in like he owned the school and looked at Harry, Neville, and Susan like they were the gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Ah, I see the class is on time and seated, good Nate. I see you can get that part of their education right. What are you planning on doing today?"

"Having them run through the practice practical test for starters." Nate coolly answered his question.

"Careful Nate, you're on thin ice as it is. I'll observe this class myself so that I can tell if it needs to be taken over. Let's go." He beckoned them out of their seats and walked out the door. Neville gave an audible groan before getting up and leaving the room after him, Harry and Susan on his tail. Nate brought up the rear and was looking downright furious. For the past week Dawlish had been increasingly interfering in his class. When he had complained to the director, Dawlish had made it sound like Nate was failing in his job. Because of Dawlish's rank, there wasn't much the director could do.

"Harry, did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yes."

"Good, I have a feeling that you might be particularly in his crosshairs today."

"Thanks for the heads up." Harry replied. Nate nodded and then put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about Dawlish, Harry. He's upset over the fact that a 17 year old beat Voldemort when the entire Auror Corps was unable to."

"You're kidding."

"No, and he's also upset that you were never telling a lie which made him look like a fool for following Fudge the first couple of months."

"If that's all he's upset about, he better get over it quickly because I'm not going to stand for much more of this." Harry replied in a whisper. So far their whole conversation had been in a whisper but both Neville and Susan heard them. They had all slowed down so that Dawlish was a ways ahead of them and couldn't hear them.

"We agree. If he doesn't back of soon, things are going to happen." Susan agreed.

"Be that as it may, remember that he is your superior officer still." Nate gently reminded them.

"Only on paper." Neville scuffed. "Harry could wipe him all over the turf if they were to duel."

"I know that Neville, but it doesn't change the fact."

"He's only the Second because Minister Shacklebolt had a limited supply of Aurors to work with." Susan agreed with Neville.

"I know. Just remember to be careful today, he wants to prove something and if you aren't careful, you could get hurt." Harry nodded and they fell silent as the approached Dawlish. They were standing on the far corner of the field where the entrance to a small maze was located. This was one of the many practical exams that the classes went through before they could graduate. This was one of the bigger ones. And usually the classes got to run through it a few times before they were tested. Dawlish crossed his arms and smirked slightly. His happiness caused Harry to frown; he knew that his was not going to end well.

"Your instructor wants to let you have a couple practice runs through this exam before you take it. I do not agree. In real life you never know what you are going to face. Therefore, this will serve as your test. The rules are simple, you are to complete and finish this exam by going through every obstacle that you meet. It's not a maze; it's an obstacle course that is purely magical. You will need to use everything you've learned to get through it successfully." Nate started to protest.

"That is not fair; every other class gets to conduct the practice runs first."

"Life isn't fair. Potter, you're going to be team leader. Remember to assume that everything inside is hostile to you and your team. Your objective is to get your classmates through the course and you if you do that then you all pass. Fail and," Dawlish shrugged and grinned, "well, you go home." Harry scowled and pulled out his wand. He motioned to Neville and Susan.

"Susan, you take point. Nev, take the rear. Let's go." They entered the course and Nate and Dawlish went to the viewing place that allowed the instructors and examiners to watch what happened and how they handled each situation.

After a few seconds of entering the course, they reached a corner. Susan took out a mirror and peaked around the corner. She checked every angle and then motioned to Harry that there were three men standing there. Harry nodded and counted down from three. They jumped around the corner and shot their spells right at the men who went down without knowing what had happened. The trio quickly hurried past the unconscious men and to the next obstacle.

"What is it with Dawlish and his obstacle courses?" Neville asked as they rounded the corner.

"Maybe he thinks we'll get tired and fail." Susan shrugged.

"Nah, I think he's just not imaginative enough to come up with a new test for us."

"You're probably right Harry. He'd fail in a duel against you." Neville agreed.

"Probably." Harry agreed and peered around the corner. There were six people standing there this time and they were waiting for the trio. As soon as Harry stuck his head around the corner, six spells were hurtling toward his head. Harry quickly pulled back, feeling the hairs on his head waving from the breeze. Susan and Neville looked at him expectantly.

"There are six of them. All are pointing their wands towards us and ready for us to jump out." Susan grinned.

"Well we'll just have to let them think we going to play by their rules." She took her wand out and pointed at the dirt floor. Up rose a great pile of dirt which hovered at shoulder height and slightly glowed while Susan worked. Harry kept his eye on the six men and occasionally shot spells down at them to keep them from getting to close.

"Nice Susan. That looks nothing like him." Harry shot a glance at the dirt to see it was now in the shape of a person, no one specific, just the average height and shape of a person. She had added something on the top to make it look like unruly hair. Harry grinned and waved her forward. She flicked the wand and sent it down the hall, flying toward the attacking men.

"What the hell?" Someone yelled before the pile of dirt smashed into him which made him fall into two others behind him. Susan dissipated her dirt figure with an explosion, causing the hallway to become filled with dust. Taking the advantage of the dust cover, Harry stepped out from the wall and sent his ball of light down the corridor at the remaining three men. It hit two of them, knocking them unconscious. Neville got two others with the stunning spell before they could cast a spell. Susan stunned the remaining person as he waved his wand getting rid of the dust cloud.

"Nice job guys."

"Same Harry. What's next?"

"We'll see." They hurried down the hallway and reached the last obstacle. This was a short test on purpose, supposed to be high intensity and always changing. Usually the Instructor would determine what was to be tested. Last week for example, Nate had them all disguise themselves and then have them walk through the corridors that were filled with students from the other classes. They were supposed to make it through without being recognized for who they were and without bringing attention to themselves. The classes they had been passing through were supposed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and try to identify the traitor in their mist. Because there were three other classes inside, and nobody knew anyone outside of their class, it was complete chaos.

Harry had managed to walk through the gathered students, going down the hallways trailing the others, without getting a second glance. According to the test, they had to learn three key things and Harry had done so without raising suspicion. Susan had skirted the gatherings of groups, looking at everyone like they were the traitor but spoke to no one. She had also learned the three points and made an easy getaway. Neville had a little bit of trouble. He had learned all three objectives and was on his way out when a group of three stopped him. They questioned him and Neville had answered in ways that turned the suspicion from him to another man in the room. Once they left him, Neville left as fast as possible without raising suspicion.

Needless to say, Nate was ecstatic and the other instructors were not happy with their classes. The trainees themselves were surprised to find out who it was that had passed through their midst.

Harry rounded the corner after Neville and Susan. They had stopped so suddenly that Harry literally ran into Neville. He looked ahead to see what had stopped his teammates and saw that it was a Sphinx and Harry experienced a moment of déjà vu, except instead of hedges on either side of him it was the concrete walls. Susan and Neville raised their wands but Harry stopped them and stepped up to the creature.

"Hello. I have met one of your kind before."

"No Harry Potter, you have met me before."

"You were the same Sphinx in the Triwizard Tournament maze?" Harry asked astonished.

"Indeed. My orders here are to attack you to see if you can get past me. Why do you seek to speak with me?" She asked, her intelligent eyes were apprising. Harry grinned and motioned toward his classmates.

"It is true we are trying to get past you. I was hoping that we could do it nonviolently though."

"Hmm, what do you propose to let us both follow orders?"

"A riddle." Harry grinned. "Tell us a riddle and let us try to solve it. If we succeed we pass you without being scathed. If we fail, than we fight to get past you." She grinned and thought for a moment.

"You have a deal Harry Potter. I have the perfect riddle. What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?"

Harry and Neville looked at each other and thought about the riddle. Susan was doing the same and repeated the lines under her breath. For about two the minutes the three thought about it.

"I know!" Susan called out with a smile.

"What is it Susan?" Neville asked excitedly.

"The letter M!" Neville looked skeptically at her. "Oh come on Nev, spell it out. Minute, MoMent, and there are no Ms in thousand years." Harry grinned at her and nodded.

"That's what I was thinking too but you got there before me." He motioned her forward and she approached the Sphinx.

"The answer to your riddle is the letter M." The Sphinx smiled widely and moved to the side.

"Congratulations, you have solved the riddle, you're cunning will help you. And congratulations to you Harry Potter, you prevented a battle. You will go far." The three nodded to her as they passed and exited the course. On the other side, Nate was practically bouncing on his feet he was so excited with this class. They were the first to have reasoned with the Sphinx in a long time, all the other classes who went through usually resorted to violence.

"You three cheated." Dawlish was purple in the face. He had not counted on Harry and the Sphinx making a deal to get through.

"We did not. We completed every task that we had to go through." Susan defended.

"You did not fight the Sphinx."

"The objective was to get past her. We did that." Neville pointed out. Dawlish stormed over to the other instructors who had also been viewing their trainees inside the course.

"Your recruits were supposed to stop them from getting through. What happened?"

"Well forgive me sir, but Harry Potter is pretty powerful. Many of the trainees who are about to graduate have a tough time sparring with him." One annoyed instructor explained. He thought his class had done pretty well against the three given the circumstances surrounding this test. His were the ones that had been taken out by the dust cloud.

"Harry Potter is no more powerful than a slug. He is 17 for Merlin's sake. He's not even old enough to be in this program!"

"18 sir, his birthday was in July." Neville pointed out innocently. Dawlish just seethed and slowly turned to Harry.

"You, Potter, to the dueling ring now." Dawlish turned and stalked off toward the ring where the trainees usually practiced wand work. Harry looked at Nate who was glaring at Dawlish.

"Auror Dawlish, you cannot be serious! Harry Potter has already been tested today. The rules state that there can only be one test per trainee per day." The crowd that had gathered was the trainees that Harry, Neville, and Susan had defeated in the maze and their instructors.

"That's a lousy rule and we're going to do away with that. Besides a real Auror gets little rest, Potter can experience what it's like to duel a wizard who is intent on killing while being physically exhausted.

"Well than your test is pointless. Harry isn't even breathing hard. You watched the test just as I did. They did little in the way of physical exertion." Harry groaned; Nate just had to point that out. Dawlish's face lit up in a cruel smile that Harry immediately hated.

"Well, we can fix that. Potter, go do the obstacle course twice and then we'll duel." Harry looked at Nate who immediately started protesting, along with the other instructors.

"That's unfair and not right!"

"You cannot force him to do that!"

"That's a breach of conduct and rules!"

"Potter, go do it or so help me you will be thrown out of this academy and you will never become a member of the Aurors!" Harry took a couple deep breaths so that he would blow up at Dawlish. He turned and ran to the obstacle course and started to get ready. Neville came up and helped him get into the harness while the instructors were arguing with Dawlish.

"This isn't right. We should do something about it." Neville said glowering at Dawlish.

"Don't worry about it Nev, I'll be ok."

"You'll die of exhaustion."

"Nate has worked us pretty hard in the past. I'm in the best shape of my life." Neville smiled and nodded.

"Yes you are. Have you seen the looks some witches give you when you walk past? But that's not the point Harry. This won't be fair and you know it."

"I know, but what am I going to do? You know as well as I do that I can't tell Dawlish to go to hell. He's our boss."

"I can do it for you." Neville joked while he glared over at Dawlish who was still surrounded by the instructors. "Harry, the director has joined the discussion too." Harry looked over to see Nate, Dawlish, the other instructors, and the academy director talking and looking over at them every few minutes. Harry finished doing up the last buckle on his harness and set himself up for the course. They saw the Director and Nate approaching and Harry paused before starting.

"Mr. Potter, an honor to finally meet you." The director extended his hand to Harry.

"Director Hendrix, good to meet you too sir." Harry shook his hand and then inclined his head toward Dawlish. "So what's the verdict sir?"

"Unfortunately, unless I get the direct word from either Minister Shacklebolt or Head Auror Williams, I cannot stop his 'test'." The Director glared in Dawlish's direction. "I'm going to try to contact them now. We did manage to talk him down to doing the course once however. Good luck Harry." Hendrix turned to walk away but stopped after a couple steps. "And Harry, please don't go too hard on him, he is one of the few Aurors we have at the moment."

Harry grinned slyly and nodded. "I'll do my best sir." Hendrix walked away and then they heard the booming voice of Dawlish.

"Potter! Quite delaying the inevitable! Get a move on!" Harry scowled and nodded at Neville and Nate.

"Good luck Harry." Nate wished him, still looking mad.

"Kick his ass Harry." Harry smiled at Neville's good luck wish as they retreated and Dawlish set off a bang with his wand. Harry ran for the first obstacle. He was halfway up the second ramp when he saw a spell hit the side of the ramp. The next thing he knew he was sliding backward on the surface for it had caused it to become a steeper slope and slippery. Harry jumped forward before he fell too far back and was able to catch the top ridge. He heaved himself over and slid down the other side. He landed on the grass, stood up and looked over at Dawlish. The crowd that had gathered had were also shouting and yelling at him.

"He has to react to all situations that arise! Keep moving Potter and I suggest you stay on your toes." Harry swore under his breath and resolved to move faster than Dawlish would be able to keep up with. Harry took off again and headed for the high reaching ladder. He started his assent and watched as another spell hit the structure. All of a sudden the boards started to move. The distances between each gap either grew or shrunk with the movement of the boards. There were slamming noises as the planks slammed into each other before moving the opposite direction. Harry moved his feet before they could be smashed by the planks and then held on tightly as the plank he was holding on to crashed into the one below him.

Almost as soon as it hit, it was moving in the other direction. Harry watched the distance shrink between the two boards and reached up as soon as he was sure he could reach the plank above. He pulled himself up and braced himself for another jolt as the planks slammed together again. Harry gritted his teeth; he was going to have to pull himself up using just his arms. The planks' movements were to jerky to hang on with one hand and use his wand to freeze them. And if he wasn't careful than his feet would likely get crushed in between the planks. Harry slowly made his way up the moving ladder until he was at the top, using the logs movement to his advantage. He reached the top plank and pulled himself over it and made his way down.

Going down was a lot trickier than going up. When he was going up he could reach up and grab the plank before it collided with another plank. Going down, one usually used their feet to guide the way down. Harry clung to the top board for several moments trying to figure out an easy way down. He was weighing his options when his eyes fell on the sides of the ladder. Harry slowly maneuvered over to the side and then swung around it so that he was wrapped around the pole. Gripping the pole with his knees and placing his feet on the pole in a position that he wouldn't have to worry about them getting crushed he shimmied his way down the pole. When he was five feet from the ground, he was let go and landed in a crouch.

The crowd roared in approval but Harry didn't stop to pay attention. He was more determined now than ever to not give Dawlish the satisfaction of having him get confounded by Dawlish's rules. Next up was the monkey bars. Harry ran at them, hoping that he would not give Dawlish time to charm them. A purple spell hit them a moment before Harry did and he could see the bars change from the black of normal steel to a brilliant red. Harry stopped so fast he almost fell forward and looked at Dawlish who was standing off to the sides.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am Potter. Now who said stop? You have to keep going." Harry glared at the man and then looked back at the bars. They were glowing red and while Harry knew that they looked like they were burning red like they had been placed in a fire, they were actually charmed with a stinging charm. Harry would grip a bar and he would feel the sensation of being stung by hundreds of bees. He measured the distance between the monkey bars and smiled. He backed up to the last obstacle and then ran at the bars. When he was close enough he jumped, got a hand on the first bar, held on long enough to get a good swing and then released, twisting his body so that he flew up between the bars and landed on top of the monkey bars. He quickly took a few steps so that he wouldn't fall face first and quickly regained his balance.

Harry heard the cheers of the crowd and shook his hand slightly; it was throbbing with the residue of the sting. Dawlish had cast a strong stinging charm on the bars but it wouldn't get through his sneakers and fortunately he hadn't touched the bars he went between so his hand was the only thing injured. Harry crossed the bars while silently healing his hand. He stowed his wand and jumped off the bars, absorbing the impact by falling into a roll and coming up on his feet again.

The next thing was the pit swing which Harry could immediately tell had been tampered with. He could sense the residue of magic hovering over the rope. Harry called for it with a summoning charm, but the rope remained stiff. Dawlish had frozen the rope which meant that it was little more than a pole in the middle of a mud pile. Harry considered what he could do here. There wasn't much that would allow him to get through without blatantly ignoring the rules. At that thought, Harry grinned, he had been playing by the rules as much as possible while Dawlish had not. Harry took out his wand again and removed the charm that had frozen the rope. Then he summoned it to him and he swung across the pit. He moved to the next obstacle and observed that Dawlish had made the ground he had to crawl through become foul smelling and super sticky.

Harry waved his wand, charming himself so that the mud would not stick to him and placed a bubble charm over his head so the smell wouldn't get to him. He dove into the mud and, since he had little friction, was able to use that momentum to quickly make it through the crawl. He released the spell just at the end so he wouldn't go crashing into something and then removed the bubble charm. Harry was now looking at the zip line and its climb. He reached for the safety line and started to clip it to himself when Dawlish severed the rope.

"You will scale it without the line." Harry looked at him in disbelief. It went against his training to do that and it was one of the few things that would get you severely punished if you did it. Safety had been drilled into all of them as the first thing they must consider when going on a mission.

"Sir, we don't let trainees-" One of the instructors started to point out.

"Did I ask for your opinion? Start climbing Potter or do you give up?" Dawlish looked like he sincerely hoped for that to be the case. Harry swore again and started to climb. He tuned out everything and focused solely on getting firm and secure grips before moving upwards. He wasn't about to risk his death to settle some score Dawlish had with him. Harry was reaching for the next handhold, ten feet from the top when it moved. He felt the ones under his feet starting to get farther and farther apart and Harry swore for the second time in several minutes.

"Bloody hell!" Harry stretched for the one that was slowly moving away from him and grasped it. Just as he did his foot holds dropped away. Harry hung on for dear life and used his other hand to reach up for the next one. But without the foot holds he couldn't move up very far. Harry felt his grip slipping; he had not had the chance to get a solid grip. Focusing his mind, Harry cast a wandless spell and he felt the footholds back in place. He tightened his grip and made sure his feet weren't going anywhere. Sort of hugging the wall, Harry breathed deeply through his nose. He had been so close to falling and that just pissed him off. Harry knew losing his temper right now would be the worst thing possible for him. He quickly gathered his thoughts and emotions and started the climb again.

Harry reached the top and climbed over it, laying on the platform for a few seconds breathing deeply. No one could see him up here, he was so high up so they didn't see him lay there for a second to steady his shaking limbs. The amount of strength he had used to cling to the wall had been extraordinary. Knowing that if he waited much longer, Dawlish would probably do something to the zip line, Harry stood up and attached the zip line. He double and triple checked everything making sure he wouldn't be dropping to the ground halfway down the line before backing up as far as he could go and jumping off. Harry put up the shield charm the moment he was clear of the platform and was lucky he did too. He saw a red stunning spell zooming for where he would be in a few milliseconds. Instead of hitting him, it bounced off his shield and rebounded for Dawlish.

Harry quickly spun the carabineer clip so that it was open just before he hit the pad. Once he hit the pad, Harry slid the carabineer clip off his harness as he stood up and rolled off just as another jinx hit the pad in the place he stood. He drew his wand and shot a stunner at Dawlish who deflected it with a sneer. Dawlish cast three spells at Harry in succession, which Harry managed to avoid by diving and rolling on the ground and coming up on his feet.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled and then twisted and turned apperating behind Dawlish. The spell hit Dawlish's shield and shattered it and Harry shot another spell at Dawlish who was still turning to find Harry.

"Stupefy!" Dawlish avoided it and Harry twirled as his stunner came toward him. Harry apperated again and appeared three feet to the right of where he originally stood earlier. Dawlish had expected him to appear behind him again so was forced to drop to his belly to avoid Harry's stunner. Dawlish rolled over and pointed his wand at Harry who was trying to get closer.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry's shield blocked the disarming spell and the hex that came after that.

"Patrificus Toatlus!" Dawlish spat rolling to his knees.

"Obscuro!" Harry yelled running to the side. Dawlish was hit and was immediately blinded. Before using the finite curse to remove it he cast the Jelly-Fingers Curse towards Harry but missed by several feet. "Langlock!" Harry yelled and Dawlish's tongue was stuck to the roof his mouth. Harry than flicked his wand and thought Levicorpus. Dawlish let out a weird sound (his tongue was still attached to the roof of his mouth so it made the scream sound weird) as he was hoisted into the air by his ankle. "Expelliarmus!" Harry called out and caught Dawlish's wand when it came flying towards him. The duel was over and Harry stood there breathing heavily.

"Good job Harry." Nate congratulated him walking forward. Harry nodded and then released the spells on Dawlish watching him fall unceremoniously back to the ground. Harry handed him his wand and stared coldly at him.

"Why don't you leave now? I passed your tests." Dawlish scowled, snatched his wand and looked like he wanted to punch Harry. Instead he turned on his heel and stalked away. Neville and Susan cheered along with the rest of the gathered crowd. Nate clasped Harry on the shoulder and Harry smiled at the cheers he was getting from the gathered crowd.

"Alright, Neville, Susan, Harry, take the rest of the day off. Have a good weekend and we'll see you Monday." Harry grinned and set off with Neville and Susan to the gates to apperate back home. The only thing he could think of was the comfy bed that awaited him back in Potter Manor.

Harry woke up early and made his way down to the kitchen. He sat at the table and pulled the paper that was sitting on the table toward him. Libby appeared at his elbow which gave him a start.

"Master Harry, yous is up early sir."

"Libby!" Harry announced when she popped up. "Yes I am, I have my Auror exam today."

"Don't worry about it Master Harry. You'll do just fine." She put her small hand on Harry's arm as a way of comfort. Harry smiled at the elf and grinned.

"Thanks Libby, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"What did yous want for breakfast sir?"

"Cereal will do." Libby nodded and went about fixing him a bowl of cereal. Harry scanned the paper and saw that Kingsley was planning on visiting Azkaban later in the week. Harry felt a pang of sorrow for the older man; he had been sitting through long drawn out trials of Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers for the past two weeks as well as going about the duties required of him by his job.

Harry slowly munched on his cereal and read the paper, continually checking the time to see when he was going to have to get going. He had just folded the paper when he heard Ron pop into the kitchen. Ron had taken to doing that in the mornings because it was a long walk down the stairs. Harry didn't blame him; he often did that himself from his bedroom, which was on the second floor. Ron sat down across from Harry and pulled the paper Harry had just finished reading toward him.

"Nervous Harry?"

"A little bit." Harry answered, his stomach a little calm from eating. Earlier he had been feeling so nervous his stomach had been yowling in protest. Libby came up to Ron and looked at him questioningly.

"What would you like for breakfast sir?" She squeaked. Ron looked at the now empty bowl of cereal in front of Harry and then back to the elf.

"I would like toast and cereal please." She nodded and ran over to start making the food. "Thanks Libby." Ron turned his head after her and called.

"What about you mate? What are your and George's plans for today?"

"Besides your congratulations party?" Ron asked joking. Harry rolled his eyes. "Just kidding mate, although you know mum will want to celebrate. But I'm just going to Diagion Alley like usual. I guess George has a few new products he wants to test out, again."

Harry grimaced in sympathy. Ron always came home sore after his brother tested his new products. The test subject was always Ron since George always pulled the "it was my idea and my invention, so I get to choose who I test it on" card.

"Ouch, I think I'll be having the easier day." Harry joked smiling. It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, you'll just be running, jumping, doing spell work, dodging, tactics, and getting a very nice workout." Ron agreed melodramatically.

"Well we'll see. I heard last night that Nate will be unable to conduct the exam." Harry scowled and shook his head.

"Oh no, Dawlish isn't going to be setting you the exam is he?" Ron asked concerned. He had heard the stories from Harry of what he had been doing at the academy. Harry nodded grimly. "Don't worry about it too much Harry. I'm sure the talk Kingsley had with him straightened him out a little." Ron said bracingly. Ron was referring to what had happened just last week. Ron had told Harry's stories to George who in turn brought up the stories at the weekly Weasley Dinner on Sunday. Of course Arthur and Molly were outraged when they found out and Arthur had gone back to work and told Kingsley what had been happening.

When he had found Kingsley, he was speaking with Williams. Seeing an opportunity, Arthur had started to rant about Dawlish until the two were finally able to interrupt him and tell him that Dawlish was what they were meeting about. Apparently the whole Auror Academy staff and some students had complained about Dawlish's behavior. They were planning on talking to him that day.

When they did talk to him, it was public because Dawlish had refused to go into the Head Auror's office. People watched as Kingsley and Williams yelled at him and told him that if he did anything so out of line again that he was going to be fired. The only reason that they didn't fire him on the spot or demote him was because he was the only other Auror than Williams who had the most knowledge. He was placed on probation however, and Williams threatened that he would be keeping a closer eye on Dawlish at all times. Arthur had come to Potter Manor to tell Harry the reasons for Dawlish's behavior.

"_He's upset Harry. We worked unbelievably hard to fight Voldemort and then you, a 17 year old, was just able to waltz into the Great Hall and take him down. He's sore at you because, from his point of view, you were hiding for a year, letting everything happen before finally coming to Hogwarts where you put dozens in danger."_

"_That's stupid."_

"_I know Harry. I also know that you were doing much more than Dawlish was during that year, but unless you are going to explain to the community what you were doing during that time, you're going to encounter a few people who believe that you just sat around." Arthur put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled. "But remember that those are the people that don't matter."_

_Harry had grinned in response and nodded his head. "Thanks dad, I will remember that. And thanks for finding out about Dawlish for me. I suspected that he might be feeling that way. But why does he disrespect Williams so much? Williams seems like he really knows his stuff."_

"_He is upset with Williams because in Dawlish's view, he should be the Head Auror. Williams is actually the one with less experience, but his record is impeccable and instead of doing what Dawlish did during the war, he left the ministry and tried to lead underground fighting."_

"_Wow, did it work?"_

"_It might have, the war didn't really last long enough for us to find out." Arthur grinned._

Harry just snorted and shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if it actually caused the opposite to happen. He'll have been angered by the fact that a ministry employee had the audacity to tell him off." Ron nodded; it was like Umbridge in fifth year all over again.

"Well he better watch what he does. Sooner or later he's going to slip and Kingsley and Williams will fire him." Harry nodded in agreement and checked the time again.

"I'm going to go. Meet you afterwards?" Harry asked and Ron grinned.

"You bet. We'll be rooting for you all day." Ron assured him and turned his attention to the paper. Kreacher rushed up to Harry holding several items.

"Master Harry sir, you just got an owl! I would suggest you read it before you go to your test today." He handed Harry the letter who looked at the address on the envelope to check to see why Kreacher thought it was so important. He smiled as he recognized the handwriting. Sitting back down again Harry tore open the envelope to read Ginny's letter.

Harry,

I'm sorry I didn't get to send this letter sooner. I've been busy with homework and trying to keep Mione from going too overboard as Head Girl. We have been very busy with studies as well and Quidditch try outs are soon. I'm starting to think about my plan for my trials. Professor McGonagall has managed to find new teachers for the open posts. I guess it took some convincing on the part of the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, but the professor isn't too bad. She's not you, that's for sure. You and Lupin were the best teachers I've had in that class.

Our first Hogsmede weekend is Halloween, so I expect to see you waiting for me at the gates of Hogwarts! The first Quidditch match is that Friday, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. You'd better be there; I want to see you and Ron in the stands. Don't tell her I said this, but Mione is going slightly crazy and I think it's because she hasn't seen Ron in awhile. I know it's actually only been a few weeks, it's still September, but I feel the same. I miss you Harry Potter and I can't wait to see you.

Good luck on your test today! I know you'll beat that damn Dawlish at his own game. Hopefully he won't do anything too stupid. I know you'll do fine Harry. So quiet worrying, make sure you have your wand (Don't want to look like a fool if you show up and you were so nervous you forgot your wand) and kick ass!

All my love,

Ginny

Harry smiled as he read the letter and then looked at Ron while he folded it up.

"We're going to Hogsmede over Halloween." Ron looked up eagerly. "We'll be there Friday and Saturday so make sure you plan accordingly. Ginny's first match is on Friday." Ron beamed and then nodded.

"I'll let George know. I'm sure he'll show up to see the game too." Harry nodded smiling.

"Probably." He looked down at Kreacher who had been waiting for Harry to finish reading the letter. "Thanks for making me read that before I left Kreacher. Was there anymore mail?"

"Yes sir. A letter from Mistress Hermione for you and one for Master Ron as well as a few other letters." Kreacher handed him Mione's letter and the other one to Ron who tore into the envelope faster than he usually dove into a plate of food. Harry likewise opened the envelope to read Hermione's flowing script.

Harry,

It's only been a few weeks I know, but it feels so weird to be here without you and Ron. I've been very busy because of my homework and Head Girl duties. The Head Boy has been very helpful and I'm glad Professor McGonagall selected Terry Boot as Head Boy instead of Justin Flinch-Fletchley, he's just to full of himself to be a decent Head Boy.

I've looked into the different exams trainees have taken in the past before they've become an Auror and based on what they've been and what you have done, you'll be fine. I also looked into what Dawlish can legally test you on and it's pretty wide open but he won't be able to send you into a real confrontation with Death Eaters to test you.

I'll be rooting for you all day and hopefully we'll be able to catch up more when we see each other at Halloween. Ginny's ecstatic, she's got a little countdown going on to that weekend. Don't tell her I told you that though! I don't want to be on the receiving end of her Bat-Bogey Hex!

Love from

Mione

Harry smiled and was touched that she went to the trouble to researching about the last few tests with all her other work. He put Mione and Ginny's letters on the table and waved away his traveling cloak from Kreacher.

"It's too nice of a day for that Kreacher. See you later Ron."

"Good luck Harry." Ron waved from behind the paper. Harry turned and apperated away.

Harry arrived at the academy and took a deep breath before walking through the gates and to the school. He saw Neville and Susan just ahead of him walking slowly and chatting.

"Neville! Susan! Hold up!" They turned and waited for Harry to catch up. He did and they continued onward.

"Hey Harry. So what do you think Dawlish is going to have us do today?" Susan asked going straight to the point.

"Probably be physically harmed, mentally broken, and go home crying." Neville said flippantly. Harry chuckled and Susan grinned.

"Well he's going to be sorely disappointed if that's the case." She had a determined look about her and Harry smiled appreciatively towards his classmates.

"Who knows with him? I just hope he's finally got over his obstacle course fixation." Neville snorted and smiled. Dawlish had had Harry go through the course at least six times before today. Susan and Neville had gone through it only three times. They had dueled Dawlish twice each, and won both times. Harry had dueled Dawlish seven times, usually after the obstacle course. But sometimes Nate would be having them practice the latest lesson with their mentors and Dawlish would come up and start to attack Harry without warning. The two times this happened both Neville and Susan joined in the battle against Dawlish. The second time it happened the mentors had also joined Harry's team against Dawlish.

That had effectively stopped the random attacks from Dawlish, but not Nate who they knew to expect the unexpected. Always Nate would be teaching them something new though and it would help them with the lesson, but Dawlish, it seemed, was just attacking them because he had not gotten them to fail in any test yet. As a result he had pushed them harder during the lessons, demanding that they do the same exercise over and over again, hoping that they would complain or break from the work. Harry had not uttered a single word to Dawlish and took everything he threw at him. Susan and Neville followed his lead and, since Harry usually got the brunt of Dawlish's fury, they were never as exhausted as him at the end of the day.

"Well whatever it is we'll meet it together." Susan exclaimed just before they stepped through the gates. They walked onto the field where Dawlish and Nate were waiting. The Director was also present along with two of the other instructors. Everyone was interested in seeing how the class would do and were even more curious to see what Dawlish had planned. They were a little fearful of what he had planned for he had a smug smile on his face since he walked into the academy. The Director and staff had brought up the complaints about Dawlish to Kingsley and Head Auror Williams but it was the Second's job to administer the test every year, so they had no choice.

Unknown to everyone but Kingsley and the Director, Head Auror Williams was standing on the field disguised under an invisibility cloak. Williams was here to watch his deputy to make sure that he didn't go overboard and also to see how young Harry Potter would handle himself. He was currently standing just behind Nate and Dawlish. Kingsley had heard the stories directly from Neville, Susan, and Harry when he talked to them after the talk he had with the Director and the academy staff. He was upset that Dawlish was abusing his power but couldn't really do anything because the Auror Department was so low on people at the moment. Without having an Auror to replace him, it would be detrimental to the fight against the remaining Death Eaters.

"Neville, Harry, and Susan, I'm glad to see you all made it on time." Nate grinned. They grinned back at him; they had the notorious record of showing up exactly on time, not early and not late.

"Yes, yes. We're all glad that they showed up to take the test. Now let's get on with it."

"Yes sir." Nate turned to his class and handed them a piece of paper each. "In accordance with Second Auror Dawlish's orders, your test will be to do the following."

"Retrieve the hostage from this secluded cabin in the woods North of here. You will encounter traps designed to alert the kidnappers to your presence. You must reach the cabin without being detected and retrieve the Hostage. You are to take the others alive for questioning and to stand trial later on. Any questions?"

"Yes I have one." Harry said looking up from his paper. "Just to be clear the hostage is a mannequin and the kidnappers are Aurors correct?"

"That's correct. As per the rules, you will not be placed in a situation where you would deal with real Death Eaters. This test is to find out if you're capable of handling Death Eaters." Nate grinned; he knew Harry was more than capable since the fourth week of the program.

"What about the cabin, where is it?" Neville asked. Nate pulled out a map and handed it to him.

"The x marks the spot." Nate pointed it out and then pointed to the North. "You are allowed to apperate a mile North of here and then you must make your way on foot if you are to sneak up on the place."

"How many kidnappers are we to expect waiting for us?" Susan asked. Dawlish interrupted as Nate was about to answer.

"You can't be sure of the number. It could be as little as one or as many as twenty."

"Well then, at what point can we decide to retreat and regroup?" Susan clarified.

"You can't. Once you begin the test you must rescue the hostage. If you pull out than you fail. There is no second chance." Dawlish pointed to the forest behind him. "Now go and don't come back till you have retrieved the hostage." Harry frowned, he knew that they had to pass the test but he also knew that sometimes there was no way to win and the only thing that one could do to save everyone's life is to back off and regroup. They had been tested on when to give up and the first time they failed miserably.

The other two times Nate had been sure that was the only option Harry had surprised him. The three of them, taught by Harry, had done old and forgotten magic from the beginning of the program, but Harry had a whole another level to him. He had plowed through the trap and won. The second time he had recognized that Nate wanted them to realize when to cut and run and had done so, but Nate had known that he could have taken out the whole group.

"Just a moment," Nate stopped them as they were about to leave. "Remember that we are watching you from here. There is a spell that allows us to see what you are doing at all times so that we can monitor you. We will be evaluating your skills and application of what you have learned over your course here. At the end of the test, pass or fail, we'll give you our evaluation."

"Who's judging sir?" Susan asked scanning the gathered crowd.

"Director Hendrix, Second Auror Dawlish, Instructors Smith and Olsen, and myself. There will also be another judge that you don't know watching from a different position. They have never seen you fight before but they know the requirements to become an Auror well, so their evaluation will be invaluable." Nate looked at them all in the eye. "Good luck you three, I wish you well." With that he nodded to them and Harry, Neville, and Susan apperated away into the forest. They landed at the correct spot and then put their heads together over the map that Neville unfurled.

"The cabin looks to be about a two mile hike from here over uneven ground." Neville said reading the map. Harry took out the compass Mione had given him and checked their bearings. When he was facing the right direction he pointed.

"So a mile that way Nev?"

"Yeah, North by Northwest." Neville clarified when he read their position. Harry nodded, corrected the position and started their walk, wary for any traps or spells. They walked without talking for a mile and a half without encountering anything when Harry called a halt to the procession. He scanned the forest ahead of him and felt that there was magic in the air. Harry waved his hand over the path ahead of them and muttered an old forgotten spell. The air shimmered in front of him and continued in a circle that was about eight feet high and circled the cabin.

"What is it Harry?"

"There are spells here that would repeal us and do other things to us if we attempted to step through it."

"Repel us how?"

"By physically throwing us backward." Harry answered looking above them. He put the compass back into his pocket and looked at his classmates grinning.

"Oh no, Susan he has an idea." Neville pretended to cringe.

"A very daring and dangerous idea." She agreed grinning.

"We are going to go climbing." Harry smirked.

"Climbing?" Neville asked looking at Harry. "As in, tree climbing?"

"Exactly. We just have to get over this barrier and that tree over there is perfect get over it. Just imagine we are scaling a fence." Harry walked over to the tree in question. It was an old tree with knots and branches sticking out everywhere. Many of the braches were as thick as Harry and would have no trouble supporting them. Harry went first; scaling the tree like it was the climb back on the obstacle course.

"You know Harry, you are a show off. We haven't been climbing as much as you have." Harry chuckled quietly at Susan's comment.

"Well be thankful that you haven't done that course as much as me." Neville was bringing up the rear but saw the smile on Harry's face as he crossed back across the trunk to another sturdy branch. He stopped and waited for them when they were ten feet up. He helped Susan onto the branch and turned to look down.

"Right, we just have to walk on this branch three feet and then jump down to the ground."

"Jump ten feet? Are you crazy Harry? We'll be injured for sure." Neville questioned.

Nothing that we can't heal," Harry shrugged but shook his head. "No, we aren't jumping; we are going to levitate down." He turned and looked at Susan. "Will you help me?"

"Sure Harry." She flicked her wand at Harry and Harry stepped off the branch like he was stepping off a curb, completely trusting his teammate. She lowered him to the ground gently but quickly and then Harry quickly checked to see if he had set off anything. When he was sure they were ok he pointed his wand at Susan. She did the same as Harry, stepped off the tree and Harry had her down quick and easy. She stood guard scanning the tree line while Harry lowered Neville. He reached the ground and Harry turned his attention back to the cabin.

They could just make out the cabin ahead of them through the trees. Harry muttered the revealing charm again and saw that there was a nothing magical for the next ten feet. He scanned the ground they were walking on and stopped just short of a thin wire stretched across the path. He pointed it out to Susan and Neville who stopped behind him. Harry traced the wire to a small set of bells that were magically enhanced to emit a loud clanging when tripped. The trio stepped over the string and continued on.

Susan was walking just behind and to the left of Harry and Neville was to Harry's right. Neville reacted quickly when the patch of ground in front of Susan disappeared into a deep hole. She had stopped right on the edge and teetered forward when Neville reached out and pulled her back.

"I'm ok." She whispered to him while Harry checked the hole. He lit the tip of his wand and pointed it down. It was a good six foot drop into a pit that would probably have sprained her ankle at the least. Dousing his wand he turned back to the cabin. They encountered no more traps until the very edge of the forest. Here the only charm was a caterwauling charm which would alert the people inside the cabin of the incoming intruders. It was a last line however, there was nothing more that Harry could see or sense waiting for them. They put their heads together behind the tree and started to plan.

"Alright, if we don't step outside the forest we'll be ok. Don't be seen but let's try to gather some intell. Susan, go that way," Harry pointed left. "Neville, you go right and circle back here. Try to see if you can see anything. I'll climb a tree and see if I can get a view into the cabin." They nodded and started their circle staying low and in the tree cover. Harry retreated into the woods several feet to a tree that was hidden by the rest but tall enough to hopefully give him a good vantage point. Harry climbed to the top and looked down at the cabin. He had an angle that let him see straight into the cabin, but he could only see what was in the window.

He saw the mannequin sitting on a chair in the center of the room but nothing else. Looking around he saw Neville and Susan making their way back toward him. Harry looked back at the cabin to see a man walk in view of the window. He looked out at the forest turned his head to the left, said something, and then looked back out the window. Harry stayed where he was, trying to see if anything else happened. The man finally moved away from the window and Harry shimmied down the tree trunk.

"I saw one man inside and the hostage in a chair. He looked like he was talking to someone else. What did you see?"

"I saw a man looking out the window from the other side. He was young and had brown hair." Neville supplied.

"That was the same man I saw." Susan and Harry confirmed and then they all looked at each other thinking.

"Ok, so either there are two men in there or there are a bunch of men in there and only one has just been going from window to window checking. There aren't many other options."

"You're right Neville. Harry how tall is the charm on the forest edge? Can we get over it, or under it?"

"It's too high to go over without levitating one another over and that won't work. We could try to go under; I doubt they thought of that. I can check." Harry answered her. They made their way back to the forest clearing and Harry ran the check but digging a small hole and shoving his hand in. After a few seconds he shook his head.

"It doesn't extend into the ground." Susan grinned and pointed her wand at the floor. She excavated a hole wide enough to accommodate each person individually and Harry grinned. He motioned them closer to him and spoke in a whisper. "Alright, I'll go through first. Once I'm through, I'll sprint to the cabin and hide under the window. You two follow me if the window is clear. Once we're there we'll have to storm the cabin."

"There is only one door and the windows don't open. So the only way out will be the way we go in." Neville supplied.

"Right. When we go in, I'll go right, Neville you go left and Susan you go straight." They nodded and Harry slid to the hole on his stomach. He was glad he was in his training outfit; he didn't want the charm to be set off by his robes. Harry slid through the hole Susan had made and then quickly sprinted to the cabin. He flattened himself against the wall and waited for the others to join him. He didn't have long to wait, Neville was sprinting towards him and joined him. They had to wait longer for Susan. They quickly realized that the man must be right above them so they pressed into the cabin wall even more and stayed quiet. Finally Susan was emerging from the hole and sprinting to the cabin.

They slowly crept to the door and took their positions. Harry and Neville would enter first with Susan behind them. Harry held up three fingers and counted down. When Harry put down the last finger, Neville kicked the door in and they rushed into the house.

"Aurors! You are all under arrest!" Neville yelled as he entered. The man was just emerging from the hallway on Harry's side.

"Freeze!" Harry yelled. The man brought his wand up and Harry stunned him before his mouth could form words. Harry scanned the immediate vicinity and heard Neville and Susan shout from behind him.

"Clear!"

"Clear here Harry." Harry and Neville went down the hallway the man had appeared from and checked the rooms. In the last room they found two more men waiting for them behind the bed. They shot stunners and hexes at Harry and Neville. They ducked and fired back, eventually getting the two. It was a rather easy battle for Harry and Neville. Harry kept them pinned down with spells and Neville crept around where he had a clear shot to both of them. He stunned them and they fell to the floor. Harry and Neville checked their vitals to make sure they didn't get hurt when they fell and then went back to where Susan was waiting for them. She was standing with her wand out and waiting by the 'hostage' diligently.

"Get them all?"

"Yep." Neville answered smiling.

"That was easy." Susan pointed out frowning a little. She had hoped for a better challenge.

"Too easy." Harry agreed grinning.

"Alright, I suppose we should wake the others up and head back. Don't want to leave them here stunned." Neville said heading over to the first Auror on the ground.

"Yeah," Harry agreed but stopped when he got the strangest feeling. "Wait, Neville, something isn't right." Neville straightened back up and looked at Harry. Neville and Susan had long ago learned to take Harry's feelings seriously.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know but something-" Harry stopped and peered out the closest window taking a step forward when he saw movement. He was peering out the window when his eyes widened and he ducked and yelled at the same time.

"SHIT! GET DOWN!" The window above him exploded inward, showering Harry with glass. Harry pointed his wand at the door but was unable to seal it before a Death Eater burst through it. As soon as Harry had shouted Neville and Susan had dived to the floor for cover. Susan was in the Death Eater's line of fire but rolled out of the way before he could get a shot off. Harry shot a spell at the man and dived behind the couch as two more Death Eaters came running in.

Neville joined him and the fired spells at the Death Eaters who were caught between their crossfire and Susan's who had tipped a table and was hiding behind it. They retreated to the door but Harry caught one with a stunning spell sending him crashing to the ground.

They took cover in the doorway but continued to fire spells at the three. Harry ducked as a particularly nasty spell hurtled toward his face. He shot back up once it cleared and shot another spell toward the doorway. They were getting nowhere. The Death Eaters had a line of fire towards both Susan and the boys but they had little opportunity to hit the Death Eaters.

"Neville you said the windows don't open, but they aren't high right?"

"Right. What are you planning?"

"I'm going to sneak behind them. You keep them busy here and I'll see you soon." Neville grinned and nodded.

"Right. See you in a few." Neville stood up and fired off four spells in rapid succession forcing the Death Eaters back but had to dive behind the couch again as they sent their own curses back at him. Harry had taken advantage of the diversion to run down the hallway. He reached the end room and vanished the window. He crawled out and landed on his feet, on the side of the cabin facing away from the Death Eaters. Harry crept to the corner and peered around it. The two were completely exposed to Harry's position and they had no idea he was staring at them.

Harry considered his options and smiled as he decided to use his dad's favorite charm to end this quickly. Harry pointed his wand at the two Death Eaters and whispered the charm. "Cervus Tutela." A stag that was more solid than any patronus erupted from Harry's wand and charged the two men. They didn't realize that a stag was charging them until it connected with the closest Death Eater. The stag plowed its horns into the man driving him into the next Death Eater and throwing them to the ground. They fell off the steps and landed on the grass, tangled in their cloaks. Harry raced up behind his stag and pointed his wand at the two just as Susan appeared in the doorway.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted and caught their wands as they flew towards her. At the same time Harry sent his own spell at them.

"Incarcerous!" Thin cords shot from his wand and tied the two together. They weren't going anywhere soon. Harry turned to see his stag standing just behind him watching him with appraising golden eyes. Harry patted its head and neck as Neville watched with interest.

"Harry, I've seen you do some extraordinary wand work, but what is that?"

"A stag."

"You don't say Harry. What's the spell?" Susan asked annoyed.

"My father's favorite spell. If you know what your patronus is than you can use this spell. It creates a magical copy of your patronus but it can do more things. It has no effect against Dementors, but it can still do plenty of other things."

"Like knocking down Death Eaters." Susan commented grinning. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yep. See the gold eyes? That's how you can tell it's not a real animal." Harry waved his wand after giving the stag one final pat and it slowly disappeared. "It's not real so it can take spell damage and physical damage too and won't be stopped. If you have a clear goal it will complete it." Harry explained.

"What's the incantation?"

"For me it's cervus tutela. In Latin it literally means 'stag charge'. For you it would be whatever the Latin word is for your patronus and tutela." Harry explained. Neville looked ready to try it out but stopped when he saw that there were more people approaching.

The Director, Nate, Dawlish, and Instructors Smith and Olsen appeared at the edge of the clearing with their wands drawn and a look of surprise on their faces. Harry waved them over and they came, slowly, looking between the three trainees and the two Death Eaters on the ground.

"Harry that was some incredible spell work, that was incredible teamwork all around." Nate said astonished. They had watched the whole thing and had tried to get to the cabin as soon as the Death Eaters appeared but were delayed by Dawlish and subsequently too late to do anything. Nate was the only one who was not surprised that Harry and the others came out of it without a scratch on them.

"Well, in light of the successful test, we are passing you hands down. The actual test was a lot easier than what we had been expecting but the appearance of Death Eaters, and your successful capture of them, has made our decision much easier." Director Hendrix said still looking at the three of them. He looked into the door and motioned towards the inside.

"Are the other Aurors hurt?"

"Not at all sir. We only stunned them. We didn't get the chance to wake them before we were attacked. And well the hostage is still safe." Neville grinned gesturing to the mannequin on the chair where sure enough it was sitting without a scratch.

"Wait a moment, what do you mean the actual test was easier than what you had been expecting?" Harry asked curiously. The way the Director had said it made it seem like something was wrong.

"Dawlish was in charge of the test."

"Yes, we know." Susan affirmed, impatient to hear the explanation.

"Well it almost seemed like he was expecting the Death Eaters. He didn't even look surprised to see that they had shown up." Hendrix paused and shook his head. "It just doesn't sit right with me."

"That's because it's not right." Harry assured him glaring at Dawlish who was walking over to the group now.

"I see you managed to live. Well done, now about your graduation."

"Oh come on Dawlish, we passed the bloody test, we even fought he 'unexpected' Death Eaters!" Neville complained fed up with Dawlish's antics.

"Neville, let me handle this." Nate said as Harry put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dawlish after all the tests you gave my class this summer I would have expected a much harder test from you."

"What's the point?"

"Well why didn't you make them do a huge test? It was within your right to. And I was wondering the whole time I was watching what you were trying to actually test. And then the Death Eaters showed up and Harry and the others had to fight for their lives."

"That was merely a coincidence."

"But only Aurors know about the cabin here. It's very uncommon knowledge. Someone had to know that you were going to have them test there." A new voice pointed out. Harry looked around to find out who was speaking. Nate was grinning happily and even the Director was smiling. Dawlish had paled and was looking around frantically.

"Wait! No! Don't listen to them, they are prejudiced against me!" He cried trying to find the voice's location. At that moment, Head Auror Williams revealed himself standing next to Nate. He had a look of disgust and disappointment on his face.

"How can I not listen to them? I watched the whole thing right next to you. I watched as you delayed the instructors from apperating to help these three by casting an anti apperation jinx and then trying to hold them up. There is no excuse you have left that I'll accept. You are hereby fired, and if you don't leave the premises now, you'll be escorted off." Dawlish tried to plead one more time but saw the Aurors Harry and the others had stunned coming up to him to escort him off the property. He disaperated with a loud crack and a scowl.

"Congratulations. We'll have the official ceremony tomorrow, but let me be the first to congratulate you three on becoming fully fledged Aurors." Williams said turning to the three classmates. He shook Harry's hand first and then Susan's and Neville's. MLE officers were swarming the clearing with a few Aurors who had arrived to escort the Death Eaters to Azkaban to await their trial.

"Wait, who are they?" Harry asked curious. The MLE pulled off their masks and Harry recognized all three at once. "Gibbon, Goyle, and Crabbe."

"Good to know they are going behind bars now." Neville said satisfied.

"Too true mate." Harry agreed. They shook hands with the three Aurors they had defeated in the test and then turned to Nate and smiled at him.

"Congratulations guys. You did it."

"All thanks to your training Nate."

"Yeah well Harry had a pretty big hand it that too." Nate said grinning. Harry waved off the compliment.

"Whatever. So want to come celebrate with us? You're the same rank as us now after all." Nate grinned and nodded.

"That would be great. I have stories to tell you guys of Dawlish's reactions to what you guys did. You didn't do anything right according to him." Nate told them and the four walked away laughing. Auror Williams watched them walk away and was immensely satisfied with what he saw and heard. He looked forward to working with Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom, both of whom who would make their families proud.

But he was most looking forward to working with Harry and setting him out on the Death Eaters. He had already developed into a man that one could not take lightly. Williams had been watching him interact with everyone since the second day of Auror training. He was most pleased during the Malfoy trials when he had set the MLE in their place and how he had handled authority. Most of all he was impressed in his ability to find solutions to problems that no one else looked for. It had been years since anyone had reasoned with the Sphinx, the last one to do that was James Potter in fact. They were also the first class to successfully navigate the obstacle field to the cabin, granted it was incredibly easy compared with what it was normally, but usually one of the Muggle traps was able to confound the trainees. And the talent that Harry had been showing with this magic was definitely another factor that made Williams keep his eye on the young man. He was only showing the world a fraction of his true power and Harry knew it.

Williams watched the spot the three had disappeared with their teacher. "You'll lead us in a new direction Harry; I hope you're ready for it."

Harry sat on his reserved seat and looked out at the crowd that had gathered. He spotted a group of red flaming hair grouped together on the left of the stage. He waved at the Weasley's; a huge grin on his face. They all waved back, Molly being the most exuberant and Harry's smile grew wider at Ginny's beaming face next to her brothers. Ginny and Mione had gotten special permission from McGonagall to come watch Harry's graduation ceremony. McGonagall had also come to watch and was seated in the front row next to others who were important in the magical community.

Neville was sitting on Harry's right and Susan on Harry's left. They both had found their families and friends and were likewise waving at them before the ceremony officially started. Harry was pleased to see how many people turned out to celebrate their graduation. The press was equally excited about it and Harry was not looking forward to the evening news. The chatting and clamor finally stopped when Kingsley stood up and walked to the podium.

"Welcome one and all to the Graduation Ceremony of this Auror Class." He gestured to the three sitting in their seats to his right. "Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Harry Potter have all passed the Auror course with distinction. I know that we will see many great things from these three individuals in the time to come. They have each overcome difficult and unique challenges which have given them the strength and courage to join the Auror Corps to fight the evil of the world. I am honored to know that these three fine individuals will be joining the Aurors and will be among the forefront to catching the last of the Death Eaters." Kingsley led the applause as he finished his little speech. "Now I'd like to introduce Head Auror Williams to say a few words before we hand out the diplomas."

Kingsley returned to his seat as Williams took the podium. "I have watched this class closely to make sure there has been no favoritism and to watch their progression. They have surpassed many before them and will continue to surprise us. It is my honor to have this class graduate today and to announce that they will start work on Monday. Please join me in congratulating Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Harry Potter." He turned away and led the crowd in applause. Harry and the others blushed at the recognition.

Director Hendrix got up and took the podium. "It is my honor to be the presenter for this class. They have been a breath of fresh air in this academy and it has been a privilege to watch them pass through my academy."

He looked to Kingsley and Williams who were standing next to a table with three plaques. They nodded and Hendrix turned back to the crowd. "First, I'd like to present Neville Longbottom. While here he has showed a great aptitude for dueling as well as many other skills. He will be a great addition to the Auror Corps." Everyone clapped for Neville as he shook first Kingsley's hand and then accepted his plaque commemorating his graduation from Williams. "Neville your parents, would be proud of you." Hendrix said as he too shook Neville's hand. Neville smiled in appreciation and whispered his thanks. Harry watched as his classmate turned and waved to the crowd, specifically to Hannah and his Grandmother. He returned to his seat as Director Hendrix started to speak again.

"Next, I would like to present Susan Bones. She has shown that she is a quick thinker and a quick learner to any new spell. She, as you all know, lost her aunt Amelia Bones during the second war. Amelia was a great witch, one of the best I've seen in a long time, but I think Susan may have surpassed her aunt's talent." A few murmurs started in the crowd at that proclamation. Susan blushed and the two boys just grinned at her. "It is my pleasure to present Susan Bones, who will be impressive addition to the Auror Corps." Everyone clapped again for Susan as she shook Kingsley's hand and accepted the plaque from Williams. Hendrix also shook her hand and she thanked him for the praise. She likewise turned and waved at the crowd, seeking out her parents who were present.

"Last, but very much not the least, I would like to present Harry Potter." He was interrupted by the cheers and applause for Harry from the crowd. Harry grinned but stayed where he was, he was curious to know what Hendrix would say. "Harry Potter is one of the few young men who come through this school and leave an impression. He has done things in his past that more than qualify him for the Auror Crops and I'm not sure if what we taught him was an exchange for what he taught us." Hendrix looked at Harry who was blushing; Harry thought he had benefited much from the training.

"Harry Potter did things with a wand that I've never seen before, thought out situations and took appropriate action, and was always mindful of what was going on. He will be an invaluable asset to the Auror Corps, and believe me when I say he will go far. Harry Potter, on behalf of the staff here and myself, we'd like to congratulate you on your graduation. Well done." The crowd erupted in a roar of applause and cheers as Harry shook hands and accepted his award.

"You're parents would be proud of you Harry." Kingsley said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry grinned in response and moved on to Williams who stood with the plaque.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. It'll be an honor to work with you and the others. And I just wanted to tell you that your father was a very promising Auror, and you have definitely made him proud while you have been here." Harry accepted the plaque and smiled.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me to be compared to my father." Harry shook Williams' hand and thanked him. He moved on to Director Hendrix and shook his hand as well.

"Thank you for providing me with the best teacher you have here and for training me."

"Nonsense Harry, we are very happy that you decided to come to the Auror Academy. With you on the case, those Death Eaters won't be free for much longer." Harry grinned and nodded his head.

"No they won't sir." Harry went to stand next to Neville and Susan and faced the crowd. Hendrix once again spoke to the crowd.

"Let me be the first to present Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Susan Bones, and Auror Harry Potter!" Again the crowd whooped and clapped and Harry idly wondered if anybody's hands were getting sore from all the clapping. The trio posed for a picture and then had Kingsley, Williams, Hendrix, and Nate join them. After the press was done, Harry went to find the Weasleys. It wasn't hard; they were on their way to find him so they met in the middle.

"Congratulations Harry!" Molly called and wrapped him into her signature hug.

"Good job Harry!" Percy said shaking his hand and smiling.

"Nice one Harry. So now you can help me by using your Ministry clout to get things right?" George asked jokingly, or at least Harry hoped it was. He smiled and shook his head at George as he was being chastised by his Molly.

"Good job Mate." Ron said giving him a pat on the back. Harry beamed back and then hugged Mione who practically flung herself on him.

"Oh congratulations Harry. I'm so glad to hear that Dawlish was fired, he stepped way over the line." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Mione and yes, it is good that he was fired. You should have seen how mad Williams was."

"But he was practically guilty, why didn't Williams just arrest him on the spot?" She asked and Harry shrugged.

"From what I've heard and learned about the Head Auror, he's got something up his sleeve." Harry left her remaining questions and turned to his favorite girl.

"Congratulations Harry." Ginny said stepping up to Harry. Harry grabbed her and swung her in a circle while hugging her. She had bent her knees so her feet flew in the air as Harry twirled her. Harry stopped the twirl and set her down but kept his arms around her.

"I've missed you Ginny." Harry said and kissed her quickly.

"I've missed you too Harry." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Hogwarts isn't the same without you."

"It most definitely is not." Harry broke apart from Ginny to see McGonagall standing there watching him with amusement in her eyes. "There are not half as many rule breakings or dangerous things going on."

"Professor McGonagall, thank you for coming."

"Harry, you are no longer a student. You may call me Minerva." She smiled as Harry looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry Prof- Minerva, it'll be hard to get used to." She grinned and then gestured to the plaque Harry was holding.

"Congratulations Harry. I told you'd I'd help you become an Auror if it was the last thing I did. However it seems you didn't need much help from me." Harry grinned; he remembered that moment in her office well.

"Well thank you Minerva, I was touched you said that and I'm happy to know you thought so well of me that you would help me."

"But of course, you were one of my lions after all." She said with her eyes twinkling. "I must return to the castle, but Miss Weasley and Miss Granger are allowed to stay until Sunday afternoon. She looked sternly at Ginny and Mione who nodded in understanding. Harry grinned and hugged Ginny closer to him realizing that they got to stay for the night.

"That's wonderful, thank you." She smiled at the two and then turned to find and give her congratulations to Neville and Susan. Harry turned back to Ginny and Mione again and hugged them closely.

"I'm so glad you made it. Thank you for coming."

"Well it was actually McGonagall's idea. She found us at breakfast this morning and said that you were graduating today and that she thought it would be a good idea for us to come and show you our support." Mione explained. Ginny nodded her head in excitement and Harry grinned. Ron stood with his arm around Mione's waist and had a grin on his face. Harry knew exactly what he felt and glanced over at Ginny smiling. He was so happy to have her here, he felt on top of the world.

"Let's go say congratulations to Neville." Ginny said spotting the Gryffindor through some people. Harry and the others made their way through the crowd to where Neville was standing with Hannah Abbott.

"Neville! Congratulations!" Ginny yelled and then jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Thanks Ginny!" She got off of him and smiled at her friend. "I'm glad you could make it. You too Mione." He gave Mione a hug and then shook hands with Ron.

"Hannah, what are you and Neville doing tonight?" Ron asked innocently.

"Nothing much really. We were thinking about dinner."

"Splendid! You can come with us. Me, Mione, and Ginny are taking Harry out so why don't you and Neville come too."

"That sounds great Ron. When are we going to get together?"

"Umm, six." Ron said looking at Mione who nodded.

"Great. We'll be there." Hannah smiled and grabbed Neville's hand who smiled back and then looked at Harry.

"Make sure you tell Susan." He reminded the group.

"Of course! Have you seen her?"

"I think she was with her parents over there." Neville pointed to the left and Harry started to search that way. They finally saw the red head talking with her parents and Harry yelled and waved. She turned around and waved them over.

"Harry! Can you believe we actually did it? Congratulations!"

"Same to you too Susan."

"Congratulations Susan!" Mione and Ginny squealed and gave her a hug.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Nothing much, why?"

"We were planning on going out tonight. As a celebration." Ginny quickly clarified seeing Susan's amused face.

"Neville and Hannah are also coming." Harry added.

"Six o'clock." Ron chimed in.

"You have to come." Mione added her two cents. Susan broke out into a grin and laughed.

"Wow, talk about being double teamed. Sure I'd love to come!"

"Great! See you then!" Ginny stiffened as she heard a familiar voice calling Harry's name. Harry stiffened a millisecond later and turned to see the familiar woman coming closer. Susan and the others noticed and looked towards the disturbance to see Rita Skeeter coming closer.

"Harry! Can we have a word for the papers?"

"Go Harry! I'll stall her." Susan said giving him a bit of a push.

"Thanks Susan, come on guys." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they pushed through the crowd and made their way to the apperation spot. As they left Susan they heard Rita's fake sweet voice asking her where Harry went. Harry looked at Ron and raised his eyebrows. He grinned and nodded and together they grabbed their girlfriend's hands and apperated away.

Harry landed on the land outside his gates and smiled as Ginny's eyes lit up and she grinned. He looked over at Ron and Mione who was also smiling and grinning at her boyfriend. Ron smiled and gestured to Harry when she softly asked him a question.

"Harry, what do you have planned?"

"Oh nothing too extravagant, just a little walk to a special place." He vaguely hinted and then pulled Ginny after him toward his destination. They walked together slowly talking about what had happened to each other since they departed at Platform 9 and ¾. Ron and Mione were right behind them.

"Thanks for writing to tell Mione and me that Malfoy was coming back. We had to stop a couple of seventh and sixth years from hexing him when he walked in the door."

"Where were the teachers?" Harry asked confused.

"McGonagall was right behind him and the others were in the Great Hall."

"Oh."

"Well, anyway, we got fifty points to Gryffindor and they each lost five."

"But what happened Gin? Did he just walk in and they start to curse him or did he say something?"

"He didn't do anything! The doors opened and he stepped inside. Somebody yelled traitor and they all took out their wands. Draco just stood there, his back straight and his head high but didn't say anything. They were about to hex him when me and Mione stepped in front of him and told them to quit it."

"What did you say Gin?" Harry asked curiously, he knew with her fiery temper she would have made quiet the argument.

"Oh I mostly just reminded them of the fact that you testified for Malfoy and that if you could do that, than the least we could do was treat him as another student here."

"Except it was a lot more colorful." Mione put in from behind them. "I was surprised McGonagall didn't take points off for her language.

"Well you have to admit she was impressed that us Gryffindors stood up for a Slytherin, and one that was Malfoy to top it off."

"True." Mione looked thoughtful. "And I'm sure that she was happy that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs listened to us after all."

"Wait a second; it was a group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs? No Gryffindors?" Ron asked surprised.

"Nope, the Gryffindors have taken what Harry said to heart and have decided to leave the Slytherins alone. Nobody is exactly friends, but we don't hex them in the corridors either."

"Well that's something. The worst tensions were between Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Looks like you actually changed something mate." Ron said in an awed voice. Harry grinned and nodded, happy that the Gryffindors were listening to him.

"So how's McGonagall as Headmistress?"

"Much better than Umbridge but definitely not Dumbledore." Ginny said shrugging and smiling. She knew that her answer would just make Harry annoyed.

"She's the same as when she was the Transfiguration professor. Stern but not overly so." Mione explained before Harry could rephrase his question.

"Thanks Mione." Harry grinned at his best friend and then laughed at Ginny's exasperated glare at Mione.

"What Gin?" Mione asked confused.

"This is the first time we get to see Harry and Ron in weeks and you won't let me tease him!" She pouted. "No fair Mione." Mione laughed at Ginny's pout while Harry grinned at the two girls. Ron just shook his head at Ginny and wrapped his arm around Mione's waist.

"I'm sorry Gin. I won't ruin it next time, I promise."

"Harry will you hex Mione for me please?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she'll ruin the joke next time too." Mione let out a huff of indignation and Ginny laughed. Harry shook his head and grinned at Mione who had half hidden herself behind Ron.

"I won't hex you Mione. But why did you choose Ron as your shield?"

"He's supposed to protect me!" She giggled as Ron just shook his head.

"Against Harry, you'd stand a better chance than me I think."

"Oh really? Well in that case." Next thing they knew, Mione had whipped out her wand and cast a spell toward Harry. He ducked it easily and then jumped toward her. She was close enough that he easily caught her and pulled her down to the ground. He rolled so that he took the impact and then flipped over her so that she couldn't escape and started to tickle her sides.

"Maybe next time Mione." He said as he tickled her.

"Oi! Get off her!" Ron yelled and came and tackled Harry off Mione who was still giggling. The two boys wrestled in the dirt a little bit and then broke apart breathing heavily and grinning. Ginny spent the whole time laughing at the Trio's antics. She helped Mione up off the ground as Harry and Ron bushed themselves off.

"Well at least he came to my rescue eventually." Mione grinned and hugged Ron. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and continued on their walk.

"So how's the Head Boy Mione?"

"Oh he's pretty good. He's pretty much left the scheduling and planning to me." Mione shrugged.

"That's because he knows how good of a planner you are." Ron commented.

"That's right!" Mione agreed and laughed. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, I have to constantly remind her to relax and have some fun." Harry grinned; that sounded like the Mione he knew.

"How're classes going?"

"They're good, but I wish they were a little more challenging."

"That's because she can do a lot of the spells already." Ginny clarified.

"Well I hope that we are going to get into things I haven't done later in the year."

"Well you're just there to take your NEWTS right?" Ron asked.

"No! I don't want to miss any lesson! I don't want to miss anything!" Mione indigently told him.

"Ok, sorry!" Ron held his hands up as if he surrendered. "I'm sure there are lessons that cover things we don't know how to do." She nodded in agreement.

"Yes there are." She agreed still looking at Ron fiercely.

"Although I bet Harry probably knows how to do them." Ginny hooked her arm with Harry's and smiled.

"So what about you Gin? How's the Quidditch team coming along?"

"Trails are next week. You should see all the people who've signed up, though not as many as you had." Harry grinned; he remembered how people who weren't even Gryffindor showed up.

"That was a fiasco."

"Well you found a good team."

"Yes I did, we had a crazy year didn't we."

"You got that right. You must have been the only Captain in history to have been in detention during their Quidditch final."

"No, there were three other times that happened." Mione piped up. Everyone started laughing as they realized that only Mione would take the time to find that out. She looked confused at first and then started laughing with them as she realized what they were laughing about.

"Well I wanted to have information to defend you if the team had lost and you were blamed." She explained sheepishly. Harry grinned at her, knowing her research probably would have come in handy.

"Well I don't plan on being in detention during that time." Ginny declared.

"Well you better watch your pranks; they'll land you in detention if you aren't careful."

Ginny smiled at her best friend. "Well Mione, that's why I don't tell you which pranks are mine and which aren't. For you are Head Girl and it would be your duty to report it."

Mione made a face at her and sighed. "It's true." Harry and Ron laughed.

"Would you really turn Ginny in?" Ron asked a little surprised.

"If it was a big enough prank, then probably." She shrugged and Ginny laughed. "They usually are though."

"But you don't know for sure." Ginny taunted and Mione scowled.

"You're just asking for a detention though, that last prank against Professor Blodrick was over the line."

"I agree Mione, but I didn't do that one. I like Professor Blodrick; he's a really cool guy."

"Who's Professor Blodrick?" Ron asked curiously.

"Horashio Blodrick, he's the new Transfiguration professor. And he really knows his stuff." Mione explained.

"You're just happy that McGonagall found someone. I personally like the Defense Professor the best." Ginny said as they rounded the corner.

"But you said you like me the best." Harry pouted at Ginny while Mione laughed.

"Don't worry Harry, she just means that she's the best after you."

"She?"

"Professor Allitrya Spelling. She's amazing. I guess she helped the Order in the war. She graduated a few years after we started and has gone around the world studying." Ginny explained

"Sounds like Quirrell." Harry commented

"Yeah but she's not evil and does not have a Dark Lord under a turban. She's actually a really cool teacher."

"You just like that she recognizes you for your actions last year." Mione teased Ginny.

"I do not!" Then her indignant expression softened and she grinned at Mione. "Although it is nice."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curious.

"Professor Spelling recognizes the people who fought last year against the Death Eaters and has them teach almost as often as she does. It's been really cool to learn from Mione." Ginny giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked. He thought that it would not exactly be a funny to have Mione as a teacher.

"When Professor Spelling found out that one of the Golden Trio was in the castle she became ecstatic. Madame Pompfrey had to give her a calming draught and then the next thing we knew McGonagall and her had had a talk that made her extremely happy. A day later, everyone who was involved in resisting the Carrows and the regime last year were gathered together and Spelling asked us to teach once in awhile in her classes." Ginny explained, grinning wickedly at Mione when she talked about the Golden Trio.

"Yes well it has been beneficial to the younger kids." Mione shrugged and Ginny just laughed. In response to Ron's confused look she explained further.

"We teach some of the younger classes about some spells that we have found to come in really handy. She's probably one of the best teachers we've had after you and Lupin." Ginny told him excitedly. Harry grinned, glad to know that McGonagall had found a competent teacher after all.

"Wait, you said that you've enjoyed learning from Mione." Mione and Ginny laughed at Ron's question.

"Well we are her special cases I guess." Ginny said.

"She has had us teach the seventh years too. Nobody else, just us." Mione clarified.

"Why?" Harry was curious, though he thought he knew the answer.

"Because we both had different experiences: Ginny led the rebellion in the castle and I, well I was with you." Mione explained.

"I just hope that nothing happens to her. We all really like her and want her to stay."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused. Harry shook his head; he knew what they were talking about immediately.

"The curse Ron. But don't worry; I don't think that you will have to worry about that."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Because Tom Riddle is dead, and therefore the curse has died." Harry shrugged and then turned to Mione. "What about the potions master? Who did McGonagall find for that position?"

"Professor Cassandra Crimsonchin." Mione answered. "She's very competent."

"Just competent?"

"Well she's not better than Snape but she's nice to all the students."

"I sense a but." Ron said smiling.

"Well it's nothing important." Ginny started laughing at Mione's reluctance.

"Mione is just upset that Professor Crimsonchin can't teach her anything new." The boys started to laugh as Mione harrumphed and folded her arms.

"So really how is she?" Harry asked curious to know how Snape's successor was doing.

"Don't let Mione fool you, she's a good potions master. Not in the same league as Snape, but still a very good teacher." Ginny assured him laying a hand on his arm.

"With McGonagall as Headmistress, who's the head of Gryffindor?" Ron asked as they started down the path that was going through a few orchids. The trees were starting to show signs of winter and they were getting bare. It would be a beautiful sight in the spring.

"Professor Spelling and, before you ask Harry, Professor Blodrick is the Slytherin Head." Mione answered quickly seeing Harry's questioning look. Harry grinned and helped Ginny over a fallen tree. They had been hiking for awhile and Mione sat on the tree to rest for a second.

"Harry where are we going? We've been walking for a half hour at least."

"Well I had a place in mind but we're actually running short on time and have to meet Neville, Hannah, and Susan soon."

"Oh, how soon?"

"Well if you want to go in those robes we could leave now." Harry said looking at the two girls. They were still wearing their Hogwarts robes since McGonagall had given them little notice.

"Well it's not like we have much other choice." Ginny pointed out.

"True, well let's head to the Burrow." Harry turned on the spot and disapperated. They all looked at the spot where Harry disappeared from and waited patiently. He came back with a sheepish expression on his face a few seconds later. "Sorry guys."

"No worries Harry." Mione assured him and grinned. Harry held his hands out to his friends and when they all were holding on to him, he apperated to the Burrow. George was standing in the yard and started to laugh when he saw Harry with his friends.

"Oh shut up George, why are you even here?" Ron asked his laughing brother.

"Why to see my darling sisters of course." Mione blushed a little at being called a sister.

"Well why don't you come out with us tonight. We're having a little celebration dinner."

"Who's all going?"

"Us, Neville, Hannah, and Susan." Ron told him. "Mione made reservations in a Muggle restaurant."

"Nice, I'd love to come." Harry meanwhile had turned and waved to Neville and Hannah who were walking into the yard.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you could make it! Ready to go?"

"Yeah Harry. Where's Susan?" Neville asked looking around.

"Right here!" Susan had just walked into the yard and made her way over to the group.

"Alright, we're all here, let's go." They all turned and apperated and went to the restaurant. It was a descent sized Italian place that had no idea who Harry or the others were so they were all able to talk and eat in peace. The group caught up with each other about Hogwarts, WWW, and everything else that had happened to them since they had seen each other last. Old friends and acquaintances came up as a topic of conversation after a small amount of time.

"George, ever since Lee graduated we've been lacking a really good commentator for the Quidditch games." Susan pointed out over desert. "What's he up to now?"

"He got a job as a commentator for professional Quidditch games for a the Holyhead Harpies and some other things like that. I wouldn't be surprised to hear him on the wireless in a few months, he's been offered positions for a number of stations."

"Because of his work last year?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, Potterwatch opened up a few doors. And a few scouts like his commentary when they visited last." George explained.

"What about Katie Bell? What's she up to now?"

"She was offered a spot on Wimbourne Wasps reserve team. Soon she'll hopefully be on the team." Harry supplied.

"Oliver Wood?"

"Still with Puddlemore United last I heard." George shrugged.

"Angelina Johnson?"

"Trying to get on a Quidditch team but also looking at the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Alicia Spinnet?"

"Currently freelance writing about Quidditch games for the Daily Prophet or any other sports magazine." Harry informed the group.

"What about the Patil Twins?"

"Both back at Hogwarts." Mione informed them.

"Everyone of the old DA except you, Hannah, and Neville came back to Hogwarts." Ginny informed Harry and the others.

"Ah. Anyone else from our class stay away?" Harry asked curious.

"Not really. Dean and Seamus came back but only Parvati and I came back of the girls in our class." Mione said. "Most of the Ravenclaws came back."

"Four Hufflepuffs came back and only two Slytherins came back." Ginny added. They continued their conversation as the group started to get up and leave. After catching up about where everyone was and what they were doing, they called it a night and Harry took Ginny, Mione, and Ron back to Potter Manor.

Harry, Ginny, Mione, and Ron walked into the Minister's office together. They had to go to the Minister's office because it was the only fireplace that you could floo to Hogwarts from. It was a precaution that Voldemort had installed and the ministry had not gone about taking the restriction away. Many people were for keeping it in place to serve as a security precaution as well as quicker communication between the Minister and the Headmaster/Headmistress. The four smiled at Kingsley who smiled in return. He got up from his desk and walked around it to shake Harry's hand.

"Congratulations once again Harry. Looking forward to your first day tomorrow?"

"Indeed, and thank you sir." Harry replied. Kingsley than turned to the girls and gave them each a hug.

"It is good to see you two as well. I hope you two have a good rest of the year. Do you approve of the teachers that McGonagall has found?"

"I think they are excellent additions to the staff." Mione answered. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Good to hear. I hear that Professor Spelling is doing some new things with teaching techniques. What do you think of them?"

"I think they're really beneficial sir. We enjoy learning from the other students." Ginny answered smiling. Kingsley smiled and then motioned to the fireplace.

"Alright, well it's time for you to go back to school." They nodded and turned to their respective boyfriends.

"See you soon Harry." Ginny whispered and Harry hugged her close and gave her a kiss. Next to him, Ron was doing the same with Mione. Once they had said their goodbye, Harry turned to Mione and gave her a hug as well. Ginny gave her brother a hug goodbye as well.

"Keep in touch you two." Ron reminded them as they stepped away.

"Don't worry; we won't be going on any adventure without you." Mione assured him. Grinning, the two girls grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fire with cries of Hogwarts. Mione went first and Ginny followed with one final glance back at Harry. She landed in McGonagall's office just behind Mione.

"Welcome back girls." McGonagall said looking up from the papers on her desk. The girls cast a spell that removed the ash from their clothes and nodded to the Headmistress.

"Hello professor. Thank you for letting us go to Harry's graduation and stay for the night." Ginny thanked the former Gryffindor Head.

"It was my pleasure; I know how hard it is to have a long distance relationship. Are they coming for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled. "I think a lot of my family will turn up to watch that one."

"Good. I hope your trials go well Miss Weasley."

"Thank you Professor, I do too."

"Well off to bed with you two." They said goodnight and the two walked out of the Headmistress's office and headed to Gryffindor Tower. Since they were now the same year and because Mione's class would have graduated last year, her old room became the room to the first years. Mione and Parvati were the only ones who had come back to retake their seventh year. Ginny's dorm was not overly crowded as she had had only three other roommates for the past six years. They all got along well which was good for everyone, at first everyone wanted to know everything that Mione had been doing last year, but the questions soon stopped when it was clear she wasn't going to tell.

They climbed through the portrait hole and were immediately greeted by the other girls from their dorm. They were clamoring to know how the weekend went.

"So what'd you guys do?"

"We celebrated his graduation."

"How?"

"By going out to dinner with Hermione, Ron, Neville, George, Susan, and Hannah." Ginny patiently explained. "After that we went back to Potter Mansion and went to bed."

Some of the girls squealed. "Did you two do anything?"

"NO!" Ginny shook her head at the other girls. "Harry's not like that. We just slept; Harry has had a busy couple of days."

"What about you Hermione? Did you and Ron do anything?"

"No. And don't ask me that again. I'm going to go finish my Charms Essay, Gin do you have to work on it too?"

"Yeah, we'll see you later. With that surprise visit, we didn't have a chance to really do much homework." Ginny and Mione untangled themselves from the group, ran upstairs, and grabbed their Charms book. They went back downstairs and sat at a table and started to work on their essay. When the girls had gravitated toward the other end of the common room, Mione let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do they really think that we'd just go to them and-"

"Yes." Ginny interrupted her. "They do. You're a hero and dating another hero and I'm dating the Harry Potter." She raised her eyebrows at Mione. "Have you not seen the covers of some of those magazines?"

Mione nodded and sighed. The latest copy of Witch Weekly had named Harry as Britain's most eligible bachelor and proceeded to give witches a list of things that Harry liked to help 'woo' him. Ginny had laughed at it and Mione had tossed it in the rubbish bin when she saw it. Harry had also seen it and was embarrassed by witches constantly as they tried to get his attention.

"They don't have to be so stupid about it."

"Mione, they're jealous and will continue to be jealous for awhile. At least you're not constantly asked about Harry's personal life. Or even Ron's." Ginny made a face. "That's so annoying; I wouldn't be surprised if I end up hexing somebody for it before this year is out."

Mione smiled at her friend. It was true that Ginny got a lot of strange and bizarre questions about Harry. Just the other day someone had asked if it was true that Harry had three girlfriends besides Ginny and how that made her feel. Mione had had to interfere so the poor girl didn't go to the hospital wing. The only reason Mione hadn't let Ginny hex the girl was because class was just about to start.

"Well let's try to avoid that shall we? Maybe we can use the Room of Requirement to let out some steam." Ginny grinned.

"We should check to see if that is working again. Hopefully that fire didn't damage it too badly." Mione frowned in thought.

"I hope it didn't. The room would be a great place to get away from all the staring." Mione looked around the common room and scowled at some of the people she caught looking at her and Ginny. Ginny looked and sighed.

"It's a burden being the heroes." Mione started giggling and then erupted into full blown laughter. Ginny joined in and soon the two girls were slumped in their chairs laughing. Parvati came over and joined them. Without Lavender, she was bearable and was spending a little more time with them.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, just a comment Ginny made." Mione explained whipping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, I see. So did you have a nice weekend?" Parvati smiled and then looked at Ginny.

"We did, it was so nice to see Harry and Ron again." Ginny answered nodding.

"It's so weird to not have them here in Hogwarts." Parvati said looking around the common room.

"Hogwarts isn't the same without them." Mione agreed with a nostalgic look on her face.

"Well at least we only have to bear it for a year."

"I can handle that." Mione agreed, then opened her Charms book and added, "I think."

"You'll do fine Hermione." Parvati agreed and then looked at Ginny. "I look forward to your lesson next week Ginny."

"Thanks Parvati, I don't really know what I'm going to do yet."

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something. You were one of the leaders of the Rebellion here in the castle! You took on the Carrows and managed to wreck havoc! I can't imagine doing that."

"Well I did what I had too." Ginny said shrugging. She copied Mione and opened her Charms book to start on the essay. Parvati, knowing they had homework to finish decided to leave them alone.

"I know, and that's what makes you the perfect girl for Harry. Don't mind these other idiots; you and Harry are made for each other." She patted Ginny's arm and then headed over to the fireplace to talk with Dean and Seamus. Ginny watched her walk away and grinned before looking back at her essay.

"She's right you know. You and Harry are perfect." Mione said softly. Ginny just grinned and went to work. The two worked on their homework, moving from Charms to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then to Herbology for those were the classes for tomorrow. They were up well into the night and finally, when Ginny could barely keep her eyes open, she dotted the last i and ended her essay.

"Alright, I'm off to bed, night Mione."

"Night Gin. I'll be up in a minute." Ginny headed up to her dormitory, slipped into her PJs and then fell into bed, exhausted. Her last thoughts were of Harry hugging and holding her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Sometime later, Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. Her palms were clammy and she was tangled in her bed sheets. Slowly Ginny calmed her racing heart by focusing on her breathing and then untangled herself from the sheets. She put her bare feet on the cold wood floor and put her head in her hands. She wanted to forget what images had just been plaguing her mind. Images of Fred laughing and then lying on the cold stone ground of the Great Hall. Harry appearing dead in Hagrid's arms, his face peaceful and brilliant green eyes closed forever. Mione and Ron, her parents and brothers, and all her friends being chased by Voldemort with glowing red eyes were also predominant images. Always the nightmare showed Harry dead and Fred dead.

Ginny stood up and grabbed a towel from her trunk. She went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower to relax; she always found that it helped wake her up for her classes. She stepped out, wrapped her towel around her body and then went back into the room to change. She dressed and then lay back on her bed to wait for her roommates to wake up. She looked over at Mione's bed and saw that it was empty. Listening, Ginny heard the other shower running. Ginny knew what Mione dreamed about at night. After hearing the Trio's story and then waking her one night when she had been whimpering in her sleep, Ginny put two and two together. Ginny would pay anything to keep her friend from revisiting Malfoy Manor at night.

Finally Mione emerged from the bathroom looking relieved. She too changed and then sat next to Ginny on her bed. Ginny had sat up and made room for her when she had emerged.

"Want to talk about it Gin?"

"It's the same, Fred, Harry, everyone died, dying, or being tortured by Voldemort or the Carrows. I just want these damn dreams to go away."

"They will eventually." Mione assured her. Ginny put her arm around Mione.

"Yeah, you remember that too. Soon you'll stop going to Malfoy Manor." Ginny assured her. Mione smiled weakly and then hugged Ginny.

"Thanks Gin. You know Saturday night I actually got a good night's sleep. Ron being close really helped."

"Same with me. Except I was happy to see Harry." Ginny teased lightly. "I know that they benefitted too. Harry told me that he has sleepless nights. Sometimes things are just too vivid to forget."

"I doubt Harry will ever get a long night of sleep for some time."

"I don't know if any of us will." Gin whispered and then stood up.

"Come on, let's head down to breakfast the others are probably up." Mione stood up and together they made their way downstairs. They entered the Great Hall and sure enough there were a few of the older students present as well as some of the staff sitting and either reading the paper or quietly talking with others. This was the mutually agreed upon gathering place for those who had trouble sleeping. Sometimes they just sat in silence, eating breakfast or they joined others and talked about it. Even the staff sometimes sat with the students and talked about their nightmares. McGonagall had even been seen sitting down in the Hall in the mornings talking with students. Ginny remembered part of her speech at the Welcoming Feast.

"_Anyone who needs to talk about what happened to them last year should not hesitate to seek out a staff member or even an older student. Also keep in mind that Madame Pomfrey will be available to any person of Hogwarts. What happened to us all last year was horrible and should not be experienced by any person, however, it did happen, and the sooner we come to terms with that, the sooner we will all heal. The Great Hall will be a place where we can gather._

_Due to a certain request, there has been a room created in the Castle that pays respect to those who fell during the Final Battle. If you wish to seek it out, it is easy enough to find. I believe it may help to overcome the grief. Remember that you do not have to deal with anything alone, talk to the staff and talk to each other. Share your experiences from last year, but most of all share your good experiences. Any laugh, any moment that made you smile, share it. It helps to remember the good times with the bad. Honor the Fallen by remembering, honor them by sharing."_

This morning Luna was sitting at the end of the middle table, slowly stirring a cup of Hot Chocolate. Ginny and Mione sat down across from her and she looked up and smiled.

"Bad dreams?"

They nodded and Mione poured herself a cup of Hot Chocolate as well.

"Yes." Ginny sighed and took the cup Mione passed her. The Hot Chocolate always helped too. Ginny idly noted that she was making it a routine to start out days with a hot shower and Hot Chocolate.

"I thought that Harry would have made your dreams disappear for awhile." Luna noted.

"When I was with Harry I was fine. I felt safe, secure, and I didn't dream."

"I felt the same with Ron. I wish they were here." Mione sighed and Luna smiled.

"You can't share the same beds with them here though."

"Well McGonagall might make an exception if she knew how they made us feel." Ginny pointed out.

"What have Harry and Ron been doing to help them heal?" She asked curiously.

"Harry has had a better time sleeping, but I think he still feels guilty." Ginny answered. "He told me he still has a couple sleepless nights. He and Ron barely talk about what happened but he did have a talk with George and that helped. Over the summer I pointed out to him that none of what happened was his fault. That has helped a lot."

"In what way?" Mione asked curiously.

"Well after he and Voldemort dueled, he couldn't sleep. He saw Cedric mostly and then Colin and Lupin in his dreams and he couldn't face them. We talked, a lot about what happened and I got him to see that they made their choices. He finally was able to sleep through a night before we left. He still has nightmares, but it's better than not sleeping." Ginny shrugged.

"Hmm, he, and others here, might benefit if he comes here maybe once a month." Luna suggested and Ginny smiled. She wasn't sure Harry would really do that.

"Maybe."

"Ron talked to me. He sleeps but has nightmares. He said it's hard at the joke shop. Sometimes he and George will be doing something and then something will happen where George will slip up and call him Fred." Mione sadly told them. "It's happening less and less now, but I don't think anyone will ever really totally get over it."

"No, we'll learn to live with it. We'll accept the pain and then move on. You cannot get over something like losing a brother. Or a mother." Luna dreamily stated staring up at the enchanted ceiling. Ginny and Mione looked at her and then nodded.

"You're right Luna." Mione and Ginny watched as the Great Hall slowly started to fill up with more people and soon they stood up and went to their proper house tables. Ginny and Mione sat down and started to discuss their schedules for the day.

"I have Charms, Defense, lunch, and then double Herbology."

"I have Charms, Defense, lunch, Runes, and Arthrithmacy. Mione compared. Ginny sighed; at least Mione would be there for the beginning of the day. They finished their breakfast and then stood up and headed for their classes. They arrived to Flitwick's class and took their seats. There were only a few others who were in the class with them seeing as NEWT Charms were not high on most students' list of classes to take. Flitwick started to teach the class about charms that were used to seal rooms.

"One such charm is the Colloportus charm that you learned in fifth year; however there are more, stronger charms. Each are dependent on the strength of the castor, but they are still more secure than the Colloportus charm." Filtwick taught them the incantation and Ginny and Mione spent the next hour perfecting their charms. Mione already knew this and was a little disappointed but Ginny reminded her that they were still early in the term and to not give up hope. After Charms the two left for Defense and Professor Spelling. They arrived in the classroom to find the rest of the class just sitting down. They took their seats in the middle and waited for the professor talking with the other students present.

"What do you think we are going to do today?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

"She mentioned Dark Curses last week."

"Well I hope it's more than that. Moody showed us that back in fourth year." Mione huffed.

"I'm sure it'll be good." Ginny assured her. They had yet to be disappointed by this professor. The first day of class she had gone over the history of what they had all studied. It had varied a little because of the circumstances surrounding the combined class of current seventh years and returning seventh years.

"_I have notes from the past couple of professors telling me about what you were taught in your classes with them. Given that I actually have two classes here, it's a little different, but for the most part, here's how it stands: Professors Moody, Lupin, and Snape were the most competent teachers in this field who taught you about curses, dark creatures and overall defense. The other professors were incompetent who wasted your time. Umbridge taught you defensive theory which is nice, but a waste for an entire year. Lockhart only taught you his lies and some of you had Professor Quirrell. He was alright, but he could have done much better." She looked up at the class and put the paper she was holding down._

"_I know who you all are, and I know what you have all done this past year. Let me just say that it is an honor to have you all in my class, especially Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. All of you played important parts in the downfall of Voldemort and I'm honored to meet you all." Professor Spelling walked through the room and shook everyone's hand. They were all ranging from embarrassed to thankful that a professor would recognize them in such a way._

"_Due to the nature of the way you have all been taught, I have to tell you that this year will be a little different than normal. Don't worry you'll learn the necessary and proper things to pass your NEWTS, but I need to fill in some of the gaps that you all have due to the inconsistencies of your previous teachers."_

Professor Spelling wasn't kidding when she said that it was not going to be a normal class. They had heard from some of the staff members about what they did last year already and Spelling had scheduled all the seventh through fifth years to come and speak to other Defense classes. The seventh years went to the younger classes and spoke, Ginny and Mione were scheduled to speak to the seventh year class as well and word was running around that Spelling was trying to get Kingsley and a few others to come and talk as well.

Each speaker usually had a theme to his or her talk, like Luna had focused on talking about using sensory charms to alert her when someone was coming before the DA pulled a prank last year. Spelling came into the class and immediately the class fell silent.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to cover Dark spells. I know you may think that you already know this, but we are mostly going to focus on recognizing them so that way you know what you are being attacked by." She looked around the room and grinned as she saw that she had everyone's attention.

"Alright, what's does the Killing Curse look like?"

"Green jet of light." Ginny responded.

"Good. How about the Imperious curse?"

"You can't see it. It gives you a feeling of bliss and uncaring." Mione answered.

"Good. Alright, how about the Cruciatus Curse?"

"You can't see that either. But it feels horrible. Like a dozen white hot knives." A Ravenclaw in the back responded softly. Ginny felt a pang of sadness for the Ravenclaw when she described the effects so well for it meant that she had been put under it by one of the Carrows last year. Looking at Mione, Ginny noticed she had grown pale and was hugging herself with one arm. Ginny herself hated being reminded of what that curse felt like. It was by far one of the worst memories she had of last year.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to remind you all of that. How about the Stunning curse?"

"That's a red light. But that's not dark." Justin pointed out somewhat confused.

"No it's not, but people will use it against you. You need to be prepared for anything." Professor Spelling kept going down a list asking them to identify the curses. They entire class got all the curses and hexes right and she was impressed. Ginny was happy because almost the entire class had been in the DA, so they all knew about many of these curses.

"Alright, we may be able to skip a few more sections." Spelling looked around at the class and sat on the edge of her desk. "I've never come across so many young people who are so well prepared and versed in this subject. How did it happen?"

"Harry Potter formed a group called Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year. It was in protest to Umbridge and he taught us how to do many of the spells that she was having us learn theory about. Then, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood restarted the group last year and the DA were the primary leaders in fighting the Death Eaters." A Hufflepuff told her. Spellings eyes fell on Ginny who blushed and she smiled.

"Really? Miss Weasley, what did you teach the group last year?"

"Mostly it was formed again to provide a rallying point against the Carrows, professor. I didn't teach them any new spells. We did help members with homework and such," Ginny shrugged. They had done that while they were all holed up in the Room of Requirement. "But we didn't really teach them anything new."

"Harry did though." Terry Boot pointed out.

"Alright, what did Mr. Potter teach you?"

"Everything. We learned the things for our OWLS and then some. He taught us to cast patronesses even." Justin proudly declared.

"Really and can you all cast it?"

"Most of us can." Mione answered looking slightly angry. It was still one of the only spells she had trouble with.

"Alright, well this puts it in a whole new league." Spelling thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what; from now on I'm not going to guess at what you need to be taught, we are going to learn from each other. What do you think you should know?" She waited as they thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well it's not really defense related, but it might come in handy if we get attacked." Ginny started out.

"Doesn't matter if it's defense, transfiguration, charms, or potions. I want to know what you guys think you need to know to be better prepared." Spelling encouraged her.

"Healing spells." Several heads nodded in agreement.

"Disguising spells." Someone else suggested.

"Detecting spells."

"What do you mean?" Spelling asked the Ravenclaw who suggested it.

"Like curse breaking spells I guess. So we can detect if something is cursed or not."

"Practical spells to use in duels." Terry Boot added. And so the class went until finally Spelling had a long list that she was satisfied with.

"Ok, this looks good. We'll start at the top and work our way down. No homework for next time seeing as we didn't do much, on your way out leave your essays. Wednesday we will start with Detecting spells. I'll ask Madame Pomfrey if she'd consent to coming in and teaching us healing spells soon. Also everyone take five points that either answered a question or provided a suggestion. Ten points if you did both." The class left the classroom feeling satisfied. They knew that what was coming was now going to be things that would help them later on.

Together they all headed down to lunch discussing the upcoming items. They all separated at the entrance to the Great Hall and went to their respective tables for lunch. Ginny and Mione sat together and talked quietly with Parvati and Dean Thomas. They were all discussing the different things going on around the castle.

"Has anyone found the Fallen's room yet?" Ginny asked curious.

"Not yet. I've only looked once though." Dean answered her.

"Yeah, I did. It's amazing. Definitely something you have to see before graduation." Parvati answered her. She didn't tell Ginny how to get there because finding the room was part of the experience.

"I was thinking about going after classes this weekend. From what others have been saying it's amazing."

"It really is. I'm glad they erected it." Parvati nodded in agreement with Mione. Ginny looked at her friend.

"You've seen it?"

"Yeah. I stumbled on it during one of my patrols." Ginny smiled knowing that if Mione liked it that meant that it was indeed a good monument. Ginny finished her Sheppard's pie and then stood up to head to Herbology.

"See you at dinner Mione." She waved as Ginny left the table and headed down to the greenhouse. Sprout was waiting for the class just outside the first greenhouse.

"Good afternoon class." She greeted them when they had all gathered. "Are we all here?" They nodded and she motioned them to follow her. "We are heading into the Forbidden Forest today to study some of the plants inside the forest." They crossed the grounds and neared Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was standing outside and waved to the class as they passed. Ginny waved enthusiastically back. They had tea together with Mione every Friday after class.

The class spent both hours just inside the forest working with Professor Sprout to locate and unearth a special type of plant that would be made into medicine that would help healers at St. Mungos make potions for the patients who came in with contagious diseases. It apparently made you immune for a certain amount of time so Healers could help someone and not worry about being infected themselves. After the double period, Ginny headed back up to the castle for dinner. She sat with Mione and they talked about their lessons. Mione found Ginny's lesson really interesting.

"So how many calming draughts as Madame Pomfrey given out now?" Ginny asked as a Ravenclaw came walking into the Great Hall and sat down, clearly showing the effects of the potion.

"I'm not sure. Quite a few though. There have been a lot of sleeping potions given out too." Ginny considered that, she was having trouble sleeping but she resolved to only ask for a sleeping potion if she absolutely had too. McGonagall and the rest of the staff were making attempts and acting cheery and happy, but Ginny could tell that the loss of students and life in the castle was still weighing heavily on them. All the seventh and sixth years were somber as well; many of the fifth and fourth years were also quiet most of the time. Hogwarts was defiantly a somber place and Ginny was not happy with that. She wanted the old school back and slowly a plan began to form in her mind. By the time they left the Great Hall, Ginny was smiling deviously and Mione asked her what was going on.

"I have an idea to make this place get back some of its life." Ginny said smiling. "Mione, I know you are the Head Girl, but this will help the school in the long run. You have to promise that you won't tell on me." Mione looked torn so Ginny explained.

"I'm not going to prank a teacher, I swear."

"Fine, I won't say anything. But you better not do anything stupid." Mione ordered looking stern. Ginny giggled slightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Ginny left Mione at the portrait and headed for the Room of Requirement, knowing it would give her what she needed if the room was still working. She arrived at the spot and found to her delight that the room was indeed working and had everything she needed. Smiling broadly, Ginny took out the Marauder's Map and waited for the Castle to fall asleep before starting to set up for her big idea.

The next day, everyone walked down the stairs and headed to breakfast thinking about the lessons and what not that awaited them. Everyone was talking, few were laughing, and the overall mood was somber. Ginny sat down next to Mione who looked at her friend in expectation.

"So?"

"Just be patient Mione, it'll come together soon. And just so you know I was not responsible for this." She helped herself to some toast and began to butter it as Mione looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not responsible? Does this mean that I should be worried?"

"No, just on your guard." Ginny allowed after taking a bite of toast. Before Mione could demand more information the owls swooped into the Great Hall. Everyone looked up; scanning for their respective birds but everyone was taking a second look when they realized that owls were landing in front of everyone with a brightly wrapped package. Mione looked at Ginny suspiciously as she took the package from the bird who promptly left the table. Ginny had done the same thing and was glancing around the Hall, seeing what other students were doing. Most of them had removed the packages and were tentatively eyeing them.

Some of the older students and teachers were prodding the packages with their wands trying to determine what was inside. Ginny smiled and started to open her package but was stopped when Mione practically jumped on her.

"No! You don't know what it could be!"

"Mione relax!" Then she leaned in so no one else could hear her and whispered. "They're from George. He helped me with this idea, in fact it's mostly all him."

"Oh, is it safe?"

"Are any of his products safe?" Ginny asked shrugging and then tore open the package. Immediately a voice that Ginny and Mione recognized as George's enveloped the Great Hall.

"Hogwarts Students! It has come to my attention that the mood in the castle has fallen below what it should be! Why according to my inside information there has not been a good prank for days! Unacceptable! It's time to have some fun again! I hereby declare this day: Good Mood Day! You must be cheery! Yes even you Slytherins!" Some students chuckled at that, the House had been the most subdued. "Now open your gifts and see what your tools are for making today a success!" McGonagall couldn't have stopped the massive opening of packages if she wanted to, but she didn't. She herself recognized that people needed to get out of the grieving funk they were all in and secretly was grateful to George for his attempt.

The teacher's presents exploded and combined together in a massive cloud of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. No one could see but Ginny scooped some eggs from her plate (she had quickly created a pile before the presents exploded) and waited for the darkness to lighten. Some students pulled out a contraption they had never seen before and Ginny, acting quickly took hers, stood up on the bench, filled it with the eggs and then sent the shot directly into Professor Spelling's face.

In the second of silence that followed, the students waited with baited breath as Ginny and Spelling looked at each other. McGonagall gazed sternly at Ginny, slowly stood up and looked at the young lady who was waiting with bated breath. She looked at Spelling, bent down and whispered something to her and then stood back up. Spelling was now fighting a smile and had to look down, pretending to get the eggs out of her hair.

"Miss Weasley, that was completely uncalled for." She paused dramatically and drew a breath. Then, scooping up some jam in one motion with her own food fighting tool, she yelled, "You better run!"

Spelling also flung eggs at a few students at the same time yelling "food fight!"

Soon the entire Great Hall was filled with students and teachers throwing food at one another, some teaming up and some just throwing food on their own. When the food finally stopped flying, George's packages all exploded and out of the ashes rose phoenix fireworks that quickly morphed into the famous fireworks that had besieged Umbridge three years previously. They erupted in a finally that had the Hall ohing and ahing. When the show was over (for George had bewitched them to expire after a short time) McGonagall called the attention of the Hall.

"Classes will be postponed for an hour, everyone go and get cleaned up and meet at your first class. I hope this morning's distraction served everyone well. Oh and Miss Weasley, twenty points to Gryffindor for orchestrating this scheme, but I'll have to take away ten for throwing food at a teacher." Ginny smiled as she swept out of the Great Hall with Mione and the other Gryffindors. It was the best ten points she had ever lost.

Harry and Neville walked into the office at 9am sharp. Immediately upon entering the two were greeted by Williams. He walked up to the two young Aurors and smiled, shaking their hands.

"Welcome to the Auror offices Harry, Neville." He gestured to the Aurors who were all either looking over at them or bent over what Harry assumed to be reports. "In half an hour we're all going to gather in the situation room to determine our game plan for today."

"Game plan sir?" Neville asked wondering what they were going to be doing today.

"Ah yes. Today the Minister is planning on removing the Dementors from Azkaban."

"Who will be taking over the Dementors' position?" Neville asked while Harry gazed around the office.

"That will be performed by a new sub office out of MLE. We helped train them since we are dark wizard catchers but for the most part it's their outfit."

"So why are we going to be there?" Harry asked.

"Well the Minister wants the Aurors to back up MLE on this. Just in case a breakout happens while the Dementors are expelled, the theory is that they won't get very far." Williams explained and then waved Nate over.

"Hello Harry, Neville."

"Hey Nate."

"Neville, your partner is Tobias Smith. Susan is already here and met her partner. Harry I want you to partner with Nate. Also, just so you're both caught up, Nate is my Second."

"Congratulations Nate." Harry shook Nate's hand while he just nodded his head.

"Thanks Harry. Let's show you guys your workspace shall we? The conference room will be set up just in time for the briefing sir." He added to Williams who nodded and turned to the boys again.

"Good. Well welcome and I'll see you in a few minutes." He walked away and into his private office. Nate led Harry and Neville over to a couple desks in the corner. The way the office was set up, Nate explained, was so that each Auror and his/her partner either sat next to each other or across from each other. They still had their own separate spaces so that if they were working alone on a case they would have enough room. Three Aurors greeted them as they neared the work stations.

"Hello Neville, I'm Tobias Smith." A man of about thirty shook Neville's hand. He had short brown hair and was built much like a basketball player, tall and thin. When he shook Harry's hand, Harry felt the calluses and firm handshake which told Harry that he was accustomed to hard labor at one point in his life. He had a pointy face, but it was soft, almost round, and brown eyes. The next person who stepped forward was a younger girl, probably in her mid or early twenties. She had long blond hair that she pulled back into a pony tail and triple pierced ears. She had blue eyes and her mouth seemed to always be pulled up into a smile. She was short but held herself in a way that made everyone who took notice of her think that she was not be messed with.

"Hello Harry, Neville." She shook their hands too and then stepped back beside Susan. "I'm Amy Velardi, Susan's partner."

"Nice to meet you both." Harry grinned. Amy smiled and Tobias chuckled.

"Oh Amy, he's glad to meet you. Does that make you feel important?"

"More important than you, that's for sure." Amy affirmed, her eyes twinkling.

"Why I'm offended! Harry, you're glad to meet me too right?"

"Oh shut it you two. Let Harry get settled in." Nate interrupted Tobias and waved Harry to his cubicle.

"Aw, but Nate, I wanna meet the boy who has more titles than we can keep up with." Tobias wined and winked at Harry. Harry was reminded slightly of Sirius. He could tell that Tobias was a practical joker and had a good sense of humor.

"You can do that later." Amy waved a hand dismissing Tobias's whining. "I shook his hand first, so you know that he likes me better." She and Susan retreated towards their cubicles, both grinning as Tobias hurried after them.

"It does not!" Harry watched the two Aurors bantering back and forth with one another. They both seemed like they were laid back, easy going people and Harry looked forward to working with them.

Harry took the cubicle next to Neville and across from Nate. Susan was on the other side of Neville (so he was in the middle) and Amy was across the aisle from Susan so Tobias was in the middle in between Nate and Amy. Harry looked around his cubicle. The desk was shaped like an L, so he had plenty of workspace and the walls were made of material that he could stick photographs and documents on.

Smiling, he took out a picture of Ginny and pinned it on the wall and then added two more pictures, one of Mione, Ron, and himself, and the other of Teddy. Harry opened a few drawers finding some old but useable quills, parchment, two ink bottles, a couple empty folders, and a monthly calendar that was meant to be hung up. Harry looked up to see Nate leaning against the entryway to his cubicle.

"Like the desk?"

"It's pretty roomy."

"They stalked it with the bare minimum of what you'll need. Until you get everything you need accumulated everyone here will be more than willing to lend you whatever you need."

"That's nice to know." Harry looked at his former teacher. "So why aren't you teaching anymore?"

"I told you when I first meet you that I'm not a professor and I never said I was an instructor."

"Wait, so you were on assignment?" Harry asked surprised. Neville and Susan were now listening over the top of Neville's cubicle and Nate grinned at all three of them.

"I said you had unusual circumstances surrounding you three didn't I? Williams, the Minister, and a few instructors felt it best if I was the one to teach you. And in order to do so, I gave up my job as Second, temporarily, to train you three. We knew that you three were going to be different so we trained you differently."

"So Dawlish was planned?" Susan asked a little upset.

"No. Dawlish abused his power beyond what is ever acceptable. However it did provide another look at your characters. Dawlish has been suspected of dealing with Death Eaters for some time, and hopefully we'll prove it soon."

"That's why Williams didn't lock him away." Susan said as the realization dawned on her. She had been thinking about it for some time and didn't understand why the Head Auror didn't have him chucked in Azkaban.

"Correct. Williams is hoping that he'll lead us to a few Death Eaters. And it certainly seems that he might. Harry, that's what we'll be working on when we get back from this circus."

Harry grinned in anticipation of finally putting the corrupt ex-Auror in jail. "Sounds good Nate."

"What about us?" Neville asked.

"I don't know yet. Williams will give out assignments when we get back. You'll be pared with senior Aurors for as long as it takes for you to learn the ropes of procedure and such out in the field." Nate grinned and looked at the two with pride, "I don't think that it'll be that long."

"Alright folks, let's get together!" Williams called as he headed to the conference room. Harry followed Nate into the room and took a seat. It was set up so that the person talking was standing facing everyone else who sat in chairs. There was a board set up behind him with drawings of Azkaban and pieces of paper pinned along the side. Highlighted areas marked the map in orange and blue colors. Harry did a quick headcount of the Aurors while everyone was finding a seat. Including Neville, Susan, and himself there were only twenty five Aurors present.

Kingsley wasn't kidding when he said the Auror department had been purged Harry thought. He looked up at Williams who started the briefing when everyone was sitting down.

"Alright first order of business, as you all are most likely aware, we have three new Aurors joining us today. Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Harry Potter." Williams pointed them each out. "They just graduated Friday with high honors. They've already been assigned their partners: Smith, Velardi, and Nate respectively. You can all get to know each other later."

Williams turned and drew attention to the board. "We have been asked by Minister Kingsley and Ben Thornberry to help with the Dementor removal process and to make sure no one escapes while this is going on. The blue will be MLE and the orange is where we'll be stationed people. Keep in mind that we have the most dangerous criminals to watch over."

"Death Eaters?"

"Yes, as well as some others." Williams answered the Auror's question. "Our plan is for us to patrol these areas until the prison is secured by the MLEAD. Understand?"

"MLEAD?" Amy asked curiously.

"Magical Law Enforcement Azkaban Division." Williams answered. "Anything else?"

"Are we going to have a briefing with MLE before we get there?"

"Yes, we'll have a quick group meeting on the island. MLE Head Thornberry is here to answer any questions you have as well as MLEAD Head Nick Mulneix. Gentleman." Williams beckoned them forward and they took his spot. Mulneix was short and stocky, built like a linebacker and had a no nonsense attitude about him that made McGonagall look carefree. He had sandy blond hair that was cut military style and Harry could see the muscles the man had. Thornberry was average height but lean and muscular. He had more of a business like personality about him that made it clear who was in charge. Harry got the impression from his grey eyes that Thornberry was not as pompous and strict as his appearance suggested.

"Welcome to the new Aurors. Just for future reference, for you will be working with my department often, I'm Ben Thornberry, head of Magical Law Enforcement. If you need backup or more wands, we are your department to coordinate with. Feel free to stop by later and meet everyone, it's always nice to have an Auror in our presence." He grinned and a few of the Aurors chuckled. Harry figured it was an inside joke that he would learn soon enough.

"Alright, let me introduce the newest addition to my team, Nick Mulneix. He's been appointed the head of MLEAD and will be in charge of Azkaban. Don't let the title fool you, he's really a department all his own, I just sign his checks." Harry chuckled with the rest of the gathered witches and wizards. "Once we have removed the Dementors he'll be the man in charge, so if you are going to be bringing a new prisoner to Azkaban, he'll likely be the man to meet you at the docks. Nick do you have anything to say?"

"I just want to thank you in advance for your help. As far as my understanding goes, MLE and you guys will go into the prison together and branch off to your color coded areas. We come in about five minutes behind you and take over the security booths. Once we have initiated lockdown we replace spells and protections that were taken down because of the Dementors."

"That's correct. So keep in mind that for at least five, probably closer to ten, minutes, you'll be alone in your hallway with the inmates. Once the Dementors are gone and the inmates feel the effects of your patronus, they could start to get restless. Keep your eyes open, and ready. Because of the size of the prison and the number of the inmates, everyone will be in teams of four." Williams confirmed stepping back up to the front. "Any questions?"

"How many floors?"

"Five and we're covering the most violent prisoners."

"What about outside?"

"MLE is handling the perimeter. When you cast the Dementors out, we want you to herd them toward this exit." Williams pointed out the secondary exit on the drawing. "From there MLE will get the Dementors off the island."

"Teams?" Amy asked from Harry's right. Williams waved his wand and a list was summoned from his office. He handed it to Nate who stood up when the slip appeared in the room.

"Check with Nate. Alright people, find your teams and then we have five minutes and we'll go."

Nate started to read off the list to the assembled group. "Team 1: Velardi, Potter, and Bones with me. Team 2: Overfield, Trivett, Wildey, and Osack. Team 3: Longbottom, Smith, Hepworth, and Stilson. Team 4: Forero, Villatoro, Weems, and Deming. Team 5: Atwater, Cooks, McBroom, and Tenney. Team 6: Overstreet, Foxworth, Phillips, and Abernathy. Find the number of your team on the diagram. That's where you'll be patrolling. Team 1 meet at my desk, everyone else: we leave in 5."

Harry joined Susan and Amy and made their way over to Nate's desk. He was answering a few more questions so Amy took out her pocket map. Harry found his waiting for him on his desk and also took it out and looked at it. He noticed the numbers had 1-6 had an A or M next to them. "Alright, so see where we are going to be?"

"Yeah, by all the people we recently put in jail." Susan muttered. Amy grinned.

"Yep, we probably have the hardest job, so stay on your toes."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Because these people haven't been subjected to the effects for as long as the others that people will be guarding, so therefore they'll recover quicker."

"So what do we do if they start recovering?"

"Nothing unless they try to escape." Amy answered Susan's question. "The Dementors are leaving for good, the prisoners will start to wake up, some faster than others and some will never recover from their ordeal."

"Makes you almost feel sorry for them." Nate said walking up. "Alright, see where we are?"

"Yep."

"Good. Harry stick close with me, Susan, stay close with Amy. We see each other at all times while we are there and we don't separate. Remember that the wait time is between five and ten minutes at best but we are one of the first priorities. Once our location has been effectively locked down we'll head to help out whoever else needs it."

"Understood."

"Good. Let's go." Nate and Amy led Susan and Harry out the door to the lifts. They joined Neville's team in the lift and all the Aurors were chatting amicably. When the doors opened, they found Williams standing with Kingsley.

"Good luck everyone. We gave the Dementors warning an hour ago to get out but so far, according to the watcher, there hasn't been any Dementors leaving."

"They don't want to give up their feeding ground. Head out, we'll meet you at the docks." Williams dismissed them. They headed outside the Ministry to the apperation point. They apperated to the city of Easton Landing, on the tip of Isle of Man. Harry looked around and noticed that everybody was wearing Wizard robes and performing magic.

"Wait, I thought that Hogsmeade was the only city that was totally a Wizarding community." Harry asked Amy.

"It was up until a year ago. When the signs of the war started, a lot of people left London and moved here."

"So what happened to the Muggles that live here?"

"The Muggle town is up the road a few miles. They have spells and things that prevent Muggles from coming into the town. Much like the spells on Hogwarts." She explained and Harry nodded.

"Right. So this was created in response to Voldemort?"

"Sort of," Amy paused, thinking about how to explain it best. "A lot of people felt that living in London would have drawn Voldemort to them so a couple magical families up and moved here, establishing a new town."

"And then more magical folk flocked to them until the town grew to what it is today and the Ministry has asked no more Wizards to move here. They don't want too much attention drawn to the new town." Nate explained further. Harry looked around in awe, it was a beautiful town settled on the cliffs overlooking the Calf of Man. Looking out, Harry couldn't see the foreboding prison complex. The fog was obscuring the island.

"Why would anyone want to live so close to Dementors?" Harry asked softly.

"Well given that a lot of Dementors were set loose on the mainland, I'm sure there wasn't nearly as many present then as there is now." Susan offered her explanation which Harry thought made a lot of sense. He nodded in agreement as Amy walked up to the cliff edge.

"Ready to get this party started?" She asked grinning. She turned and disappeared. The three looked over the edge and saw her waving at the trio from the boat landing at the bottom of the cliffs. Harry smiled and copied her, landing right beside her. They piled on the boat with a couple other teams and MLE officers.

The boat was treacherous. Poor Neville got seasick as they crossed, but he wasn't the only one. The waves in the channel were rolling almost as high as the boat. Harry watched as the bow went up, seemingly into the air, and then slammed down as they went over the wave. The process was repeated, up and down, up and down, endless amounts of times. By the time they reached the other side of Calf Sound, almost everyone had thrown up. Harry stepped off the boat, feeling a little weakened but overall alright. Susan, Amy, and Neville were all pale and had lost their recent breakfast. Nate looked like he was on the verge of losing his.

Harry stopped just off the pier and looked around. The island would have been beautiful if there wasn't so much fog obscuring it. He looked around and saw a few lighthouses scattered about. Ironically, the island was one of the most populated with lighthouses on this side of England. Harry looked at the lighthouse and smiled knowing that they were actually used to track down escaped prisoners. They haven't been used since before the Dementors took over though. A MLE officer came up and stood next to Harry.

"Admiring the view?"

"The lighthouses actually. Are you going to restore them?"

"They have been. The MLEAD has been going over the island refurbishing things and setting up things for when they take over. The only thing they have left now is the prison itself."

"I learned that the village is recent, but how hold is the prison?" Harry asked curiously.

"It dates back to around 1986 or 7." He said thinking for a second. "The Ministry bought the island from an old family, the Keig Family actually, and the Ministry said it was going to use the island as a bird sanctuary. And there actually is a bird sanctuary over there," He pointed off to the North. The observatory is manned by a Wizard who love birds and know Muggles well enough that he's able to fool them when they come."

"Muggles come here?"

"Yeah to bird watch. This island is after all, a breeding place for the population of Manx Shearwaters."

"How many?

"Thousands of birds-"

"Not the birds," Harry interrupted. "How many Muggles come here?"

"Only eight at a time." He shrugged at Harry's surprised face. "That's how many can stay at the Conservatory at once." He then pointed at the nearest lighthouse. "You see that one? It was built by one of my ancestors in 1968 after the renovations on the original went wrong and caused a fire."

"You know an awful lot about this place."

"I spent a lot of time here is all."

"You worked at the Conservatory at one point didn't you?" He grinned.

"Why Mr. Potter, you're correct. It was a few years ago now, the new guy is competent." Harry laughed.

"Well sir, what's your name?"

"Barty Islander." Harry could barely keep a straight face as he shook Barty's hand.

"It's been nice to meet you but the rest of the group is here and I've got to get going."

"I understand, see you around Mr. Potter." Barty walked away toward the boat and Harry walked back to Nate who was waiting for Harry.

"I see you met the dock master."

"He was very interesting."

"Indeed, and he's a very good friend to have on your side when you're bringing in a convict and things go wacky."

"I'll take your word for it." Harry grinned. Just then Williams called the attention of the group.

"Alright, we're starting. All teams get together and get ready. All teams get your own car and head to the Prison. Remember, apperating does not work here, or we would have been able to skip the lovely boat ride."

Team 1 got into the first car and headed the long caravan down the winding road towards the prison. As they got closer Harry could finally see the massive dark shape looming out of the fog at them. They finally reached the gates and Nate slowed down, looking for any Dementors that might sneak attack. Everyone was aware that Dementors had joined with Voldemort and that they didn't want to willingly leave their feeding grounds.

Harry stepped out of the car, his wand at the ready and on alert. He faintly heard the screams of the prisoners inside and felt the unshakeable sense of evil was waiting for them. Harry drew a deep breath, concentrated on a memory of him and Ginny and cast his patronus. The stag stood by him, not charging anything yet, but keeping the effects of the Dementors at bay. Harry didn't want to be fainting before the mission even started after all.

"Good idea Harry." Nate and the others quickly cast their patronuses as well and the four silver animals created a buffer between them and the Dementors. The panther, hawk, stag, and owl were joined by more patronuses from MLE members. Soon the groups were gathered and were all ready to go. Williams and Thornberry both signaled their respective departments to go and Harry followed Nate and Amy inside.

The inside of Azkaban strongly reminded Harry of a Muggle criminal mental hospital. The walls were white, or would have been if they hadn't been covered by years of grime. The floor was tile and their steps echoed as they walked. They passed a security booth that the MLEAD would be setting up in once the Dementors were banished. Their patronuses stayed just ahead of them, lighting the way around the corners and hallways. The lights here were few and far between because the Dementors had no need for them and no one cared enough about the prisoners to fix it.

"We're getting close to our assigned position." Nate said checking his map. They climbed a few stairs and turned left down a hallway. They stopped when they saw eight Dementors waiting for them in the middle of the hallway. One was holding a man, getting ready to kiss him. Harry sent his stag forward, charging said Dementor, the other animals not far behind.

The Dementor dropped the prisoner and they fled from their area. Amy and Susan ran after the Dementors to make sure they evacuated the area and Nate and Harry ran up to the discarded man on the floor. Nate turned him over while and Harry recognized him immediately.

"Know him Harry?"

"Yeah, it's Travers."

"Let's get him back in his cell shall we?" Harry nodded and grabbed Travers' legs while Nate grabbed his feet. They threw him back in his open cell and shut the door. Amy and Susan came back just as they were closing the door.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, the Dementor didn't get him." Nate answered.

"Good. We chased them out of the area, and the MLE ahead of us took up the herding job." Amy informed them.

"The Dementors are gone?" Someone to the left of the group asked. Harry looked to see Rabastan LeStrange looking back at him with a malicious smile. When he saw that it was Harry, his smile, if possible, got even more manacle. "Why Potter, you grace us with your presence. I'm honored." Harry ignored him and looked at Nate.

"What's the estimate on time?"

"About six minutes minimum." Nate replied looking at LeStrange coolly.

"What are you four doing? Robbing the place? Like you did to my bank account Potter?"

"Susan, you and Harry go down there and make a quick round. Let us know if there are any more inmates who are waking up."

"Right." Susan and Harry walked away and checked each spell. Amy and Harry had their patronuses circling the ward still and Nate and Susan lit their wand to see by so they could see what they were doing. The two peered into the cells and counted. From what they could tell, two others were awake and started to make noise when they saw first Susan and then Harry; and the rest were stirring. They made their way back to Nate and told him and Amy what they saw.

"Yeah, it's much the same here too. Have you cast spells on the doors to make sure they inmates can't get out? These doors don't look like they are in too great of condition."

"Of course I did. You taught us after all." Susan reminded him pretending to be offended.

"So you put up the spells?" Nate confirmed simling.

"I didn't like the look of the cells. Hopefully MLEAD can fix these sorts of things up quickly." Susan said while gesturing at the surrounding area.

"Between MLEAD and MLE there is an army that's sweeping through fixing things up a bit." Amy confirmed looking down the hallway at the awakening prisoners.

"How did the Ministry let it get like this?" Harry asked absolutely appalled at the condition the prison was in.

"Well with the Dementors in place, the inmates were too trapped in their own minds to do anything. The real prison here was in their minds." Nate looked at the two young Aurors.

Just then the door opened, everyone raised their wand in anticipation of whatever was coming through the door but lowered them when they saw that it was members of MLEAD. The eight men walked up to the four Aurors and looked around. One nodded to the rest and the other seven got to work. The cast spells that cleaned the floor, walls, cells, ceilings, reinforced and repaired joints and cell doors as well as put up security measures.

"Nice timing. You made it just on the minimum time ran up." Amy complemented them.

"We try." The group leader nodded. "Actually though, we were sure you would need the most help. And so far these are the only prisoners who have woken up since the Dementors cleared this side of the fortress."

"Well they are the ones that are most used to Dementor effects as well been back under them for the shortest amount of time." Nate pointed out.

"Right." He agreed and then looked at his group who were slowly advancing down the hallway. "Your department head said that you were to join the group expelling the Dementors out of the prison. Just go out that door, take the stairs back to the first floor and you'll find the guy who is coordinating everything. He'll tell you where to go."

"Right, thanks." Nate led the group down the stairs and to the guy who was coordinating the clean up.

"Which way do you want us to go?"

"Ah, team 1. How did the maximum wing go?"

"Smoothly. Not a single hiccup." Amy reported back grinning.

"Good to know." He consulted the map and then looked up. "If you could actually go just outside, your boss wants to speak with you."

"Alright." They walked back out of the prison, their patronuses still running about them, and emerged into significantly less fog. Harry was shocked. They had entered the prison with a day so foggy that trying to see your hand in front of your face was almost impossible. Now there were rays of sun poking through the clouds and Harry could see for a much greater distance than before.

"I guess they got some the Dementors out." Nate commented.

"From this side anyway. You should see the other side where all the Dementors are congregating. It's still as foggy as pea soup." Williams said stepping up to them.

"I bet. MLE has it under control I take it?"

"So they tell me. I'm not letting anyone loose until the last Dementor is gone and the prison really is secure." Williams informed them. Harry knew he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. The prison was in such a state of disrepair that he was surprised that there weren't already escapes.

"So what is our mission now?"

"Patrol the hallways, still in groups of four, until MLEAD is completely in control."

"Do the other teams know?"

"You're the first out, so if you see any, let them know. I'll be out here to intercept anybody who comes outside."

"This would be a good time to have walkie talkies." Harry muttered thinking about how much faster they could coordinate with each other. They spent the rest of the afternoon chasing out the rest of the Dementors and preventing escapes. There were two who managed to get out of their cells but they didn't get very far thanks to Harry's tripping jinx and Susan's body bind jinx.

When the prison was secure (they had an Auror try to get out of a cell) Williams and Thornberry finally called a halt to the operations. They wished Mulneix and the MLEAD good luck and lead the others to the pier and the treacherous boat ride. The sound was not nearly as bad as it was the last time, but it was still an unpleasant journey for some. Harry got back to land and stepped off the boat feeling fine. They all said goodbye and Harry headed to the apperation point to head for the Burrow for some dinner and then home to Potter Manor.

Harry knocked on the door and poked his head around the corner to look into the office. Arthur was sitting hunched over some paperwork. He looked up when he heard Harry's knock and visibly brightened.

"Harry! How are you son?"

"Doing great. How about you?"

"Busy. I'm still tracking down artifacts the Death Eaters keep giving out."

"I see. Maybe I should come back later than?"

"Not at all my boy, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you'd want to go to lunch today?"

"I'd be happy to Harry. I'll come by your office and get you."

"Sounds good Dad. See you then." Harry smiled and then left Arthur's office, heading over to his office. Harry entered to see some very laid back Aurors sitting around. They looked up and nodded to Harry as he walked by them to his desk. He sat down to see a piece of paper on his desk. He unfolded it but was interrupted by Neville before he could read it.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Neville."

"According to Nate we get our assignments today."

"Oh yeah," Harry than glanced down at the paper in his hand. "I think I have mine in my hand. Nate said that he and I would be tracking Dawlish."

"I remember. I would say good luck, but I'm pretty sure you don't need it Harry." Harry grinned and opened his paper while Neville made his way over to his desk.

_Harry,_

_As you probably remember from yesterday, our assignment is to track and trail Dawlish in hopes of finding and apprehending more Death Eaters. I'll be to your desk soon and I'll have the file with everything we know about Dawlish. Keep in mind that this will not be a short assignment like yesterday's, it'll take a little bit before we can bring him in._

Harry folded up the paper smiling and looked across the way to Nate's desk. He wasn't there. Harry then looked toward the Head's office and saw Nate coming out with a folder in hand. He made his way to Harry, stopping a couple times to answer a couple questions from other Aurors.

"Morning Harry." Nate greeted Harry when he arrived.

"Morning Nate. So what do we have?"

"A lot actually. We have had a tail on Dawlish ever since your test. He has given us plenty of evidence but we haven't actually seen the Death Eaters yet. And then yesterday morning he gave us the slip. The tail has been unable to find him."

"Obviously the tail was made."

"That's what we think too so we are changing the tail and the investigator."

"Who was the old investigator?"

"Martin Overstreet." Nate turned and searched over the cubicle walls. "He's over there." Harry followed Nate's pointing finger and nodded.

"Alright."

"Read the file before you talk to him. You'll be taking the lead on this case; I'm just overseeing and here if you have any questions."

"But you're my partner."

"I'm also the Second. Usually the Second doesn't have a partner, unless they are on a mission too. I was assigned your partner only to be in an advisory role. We all agreed that you were going to be able to go solo very quickly."

"Just out of curiosity," Harry asked even though he thought he had a good idea. "Who are the we?"

"Williams, Shacklebolt, and myself." Nate shrugged than smiled. "So, good luck, and remember, if you need to bounce ideas off me or just have a question, go ahead and ask me."

"Thanks Nate." Harry settled into his chair and opened the file. He started to read about the ex-Auror Dawlish. After several hours, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Arthur standing behind him and grinning.

"Oh hey!" Harry closed the file and put it in his desk drawer. It was magically sealed so that only he or his partner could open the drawer. "Ready to go?" Arthur nodded and smiled at his adopted son.

"I am. How's your day going so far?" They left the office together and headed to the lift.

"It's good. I have a lot of reading to do. But hopefully I'll make some progress before the weekend."

"Ah yes, you're going to Hogwarts this weekend right?"

"I am. Ginny's first Quidditch match and I got a letter from McGonagall that the Room of the Fallen is completed. I want to go see it."

"I hear it is very appropriate." Arthur agreed still beaming. Harry thought it was curious to see Arthur smiling so.

"Why are you smiling? Did you find something that can help us catch a Death Eater?"

"No, no. I got a letter from Molly."

"Oh." Harry fell silent, not knowing if Arthur would appreciate him asking about it.

"Well it was actually a forwarded letter from Ginny. I'm sure you have one similar waiting for you at home." Now Harry had to ask.

"A letter from Ginny?"

"Indeed. It seems she didn't like how the castle was behaving of late so she took matters into her own hands and did something about it."

"What did she do?" Harry asked smiling himself now.

"Well it seems George had a hand in this as well. Basically she got George to send a package with one of his newest inventions, a food scooper I think he called it." Arthur thought about it for a second before continuing. "Well no matter, you can ask him later. Anyway, he sent the food scooper to all the students and professors and then had the professor's presents explode with that Instant Darkness Powder. When the dust cleared, Ginny had already opened her box, scooped up the mashed potatoes and was in the process of flinging said mashed potatoes into Professor Spelling's hair."

"She didn't!" Harry exclaimed grinning broadly. He was sure George was beyond proud of his little sister right now.

"Oh she did." Arthur assured him grinning. "But then McGonagall did something you'll never guess."

"She threw food back." Harry said grinning. Then he started laughing at the shocked look on Arthur's face.

"How did you know?"

"I just know McGonagall and from the sounds of the letters I've been getting from Mione and Ginny, she has been very lenient on the troublemakers. So therefore, she knew that the mood in the castle was down and that something needed to be done."

Arthur looked at Harry with a curious expression and then smiled. "No wonder you're rumored to be such a great Auror."

"I've only been on the job for two days."

"Believe me Harry, that doesn't matter." They found a table at a small café a few blocks from the Ministry. They continued to talk about Ginny and her prank over lunch. According to Arthur, Molly didn't know what to do. She wanted to yell at her daughter because she got in trouble but the fact that McGonagall given twenty points and then taken only ten points from her made it so that Molly really couldn't yell at her. The others hadn't found out yet, but Arthur was sure that Ginny had sent a letter to everyone.

Harry and Arthur enjoyed their sandwiches and then went back to work, ready to finish the last half of the day. When Harry got back into his office, he propped open the file again and continued to read. He paid close attention to all the habits that the tail wrote down and the patterns that the Auror had deemed important. After he finished the file, he set the file aside and made a quick list of important things that stuck out in Harry's memory. Then he got up, grabbed the folder and walked over to Overstreet's cubicle.

"Hello, I've been assigned to the Dawlish case." Harry said knocking on his cubicle wall.

"Ah yes. They said that it was going to be reassigned. What can I do for you?"

"I want to know what you didn't write in the report." Overstreet grinned at Harry and he drew up a chair.

"Sit down and I'll regale you with the stories." Harry sat down and took out his quill. As Overstreet talked, Harry wrote down anything he deemed could be important. They talked for the better part of the afternoon until Overstreet had answered all of Harry's questions. Harry went back to his desk and sat down. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. Nate watched him as Harry ran through all the facts he had obtained

"Why did he go there though? It doesn't make sense?" Harry asked the air.

"Go where Harry?"

"To this small Muggle business. Overstreet brushed it off as just another stop, but there had to have been another reason."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't fit otherwise."

"Why not?"

"All the other places were pubs, his house, or the grocery store. From all appearance he's horribly upset at losing his job and is getting pissed every night at the pubs around his home."

"Alright, sounds like-"

"But then there's this extra stop that does not make sense." Harry kept going through Nate's attempted joke.

"Well is there a reason he could have gone there?"

"Not that I can see."

"So should we visit the place tomorrow?"

"No." Harry sat up and looked at Nate. "No, that would be bad."

"Why Harry?" Nate asked getting tired of asking the same question over and over.

"Well I don't think bursting into an abandoned building is going to help."

"Wait, I thought you said that it was a Muggle business?"

"Well it was. By now it'll be torched." Harry held up a hand and motioned toward the door. Nate turned to look to see a harried messenger coming toward him rather fast.

"Auror Williams! Sir, I have this urgent communiqué for you." He handed it to Nate and then left, heading for another department somewhere else. Harry couldn't help but smirk a little as Nate read the memo. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Harry with a look of awe.

"How'd you do that?"

"Was I right then?"

"Yes." Nate looked at the note and read to Harry. "There was Muggle business torched in London a few minutes ago. No one was harmed; obliviators erased the memory of the witness after giving her testimony." Harry stood up and looked at Nate.

"The witness has been obliviated?"

"It's standard procedure Harry." Harry scowled at that. "What?"

"It would have been useful if I had the chance to talk to them."

"Well I have it here." Nate said reading the rest of the note.

"Would you read it out loud please?"

"The witness was a white woman, about 24, Muggle. She reported seeing a man come up to the place and point what looked like a stick at the store. Then he yelled a word and the building shot up in flames." Nate paused and looked at the note. "She gives the description of the man as average height with brown hair, a beard, and wearing strange clothes, obviously wizard robes."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Well that's unhelpful." Harry glared at the memo in Nate's hand and started to pace back and forth in his cubicle. Susan had been watching this exchange since the beginning and was grinning slightly. Neville also had been watching but was looking confused.

"Did you think that maybe that's all she knew?"

"That may have been all she knew, but that was not all she saw." Harry answered Neville's question swiftly.

"Does the man match Dawlish?"

"Not even close." Nate shook his head but Harry had given a different answer.

"Yes."

"Harry, the hair color is all wrong." Amy said as she watched the youth walk back and forth.

"That doesn't matter. He could have gotten some Muggle dye and changed his hair. Or simply used a spell." Harry shrugged.

"Oh right. But what about his height?" Tobias asked sure that it couldn't be Dawlish.

"You haven't changed your height and weight for a mission before?" Harry asked distractedly. In truth, the only thing Aurors usually change is their weight when they go on a mission. So Tobias wisely kept his mouth shut as Harry kept pacing.

"Well you still didn't answer that you knew that the place would be on fire."

"Dawlish met someone there and they didn't want us to figure out what was going on so they torched the one place they were sure he went to when there was a tail on him."

"Ok, that makes sense." Nate agreed. "But now what is his next move?" Harry stopped pacing and looked at his partner.

"I don't know." Harry sighed and after a few seconds of silence, Nate grinned.

"Alright well it's late, let's all get home." Harry grabbed his cloak and walked out, his mind still on Dawlish.

It was Thursday evening; Harry was sitting at the table in the Burrow talking with George and Ron. The two jokesters were retelling their version of Ginny's school prank. To say they were proud of their sister was an understatement. Harry watched as George retold his story with a huge smile. The boy was really starting to get some color and life back. Ron was also laughing at the story and was looking better all around. The break from chasing dark wizards was doing him well. Harry was looking forward to tomorrow with almost fanatic excitement. He and Ron were going to Hogwarts to participate in the Hogwarts Halloween Feast and then to watch the Quidditch game on Saturday. The weekend was also a Hogsmeade weekend so they were going to spend it with the girls.

"Harry mate, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Around four. I got a request from McGonagall to come a little earlier than when I was planning."

"Oh that's right. I'll come with you still." George snickered and laughed.

"Yeah, you'll go with because you want to see Hermione!" Ron just smiled at his older brother and nodded.

"Well it's not like you don't know what I'm talking about." Everyone stopped at looked at Ron and then George.

"What?" Molly called from the end of the table.

"Oh no, no you've done it."

"George has a lady friend."

"Oh do you really George? That's great!"

"No mum! I don't. Angelina and I have just been hanging out lately. There's nothing going on. Everyone just looked at George with an expression that clearly said yeah right. He sighed and rather viciously cut off a piece of his steak. Molly decided to give her son a break and moved the topic on to different things.

"Harry, I heard from Arthur that you are working an important case."

"I'm tracking the whereabouts of Dawlish."

"About time someone got on that." Ron muttered. Harry chuckled in response.

"Any progress?" Molly asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Good job Harry."

"It's not done yet."

"True, but you're doing a good job so far." After dinner was over, Harry and Ron went back to Potter Manor where they were greeted by the house elves. They took Harry's cloak and Ron's jacket. They did their usual evening activity of writing to their girlfriends and listening to the Wireless as they finished up their paperwork. Sometimes they played Wizarding Chess (Harry was always beat by Ron terribly). They went to bed after the news was over and they were done writing to their girlfriends to dream of tomorrow.

Harry apperated and landed in the familiar village of Hogsmeade. He looked around and smiled at the memories that were made here. Ron appeared by him and sent an appraising gaze around the area. There were few people around, but plenty of noise coming from the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ron smiled at each other and then set off toward the Castle. They approached the Winged Boar Gate and saw the gates were closed.

"Great, so now what?" Ron asked looking up at the sealed gates.

"We wait for someone to come get us." Harry said grinning as he remembered the time Tonks met him here in fifth year. He raised his wand and sent the talking patronus out to McGonagall.

"Is that one of those talking patronuses?"

"Yeah, Mione taught me almost right after I got into the Academy."

"Oh, well it's a good thing that you learned that. We would have had to climb the gates otherwise."

"Don't be silly Mr. Weasley. Good to see you finally use that head of yours, Mr. Potter." McGonagall's voice startled them both. Harry grinned at his former Head of House, now Headmistress. She welcomed both boys with a warm smile as the gates opened.

"Well we don't have any flying cars around." Harry joked. Ron laughed and McGonagall shook her head remembering the lecture she gave the boys back in second year.

"It's good to see you both here."

"It feels good to be back Professor." Harry answered smiling as well. They set off up the path toward the school.

"Oh please, you two aren't in school anymore. Call me Minerva."

"Only if you call us Harry and Ron." Harry compromised smiling. She smiled again and Harry idly wondered if her stern appearance in school was just that, an appearance.

"I'm glad you got my letter. It's been done for some time and I think almost the whole seventh and sixth years have seen the room."

"Good. What has the reaction been?"

"Very positive," She looked at the two young men and gave them a calculating look. "Although, I think that your opinion will be the final one."

"You put a lot of work into the room; you don't have to redo it just to make me happy."

"It was your idea Harry."

"Yeah Harry, so shut up until you see the room." Ron cut off Harry's argument and McGonagall nodded in thanks to him.

"Still just as stubborn I see." Harry huffed in indignation but couldn't keep his pout for long for they had entered the castle. Harry looked around the Entrance Hall and took in the scene that greeted him. The castle was quiet, but there were sounds of students talking and laughing coming from the floors above them. Ron smelled the air with a look of longing and Harry chuckled. The House Elves were starting the Halloween Feast cooking.

"The castle looks the same."

"Yes, the repairs came along very well." McGonagall agreed leading them up the stairs. They turned onto the third floor and headed down the passageway that Harry remembered most vividly from his first year. The floor had reopened after that year and Harry had taken classes there, but the most memorable event that happened in this hallway was back in first year when they had snuck past Fluffy and gone after the Stone.

"This brings back memories." Ron commented from behind Harry. Harry just nodded in agreement so he missed McGonagall raising her eyebrow at the two and shaking her head.

"You two got into so much trouble when you were here. It's been a quiet year so far."

"It's only just started though." Harry pointed out grinning mischievously.

"True, but between Miss Weasley and a few other students, the pranks might get out of hand." Ron chuckled and Harry grinned. They were both thinking of the latest prank that Ginny had pulled off.

"Well at least the worst you have to look forward too." Harry agreed.

"Yes, every year with you was something different and something more dangerous. I think you gave me more grey hairs during fourth year than any other student has in their entire seven years here."

"Including my brothers?" Ron asked refereeing to the twins.

"Including them." McGonagall confirmed. Harry blushed while Ron laughed. They reached the end of the hallway and McGonagall stopped. She folded her arms and gestured to the blank wall. "Let's see if you were paying attention. There were clues hidden on the way here to get into the Room." Harry grinned while Ron looked somewhat crestfallen. Harry had indeed noticed the clues as they walked by.

"I didn't become an Auror just because of my fame professor." Harry grinned slyly as he moved to stand in front of the wall. He took out his wand and lazily waved it in an arc in front of him. A floor to ceiling portrait was revealed of the four Founders sitting around a miniature Hogwarts. Each was dressed in their representative House colors and each was holding the artifact that had been turned into Voldemort's horcrux. Harry looked at Ron who had also noticed the significance of what each founder was holding or wearing.

"That's a coincidence."

"There's no such thing." Harry answered and then looked at McGonagall.

"I felt that they needed to be represented. No one will know the significance except for a select few, but it should not be forgotten."

"I agree." Harry nodded and then examined the portrait closely. Hufflepuff held the cup, Ravenclaw wore her diadem, Slytherin wore his locket, and Gryffindor grasped his sword.

"Well I decided to have Gryffindor with his sword because it was instrumental in bringing Voldemort down." As Harry looked at the portrait, he realized that the Founders were painted in the prime of their youth. Gryffindor stood on the right, a scarlet cape draped from his shoulders. He had brown hair and green eyes that held the look of courage and gave him the appearance of a man who was kind and gentle, but fierce when the occasion called for it. In a way, Gryffindor reminded Harry of a very young Dumbledore. He wore armor that was typical of knights from the Middle Ages. Gryffindor was holding the sword, but Harry saw that it was strapped to his hip when he wasn't holding it.

Next to Gryffindor was Slytherin who was also clad in armor. Their helmets were on the ground behind them. Slytherin had a small goatee that matched his hair color, black. His hair was long, and his grey eyes held the look of a cunning, smart man. His cape was green and Harry noticed a serpent embossed on his chest plate. Sure enough, Gryffindor had the lion on his chest. Slytherin's locket hung just above the serpent's head, just noticeable if you knew where to look.

Hufflepuff sat in front of Slytherin wearing a yellow flowing dress. She held the goblet in one hand and waved at Harry with the other. Her long, flowing locks of brown hair shown like she was sitting in the sun and her blue eyes sparkled with kindness. She sat with a brilliant smile that made Harry smile just looking at it. Harry could tell from just her posture that she was someone who loved to have fun but was also someone who you could talk to about problems or count on in a fight.

Ravenclaw sat in front of Gryffindor, tall and proud. Perched on top of her red head was her diadem. She was looking at Harry with a shrewd look that made Harry feel like he was looking at a person who knew everything about you with only one look. Her blue dress was cut in the same style of Hufflepuff's, a 16th century typical dress with big sleeves and tight bodice. Her brown eyes were filled with knowledge that Harry felt surpassed even Mione's.

Harry nodded in approval and Ron agreed. He had been examining the portrait over Harry's shoulder. "How do we get in?" Ron asked.

"You have discovered the doorway to the Room of the Fallen. We protect their images and memory from their foes and the eternal enemy of time. You must answer one question before you can continue on your path." Gryffindor answered Ron's question.

"We will hear the question." Harry agreed.

"Why do you want to see the room?" Hufflepuff asked.

"To pay respects to those who gave their life in the struggle to keep the world from falling into Voldemort's hands." Ron answered assuredly.

"To see old friends." McGonagall answered softly.

"To thank them." Harry answered just as softly. The Founders smiled at the three and nodded.

"We approve of your reasons. And we'd like to thank you Harry. Our memories and honor is restored now that you freed our artifacts from such a dark purpose." Hufflepuff said smiling.

"You are a true Gryffindor Harry. You're parents would be proud of you." Gryffindor praised him. "As are you Ron Weasley. Friendship is the most important thing."

"Thank you for restoring honor to my line Harry. Now my family can truly rest in peace." Slytherin bowed his head to Harry.

"Thank you for shouldering the burden. You three are heroes to be remembered, and will forever have a place in this school." Ravenclaw said.

Harry bowed his head to the portrait in response to all that was said. Ron followed his lead and did the same. The portrait swung open, revealing a doorway. McGonagall stepped through and they entered into a room that seemed to be taken directly out of a book. At different spots, there were comfy couches that one could sit on while talking to the portraits. In the middle of the far wall, a nice fire was going, giving the room a cozy feeling. The walls were painted a light blue that reminded Harry of the sky. All along the walls there were portraits. Each was the same size as the next, no bigger or smaller than the others. Each portrait was in a gold frame but the matting surrounding the actual portrait was red, blue, green, or yellow, representing the person's House in Hogwarts.

Harry walked to the nearest portrait to see Colin waving at him. He was surrounded by red matting and Harry smiled. "You'd be proud of your brother Colin. He's got some great ideas."

"I always was proud of him. He'll do well." Colin agreed.

"Mate, you might want to come over here and see this." Ron called from a different wall. Harry didn't pay attention though; he had found the portrait of Snape. The two looked at each other in silence. The man in the portrait looked like Snape must have when he was in the prime of life, happy and not yet under the thumb of Voldemort. Finally Snape gave Harry a curt nod and Harry moved on. He passed a few more portraits and ended up before Dumbledore. They looked at each other and Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Ron came running over to him.

"What Ron?"

"Seriously mate, you have to come see this." Ron dragged him over to the wall he had been standing at and Harry thought at first that they were going to see Fred's portrait but was speechless when he saw the portraits of his parents staring back at him. He grinned and then looked over at McGonagall.

"Who is all here?"

"Everyone who died during the first and second wars." She answered. She was standing by the door watching the boys move around the room.

"I'm glad that you are honoring everyone."

"Mate, aren't you excited to see them?"

"Ron, I have their portrait in Potter Mansion remember?" Harry asked grinning. He still spent many moments of his free time conversing with the portrait of his parents. There were a few times when he walked past their portrait to discover them missing. To his knowledge there had been no other portrait commissioned so he had been curious to know where they went. They had always smiled mysteriously and refused to tell. Now he knew.

"Oh that's right. Sorry." Ron rubbed his neck sheepishly and turned to the portrait of Fred. McGonagall chuckled and then turned for the door.

"I'll give you two a few minutes. We can head to dinner in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good Minerva." They turned to the portraits and talked to quite a few before being collected by McGonagall. Together they all headed down the staircase for the Great Hall. McGonagall lead them to the High Table and drew up two chairs for them on her left. They sat down and started to help themselves to the food. The whole time they kept their eyes peeled for the only other thing that could make their day better.

They didn't have to wait long before a red head and bushy brown head came into view, their faces slightly pink from the cold wind. Harry nudged Ron who looked up from his plate of food and spotted them right away. They sat down and started to help themselves to dinner. Harry couldn't help but chuckle seeing that they were too focused on their dinner to look up at the High Table. He knew the students knew he and Ron were there, they had been whispering about it since they had sat down. Most of the Hogsmeade students were returning and the Great Hall was filling up.

Harry watched as Parvati nudged Ginny who looked up at the High Table and gasped before breaking out into a huge smile. Ginny then got Mione's attention who also looked up at the table and beamed after she got over the surprise. Harry waved and smiled at his two favorite girls. The girls looked at McGonagall who shook her head saying that they had to wait till after dinner to run up to Harry and Ron. Harry smirked at Ron before turning to talk with Professor Sprout.

After dinner was over, and Harry and Ron extracted themselves from Hagrid's tearful hug, they rushed out into the Great Hall to see Ginny and Mione waiting for them by the doors. Each girl ran and jumped into their respective boy's arms and showered them with hugs and kisses.

"I've missed you so much Harry!" Ginny cried between kissing his nose, checks, and lips. Harry smiled and hugged her close to him.

"Not nearly as much as I've missed you."

"Why are you here a night early?"

"Well it gives us more time to be with you tomorrow and because McGonagall showed us the Room of the Fallen."

"Isn't it amazing?" Ginny asked, entwining her hand with Harry's. Harry nodded but was unable to answer because he was engulfed in a hug by Mione.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" She hugged him one handed because she would not let go of Ron's hand. Harry likewise returned her hug one handed because Ginny wouldn't let go of his. To the side the siblings greeted each other with a hug.

"You too Mione. How have you been?"

"Busy. Being Head Girl is time consuming."

"Bet you miss the shenanigans you got into with us though right?"

"Not at all Ronald. Between Head Girl duties and studying for NEWTS I have hardly any time." She gave him her famous McGonagall stare.

"How many times have you seen that stare so far?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Too many times for so early in the year." She replied grinning. They stood there talking until McGonagall showed up and broke their group up.

"Harry, Ron, Madam Rosemerta has rooms for you in the Three Broomsticks. Girls, you can see them tomorrow, it's almost time for curfew and rounds." They all groaned but knew that McGonagall would throw the boys out if they didn't leave on their own. Harry gave Ginny one last kiss and hug before turning for the door.

"We'll see you bright and early tomorrow girls!" He called as he stepped out of the castle. Ron was right behind him and called his farewell before he stepped out. The doors closed with a clang and Harry and Ron headed back to Hogsmeade to get some sleep.

Harry rolled out of bed and as his watch alarm went off. He opened his eyes to the strange room and then shot out of bed smiling. Today was the day that he was going to spend with Ginny. He looked over at Ron's bed to see him still sprawled on it, tangled in the sheets. Harry grinned and threw his pillow at his best mate. Ron shot up like a bullet and, with his eyes still closed, pointed his wand directly at Harry. Harry ducked just as Ron fired his spell which caused it to miss him by mere inches. Lying on the floor Harry looked up at the ceiling and sighed. This was not the way he wanted to start his day. Harry rose to his knees and peeked over the side of his bed at Ron who was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Is it safe?" Harry joked. Ron looked over at him and smacked his forehead with his hand and fell backwards into bed.

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Lucky I have such good reflexes. Your aim is dead on." Harry said standing up. Ron rolled out of bed and looked out the window.

"What time is it?"

"Well it's early enough that we'll be able to get some breakfast downstairs before we meet up with the girls at the gates." Harry started to get dressed and Ron followed suit, putting his wand on the counter.

"Well that's good. So are we going to stay together and split up after lunch and then meet up again for the Quidditch game or are we going to split up and then stay together?" Ron asked. McGonagall had revised the game system as per student and teacher recommendations. Instead of each house playing each other only once, they now were going to play each other three times in friendly competitions before the playoffs for the cup started. The first game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was today in the mid afternoon. The idea was to finish up the day with dinner.

"I think we should meet up for lunch and then stick together after that." Harry said smiling. Ron grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." They finished dressing and headed downstairs to get breakfast that Madame Rosemerta cooked for her guests. They sat down at the bar and greeted the bar maid while she threw some food on their plates.

"It's not as good as Hogwarts, but better than some of the other shops here in the village." Ron dug in; Harry wondered if he even tasted the food.

"Thanks for breakfast." Harry thanked her and started to eat his own plate. Ron finished before Harry and spent the rest of the time trying to catch Rosmerta's eye. Harry just chuckled at his friend's behavior as he finished his last couple forkfuls of eggs. They finished and paid the bills before heading up to the gates. They arrived just as a few of the students were starting to come through the gates. Harry waved at a few students he recognized from his time at Hogwarts and turned to look for Ginny but was winded when the red head in question jumped into his arms.

"Harry!" Harry hugged her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"Hello Gin." He twined his hand in hers and turned to Ron and Mione who were still in an embrace. "We'll see you at the Three Broomsticks for lunch." Not waiting for an answer Harry tugged Ginny away from the Hogwarts gates. They walked toward the village of Hogsmeade, holding hands and happy to be in each other's company once again.

"So any more head way with Dawlish?"

"Not yet. There hasn't been a break yet. But I'm close." They conversed over letter enough that Ginny and Harry were able to start their conversation as if they had been talking face to face just a few days ago. "But your prank was very well received I hear."

Ginny just giggled. "Well when McGonagall gave me that stern stare I thought for sure I was hippogriff food. But I don't think anyone was quite as floored as I was when she threw the food back."

"Well how else did you expect the food fight to start? You would have had to thrown the food at other students."

"Yeah, but I was hoping that Spelling would help get it started. I was sort of right." She giggled again at the memory and Harry just grinned. Harry tugged Ginny off the path and pulled her into the woods. They were just outside of the village but there was a little used path here that lead to a beautiful clearing where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Where are we going Harry?"

"To a special place." He answered mysteriously.

"What sort of special place?"

"You'll see. So are you excited for your Quidditch game tonight?"

"You bet. We're going to wipe the field with the Slytherins tonight."

"Anybody on the team that I know?"

"A few. You'll have to wait and see." She grinned evilly and Harry just chuckled.

"Alright, I can be patient." Harry hopped over a fallen tree and turned to help Ginny over. She climbed over it gracefully and smiled at him. They continued on their way to the clearing following the winding path through the trees. They made their way in silence, but Harry could tell that Ginny was trying to figure out how to ask him something. He decided to let her think about it and not push her; she'd ask when she was ready. They walked for another ten minutes before Ginny started speaking again.

"Harry, when I'm done with Hogwarts, what are we going to do?"

"Well hopefully you'll still be my girlfriend." Harry smiled.

"I hope so too. But that's not what I meant."

"I know Gin," Harry sighed and helped her down a rather steep slope. "What would you like to do? I know your mom would be happy to have you home."

"What is Ron doing?"

"He is going to ask Mione to move in with him."

"Really?"

"Well that's the plan, but he probably won't ask until the day before Graduation. You know how he drags his feet." Ginny grinned but then looked calculatingly at Harry.

"What about you Harry? Do you want to move in together?"

"Well I was going to propose an idea." Ginny's heart sped up when she heard the word propose but dropped when she realized he wasn't talking THAT kind of propose.

"What's your idea Harry?"

"You and Mione move into Potter Manor." Harry stopped and looked at Ginny, he wanted to see her face when he suggested that to her. She was surprised, that much Harry could tell. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened into a cute little O. "At least until Ron saves up enough to get their own place. But it would be nice to live with everyone in a place other than a tent for awhile." At the mention of the tent Ginny's face broke the surprised expression and broke into a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea Harry. You should get Ron to suggest it to Mione."

"I'm going to try." Harry chuckled. "Ron and Mione can be incredibly stubborn."

"Oh you're one to talk Mr. Potter."

"I am an expert at being stubborn Miss Weasley." Ginny laughed. Harry held a branch back so Ginny could pass it without being whapped and they stepped into the clearing. It was exactly as James had described it. There were wildflowers scattered all around, ferns encircling the little area and in the middle was a huge Weeping Willow. The meadow was getting ready for winter though, it had lost some of its vibrant color. The clearing was still beautiful though, and Harry was glad his father's portrait had suggested it. The Weeping Willow's long branches and leaves still fell all the way to the ground making a curtain all around the huge trunk. Off in the woods somewhere just out of sight was a bubbling creek that they could hear. Ginny turned to Harry with wonder on her face.

"How did you find this place?"

"My father's portrait told me about it. He said it was a place that he would talk my mother when they were dating at Hogwarts."

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Harry muttered looking at Ginny. She blushed but looped her arm around Harry's waist.

"Thanks love." Harry grinned and then moved so swiftly that Ginny had trouble keeping track of him. She found herself in his arms and he was walking toward the Weeping Willow. They ducked inside the curtain and saw that the tree trunk was circled by grass that looked very comfortable. Harry set Ginny down and leaned against the trunk. She smiled up at him and looked around.

"So from our earlier conversation, am I correct to assume that you want to move in with me?" Harry asked grinning. Ginny grinned and nodded.

"I don't want to go home where only my mum and dad are. It's too empty." Harry chuckled.

"Your mother has also said the same thing. Maybe we should do something about that."

"You are up to something Mr. Potter."

"I always am Miss Weasley." Ginny stepped up to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. He likewise wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against her forehead. "You didn't answer my question though."

"I would love to move in with you Harry."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He kissed her softly and tenderly. He gently pushed away from the tree and turned them around then pushed her against the tree. They broke apart to take some deep breaths but Harry leaned his head against hers.

"I missed you so much Gin."

"Not as much as I missed you Harry. It's surprisingly hard to pass people in the hallway snogging or seeing couples in the common room holding each other. I have to wait until Hogsmeade weekends to see you." She kissed his nose and smiled. "But you make it so worth it when I see you." Harry grinned and pulled back from her slightly. She looked at him and grinned when he looked at her questioningly.

"I'm glad that you think so." Harry said slowly leaning in to capture her lips. They kissed slowly, savoring the taste and feel of each other. Harry could taste the syrup from her pancakes that morning on her lips. He left her lips and slowly traveled up her jaw to just under her ear. Ginny sighed softly and moved her hands from his waist to his head, slowly twining her fingers in his hair.

He put one hand on her check and left the other hand on her lower back while his mouth traveled back to her lips. He grinned and started to tickle her. When she started to laugh, Harry pulled her down to the ground with her on top of him. She playfully smacked his arm and kissed his nose.

"Oi! Don't do that!"

"Sorry love." Ginny lay sprawled on Harry's chest and smiled above him. She folded her hands and rested her head on them looking down at Harry. Harry looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

"So are we going to continue to snog?"

"Well that depends on if you want to go to lunch or not."

"You mean you're not my lunch?" Harry laughed at Ginny's pretend confused face.

"I sort of promised Ron that we'd be there."

"Yeah, those two are probably walking around Hogsmeade looking at the same sights."

"Well let's hope that's all they are doing. He better not have thrown himself on Mione like he did with Lavender."

"I think that Lavender actually threw herself on him actually." Harry chuckled.

"Well does that really matter? Think about it, Lavender was his only practice."

"What about you? Who did you practice on?"

"Cho and you." Harry grinned wickedly. They had gone out long enough that Harry was sure of himself around Ginny unlike he was with Cho.

"Cho." Ginny snorted and shook her head in disagreement. "She doesn't count."

"We did kiss."

"She was crying at the time."

"We went out."

"That you ruined by going to the interview with Mione and Rita Skeeter."

"Are you determined to discount what I felt for Cho at the time?" Harry asked grinning at his girlfriend's jealous behavior.

"Yes." She answered tossing her hair over her shoulder. Harry just chuckled and then rolled over so that she was underneath him.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." He leaned down, kissed her nose and then stood up. He offered her his hand, which she took after glaring at him for his comment.

"And you're mean." Harry grinned and then checked the time.

"Maybe we should head back to Hogsmeade to meet Ron and Mione."

"Ugh, if we have to walk that back than we won't make it." Ginny complained checking her watch.

"Who said anything about walking?" Harry gathered her in a hug and then turned on the spot. They appeared in the village just in front of the Hogshead. He let go of Ginny who turned and smacked his arm.

"You could give me some warning next time you prat." Harry just chuckled and Ginny broke into a smile. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"So where do you think Ron and Mione are?" Harry scanned the surrounding area. Everywhere was crowded with Hogwarts students.

"Well maybe they're already at the Three Broomsticks. Want to head over there?"

"Yeah, if anything we can find a table." They walked down High Street and entered the pub. It was crowded with people trying to get butterbeers and other drinks. Harry looked around the pub and spotted an open table in the corner. Ron and Mione weren't there yet so he and Ginny made their way over to the open table. Ginny left to get four butterbeers and had just sat down when Ron and Mione walked into the pub. They searched for their friends and made their way over when they spotted Harry waving at them. The two slid into the booth across from Harry and Ginny.

"Did you have fun looking at the Shrieking Shack?" Harry asked smirking.

"Well yes actually." Ron folded his arms and Mione blushed slightly. Ginny laughed at their expressions while Harry just looked at them in wonder.

"Wow, you guys actually made it past the awkward hand holding?" He ducked as Ron attempted to smack his head but he felt the rather painful kick from Mione under the table.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Mione said before she summoned four menus from the bar and passed them out.

"Gin, how's your team looking this year?" Ron asked his sister.

"Barring any injuries, we'll be the best by far."

"Well you don't have Harry on your team this year so you don't have to worry about that so much." Ron joked and Harry glared at his best mate. "Who did you get for seeker?"

"Oh Merlin those were the worst trials by far. It took forever to find someone. He's not as brilliant as Harry, but he hasn't failed to catch the snitch yet."

"This is the first match though Gin."

"Yeah, but believe me, he'll catch the snitch."

"How do you know?"

"I threatened to hex him if he didn't." She shrugged and Harry laughed. Mione raised her eyebrow and gave Ginny her stern look. Ron was looking thoughtful.

"You know, I reckon that might work." Harry chuckled and went up to the bar to place their order. He spent the time waiting for the food (which was only a few minutes) talking to a few Hogwarts students he knew. They all wanted to know what he was up to and if he would be at the match. He assured them all that he would be before grabbing the food and making his way back to the table.

"Here we go, let's dig in." They ate and talked and laughed, remembering memories from before. When they finished the food, they continued talking and laughing, occasionally a few other students stopped by to say hello. When it was nearing close to the match, they headed back up to the castle. They reached the gates and passed through. Harry looked off into the grounds to see the white tomb of Dumbledore gleaming in the sunlight.

"I'm going to go visit Dumbledore's tomb for a moment. I'll catch up with you at the stadium."

"I'll come with you Harry, I've got plenty of time."

"Thanks Gin."

"Alright Harry, we'll save you a seat." Mione called looking at the two of them with a curious look but continued on her way to the stadium. Harry and Ginny headed across the grounds to the tomb and Harry crouched down like he was going to tie his shoe. Ginny looked around and saw no one around.

"There's no one around. You're going to switch the wands now aren't you?" It was a statement; she knew what he was up to.

Harry nodded. "This is the first opportunity that I've had. Do me a favor and just keep an eye out."

"Right." Harry waved his hand and the tomb opened revealing the perfectly preserved body of Dumbledore. Harry reached over and placed the fake Elder Wand in Dumbledore's folded hands. Then he placed his hand on Dumbledore's chest and looked at the old man's face. He felt a pang of sorrow of never talking to him again but withdrew and waved his hand again, hiding Dumbledore from sight again.

Ginny put her arm around his waist and hugged him. She had a good idea of what Harry was feeling. He put his arm around her shoulders and they stood looking at the tomb for a few moments.

"Alright, we gotta get to the match. We don't want the captain to be late." Harry said after a few moments.

"You almost were once." Harry just grinned and together they headed for the pitch, their excitement growing. Once they got there, Harry gave her a quick good luck kiss and then headed up to the stands to watch the game with his friends. He found them towards the top and sitting with Hagrid, Neville, Hannah, Luna, Angelina, George, Lee, and a few other Gryffindor DA members.

"Luna!" Harry called when he saw her. He gave her a hug when he reached her row. "How are you?"

"Oh fighting off the Wackspruts on a daily basis now."

"Yeah with it being NEWT year the seventh years must be infected with them." Harry agreed seriously.

"You should see it Harry. I haven't seen an infestation this bad in a very long time."

Harry chuckled and moved down the row to the seat Ron and Mione had save him. He waved to Neville and Hannah who waved back. She was wearing red in support of Gryffindor. On the other side of the group was Hagrid, his binoculars hanging around his neck.

"'Lo Harry, how you doing at the Ministry?"

"It's been good so far Hagrid. They've been given me a lot of responsibility already."

"If anyone can handle it, you can Harry."

"Thanks Hagrid." Their and other conversations were cut off by the start of the commentary and the teams walking out onto the field.

"Welcome one and all to the first Quidditch game at Hogwarts! Today we have Gryffindor playing Slytherin. This is the first match of the friendly competitions between the houses before the finals for the cup start. The Gryffindor team is headed this year by Ginny Weasley!" A cheer went from the crowd which showed just how popular Ginny was.

"The Slytherin team is headed by Tom Urquhart." Cheers went up from the Slytherin end of the pitch. Harry studied the Slytherin team and recognized only one other player, Vaisey, from when he played in sixth year. The rest of the team looked like it was made up of people from younger years than Harry had ever paid attention too. Harry then looked at the Gryffindor line up and saw that he recognized a few more people. Demelza Robbins (now in her last year like Ginny and Mione), Coote, and Peakes were there in their old roles. Ginny had her hand crushed by Urquhart (Harry narrowed his eyes at him from his seat no liking that one bit) and then they mounted their brooms.

"Who is the commentator?" Harry asked Mione.

"Eric Hilts. He's a Gryffindor fifth year. I guess McGonagall had a tryout of sorts."

Hooch blew the whistle and the teams were off. Harry switched between watching Ginny and the seekers. The Gryffindor seeker was flying above the action and searching. The Slytherin seeker was doing a mix of flying through the game play (almost always through the Gryffindors) and hovering above also searching.

"Oh Crispin makes an excellent save there!" Harry cheered along with the others for the Gryffindor keeper.

"And the Slytherins are in possession of the Quaffle. They are coming up the pitch, Zimmerman passed to Urquhart who loses possession to Robbins. The Gryffindors are back in control of the Quaffle. Weasley in possession now, heading towards the Slytherin keeper. She ducks the attempted steal and passes to Ottesen. Ottesen smoothly avoided the Slytherin Seeker there, rolling right over him. She passes to Weasley who throws it and beats the keeper! Ten nill Gryffindor!" Harry cheered again and looked up at the seeker who was scanning the game. Harry looked for the golden snitch just for the fun of it and saw it hovering over by the Gryffindor hoops behind Crispin. Harry looked back at the seeker to see if he saw it at all but he was looking the other way. The Slytherin seeker did not see it either, and when Harry looked back the small golden ball was gone.

Harry sighed and shook his head, he would have caught it and ended the match right then. "You saw the snitch didn't you." Mione asked him smiling. Harry nodded and shrugged. They turned back to the game just as Robbins scored Gryffindor's second goal. The stands erupted in cheers and the Slytherins erupted into boos. Soon the play started to get dirty; there were more penalties in one minute than Harry thought Hooch could call. She awarded each team two penalty shots; Gryffindor made one of the two and Slytherin made one as well. It was not the dirtiest game Harry had seen played, but he definitely knew that it was in the top 10.

"And it looks like the seekers have seen something! Moberg has gone into a dive with Carlson right behind him. They're streaking through the players heading for the ground!" Harry looked for the snitch and saw it hovering a few feet above the ground but over by the Gryffindor hoops. The two seekers were diving through the center of the field. Harry couldn't help but feel confused. If it were him up there he would not go for diversionary tactics, he would make his priority finding the snitch.

"Where is it Harry?" Mione asked him quietly as the two seekers pulled out of the dive at a much higher altitude than Harry would have.

"Over by the Gryffindor posts a foot from the ground." Harry told her.

"So why did they just do that?"

"I don't know. It's not something that I would do."

"The snitch has moved and Weasley scores another goal for Gryffindor!" They all cheered again and Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny's beaming face before she focused back on the match. The attempted diversion of the seekers made the Slytherins even more determined to score some points. One of the Slytherin beaters knocked a Bludger directly into Crispin who doubled up in pain, winded. Hooch called the penalty and Ginny called for a timeout so that Crispin could regain her breath. She and the team huddled for a moment before breaking back into formation, Demelza moving forward to take the penalty shot.

Harry was reminded of the time Wood had been hit by Bludgers by the Slytherin team. The game was starting to fast make it to the top of the list of most dirty games played. Harry watched as Demelza scored against the Slytherin keeper, her face screwed up in a satisfied expression. The game continued, getting dirtier and fiercer. Gryffindor managed to keep a significant lead, but Slytherin started to score, slowly closing the gap. Each dirty penalty on the Gryffindors by the Slytherins lead to jeering and cheers from the crowd. But it also caused the teams to start doing paybacks. Coote knocked a Bludger directly into the Slytherin Chaser Zimmerman making him drop the Quaffle right into Ginny's hands. Harry turned his attention back to the Gryffindor seeker who now was focusing on the Slytherin end of the pitch. Harry scanned the area and saw the snitch just off the stands.

Moberg again dived for the middle of the field, leveled off and flew between the players heading for the snitch. Carlson was again right behind him, gaining on him for he was flying straight while Moberg was flying jerkily and in a weird sort of line. Harry's hands flew to his head as he watched the race. The Snitch had taken off, but it was still visible. They raced toward it, the two seekers drawing even. They reached in front of them and then Carlson, seeing he was not going to catch the snitch, took his broom and slammed into Moberg. They both lost control and went spinning away until Moberg regained control. He glared angrily at Carlson as Hooch called a penalty and lectured Carlson.

The Gryffindor supporters all yelled angrily at the Slytherins who just cheered their seeker's tactics. Harry looked warily at the crowd, fingering his wand in his sleeve. He did not want this game to erupt into a fight, but it was looking like it might more and more. The Gryffindor players were so mad at Carlson that Demelza missed the penalty shot. Slytherins scored moments later and Harry could see Ginny looking at her seeker with a demanding look. Harry grinned, he was sure that she was pleading with him to catch the snitch before the Slytherins caught up.

Ginny knocked the Quaffle from Urquhart and tossed it to Demelza who dodged a Bludger and the Slytherin Chaser before tossing it behind her to Ottensen who flew up the field. She threw it toward the goal hoop and Ginny flew in knocking it in. Harry cheered along with the crowd and watched as the Gryffindor team finally got their heads together again. Suddenly Moberg dived threw the players, heading for the ground. Ginny and her chasers didn't even pause to watch, they beat the Slytherin Keeper who hadn't realized they were still coming.

While Ginny and the chasers were scoring the goal, Moberg closed on the tiny golden ball again. This time it was hovering just off the Gryffindor keeper's shoulder. Carlson and Moberg were neck and neck, vying for the lead. Carlson made to slam into Moberg again but Moberg moved enough that Carlson was swung off course. Crispin moved so that she wouldn't be crashed into as Carlson spun off course and Moberg pulled up before he crashed into the goal hoops, the snitch clenched in his hand.

"Yes!" Harry cheered along with everyone else. He turned and hugged Mione and Ron in celebration before looking down at the Gryffindor team which had landed and were congratulating each other on a good game.

The Slytherins slinked off the field, Urquhart yelling at everyone on his team. Harry, Ron, George, Angelina, and Mione all set off for the locker room to congratulate Ginny. They waited for a few moments and congratulated the team members as they left in twos and threes. Finally Ginny emerged with Demelza and Ottesen.

"Well done Ginny!"

"Thanks guys. Harry you already know Demelza. This is Serena Ottesen." Harry shook her hand and smiled.

"You played great. It was a fun game to watch. I wish I could have been up there with you guys."

"Maybe we can play sometime." She smiled. Ginny introduced her to Angelina and George while Harry thought about that for a few minutes. Finally Ginny made her way back to him. He gathered her in huge hug and gave her a celebratory kiss.

"Congratulations on your win Gin."

"Thanks Harry. The first of many I hope."

"I'm sure. Just talk with your seeker and you'll have an unbeatable team." Before he could explain about Moberg's performance, McGonagall showed up.

"Well boys, I believe it's time for you two to get going. The girls have homework to do tomorrow and a party waiting for them back in their dormitory I'm sure."

"Yes professor." Ron sighed and kissed Mione one more time. Harry likewise kissed and hugged Ginny before giving Mione a hug and a kiss on the check.

"We'll write you and see you in a few weeks." They slowly walked away, looking over their shoulders as they left the girls behind them. The boys met up with Neville who had likewise said goodbye to Hannah. They joined the crowd that was exiting the grounds, heading toward the gates. The three boys turned around and waved to the girls one more time before turning around and heading toward the gate and home. The girls watched them leaving until Hannah started to laugh.

"What?"

"They look like sad and lost puppies." She giggled and Ginny and Mione remembered the expressions on Harry and Ron's face when McGonagall had told them they had to leave. They started to laugh with Hannah and, still laughing, they turned away from the retreating crowd and headed back to the castle.

Harry and Ron were sitting at the breakfast table reading the newest letters from Gin and Mione. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had played the other day and Ravenclaw had one by only a point. The Hufflepuff chasers were superb and Ginny was looking forward to playing them. Mione was looking forward to Christmas holidays, they were only weeks away, but she was worried about her NEWTs.

"Your mom is having everyone over for Christmas right?"

"Yeah, everyone is going to be there too."

"Even Charlie?"

"He got time off so he could come for a few days. He said he is going to visit with a few of his friends while he's here too."

"Awesome."

"Yeah. Bill and Fleur will be there, Mum will be horrible."

"Why?"

"Fleur is pregnant. She'll be the first to eat and mum will be doting on her." Harry chuckled at Ron's disgusted face.

"Well I'm sure you'll still be second in line." Harry assured him grinning.

"I better be." He affirmed looking at his letter from Mione.

"Sirs, you have to either confirm or deny to this letter today!" Kreacher croaked from Harry's elbow. Harry looked down at the House Elf and took the letter from him.

"What is it?"

"It's addressed to both of us. It's that ball being put on by the Ministry as a Charity Event for St. Mungo's."

"Oh, I think Dad mentioned that a once or twice." Ron screwed up his face in thought. "Something about how the press is always there hounding for stories."

"Hmm." Harry checked the invitation again and then sighed. "Well I hope you still have the dress robes your brothers bought you."

"Why?"

"We are going to the dinner tonight."

"What? Why both of us?"

"Kingsley asked us to go as a personal favor to him." Harry showed the PS scrawled at the bottom of the invitation. Ron moaned.

"Great, I'll have to dig them out." Harry laughed and then handed the invitation to Kreacher who had been waiting for Harry to decide.

"Kreacher, could you tell them that Ron and I will both be attending?"

"Of course sir." He took the invitation and disappeared. Harry sighed and stood up. He had to be getting to work; he was going do some footwork today.

"I'll see you back here at six so we can get ready."

"What time is the dinner?"

"Seven."

"We can't be fashionably late Harry?"

"Sorry mate." Harry disappeared from the house and landed just outside a little Muggle town a few miles north of London. It was the last known place that Dawlish had been sighted. There had been various rumors that he was in the company of Death Eaters. Harry made his disguise and then turned invisible. Now the only thing he had to really look out for was leaving footprints in the freshly falling snow. If somehow his invisibility was to come off, all someone would see would be a brown haired, brown eyed man who was tall and had a slight beer gut.

Harry walked into the town and searched it from head to toe, looking for anything that could give him a clue. After a somewhat fruitless morning (he had discovered where Dawlish was staying but it looked like it had been deserted for days), he apperated back to the Ministry. He made sure to remove his disguise before he entered the Ministry, not wanting to accidently trip the new security.

Harry took the lift up to the Auror's office, thinking about what had transpired that morning. It had seemed that he was going to have to think of something to new to find and apprehend Dawlish. He had a feeling that Dawlish was planning something and that it was for soon, but he had no idea what it might be. Harry entered the office and sat down, completely missing Nate's question. Nate rolled across the hallway in his chair and smacked into Harry.

"Harry! What's up?"

"Oh sorry, Nate." Harry straightened up and crossed off the little town on his map. There were little X's on several different locations around London.

"No luck?"

"Well I found where he was staying, but he hasn't been there in months. But he might be back to it if we find where he is right now." Harry leaned forward and circled the town. It was a lead, but a small and dead end lead for now.

"Well at least you found that. What's your next move?"

"I'm not sure. I know he is planning something, and for soon, but I can't tell you what it is or when." Nate just nodded. Harry's instincts had never steered him wrong and when he felt something was coming, Nate paid attention.

"This came in for you today." He tossed Harry a small letter. Harry unfolded it and read it tiredly. After the first paragraph, his eyes widened in surprise and then he grabbed a quill and started to underline and circle things on the letter. Nate waited until he was done before asking.

"Why are writing on it?"

"Because they are important." Harry said simply turning back to the map. He scanned it, looking for something and then circled a town to the west of London and pointed at it. "According to this letter, Dawlish is here."

"How do you know?"

"That was a letter from my tail." Harry saw Nate's skeptical look and explained. "We used a code if he was in a position that could be compromised. The letter's been read already, before you, and he wanted to make sure that I knew where they were."

"But why would the tail be in danger?"

"Well he's not really much of a tail anymore. He's been integrated into Dawlish's circle. Dawlish caught him tailing him and mistakenly thought that he wants to help Dawlish and the Death Eaters."

"You're joking."

"Nope. So we used it to our advantage." Harry shrugged and pulled a different report toward him.

"So why aren't we going to Trowbridge right now?" Nate asked after looking at the map.

"Because Dawlish hasn't actually had contact with the Death Eaters yet. He'll let us know when Dawlish does."

"How will he do that?"

"The letter." Harry said simply while grinning slyly. He placed it off to the side, away from any other papers and turned to write a report about this morning.

"I'm still lost."

"It'll send a signal." Harry clarified. Nate just shook his head and went back to his desk. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing paperwork and talking with other Aurors waiting for the end of the day. Nate looked at Harry's desk one last time, a long time after everyone else had left. The letter was still there, undisturbed, looking like nothing more than a piece of paper. Shrugging he left for home.

Harry arrived at home and saw Ron just walking in through the door. He slipped his traveling cloak off and gave it to Libby who was waiting. Harry headed upstairs to check out his dress robes. He found a set lain out on his bed for him. Harry held them up and looked at them closely. They were a different from the ones he wore for the Yule Ball and Bill's wedding.

"Kreacher, where did you find these?"

"Master's old set was too old. Yous is needing a new one. Kreacher took it upon himself to buy yous a new set."

"Thanks Kreacher. How about Ron?"

"Libby took the liberty to buy adjust his robes." Harry smiled and thanked Kreacher.

"How much time do we have again?"

"A half hour until yous have to leave for the dinner sir."

"Alright, I have time for a shower than. Thanks Kreacher." Harry hopped in the shower thinking about Ginny, and how he would be seeing her in just a few more weeks at the Burrow. He had mentioned to Ron that he thought it was a good idea to have the girls move in to Potter Manor with them. Ron had jumped at the idea, Harry was sure he didn't want to leave the Mansion yet. And he was sure that Mione would kill him if she didn't get at least a week in the Potter Library. Harry had spent some time in there and found more old and forgotten spells.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off, still pondering the future. He heard Kreacher knock on the door which startled him out of his musings. "Sir, you have fifteen minutes before yous must leave."

"Thanks Kreacher!" Harry called through the door and then stepped into the bedroom to dress in his robes. He pulled them on and straightened the bow tie before heading downstairs to see if Ron was ready yet. He waited for a few minutes and was just about to yell for Ron to get a move on when he came down the stairs, being pushed from behind by both Libby and Kreacher.

"Yous will be late!"

"Yous must go now!" Ron was still straightening his bow tie while he walked over to Harry who was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry."

"We aren't late yet."

"We will be if we walk down the driveway." Ron pointed out.

"Well we won't walk." Harry grabbed Ron's upper arm and they turned on the spot heading for the ball. Harry and Ron arrived just around the corner from their destination and walked toward the door after double checking their appearences.

"I hate it when you do that Harry." Ron mumbled just before they joined the crowd. Harry just grinned at his mate.

They arrived to see a throng of people walking into the Hotel. Harry and Ron joined the trickle of people walking in and found that inside the reporters were waiting to interview everyone they could get their hands on. Harry and Ron were halfway across the hallway, determined not to be stopped, when they reporters spotted them. Everyone they were interviewing was left mid interview as they all made to swamp Harry and Ron.

"Mr. Potter! My readers would love to hear from you!"

"Mr. Weasley! How does it feel to be almost as famous as Harry Potter?"

"Would you two consent to giving me a joint interview?"

Harry just kept walking past them disgusted, Ron looked somewhere between happy and mad: happy that he had some of the limelight like Harry for his own accomplishments, but mad because they compared him to Harry yet again. They pushed into the ball room and the doors shut behind them. The security guards on the other side had to cast a spell to keep the people from entering.

"Well that was a zoo." Ron sighed in response and nodded. Harry glanced around and saw that many people he recognized were here already. Kingsley was talking to a young woman Harry had never seen before and joined with them was McGonagall. There were a few other Aurors from the Ministry there; Neville was standing with Susan off to the side talking animatedly together. Harry also noticed that George and Lee had just walked into the room.

"Oh so you're the ones they're all in a frenzy about." George said as he noticed Ron and Harry standing together.

"It was pandemonium as we walked through." Harry confirmed.

"That's nice to know. We hardly got any questions asked of us." Lee pretended to pout and George laughed.

"Don't remind Harry about his fame. We all know he doesn't like it." Harry glared at George.

"So why are we here? Harry just said that Kingsley told us to come." Ron asked.

"You came without knowing what the event was for?" George asked surprised. Ron just shrugged sheepishly and Harry laughed.

"Sorry Ron, I thought I told you. It's to raise money for St. Mungo's, the children's ward."

"Oh you told me part of that anyway. That this was for St. Mungo's anyway."

"Well so you half knew what was going on." George joked happily. Harry chuckled and then saw Neville and Susan motioning him over to them. Harry waved and then motioned to the party while looking at his little group.

"Well boys, you can walk around, join in the conversations. Ron why don't you go say hello to Kingsley and McGonagall?" Harry smiled jokingly at his mate as he walked away. Harry headed over to Susan and Neville who were looking somewhat distressed. Susan more so than Neville, so Harry quickened his pace to his friends.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry, I have a favor to ask you!" Susan immediately answered, not letting Neville get a word in edgewise.

"Ok, what do you need?" Susan grabbed his arm and pulled him into the corner, Neville following.

"I heard about your inheritance and that you are unsure of what to do with it." Harry nodded, he had inherited a lot of money from his parents and Sirius. He had asked a few different people on what he should do with the money he got. None of the suggestions he had been given had really sat right with him.

"Ok." Harry said trying to get her to continue, she had paused like he was supposed to know what she was thinking.

"Well I was hoping you'd go in on a project with me. You have the money and I have the idea." She looked at him appealingly.

"Susan, I'm confused at what you're asking me exactly."

"She wants to have you help her create a place for kids." Neville explained. Harry just looked at him curiously. He sighed and gestured to the people in the ballroom.

"Susan and I saw the children's ward an hour ago. A few of the kids there don't have any family left because of the war. Also, there are Wizarding Children in Muggle orphanages all around London because they don't have anywhere else to go and the Ministry has no capacity to help them."

"We need to do something Harry. We have to give them homes." She was so adamant that Harry could not help but admire her.

"It might be a little hard to find Wizarding families who want to take in stranger's children." Neville said slightly wary of his fiery friend. Harry shook his head at Neville and smiled.

"No, she wants a place where all the kids can be together, where they don't have to hide that they are wizards and witches, where they can freely talk about magic." Harry confirmed smiling. Susan beamed at him. "An orphanage." He thought about it for a few moments, thinking back to that little girl he had seen outside Diagion Alley before. She had her family still but there were other little girls who were alone now because of Voldemort.

"So you're with me?"

"I'll help you." Harry immediately began to run through what needed to be done. They needed to find a staff, somehow make sure that money for the place would not run out, and transfer all the students into the orphanage.

"That's going to be a big under taking." Neville said. He was thinking along the same line as Harry was.

"Yeah, it's definitely doable, but it'll take time." Harry confirmed looking directly at Susan.

"I know, but if you are willing to do it, then I don't have to worry about it." Susan assured him smiling.

"Alright, I'll do it Susan, but I want you to keep it quiet alright. Don't tell anyone until I do. I have a few things to get into place first. Deal?"

"Deal Harry. I'll leave it to you. Just let me know when you want my help."

"I will. Alight, let's all get back to the party before we are deemed social misfits." Harry smiled and they headed back into the party. Harry could tell Susan had a new bounce in her step, happy with the outcome of their discussion. Harry was stopped by Kingsley halfway to the food table.

"Harry, I hear you have been assigned to the Dawlish case. How's it coming?"

"Slowly, but I have a couple of leads. I'm close to catching up with him."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for coming tonight."

"I'm happy to have made it. Kids are important."

"They are." He agreed.

"I agree as well. Good evening Harry." McGonagall had joined them.

"Good evening Minerva."

"I'm glad to see you here Harry. How is the ministry?"

"It's going well. I am staying busy."

"That's good to hear."

"He's the star of the department, or so I'm told." Kingsley said smiling at his friend.

"Rumors Minister." Harry brushed off the compliment jokingly.

"Harry I have an invitation to extend to you." McGonagall said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What's that Minerva?"

"Well, you saw the first match of the season, and you know about the new Quidditch game system that has been set up."

"Yes, Ginny has been so excited about it that I think almost every letter recently has mentioned it." Harry confirmed smiling.

"Ah yes, I have heard of this new system you have come up with. As captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she should be excited about it." Kingsley added smiling.

"Well the students came up with it, I just said yes." Minerva pointed out smiling slightly. Harry just chuckled. It was well known among Gryffindors that McGonagall loved Quidditch.

"It seems like a lot of fun; maybe you could branch out and allow the students to form their own teams as well as the house teams." Kingsley offered shrugging. McGonagall looked at him in surprise and then in wonder.

"You know, that might be a good idea for next year." Harry grinned and decided to offer his two cents.

"You could make it a different kind of cup. The house teams still play for the cup, but the student teams play for a different kind of prize."

"Like what?" McGonagall was really interested now and Harry smiled.

"How about an extra Hogsmeade weekend or they can choose to not take one final?" Harry suggested innocently.

"Nice try Harry. Although I do like the Hogsmeade weekend idea." She thought it over swiftly while Kingsley chuckled.

"Well we have redesigned the redesigned Quidditch system." Harry smiled and laughed as well.

"Yes, we have. Too bad though, this would have been fun to do while I was there."

"I agree. It would have been a wonderful distraction."

"Thank you for the ideas gentlemen, I'll have to work out the details with my staff later."

"You're welcome Minerva." She turned to leave but Harry called her back. "Wait, you were going to extend me an invitation."

"Oh thank you for reminding me Harry. Yes, I was wondering if you and the rest of the old Gryffindor team would consider coming back to Hogwarts for the Quidditch cup and then playing the winning team."

"My team?"

"Well Wood's team, seeing as the Gryffindor team is the favorite to win this year. So far Weasley and her team have not lost a single match. If they do fail than it would be the team you captained in sixth year, however, because there are four of your players on the current team, it wouldn't work so well so I was going to extend the invitation to Wood's team. You guys were considered the best team Hogwarts as seen in a long time. Conditions always worked against you." She explained.

"Oh, I'd love to see that game." Kingsley said rather unhelpfully in Harry's opinion.

"Have you asked anyone else yet?"

"I have. Wood replied and said he would love to if the rest of the team came, everyone else said yes and the only two people I have left are you and George."

"I would love to then. Count me in Minerva."

"Good. I'll go ask George as well." She left Harry and Kingsley and headed over to Ron, George and Lee.

"You'll have to let me know when you are playing; I'll come and bring my niece along."

"Is that who you were talking to earlier?"

"Yes. Her name is Lauren and she's visiting me from America. She's a year older than you. She's taking the semester off I guess."

"What?"

"American schools are a lot different." Kingsley shrugged as Ron came up.

"Hey Harry, just a heads up, Rita is here, she's trolling for you."

"Oh damn. Do you know where she is at the moment?"

"Over there." Ron pointed to Neville who was looking for an excuse to get away from Rita. He saw Harry looking over at him and motioned for him to run away when she was looking down at her notepad.

"Go on Harry, I recommend you just keep moving so she can't pin you down. I'll go talk to Julia, see if we can push up the dinner time and get this show started." Kingsley strode off and Harry and Ron headed over to what Harry had believed to be the food table. Instead it was a House Elf serving drinks. Harry ordered a Butterbeer and thanked the elf. Ron also got one and they rotated to George and Lee.

"Harry! Did McGonagall talk to you too?" George asked straight away.

"About the Quidditch game? Yeah she did. What did you say?"

"I said I'd love to. How could I not after everyone else had said that they would do it?"

"Yeah. George, do you know someone who you'd like to play with as a beater?"

"I'm pretty good at it. And George and I have played enough that we know each other's patterns." Lee piped up. Harry grinned and George nodded.

"Yeah, Lee played with Fred and me quite often when we were practicing. He's pretty good."

"I had no shot at getting on the team while you and Fred were the beaters though. But I liked doing the commentary." Lee agreed smiling.

"It's a good thing you did commentary. The new guy is good but not as good as you were. Luna filled your shoes pretty well though."

"Loser's Lurgy. I remember hearing about that." Lee chuckled while Ron and Harry laughed.

"Wasn't that during the game that you were knocked unconscious by McLaggen Harry?" George asked.

"Ugh, I'd rather not be reminded of that incident." Harry said wincing.

"Yeah, sorry about that Harry, if I had been playing you wouldn't have been so frustrated."

"Well we got him back and that's what matters." George said smiling. Harry looked at him curiously.

"What did you do?"

"Well Ginny had written us and told us what happened and so we mailed him a box of surprises." George explained smiling evilly. "Fred couldn't let that go unpunished so we sent him a box filled with scorpions in the morning post." Harry laughed along with the rest as he remembered the time McLaggen had gone running from the Great Hall screaming.

"Heads up Harry, Skeeter at ten o clock." Lee pointed out looking past Harry.

"Right, thanks, I'll see you guys at the dinner table. Excuse us." Harry slipped away into a corner and looked for someone else to talk to. Susan came up and started to talk to him.

"Hey Harry, how is Ginny doing?"

"Pretty good. Psyched about all the Quidditch games." Skeeter walked by them, glaring at Susan and then winking at Harry. She didn't approach them just then because she wanted to get Harry alone. Once she was gone, Harry grinned at his friend.

"Thanks Susan."

"My pleasure. She's a vile woman."

"I agree. Did you find your seat yet?"

"Yeah, it's close to yours. Just on the other side of the table from Ron and George."

"Cool." Just than the host, Julia, got up on the stage and announced dinner was ready. Harry offered Susan his arm and they walked to the table. Susan split off from him and walked around the table to her seat and sat down. Harry likewise sat down at his assigned place at the circle table and was soon joined by Ron, George, Lee, McGonagall, Neville, and Kingsley. The food was served and Julia got up on the stage. As everyone ate, she opened up the event with a little speech.

"Thank you all for coming to this dinner event put on to benefit the Children's Ward of St. Mungo's. They are all such beautiful and wonderful little darlings, I'm sure you would all melt if you saw them. They are all healing wonderfully and have a long bright future ahead of them because of your donations.

"So thank you. And I'm sure you've all been anxiously waiting for our guest speaker for tonight. So without further ado, I'd like to introduce Doctor Trent. He'll be speaking about the effect a new herb has on children and why it's good for them to have it." She shook hands with said doctor and he took the stage. Almost at once, his lecture was boring and completely a waste of time, or so Harry was thinking. He leaned to his left and poked Kingsley to get his attention.

"I'm here because?"

"Mostly for the beginning of this event and to show you care about the children."

"I could have just sent a check. You know I care for kids, but seriously I have other work I could be doing Kingsley."

"I know Harry, don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"Really? What's soon?" Harry asked skeptical.

"Three hours." Harry groaned and went back to his meal trying to take as long as possible to eat it. Ron had overheard and was likewise taking his time. Harry slowly ate his way through the three course dinner and when he was finished and had nothing else to distract him from the speech, he found a clean paper napkin and took out a pen. (He had used them enough back when he was with the Dursleys that he was still accustomed to using it). He started outlining his plans for the orphanage. After a half hour his notes looked something like this:

Need to buy a building

Need to locate and move all the Wizarding Orphans

Need to find someone to be the Matron

Need to find staff for the orphanage

Have to announce it – press conference - Christmas?

Potential Matrons:

Cho Chang

Andromeda Black

Angelina Johnson

Molly Weasley

Harry sighed and folded up the napkin and put it and the pen back in his pocket. He looked up at the Doctor and found that he was still on describing the differences between two herbs and why one was horrid and the other preferred.

"Can we leave yet?" Ron asked softly. Harry looked over at him but his reply was lost when he caught sight of what George was doing. George and Lee were in the middle of what looked like a paper tossing game. George had folded a piece of paper into a triangle and was holding it propped up by a finger. Lee was making a goal with his hands and then George flicked the paper with his pointer finger. It soared across the table and between Lee's hands hitting him in the head. Lee smiled and grabbed the paper and flicked it back between George's hands. Harry grinned and then got George's attention. He made the goal and smiled at George. George beamed at Harry and aimed. He flicked the piece of paper and it went between Harry's fingers.

Harry than aimed for Lee's goal and went wide by a hair. Lee aimed at Ron who was now also playing. He scored and then Ron aimed back at Lee for it was awkward for him to do it to either George or Harry. They were completely oblivious to the rest of the table watching them until Susan joined the game and flicked it to Kingsley who flicked it to George who went to Harry who went to Lee who went to Ron to McGonagall who flicked it back to Lee. Lee flicked it to George who aimed for Harry but flicked the paper too hard and ended up sending it soaring through the air.

It wouldn't have mattered if they weren't the closest table to the speaker. The paper triangle hit the doctor right in the forehead who stopped his lecture abruptly and glared around the room looking for the culprits. The room erupted into applause, either thinking the lecture was done or for George who ended the dreadfully boring lecture. Harry's table erupted into full scale laughter, the Minister of Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts included.

Julia climbed the stairs to the stage looking at them incredulously. "Well thank you Doctor Tate for that most informative lecture. We appreciate you taking the time to tell us the benefits of the Hutu plant." She shook her hand and everyone stood up to either talk with others or to start leaving. Harry and Ron made for the exit, smiles on their faces from the events of the night. They didn't make though, before they were cornered by the one person they were trying the most to avoid.

"Harry! I simply must talk with you!" Rita Skeeter said smiling at her. She hadn't changed much. Her books had given her a nice fortune so she wasn't disheveled like when she had shown up for the interview in the Three Broomsticks. She was back to how she looked in fourth year: the crocodile handbag hanging from the crook of her arm and the poisonous green coat.

"I'm sorry Rita, I have to get home."

"Oh come on, you know that everyone is dying to learn about you three. Please grant me a few moments of your time."

"No. Goodbye." Harry and Ron attempted to brush past the woman but she stepped in front of Harry and blocked his path.

"Now Harry, we both know that people take my stories seriously, just look at the dip in your fame points during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Rita, go away." Harry emphasized each word and brushed past her again.

"Fine Harry Potter! But you will be sorry you didn't give me your interview!" Harry and Ron walked out of the room, not caring about the looks that the crowd was giving Rita and Harry or the glare that Rita was boring into Harry's retreating back.

Mione and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. It was the weekend before they were let out for the Christmas Holidays and McGonagall had arranged it so that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. They were going to go into the village together to get the rest of the presents for everyone. Ginny was reading a letter from Harry about the previous night.

"Harry said that he went to the St. Mungo's Dinner last night for the Children's wing."

"Yeah he dragged Ron along, I guess."

"That's what he wrote, but it was because Kingsley asked them both to go."

"Oh that explains why Ron went so willingly." Mione said grinning.

"And why Harry went at all." Ginny laughed. Her smile dropped though when she got to the next part.

"What?" Mione asked concerned.

"He bumped into Rita Skeeter." Ginny said distractedly. She was reading about what happened.

"Oh no. I hope nothing horrid happened." Ginny put the letter down and grabbed Mione's paper. They had been so eager to hear from the boys that they left the paper in the middle of the table discarded. She unfolded the paper and gasped.

"That stupid cow!"

"What is it?" Mione asked flabbergasted.

"She wrote an article about Harry. Oh I'm going to hex her into next year." Ginny was seething.

"Ginny, either read me the article or show me."

"The Wizarding Savior the Wizarding Playboy?" Ginny drew a breath through her nose as Mione's jaw dropped. "Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, was seen last night at the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies Charity Dinner for the Children's Wing. The respectable organization raised enough money to keep the wing afloat for a few more years. And the organizer of the event, Julia Hensen, said that it was wonderful to see so many heroes of the war attending supporting the children.

But was it such a good idea for image of the light, Harry Potter to bring his latest girlfriend? It is rumored that he steadily keeps in touch with Ginevera Weasley and meets her for Hogsmeade weekends. But this was not the woman he was seen with last night. Last night Potter was seen with no less than four different girls. All of them were hanging on his arm at some point in the night. The question is dear reader, how appropriate is it for Potter to be playing the field for potential dates at a function such as this?

The girls that Harry Potter was seen with that night were: Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Julia Hensen, and yes, he even approached me, your lovely correspondent. (At this point Ginny's voice was shaking with fury). I of course refused to be baited by him and participate in such pursuits at such a respectable dinner. Potter left in a huff after I refused him, as many saw. I write this to warn the parents to tell their daughters to look out for Potter. It also calls into question the reputation of Mr. Potter. How respectable is he if he can have four different girlfriends at once and have none of them know about it? And there is still the question of how Hermione Granger fits into this romantic game.

Ginny threw the paper down so they could see the picture of Harry walking Susan to the table, her on his arm. Ginny glowered at the picture, not because she didn't trust Harry, but because the damn paper was using a perfectly innocent moment between two friends for bad press.

There was a slight silence for a moment as the two girls glared at the paper. Parvati had been listening and was fuming as well. She knew Harry well enough that she knew he would never do that. She had also seen Harry at Hogsmeade and how he acted with Ginny and knew that he could never love anyone else. She also knew that Lavender had not attended the dinner last night, she had been visiting wither her grandmother who was in a Muggle Nursing home.

"That bitch!" She breathed. "Ginny it doesn't matter. Skeeter is just upset that he didn't give her the interview she wanted."

"Parvati, you're going to be a reporter right?" Mione asked looking thoughtful.

"Yeah. Well that's what I want to be."

"What if you write a story that will get you on the Prophet's radar that will also tarnish the bug's reputation even more?" Parvati leaned in and nodded smiling evilly.

"Oh I'd be interested alright. Harry's a good guy, he doesn't deserve this." Mione grinned evilly as well, pleased with Parvati's response.

"I'll have the proof for you by tomorrow. Just promise me that you'll take the credit."

"Well ok." Parvati looked amused. "That'll just help me though."

"I know. But believe me, you'll thank me later." Ginny started laughing; she knew what Mione was going to do.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Sure. Do you remember those articles about Harry back in fourth year, during the Triwizard tournament?" She nodded. "Rita got that information by transforming illegally into a beetle. She snuck around the castle all year listening to all different conversations. Then she took what she wanted and meshed it into the story to fit her needs." Parvati scowled.

"I hate people like that. I'd be honored to help take her down. Just give me the information and I'll expose her." Parvati leaned back and Mione had the image of her rubbing her hands together and laughing evilly like the villains would do in her old cartoons.

Ginny picked the letter from Harry and finished reading it. By the end of it she had broken into a smile and taken out a quill and a sheet of parchment. She scribbled a quick paragraph, signed it and folded it up. She put it in her pocket and stood up.

"I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall Mione. I have to mail this to Harry before we go."

"Is it that urgent?"

"Believe me, it'll come in handy." She grinned and then raced up away. Mione and Parvati looked at each other, shrugged and went back to their breakfasts. The boys weren't going to meet them this time in Hogsmeade because the girls had to finish Christmas shopping and didn't want them to ruin the surprises. They would be seeing them in three more days anyway.

Mione finished reading Ron's letter. It had also talked about the encounter with Skeeter, only really mentioning it though. He did describe the game that Harry and him and played with George, Lee, McGonagall, Kingsley, Susan and Neville. She glanced up at the high table to see McGonagall talking with Professor Slughorn about something and smiled when she thought of her flicking a piece of paper between someone's fingers. Parvati stood up and waved at her sister.

"So you'll get the info to me tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tonight if I can get it all together." Mione affirmed. Parvati smiled and walked away. Mione watched as she joined her sister and together set off toward Hogsmeade. Without Lavender around, Parvati was actually very nice and enjoyable. She was smart and had grown up a lot during the last year. When Lavender was mentioned, Parvati would smile but it was a smile that one shows when they fondly remember a friend from long ago.

It did seem a long time ago that Harry, Ron, and Mione had ever worried about exams and grades. The last year seemed to have lasted a lifetime. Mione stood up and walked out to the Entrance hall, stowing Ron's letter in her bag, just as Ginny came bounding down the staircase.

"Ready to go?"

"You bet. Did you mail the letter then?"

"Yep. The owl was not happy that I woke her up."

"Well they usually do sleep during this time." Mione pointed out. Ginny just shook her head and grinned.

"Come on Mione, let's go get our shopping done. Got your list?" Mione pulled it out and showed it to Ginny. "Oh this is perfect. If we want to get this done quicker, we could split up and each buy the stuff on the other's list at the shop." Mione looked at her list and Ginny's list. They were going to many of the same places and as long as the shop had what they wanted, they could get it done faster.

"That's a good idea Gin." She took the two lists, tapped them each once and then waved her wand and the writing re arranged itself so they were exactly the same. "So you take the top four and I'll take the bottom four."

"That works. I'd probably pick out the better Quidditch stuff than you anyway." Mione grinned and nodded.

"That's the idea." They walked past the boar gate and down the path to Hogsmeade. Ginny spared a glance to the path that lead to the meadow as they had passed. Harry had taken them once more since the first time, but the last time was cut short because of cold since the snow had fallen.

"Alright, so meet in say two hours in the Three Broomsticks?" Ginny asked just before they separated.

"Sounds good. If you finish early just head over there. We can walk back together."

"And double check everything to make sure we got everything we wanted." Ginny teased. Mione grinned back and the two girls separated. Mione made her way to the first shop on her list, Honeydukes. Mione grinned as she noticed how many people were getting chocolate from her and Ginny. Shrugging, they were on a limited income after all; she walked inside to get the required amount. The store was teeming with both Hogwarts students and residents of Hogsmeade doing the last minute Christmas shopping.

Mione left after about an hour (it was that crowded, she spent most of her time waiting in line) and headed over to the supply shop to pick up a few things. An hour and a half later, Mione left the last store heading toward the Three Broomsticks. She had shrunk all the bags and stuffed them in her book bag. The falling snow made the village look lovely. She always loved seeing the village in the winter. The fresh snow clung to everything and it always made the place beautiful. She looked to her left at the path that led up towards the Shrieking Shack and felt her checks flush at the memory of Ron taking her up there last time they were here.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until someone grabbed her arm. They grabbed it hard and roughly and spun her around. Mione lost her balance and fell to the ground, in her surprise.

"Ow!"

"Hello Mudblood. I've been looking for you for some time." Mione looked up at the speaker, her blood running cold. Not many people would refer to her as Mudblood these days which meant that it was either a Slytherin sore at her for something that happened to their parents or it was someone more deadly. Mione swallowed and gazed up at Mulciber. This is not good, was the first thought through her head. "Stand up; we have some people expecting us."

Harry walked into the office and greeted Nate. He sat down and Nate rolled his chair over. Harry just looked at him and grinned. He knew what Nate was looking for.

"It hasn't come yet."

"I still don't understand how this letter, this piece of parchment will be the signal Harry."

"Trust me Nate, when you see it, you'll know. Once it goes off, you and I should apperate to Trowbridge and we'll be able to apprehend Dawlish and the Death Eater he's meeting with."

"Alright. So should I be waiting on the edge of my seat all day?"

"I have no idea when it could go off." Harry shrugged. Just then a whistling noise came from the vicinity of the letter and then erupted in too flame. Harry stood up in a flash and flew for the door of the office. Nate was right on his heels, finally understanding how the letter could be a signal. They jumped in the lift and then ran through the atrium and outside before they could apperate. Harry made a mental note to get that changed as soon as possible for both the MLE and Auror departments.

Harry turned on the spot and went through the unpleasant feeling of apperating before appearing in the small Muggle town of Trowbridge. They were right on the border and some Muggles were out and about heading to lunch. Harry and Nate walked quickly and purposefully down the street toward the address that Harry's contact had sent him yesterday. They arrived at the run down house on the other side of the town. Nate ran around to the back to enter at the same time that Harry entered the front. Harry waited thirty seconds and then broke the door in.

He ran into the house, wand at the ready. Dawlish was sitting at the kitchen table, one hand wrapped around the coffee cup, the other reaching for his wand. Harry's contact, a taller man with short and spiky red hair and beard was sitting on the other side of the table his wand already pointed at Dawlish.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said calmly while waggling his wand in Dawlish's face. He reached over and took Dawlish's wand.

"You tipped the Aurors. And him of all people?" Dawlish seethed surprised.

"Well yeah," the mole grinned, showing his white teeth. "He's the one who hired me."

"Fredrickson, you bastard!"

"The name is Hanson and you're the bastard. Harry, you just missed the Death Eater, Mulciber. He went on some mission these two have been planning for awhile."

"Did they say where?"

"No. I just sort of met him today. I sent you the signal seconds after I met him but just a few minutes before you got here he left."

"Damn." Nate said coming in from the kitchen. "We're alone here."

"Dawlish, where did Mulciber go?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dawlish leered at Harry, completely pleased that he was holding information from Harry like this. Harry scowled at his former tormentor.

"I would like to know. Nate, can we use Veretersrium on him?"

"We don't have any at the moment."

"Can we get some?"

"Harry, you know the law. I hate it as much as you do, but we can't use it on suspects." Harry just scowled; it was one of the worst laws he had to deal with in a situation such as this. It was meant to protect but Harry found it to be a hindrance when dealing with Death Eaters.

"He can stonewall us all day you know. He's a former Auror who knows how we work." Nate just held his hands up in a shrug symbolizing that he didn't know anymore than Harry did what to do. He took Dawlish's wand from Hanson as Harry thought of what to do.

"Well I'm not an Auror." Hanson said and then swiftly punched Dawlish in the mouth. Dawlish cried out in pain from the shock and pain. Nate and Harry looked at Hanson shocked and surprised and were unable to react for a second.

"Where did Mulciber go?" Hanson yelled and Harry intercepted his next punch.

"We can't torture him Hanson." Harry said fiercely while shaking his head.

"Sorry Potter, but you know as well as I do that time is of the essence here."

"I do, but we are better than him. We don't stoop to their level."

"Well maybe Aurors don't but I could. You just hired me." Hanson pointed out smiling slightly. Harry just shook his head in exasperation and sighed.

"No." Harry's voice was firm and final. "Dawlish, you're getting a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Let's go."

"You can't put me there." Dawlish folded his arms and refused to budge. Nate snorted in amusement.

"We can't? The arrest warrant is signed by the Minister and we have apprehended you. You get to go there until your trial which will be in, oh say, a few months because the back up in the courts at the moment."

"But you can't put me there, I'm an Auror."

"You were an Auror. Now you are a criminal wanted for crimes of treason and consorting with Death Eaters. Both are punishable by life sentences. Do you want to add attempted murder Harry?" Nate asked. Harry thought it over, if they could find evidence that he was part of the planners on the attack on him and Ginny at Diagion Alley they could also pin that charge on there too.

"Sure Nate."

"You know what murder charges do for you right Dawlish?"

"That deserves the Dementor's kiss." Hanson said smiling cruelly. Harry didn't bother to point out that the Dementors were no longer used as a punishment. Dawlish was growing grayer by the second and they needed the information. "How long do you think he'd last without a soul Williams?"

"Oh, probably a few hours at most. The longest anyone survived was a day." Nate answered offhandedly.

"How did you know? We told nobody else!" Dawlish started to panic and Harry immediately knew that Dawlish was thinking Nate and Harry knew about something else.

"We keep good tabs on people we suspect are Death Eaters." Harry said casually.

"The attack has only just started. We had good information that she'd be in Hogsmeade today and that it would be prime opportunity. But he's not supposed to kill her!"

"Who?"

"I want a deal. My information in exchange for your promise to not press murder charges." Harry looked Dawlish in the eye and wished he knew_**legiminacy**_ at that moment.

"What's the information? We'll offer a deal on what it's worth." Harry countered sitting down at the table. Dawlish looked between the three men nervously.

"No deal. Either you give me a deal now where I have witnesses and you can't revoke it or you get nothing." Harry bit his lip in frustration and ran his hand through his hair thinking. He leaned in and whispered to Nate.

"What do you think?"

"I think we should offer a deal. It's obvious this is going down right now so we need the information quick."

"Alright. You offer the deal, you have more authority than I do." Nate grinned and looked at Dawlish.

"Alright, here's the deal. In exchange for your deal, we don't charge you with murder. You get life in Azkaban with a chance for parole in ten years. If nobody gets killed than we'll see about making it lighter. If you don't take this in the next few seconds and someone does die, than the deal is off the table and you get slapped with murder charges."

Dawlish looked between Harry and Nate. "What's your offer Potter?"

"Don't look at me. Nate is the Second, he's the one who has the authority to guarantee your deal." Harry leveled his gaze. "Besides you want his, mine would be much less.".

"Fine, I accept."

"Good. Now where did Mulciber go and who is he after?"

"He went to Hogsmeade to kidnap Hermione Granger." Dawlish looked at the clock while Harry felt his blood run cold. "In fact, he should have her by now if everything went to plan. Thanks for the no murder charges boys." Dawlish smiled and leaned back. Harry leapt up from the table, and launched himself at Dawlish. Harry was beyond mad when he realized that Dawlish had just been stalling for time this whole time. Nate and Hanson dragged Harry off Dawlish and Nate held him back while Hanson, rather roughly, pulled Dawlish to his feet.

"Harry! Harry! Calm down." Nate yelled at Harry.

"Damn it. Nate, I have to go."

"I know you do. I'll take this scumbag back to the office. You go help. I'll send help to back you up." Harry's brain started working in overtime as he calculated just how long the attack had been going on. Harry ran outside and turned on the spot as he saw Nate taking charge of Dawlish. Harry landed in the middle of Hogsmeade and looked around. Students were talking and laughing in the falling snow, excited for the coming Christmas holidays. Some though were aware of a danger and were running toward him from farther up on High Street. Harry looked past the one coming students to see splinters of wood and snow go flying in an explosion.

Harry started running toward the commotion, praying that Mione and Ginny were alright and safe. He came upon the wreckage to see the sight that sometimes plagued his nightmares. Mione and Ginny were lying in the snow, unmoving and the Death Eater was advancing upon them. Surrounding Mione was a small pool of blood and Ginny's wrist was at a strange angle. Something must have caught Mulciber's attention just as he stood over Mione. He looked up and saw Harry. His face paled so much he looked like a sheet. He turned and ran and Harry, his face clouded in fury, sprinted after him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Mione said and then rolled to her left as Mulciber leaned down to drag her up. She got beyond his reach and jumped to her feet. She dropped her bag and turned to face him.

"Oh you want to fight do you? That's good. I prefer it that way. That way, when I kill you, I can blame it on you."

"Fat chance." Mione managed before diving out of the way of his spell. She concentrated and waved her wand at the snow behind him. It rose up like a monster that was made of sand or slime and then came down on top of him. Mione turned and ran toward the more populated part of Hogsmeade but fell when she was hit by a tripping jinx. As soon as she hit the ground, she rolled again and jumped to her feet before diving behind a particularly deep drift of snow.

"Reducto!" He cried and the snow bank burst into a fine cloud. The spell missed Mione by mere inches. She shot up and fired her own spell back at him.

"Stupfey!" He ducked it and waved his wand. Mione saw a bunch of daggers flying her way. She dove to the ground as they passed by overhead. One scraped her shoulder as it passed and Mione cried out in pain.

"So you do bleed. Let me see if it is really dirty like Bella always insisted."

"Not as dirty as yours you murderer!" Mione shouted and fired a spell at him from her prone position. "Impedimenta!" She sprung to her feet again and then erected a shield quickly as Mulciber sent two successive curses at her. The second one shattered her shield and she ducked and ran as the third curse flew where she had just been standing.

"Alright Mudblood, you are making me tired. Let's just end this now." Mione stopped just as his curse flew through the space she would have been in if she had kept going.

"Incarserous!"

"You'll have to do better than that!" He yelled dodging it easily. "Incarserous!"

Mione tripped and fell as the ropes bound her feet. Not pausing to free herself, Mione shot a spell at the approaching Mulciber. "Impedimenta!" Then she pointed her wand at her feet. "Diffindo." The ropes fell away and she sprung to her feet. She ran again toward High Street, hoping to draw the attention of people. She drew in a breath to scream but found she couldn't. Mulciber had cast a silencing charm on her. Mione turned and did the same to him before casting the counter curse. While he freed his voice Mione screamed. It was loud and clear, and she hoped it would bring someone running.

"You should not have done that." He growled and looked around quickly. Mione tried to cast a spell but it just hit his shield. A fifth year was running toward her but coming up behind Mulciber. He turned just as the fifth year came up on the two duelers. The fifth year was able to get off a single spell, which was directed into the snow when Mulciber knocked his hand away and punched him. Then he grabbed the kid and held him in front of him, his hand on the fifth year's throat.

Mione saw that the boy was from Hufflepuff by his robes but didn't recognize him. She glared at Mulciber. "Let him go."

"No. I like you this way. You can't hit me while this brave young man is in front of me." Mione saw Ginny sneaking up on Mulciber from behind. She pointed her wand at the Death Eater and nodded to Mione.

"You're right, I can't hit you."

"But I can!" Ginny yelled and fired her spell a half second later. Mulciber turned faster than Mione though possible and put the fifth year in the line of the spell. He crumpled when the stunner hit him and Mulciber cast a shield charm between himself and Mione so her spell didn't touch him.

Ginny cast three quick spells but was defeated by the Death Eater's quick movements. Mione tried to the same thing from her side but had to end up ducking when Ginny's spells came right at her when the Death Eater apperated away. Mione got up from the snow pile and looked over at Ginny who had likewise dived into the snow to escape Mione's spells.

"You alright?" She asked walking towards Ginny.

"Yeah! Are you?"

"Yeah, you're spells missed me. How about him?" Mione asked looking at the fifth year lying in the snow.

"He's just stunned. Man, McGonagall is going to kill me!" Ginny moaned. Mione grinned.

"Nah, maybe just a couple of lines." Ginny looked at her friend to see her grinning.

"Very funny Mione." Then her eyes widened and she jumped on Mione, pushing her to the ground. Before Mione could complain, she saw the red spell fly over their heads. Ginny rolled off of Mione who rolled the other way as again a spell hit the spot they were just laying in.

"I'm really starting to hate this guy." Mione muttered as she jumped up and then dived behind a snow bank again to avoid a spell. Mulciber was a very skilled duelist and Mione was not doing too well.

She sprung up and fired a stunner at the Death Eater, hoping to hit him but instead almost swore when the spell headed directly for Ginny who dropped to crouch without even looking at the on-coming spell. Mione was impressed.

"Where did he go?"

"He disapperated just as I apperated here."

"He's right behind you." Mulciber had apperated right behind Mione and threw an arm around her throat, choking her. Mione dropped her wand as she struggled to get away from him, but his grip was like steel. Her struggles only cut off more of her air supply so she slowly started to stop moving. Mulciber pointed his wand at Ginny.

"Well Weasley? You and Granger will make a most excellent catch. Why don't you come and join us?"

"I will not."

"Then the mudblood dies." He pointed his wand at Mione. "You see we don't care if you're alive or dead. As long as Potter can't find your bodies we can tell him that we have you two holed up somewhere and you'll be safe as long as he does what we say."

"What do you want?"

"Both of you alive. You see it's much better for everyone if you are alive." Ginny sighed and dropped her wand.

"Fine, let her breathe now will you?"

"Sure." Mulciber loosened his grip slightly and Mione took a breath to steady the dizziness. "Now walk towards me." Ginny walked towards them, her eyes smoldering.

"You will not get away with this you know. Harry will find us and he will kill you."

"Oh I'm sure he will find us. He's close. Dawlish is stupid and easily traceable. But he will not find you until it's too late."

Ginny smirked and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Well one, if you want him to find you than you're the stupid one. And two, well, how about you turn around?" She suggested innocently.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well your wish has come true."

"Very funny, Potter is standing right behind me is he? That supposed to scare me?"

"Yes." Ginny answered simply. Mulciber glared at Ginny than slowly turned around. As he turned, Mione purposely tripped on his feet and fell out of his grip. She grabbed her wand when she hit the snow and Ginny tackled the Death Eater. They fell to the ground and Mione quickly summoned Ginny's wand. Ginny was thrown backward by Mulciber's wand and lay in the snow awkwardly. When she landed, Ginny cried out in pain. She had landed weird on her wrist and it was either badly sprained or broken.

Mione tossed Ginny her wand after she erected a quick shield than helped her to her feet. They ran for cover as Mulciber shot spells at them, furious he had fallen for Ginny's trick. Potter was nowhere to be found in Hogsmeade. He had meet with Dawlish earlier that day and they had determined that while Potter was close to discovering them, he had no idea of their plans. Although Mulciber scowled, this was taking much longer than he had hoped. He didn't want the Aurors to get here before he could get the girl out of here.

Mione shot up and fired a few spells at him while Ginny also did the same. Mulciber grew so frustrated he channeled his anger through is wand that turned it into a huge shock wave. He watched as snow, some destroyed wood, and the girls went flying. They landed ten feet away and were stunned from the force of their landing. He started to walk over to them to grab them and apperate away.

Mione lay on her back, the sky swimming back in forth in front of her. The concussive blast had knocked them back and when they landed, they landed hard. Mione was sure she hit her head because it was really hurting. She heard the footsteps crunching in the snow as Mulciber came closer to her. She tried to stand up, but just moving her head caused her to feel nauseous. She groaned and tried to move, but her limbs felt heavy and she couldn't even tell if her wand was still in her hand or not. She heard the slow and steady crunch of boots on the snow coming toward her but then she also heard a fast and lighter crunch approaching from behind her. She could only assume that Ginny had recovered faster and was coming.

She saw Mulciber stand leering over her, his face triumphant and happy. He suddenly looked up and paled then turned and ran away. She saw a something black and messy shoot past, running like there was nothing else more important in the world than chasing that Death Eater. A few moments later Mione felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Hermione?" The face that was swimming into view was Susan's, Mione suddenly realized. The redheaded Auror was looking at her in concern.

"My head really hurts." Mione mumbled attempting to sit up. Susan wouldn't let her move though.

"Let me take a look." She performed the quick first aid spells that Aurors learn so that they can patch themselves up in the field. She cleaned and healed the cut on Mione's shoulder and then helped her sit up. The fuzziness was gone and nothing was swimming in front of her anymore but she still felt terrible.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"I was about to ask you that. From the looks of it, you and Ginny were able to keep the Death Eater at bay for some time."

"How is Ginny?"

"Her wrist is broken, and Neville is taking care of her." Susan said looking behind Mione.

"What about the Hufflepuff?"

"He's fine. He was just stunned and so Neville revived him, checked him over and sent him up to the castle for McGonagall."

"Oh Harry is going to kill me."

"Nah, he's impressed by how long you held him off."

"Well it didn't do any good in the end. He almost got us." Susan smiled.

"Well you held him off long enough for Harry to get here and that's what's important." Mione looked around; she didn't see the boy she so fondly thought of as a brother anywhere.

"Where is he?"

"Coming back now. He tackled Mulciber to the ground and is bringing him back now."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not sure. Earlier today he and Nate ran from the office like someone lit a fire under their seats and then just a few minutes ago Nate came back dragging Dawlish with him and told me and Neville to get ourselves to Hogsmeade to help Harry." Mione tried to stand up. "Hermione, you shouldn't get up yet." Mione kept trying though and reluctantly, Susan helped her. She swayed and almost fell again if it hadn't been for Susan catching her.

"I gotta see Ginny."

"She'll be alright. She just hasn't come to yet."

"Oh Merlin, Harry is going to kill me!" Mione breathed when she saw Ginny. She was still unconscious but Neville was by her.

"Don't worry Hermione, she'll be just fine."

"Oh he's going to kill me." Mione wailed again and tripped falling to the ground, or would have if a pair of strong arms hadn't wrapped around her. Harry set her on her feet again, keeping an arm around her waist to support her.

"Mione, calm down. I'm not going to kill you. You and Ginny did great. Thanks to you we have one less Death Eater on the streets." Mione hugged her best friend and kissed his check.

"Oh Harry, you arrived just in time."

"Yeah, I chased the bastard two blocks before tackling him to the ground. After a few punches and yelling I got his wand and tied him up." Harry pointed to the left and Mione looked to see Mulciber sitting on the ground, hands tied and Susan standing over him. She glared at him and broke away from Harry. She walked over to the Death Eater and kicked him in the stomach.

"That's for hurting my friends!" He doubled up in pain and Harry dragged her away, gently, while laughing.

"Mione can you tell me what happened?" Mione sighed and began explaining what happened from the time he grabbed her arm to the moment things got fuzzy. Harry just looked at Mulciber in disgust and shook his head. He looked over at Ginny who was still on the ground. Neville had put a splint on her wrist but she was still a little pale. Neville looked at Harry and smiled slightly.

"She'll be ok Harry. They both have a concussion and need the Hospital wing. Pomfrey can patch them up in no time."

"Right, can you walk up to the castle Mione?"

"Yes of course." Mione started to head that way but then fell and Harry caught her. "Maybe not."

"Right. Susan, will you take Mulciber to headquarters? Neville you carry Mione," Mione started to protest but Harry continued over her. "And I'll take Ginny." The two Aurors nodded and Susan took Mulciber and apperated away. Neville came up to Mione and helped support her while Harry tenderly gathered Ginny in his arms.

They were halfway to the castle when Ginny woke up. She looked around her and then up at Harry who was smiling down at her.

"Hey love. Welcome back."

"Harry! When did you get here?" What happened? Oh, why does my head hurt so much?" She asked touching her forehead with her undamaged hand.

"I'll answer your questions in order. I got here about a half hour ago, chased Mulciber down just as he was about to take Mione. Your head hurts because when the blast happened you hit your head pretty hard. We're heading to the Hospital wing now. And your wrist is also broken, so don't move." Harry kissed Ginny's nose reached the Hogwarts gate. He stepped through just as McGonagall came into view. She had been running, but stopped when she saw who was coming toward her.

"Harry, Neville." She greeted them and looked at the two girls in their arms. "Reigns told me what happened, are they alright?"

"They still need the hospital wing, but they should be fine." Harry assured McGonagall. She nodded and motioned toward the castle. Mione retold the story to McGonagall who was so mad her mouth was thin and her eyes were blazing. When they reached the Entrance Hall, McGonagall stopped.

"Harry, after you get the girls to the hospital wing, I want to see both you and Neville in my office. We have to discuss the security of the village, among other things." She turned on her heel and walked away. Harry sighed and the two boys reached the hospital wing and helped the girls into bed. While Pomfrey worked, Harry and Ron went to see McGonagall.

Ginny and Mione were sitting in their beds still, Harry hadn't come back yet and Pomfrey wanted them to stay the night for observation, an hour later. The door opened suddenly and a tall blond boy came walking into the wing, holding two bags. He approached the two girl's beds apprehensively and stood at the end them for a moment looking between the two girls nervously.

"Malfoy?" Mione asked surprised.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked struggling to be kind.

"I just got back from Hogsmeade and I heard about the attack. The whole school is talking about it."

"Well I'm sure, it is sort of big news." Mione quipped.

"Yeah, umm, well, umm."

"Spit it out Malfoy." Ginny said getting impatient.

"I found your bags in the street still and I thought I'd return them." He put the bags on the end of Ginny's bed and turned to leave.

"Hey Draco, wait." Mione said after a moment. Malfoy turned halfway to the door.

"Why?"

"Because you helped me out before." Malfoy said softly. Mione and Ginny looked at each other before looking back at him with softer looks.

"Thanks." Mione said softly.

"Yeah thanks Malfoy." Ginny added giving him a small smile. Malfoy nodded and left the wing. The girls looked at each other again. Mione was beyond surprised.

"Maybe that Muggle Studies class is doing him some good?" Ginny suggested. They both burst into laughter as the door opened again. This time it was Harry who entered and smiled as he saw his girls talking and laughing.

"Good to see you two back to normal."

"Yeah, it feels good too." Mione agreed.

"These girls need to rest!" Pomfrey came out of her office shouting. She stopped when she saw Harry standing there about to sit down on Ginny's bed. "Oh it's you. Should I be expecting anyone else?"

"Just one." Harry assured her smiling. Pomfrey nodded and went back to her office. The girls looked curious to find out who else was coming but didn't ask. Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and Mione's check than sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming Harry." Ginny said her arms still around him. He smiled and patted her arm.

"Anything for my girls." He put his hand on Mione's knee leaned back to kiss Ginny on the check.

"Hey now! She's not your girl!" Ron said walking into the ward. Harry just laughed as Mione broke out into a huge smile.

"But she's like my sister."

"Oh alright, I'll give you that." Ron agreed sitting down on Mione's bed. She imitated Ginny and threw her arms around her boy, not intending to let go anytime soon.

"So can we take them home yet?"

"We have to wait for Pomfrey to give the go ahead." Harry answered looking toward the matron's office.

"Wait we get to go home?"

"Yeah seeing as you were going to go home tomorrow anyway, McGonagall said I could take you two home tonight."

"Did you call Ron in because you needed help with us or something? Harry we're both fine now."

"No, Ron heard about it from someone and came straight here." Harry answered mock offended at Mione's claim.

"Oh, sorry." She bit her lip.

"No worries Mione." Ron laughed at his girlfriend and kissed her check when she blushed. Pomfrey came out that moment and declared that she was going to check the girls over again. They reluctantly let go of their boys who moved to give the nurse some room. After a few minutes Pomfrey came to get Harry and Ron. Before she let them get the girls though she made them promise that they would watch the girls all night just to be sure. Grinning hugely they both readily agreed and helped the girls get their stuff before departing for home.

Harry woke up smiling, he was happy because it was Christmas Eve and his favorite girl was lying in bed next to him. After he and Ron had sprung the girls from Hogwarts, they had brought them back to Potter Manor where they could keep an eye on them like Pomfrey had ordered. For the most part Harry and Ginny had spent the night talking and cuddling in his bed. She had told him about Draco and how he had brought their bags back to them. Harry was both impressed and surprised by his behavior. Harry slid out of bed, hoping to not wake Ginny but smiled when she rolled on her back and stretched. Ginny sat up in bed and looked at Harry curiously.

"Do you have to work today?"

"No, I traded with someone else so I have today off. I promised Susan that she and I would go and collect the orphans today." He explained as he pulled on a pair of old ratty jeans.

"That was quick seeing as she only asked you about the orphanage a few days ago."

"Well it just so happens that I already have a building."

"Where?" Ginny asked interestedly. She admired Harry's chiseled chest just before he threw his T-shirt on. She was still in her shorts and sleeveless shirt that she wore to bed. Harry had just worn his boxers, but was almost changed.

"12 Grimmauld Place." Harry said and kneeled on the floor to find his shoes. Ginny was quiet and when Harry looked over at her (he expected to be hearing her opinion) he saw that she was deep in thought.

"But I thought you were going to sell it?"

"I was, but with everything that has been going on lately and the promise I made Kreacher I couldn't have sold it until this month anyway. But this is perfect. Sirius would love the house to be used for that purpose."

"What about all the stuff in there though? It's not exactly the most suitable place for children." Harry grinned mischievously.

"You're right it's not. But I've been working on that." Harry went over to Ginny's pack of cloths and pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. He threw them to her with a big grin.

"What are you planning?"

"Get dressed love, and wear these. I have to go wake up Ron and Mione. We have some things to do before Susan and I go on our mission." Harry swept out of the room after tying his shoes. Ginny just stared after him confused but started to get dressed wondering what that boy was planning for the day.

Harry climbed the flight of stairs and knocked on Ron's room. He heard some laughing and talking from behind the door.

"Come in!" Ron called. Harry opened the door and saw that his best mates were almost the same as he and Ginny were just a few moments ago. Mione was wearing her pjs and Ron was in a T-Shirt and boxers. They were cuddled up together under the covers of Ron's bed.

"Morning Mione. Ron, we have to get going soon. I promised Susan that we would bring the kids there tonight. And knowing her, she's probably already there." Harry said grinning as he checked his watch. Mione looked at him like she wanted to ask what he was talking about but Ron nodded and started to get out of bed.

"Right, we'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Harry nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked back downstairs to his room and found Ginny just leaving his room, dressed and ready to go. She had pulled her long red hair back into a pony tail and was wearing the outfit he had pulled out for her.

"Alright so where are we going?"

"Grimmauld Place." Harry answered.

"Why?"

"To help with the remodel. It goes faster with magic and more people. Your mom and dad will probably be there soon too."

"Remodeling?"

"Well yes, because you see the painting of Sirius' mother won't come down so we're talking the whole wall down. Also we're taking down the dirty and old wallpaper and repainting all the rooms of the house as well as just remodeling the whole house."

"That sounds like a lot. Who all is working on it?"

"Everyone from the Order when they have time as well as some House Elves. McGonagall has had the Hogwarts House Elves coming in shifts and so have mine. Kreacher has been put in charge of the Elves and when myself or Susan isn't there so that everything gets done in time."

"Harry!" Mione came striding down the stairs with Ron just behind her. Ron looked at Harry apologetically as Mione started to rant at Harry. "How could you let the House Elves work like that? You know better than most-"

"Mione, stop!" Harry said cutting over her argument. He put his hands on her shoulders to get her attention because she had been pacing back and forth in front of him. Harry looked at her and smiled. "All the House Elves are volunteers, and McGonagall has them coming in shifts so they aren't overworked."

"But-"

"We also need to get this project done and the more help we have the better. House Elves are invaluable and they are doing this because they want to. You have no idea how much we have already gotten done. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be nearly where we are right now."

"But-"

"I know Mione. But Kreacher is even in charge of the project. He's happy to see the place being turned into an orphanage." Mione looked at Harry for a moment and then sighed, her anger dissipated.

"Ok Harry. So what do you need us for?" Harry smiled and touched her hands.

"Your help." She smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll take you first because I know you are dying to see the Elves." She grinned sheepishly and Harry apperated to the house in London. He returned twice more for Ginny and Ron before rubbing his hands and starting to get to work. Moments after Harry apperated with Ron, Susan came in with Neville, Arthur, and Molly. They were all talking and laughing and greeted the two girls with hugs. They knew what had happened in Hogsmeade yesterday and Molly and Arthur were ok with Ginny and Mione staying at Harry's that night after Ron talked them into it. The two had used the time to work on the house and so were not aware of the attack until Ron had used McGonagall's Floo to tell them what had happened and that Harry was going to take Mione and Ginny to his house that night.

_Harry left McGonagall's office with Neville who was hurrying back to the office to tell them of the Headmistress's demands. Personally, Harry completely agreed with what she wanted done because the safety of the children was a top priority. He was halfway back to the hospital wing when Ron came running up the stairs. He looked pale and frantic._

"_Ron!"_

"_Harry! Are they alright?"_

"_Yes. They're both fine. They should be completely healed by the time we get back there actually."_

"_Oh good," Ron wiped his brow in relief. "Mum and Dad don't know yet. They're at the Orphanage so they wouldn't have received the Owl that McGonagall sent."_

"_You should go and tell them, and tell them that we are going to take them home tonight."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well yeah, the students are going home for the holidays tomorrow anyways so McGonagall said that I could take them home tonight if they wanted to come."_

"_What did they say?"_

"_I don't know, I haven't asked them yet. I just got done talking with McGonagall. But I'm sure that they'll be happy to come tonight." Harry assured him smiling. Thinking that Ginny was going to be spending the next few days in his company was definitely something that makes Harry giddy._

"_I'll go tell Mum and Dad now. Do you think McGonagall will let me use her Floo?"_

"_I'm sure. She's still in her office."_

"_Right, see you in the Hospital Wing."_

They all headed downstairs to the kitchen so they could talk without having to whisper. Harry greeted Nate who had also shown up with the group. "Morning Nate. You ready to work?"

"You bet. So what's the game plan?"

"For right now, I'm going to knock a wall down and get rid of Sirius' mother once and for all."

"How are you going to do that? The portrait can't be removed magically." Neville asked.

"That's why I'm doing it the Muggle way." Harry said grinning and conjuring up a sledge hammer.

"So what are we doing?" Ron asked.

"We need people on the second floor to finish removing the wallpaper, painting, and getting the last of the stuff off of the walls. House Elves are working on the floors on the third floor."

"What are they doing to the floor?" Nate asked confused. They hadn't finished that floor yet.

"Well thanks to Molly and Arthur donating their time last night, we have the third floor finished. The House Elves are laying carpet down in the bedrooms and fixing the hardwood in the hallways."

"What happened to all the stuff in the rooms? How are we getting around that?"

"It's been moved mostly to Potter Manor by House Elves so that I can go through it later." Harry answered Mione. "Only things with permanent sticking charms are left and we're ripping down those walls and replacing them with new walls."

"How many are there?" Mione asked interrupting again.

"Quite a few actually. The only painting that is remaining intact is the one of Phineas Nigellus so that the head of the Orphanage can contact Hogwarts or the other way around."

"Oh, well that makes sense. So did you get rid of the tapestry?"

"Yes, that's how I found out the Muggle method works actually." Harry said smiling. He was looking forward to getting home and burning that.

"So where else do we need people?"

"The third floor is pretty much done, but the House Elves will be there for most of the time finishing the floors and cleaning up. Someone can help them if they consent to the help. Otherwise everyone who's left can help on the first or second floor. Start grouping the furniture and stuff that can be moved so that the House Elves can transport it to Potter Manor for starters." Harry said.

"Alright, I'll go to the second floor." Arthur volunteered. Nate also volunteered along with Susan and Molly.

"I'll check with the House Elves to see what I can do for them." Mione volunteered.

"Alright and the rest of us will be on the first floor. Hermione, if the House Elves don't need your help than come down and help us alright?"

"Alright Harry." They headed up to their respective floors and Ron, Neville and Ginny went into the first room to help move things around. There were only two rooms that were on the first floor and the plan was to knock the wall down between the two rooms and make it one big play room.

Harry cast a shield charm around himself so that debris from the wall would not get in his eyes, mouth, or on him. He removed the curtain, he wanted the portrait to see what he was doing, and smiled at her.

"BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS IN MY HOUSE!" Harry aimed for the wall right next to her portrait and swung with all his might. The resounding crunch and crack of the wall under the hammer got her attention. She shut up and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"What are you DOING?"

"Well you put a permanent sticking charm on your portrait and we don't think that you would be appropriate for the children who are coming. So, this is goodbye." Harry said good naturedly and then swung again. She screamed and Harry cringed from the volume she attained. He knew from past experiences that silencing the portrait didn't really do much good so Harry kept swinging. Soon he saw a second hammer join his. He looked over to see Ron who was also determined to not listen to the paintings screams. Harry looked at the painting and contemplated the best point of attack. She seemed to know what was coming.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Harry brought the sledge hammer down on the painting right where her face had been moments before. She ran to the side of her frame and was trying to run from the portrait but the only other painting in the house was Phineas' and Harry assumed that he was blocking her from his portrait.

"HARRY!" Harry paused and looked up at the stairs to see Ginny beckoning him over. He Ron's sledge and then sprinted over to her. "Mione is helping us. The Elves wouldn't let her do anything. There are a couple pieces of furniture that won't move in the rooms down here. We're headed upstairs to help until you get this wall down. Then we can get the other one down and a new one up."

"Sounds good Gin. We'll probably be at it for another hour unless you want to join us?" Harry said grinning. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, but maybe Neville will. I'll send him down." Harry grinned, kissed her quick and then went back to the wall. Ron had managed to punch through and they could see the other room. Harry grinned and went back to work. Soon enough Neville joined them. Between the three of them the wall and the painting soon lay around them in hundreds of pieces. They knocked down the last support and Neville waved his wand which made all the wall and painting pieces go into a bag. Harry tied it off and hauled it outside to the dumpster where the Muggle garbage truck would pick it up in the morning. The painting was so busted up that there was no way it could be put back together.

"So you're going to use magic to erect a new wall aren't you?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"And that wall over there? Are we going to attack it with hammers too?" Ron asked grinning.

"No. We are going to use magic to move that over here." Harry explained.

"Why did we knock this one down than?"

"Because it felt really good to hit the wall." Harry said smiling. He laughed at Ron's expression of disbelief. "Because the wall was protected magically from magic. She never thought that we'd resort to Muggle tactics to get rid of it. And to get rid of the painting we had to get rid of the whole wall."

"Oh. Alright well, go ahead and do your thing." Ron looked at the other wall and the space where they had just knocked one down. He looked back at Harry and motioned for him to proceed. Harry waved his wand and the wall between the two rooms vanished and appeared in the other spot. Harry cut off part of it to make it fit better and then Ron made it look so finished.

"Nice." Harry commented grinning.

"I try my best." Harry looked around at the two piles of furniture and paintings. The others had managed to everything off the walls. Harry decided to see where the House Elves were in their repairs. "Kreacher!" The elf appeared with a crack next to Harry's elbow.

"Yous called sir?"

"How is the third floor coming?"

"It's almost done sir." Kreacher looked up at the ceiling toward the third floor. "The shift change will be happening soon but wes should be done by then sir."

"Good. When the new shift comes, have them start on moving these things to Potter Manor."

"Yes Sir."

"But Kreacher, I want you to take a twenty minute break before you rejoin the crew."

"But sir-"

"That's an order Kreacher."

"Yes sir."

"Good. So your orders are to get the new crew started on this project and then take your break."

"Yes master Harry." Harry grinned at the sad looking House Elf. It was always hard to get Kreacher to take it easy. The House Elf apperated with a crack back up to the third floor to oversee the rest and Harry went to the second floor to see how they were doing up there.

"How's it going up here?" Harry called after he climbed the first set of stairs.

"We're over here Harry. We finally finished moving the furniture and now we're not sure what to do." Mione explained coming out of the last room.

"Yeah, with the House Elves already occupied we aren't sure how to get the stuff to your Manor." Ginny agreed. Harry walked over to them and smiled.

"Well let's make it easy. Shrink all the piles and put them together in the hallway so that Kreacher and the others can take it later. Once the rooms are clear, we can take the wallpaper down and re-paint."

"That's a lot of work for just us." Susan said leaning against a rather old looking chest. Before Harry could reply though, McGonagall came up the stairs.

"I thought you could use some help." She snapped her fingers and over sixty House Elves appeared. Mione looked speechless, along with the rest of the people gathered. Harry doubted anybody had really seen that many House Elves before unless they had snuck into the kitchens at some point. Harry grinned at the Hogwarts Headmistress.

"Thank you Minerva, we definitely need the help. If you could have them report to Kreacher, I think we can get everybody a job." She nodded and motioned to the House Elves who all trooped up the stairs. Just as the last one disappeared, George came up the steps with Bill.

"Hey all, we thought you could use some more hands." All at once everyone started laughing and the two Weasleys looked at each other in surprise and confusion.

"Did we miss something?" Bill asked uncertainly.

"You just missed about sixty House Elves appear with Minerva here." Ron answered still laughing with everyone else. George shook his head and Bill just smiled.

"So you don't need us?" He asked pretending to get ready to leave.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving until you have helped!" Molly sternly told them. "Harry where do you want them?" Harry grinned at the Weasley matriarch and told the three new arrivals the plan. After a few more hours Molly, Ginny, Mione, and Susan went to make lunch in the kitchen for everyone. They kept it simple: turkey and ham sandwiches. They carried it all upstairs to the people and told Kreacher that there were plenty more for the House Elves if they were hungry.

After Harry had eaten his fill, he looked around at the progress they had made. With the addition of so many House Elves, they had managed to almost finish both floors. Molly was showing Kreacher the designs for the kitchen so that that would be the next project. While everyone was talking and laughing Harry approached his former Head of House.

"Minerva, I had an idea."

"I'm listening. So far you're ideas have been very good."

"I was thinking about the Quidditch game."

"Ah yes. Not having second thoughts are you?"

"Not at all." Harry replied grinning. "But I was thinking you should open up the game to everyone instead of just Hogwarts students and their families." She looked at him appraisingly.

"Somehow I think there is more to this."

"Well you could announce that the money made from the ticket sales could be split between the Hogwarts fund and the Orphanage." McGonagall eyed him over her spectacles.

"How did you find out about that?"

"What?"

"The money fund for the students who can't pay for everything is almost depleted. There hasn't been donations for years."

"I just figured that if you had these games yearly than you would be able to keep that fund active for years to come."

"I think you have finally inherited that cunning that Lily was so famous for." McGonagall smiled at Harry whose face had lit up at the praise. "You have a deal Harry."

"Alright everyone, if we want to finish this today, we should get back to work!" Ginny called from the doorway holding the empty sandwich plate and pumpkin juice jug. She and Susan went to return them to the kitchen and Harry called a quick planning meeting.

"Alright so this is where everything stands: the bedrooms need to be painted on this floor and the room needs to be painted on the first floor. The floor also has to be finished, but the House Elves are working on that and should be done soon. We need to get furniture for the bedroom and office. And we need to find and collect all the children. So we're going to do a new game plan. I need two teams to go out and buy beds, dressers, and desks for the bedrooms. Than Molly I want you to go out and buy the furniture for the Matron's office and staff bedroom."

"Alright Harry." Molly agreed and started making a list.

"I'll go buy furniture." Mione raised her hand. Ron also raised his hand. Harry grinned knowing they wouldn't want to be separated.

"I'll go buy too." Ginny said raising her hand. Harry shook his head.

"No, I need you to come with me and Susan. Neville? How about you and Hannah?"

"Sure." Neville agreed after looking at Hannah who had nodded.

"Great. Bill did you bring the list?"

"Yes. Kingsley set over the final list just before George and I left."

"Good. Ginny, Susan, and myself will go collect the children. I need one more person to help."

"I will." George said moving to stand next to Ginny.

"Thanks George." Harry grinned at him. "So then Arthur, Bill and McGonagall if you could stay and help the House Elves finish?"

"Sure." They agreed. Harry waved the buying team over to him so that he could be sure they knew what they were going to be buying.

"Remember, each room has two children. So buy two beds, two desks, and two dressers."

"Right." Neville nodded.

"How many children are there Harry?" Mione asked. Harry looked at the list Bill gave him.

"About twenty-four. We have enough rooms for thirty, but hopefully this place will never be that full."

"Let's hope." Susan agreed.

"You want us to buy for all the bedrooms right?"

"Yes. So Mione and Ron should buy for the bedrooms. Neville and Hannah, you two buy for the game room. Buy board games, art supplies, books, anything, both Muggle and Wizard for them to enjoy."

"You got it Harry."

"Alright, let's get to it." The buying team exited the house to head to the stores to get what they needed. Everyone had instructions to use Harry's money to get what all was needed to get the better quality items.

Harry, Ginny, Susan, and George took the list and replicated it so that they all had a copy. Each person took six kids to find and bring back. They were going to bring them all back in one group because apperating with the younger kids would be hard to do.

Harry apperated to the first Muggle orphanage on his list. There were two of the six kids here, both set to attend Hogwarts for the first time next year. Harry knocked on the door and was admitted by a rather haggard looking younger woman.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you the Matron?"

"No, I can get here but what do you want?"

"I'm here about Dominic and Henry Claypool. The school I represent is extending them an invitation to attend."

"Just wait here please." She shut the door and went off to find the Matron. Harry waited patiently on the doorstop. Finally the door opened again to reveal an older woman who looked even stricter than McGonagall.

"You're here about Dominic and Henry Claypool?"

"I am." She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said extending his hand to the Matron. She shook his hand and but narrowed her eyes and studied Harry closely.

"What's this about offering them a place in your school?"

"Well they were actually registered by their parents and have a place if they want it."

"That's not a good idea. They are freaks. Something is wrong with them." Harry frowned, disliking this woman more and more as they continued this conversation. Before they had left they had discussed what to tell the Matrons in order to get the kids. Lying was not out of the question and Harry decided that this woman didn't need to know why Dominic and Henry were special.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. There's something wrong with them. They have funny things happen to them all the time."

"Yes well, I'd still like to talk with them."

"They're only 10 years old. They can't decide anything for themselves." She crossed her arm and gave Harry a look that clearly said she wasn't going to let Harry in until he answered her questions.

"I'd still like to talk with them." Harry insisted.

"What did you say this school was?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't. Hogwarts School."

"Never heard of it."

"Well it is a very select school."

"They're only orphans, how could they have possibly gotten in?"

"I told you, their parents registered them a long time ago."

"What is taught at this place?"

"Things you normally learn in school." Harry lied getting impatient. "Can I see them please?" He motioned toward the door.

"Who are they're parents? Why aren't they still taking care of them?" She was nosey alright and Harry decided to hit her with the truth. He was going to obliviate her after he spoke with the two twin boys and the sooner he talked with them the better.

"They are in your care because their parents died last year in a terrible murder. They were the boys' only family. Caring neighbors found the two boys and notified the police who placed them here. Now I've come to tell them about the school."

"Well I'm not using our funds to pay for a fancy school."

"You don't have too. Their expenses are already covered." Harry answered and started to open the door. "Besides, it's not your decision if they go or not." He stepped inside and looked around. There were kids running all over the place, and Harry immediately noticed the two lonely boys standing together over in the corner. "Is that them?" Harry asked and the Matron nodded looking angry. Harry walked over to them, her following close behind.

"Dominic, Henry. I'm Harry Potter. He's here to talk to you about attending a school."

"Harry Potter?" One boy asked. He was black haired and had brown eyes.

"The Harry Potter?" The other asked. He was slightly taller, had brown hair and light brown eyes. Harry smiled at the two boys and nodded, shaking their hands.

"That's me. So who's Dominic and who's Henry?"

"I'm Dominic and this is Henry." The one with brown hair said and then motioned to his brother.

"We aren't eleven yet Mr. Potter." Henry said in awe. "And it's Christmas. We can't go to Hogwarts yet."

"I know Henry. But I have a Christmas gift for you. I know about your parents. I'm sorry for what happened. But what do you say to coming and living with other children around your age who are as talented as you are?"

"What do you mean as talented as you? Do you mean other freaks?" The Matron asked making the two boys jump and then glare at the Matron. Harry turned and looked at the Matron who shrank back from Harry. Harry's face held that cold look of fury again; he did not take too kindly to kids being called freaks by the authority figure.

"Perhaps there is an office where the boys and I can go and talk privately?" Harry suggested his voice even but cool.

"Yes, over here." She timidly led them to her office. Harry motioned the boys in and then looked at the Matron.

"I would like a word with you after I am done speaking with the boys." Then he shut the door in her face. He turned to see the boys grinning at Harry. He grinned back and conjured a chair and sat down by them.

"So what were you saying about us coming and living with others?"

"Well, my friend and I decided that we should create a place for kids who lost their parents during the war or are magical but are living in Muggle Orphanages or in families who don't understand them."

"I see. Mum always thought that there should be a place like that. She wanted to make one, someday. I think probably after we at least started Hogwarts." Dominic said quietly. Harry grinned.

"Well good, you have an idea of what I'm talking about then. So what do you say? You get to leave this place and that lovely woman behind and go and stay with others who will eventually go to Hogwarts too." The two boys looked at each other and Harry had the impression they were silently communicating. Dominic nodded and then Henry looked at Harry.

"We would like to come with you Mr. Potter."

"Great. You guys go and collect your stuff and meet me in the doorway. I'm going to have a word with your Matron." They ran from the office and Harry vanished the chair before motioning the woman in. She sat down and looked at Harry with measuring eyes. While she had been waiting she came to the conclusion that Harry could only intimidate her and she was determined not to be intimidated.

"So are they going?"

"They are, you will never have to see them again."

"Oh good. I can't tell you how good it is to have those two freaks gone. You should keep an eye on them out there." Harry's anger threatened to overflow as she started her rant. He got up, and leaned over her desk toward her. He was visibly shaking with anger and the Matron knew she was in trouble.

"Don't ever call someone a freak just because they are different than you or other people. You should be ashamed of yourself and you make a lousy Matron. I'm taking them with me and they're never coming back here. In fact, you will never remember them." Harry took out his wand in one smooth action and modified her memory. She leaned back in her chair and looked dazed. When she noticed Harry, he had already put his wand away and was getting ready to leave. He stopped at the door and waved merrily to her. "Pleasure doing business with you ma'am. I'm sure the kids will love what you got them all for the holidays. Happy Christmas!"

Harry made sure a couple kids heard on his way out; sure the rumors would spread like wildfire. It would make her life living hell for the next day when the kids all expected something from her for Christmas. Harry made a mental note to make sure that a delivery of the hottest new toys were delivered on Christmas morning for the kids. He collected Dominic and Henry at the door and they walked outside. A green ministry car was sitting on the corner and the driver got out and tipped his hat to Harry.

"Hello sir. Minister Shacklebolt was informed by Auror Bones of what you, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and herself were doing this afternoon and he wanted to make sure you had a way to get around easily."

"Thank you. I have four more to get today."

"Excellent sir. And may I say that you are doing a great thing."

"Thank you. Would you do me the favor of promising not to tell anybody what you're doing for me today until after the Press Conference?"

"When is that sir?"

"Tomorrow morning." Harry said smiling. The driver nodded and opened the door and trunk for the boys. Harry put their luggage in the back and climbed in with them. He gave the driver, Ted, the address for the next person, a young girl who lived in an orphanage on the other side of London. While they were driving, the two boys asked Harry questions about his time at Hogwarts and soaked up his answers with awed expressions. He had fun talking with them. They arrived at the next orphanage and Harry looked at the two boys before getting out.

"Ok, I want you to know about the girl, Emily, we are picking up. Her parents were Muggles who died in a car crash when she was very young. She has not had the advantage like you guys did of knowing about the Wizarding world so she'll be very curious I'm sure. Be nice to her and help her out alright? Answer her questions, no matter how ridiculous you think they are." They nodded enthusiastically and Harry smiled. He told them to stay in the car and went to collect he young girl.

This visit went a lot better. The Matron was very nice and very accommodating to Harry. Emily was shy but after Harry told her what she was and explained that's why she could do the things she could do, she decided to come with him. He erased the Matron's memories of Emily too, but it was what he and Susan had decided to do. It made it easier for everyone. He put Emily's suitcase in the trunk and then opened the door for her. She climbed in and looked at the two boys shyly. Harry gave Ted the next address and they took off. Soon Emily was asking Harry, Dominic, and Henry about almost everything she could think of. Harry was pleased to see that the boys were patient with her questions and answered everything honestly and eagerly. He could tell they were happy to make a new friend.

The next stop was at a foster home where two siblings lived; a brother and sister who were two years apart. The brother had started school at Hogwarts this year; he had come back to the house to visit with his sister over the Christmas Holidays. Harry knocked on the door and it was answered by the girl he was looking for.

"Amy Nelson?"

"Yes?" She answered uncertainly.

"Is your brother and foster parents at home?" Harry asked kindly.

"Yeah, come on in and I'll get them." She went to get them and Harry glanced around. The house was quiet, but homey. Amy came back with her brother Evan and the foster parents.

"Hello, Amy says you're looking for us?" The man asked.

"Yes I am. I'm a representative of Evan's school."

"Ah, I'm George and this is my wife, Tina." He extended a hand and Harry shook it warmly than did the same with Tina.

"I'm glad to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Evan's jaw drop and Harry suppressed the urge to smile. He did wink at the boy though and Evan blushed slightly when he realized that Harry had seen his jaw drop. "I was hoping to talk to you about both Evan and his sister."

"Sure, let's talk in the kitchen." Harry followed them and explained that Hogwarts had just recently started a new house for young Witches and Wizards. Evan had told them all about Hogwarts so they were able to understand better than any Matron of an orphanage could. Harry explained that if Amy and Evan wanted, they were invited to come and live there until they graduated from Hogwarts or turned of age, whichever came first. The kids excused themselves and went out to the living room to discuss it while the foster parents asked Harry about the house.

"Where is it located?"

"Here in London. There are twenty-four children in total that are being invited to come and stay in the House."

"Why wasn't this thought of before?"

"The Wizarding world was, and sort of still is, in shambles. We just got done with a major conflict and we're slowly putting everything back together. And here and there some people are coming up with new ideas and getting them implemented. This is one of those ideas that just recently gained support." Harry explained, being frank with the couple. Harry could tell that they were very nice and good to the siblings. He also could tell that they while they were nice and understanding, they found it hard to love two children who were so obviously different from themselves. Harry gave them credit for trying though and figured that they deserved the truth to their questions. The two came back into the kitchen, Evan holding Amy's hand, and looked at first their foster parents and then at Harry. Evan took a deep breath before telling them what they had decided.

"We would like to go and live at this House. We like you guys a lot, but after spending the first half of the year at Hogwarts with other witches and wizards, I think it would be good for Amy to experience the same." Harry smiled and so did George and Tina. They hugged the kids and helped them pack quickly. Harry modified their memories, feeling slightly guilty, and then ushered the kids out to the car. They joined the other three (who had gotten really close while waiting for Harry) and, once they found out that Evan was already at Hogwarts, were immediately popular.

The last stop that Harry had was the one that reminded Harry of his own childhood. A young girl, about 9, was living with her aunt and uncle in much the same fashion that Harry had. The relatives had taken her in when her parents died but they did not treat her well. She was old enough to remember her parents and magic, but young enough that she had no recollection of being around others like her besides her parents. Harry walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited for a few moments when the woman opened the door.

"Mrs. Dobsen?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I am a representative from a school that would like to have your niece attend."

"Why do you want that brat?"

"Because she is from a very well known and liked family among the members of our board." Harry lied easily.

"Really? Well that's good to know that they did something right, this girl definitely isn't one of them. Come in, I suppose you want to see her than."

"Indeed." Harry said his smile slipping. He followed her inside and she opened the door to show him the girl, Elizabeth. She was kneeling on the floor, washing the linoleum. Harry gave her a once over with his eyes and could tell she was not as healthy as she should be.

"That's her."

"How long as she been in your care?"

"Just under two years." Harry sighed; her parents had been killed early in the war. Elizabeth looked up from her work over at her aunt and Harry. Her eyes looked at Harry curiously, and Harry could see them taking in his whole appearance. She saw the lightning bolt scar and her eyes widened. "Get back to work you lazy sack!"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked at the woman angrily. "Let's go into the living room shall we?"

"Sure." She led the way and they sat down. Harry looked over at the kitchen door and then back at Mrs. Dobsen.

"I'm here to offer Elizabeth a place at Hogwarts. She won't start until she is eleven years old, but we have recently started a house for young people who will be eventually going there."

"What does that have to do with her."

"She has a place at my school."

"But she won't even start until she's eleven. Why take her now?"

"Because she'll be with kids who are also going to that school and are like her. They will grow up together." Harry explained.

"Sounds like a load of hogwash to me."

"I don't think you understand, she'll be out of your hair and you don't have to take care of her any longer."

"Well she hardly takes up any room here." She shrugged and Harry looked at her disbelieving until he realized that the woman like having Elizabeth because it was like having a House Elf.

"May I ask Elizabeth what she thinks?" Harry asked, mostly because he wanted to verify a growing suspicion he had.

"Sure." She shrugged and then yelled toward the door. "Get in here you whelp!" Elizabeth came, literally running, in a few seconds later and stopped at the edge of the couch looking directly at her aunt. "This man wants to ask you a question." Elizabeth turned toward Harry and looked at him with hope in her eyes. Harry smiled at her, hoping she was comforted and put at ease.

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm Harry Potter. I'm here because you are invited to attend my school."

"I'm not old enough yet." She whispered. Harry nodded but grinned. Before he could say anything else though, the aunt stood up and slapped the girl so hard, Elizabeth fell to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU EAVESDROP ON OUR CONVERSATION! GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"

Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it directly at the aunt. Elizabeth was frozen on the ground watching. Mrs. Dobsen turned and looked at Harry. She looked at the wand in his hand curiously; she thought it was just a stick.

"Leave her alone." Harry's voice was cold and deadly. His hand was steady and his wand was aimed directly at her chest.

"What are you doing? She's abnormal this one. Strange and weird things happen around her and she claims that she doesn't cause them. A firm hand is needed to make her tell the truth."

"Oh shut up. She's coming with me today whether you like it or not." Harry bent down and helped Elizabeth stand up. She hid behind Harry when she caught sight of her aunt's face.

"You take her from my house and I'll have you charged with kidnapping."

"I'd like to see you try." Harry smirked. She gapped at Harry like a fish out of water for a second and then went for the phone. Harry stunned her. She fell to the floor in a heap and Harry turned and bent down to Elizabeth's level.

"Hi Elizabeth, I didn't get to finish telling you about the place I'd like to take you too."

"Where am I going?"

"Well like you said, it's true that you're not old enough for Hogwarts yet, but you are old enough to come and live in the House we set up for kids just like you."

"You mean there are other kids there?"

"Yes. And they are all going to Hogwarts when they turn eleven too."

"I never have to come back here?"

"Never."

"She'll come looking for me."

"I can even make it so that she won't." Harry assured her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Elizabeth looked at him, trying to determine if Harry was lying or not. He must have passed her test because she smiled and hugged him. Her little arms wrapped around his neck. Harry hugged her back gently.

"Elizabeth, can I use my wand on you to make sure you're ok?" She nodded and Harry conducted the first aid spells he knew from Auror training. For the most part she was alright. There were only a few bumps and bruises on her. After Harry fixed those and the one blooming on her check she looked as good as new.

"Alright, you go to your room and get your stuff together ok?" She zipped up the stairs and Harry modified the aunt's memory. When she came down she was wearing a backpack and clutching a Teddy Bear. Harry clutched her hand, and walked her out to the waiting car. The other kids immediately started to talk to her and she slowly started to arm up to them. The driver took them back to Grimmuald place. The Fidelous charm had been lifted so they all were able to see it when they pulled up.

They walked into the door and Harry was pleased to see the house was done. Molly came up from the kitchen and greeted the kids with a cheery hello. She hugged them all and introduced herself. Then she showed them the game room and the six other kids that Susan had brought in just a few moments ago.

"How'd it go?" McGonagall asked Harry.

"Good for the most part. I only had trouble in two places." Harry answered.

"Well I'm glad you were able to get them all. They look really happy to be here."

"I think they are. They all hit it off in the car. And hopefully this place will help them all."

"I think so. And I've decided that fifty Hogwarts Elves will be placed on rotation between here and Hogwarts to help out the staff here. Speaking of which, did Molly take the top job?"

"No. She decided to help out as often as she can but doesn't want to do it full time. I've found a very nice woman to take the job. She's going to start tomorrow."

"What's her name?"

"Mary Ballentine." Susan said coming up.

"Oh I remember her. She was such a lovely girl, very nice and always taking care of others in her house. She'll be perfect."

"That's what we thought. And since you've so kindly put fifty different House Elves here to help out we don't need to hire a cook anymore." Susan pointed out to Harry who grinned.

"Yeah. But we still hired two others who come in to help out in addition to Molly and Mary."

"Who?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Helen Oles and Valerie Wilson." Susan answered smiling.

"Ah, they are two very nice girls as well." McGonagall approved.

"And then George and a few others of the Order have volunteered to spend some of their time here with the kids." Harry added.

"Very good Harry. You two have done very good. I have to be getting back to Hogwarts, but I'm proud of you both. Happy Christmas you two." The likewise said farewell and McGonagall went out into the night. A few moments after she left Ginny and George showed up with their kids. They all were sent into the game room to meet one another and then Molly announced that they were going to be able to pick out their own rooms, but had to share.

The great rush happened and the adults laughed as they all raced up the stairs to the bedrooms. After the sounds of running feet had settled, Harry went up there with Molly to check on everyone. He discovered that siblings were sharing a room or else two people from the same car shared a room. Then he discovered that each car had taken room next to each other. So from the kids who rode with him, he discovered that Dominic and Henry were in a room together and next to a room being shared by Amy and Evan. Then across the hall from the siblings were Emily and Elizabeth. Harry asked Evan, Dominic and Henry to watch out for the others since they were the oldest. They accepted his request with smiles.

Molly and Susan were going to spend the night, so that the kids weren't going to be left alone. And because Molly was staying the night, Arthur was too. On his way out, Harry wished everyone a happy Christmas and a good night. He was hugged by every child because they all were told that it was his and Susan's idea to create this house. Harry just smiled and hugged them all back. (He later found out that they did the same to Susan before she went to bed). No one hugged him as hard as Elizabeth though.

He, Ginny, Ron, and Mione all apperated back to Potter Manor, bushed from their long days. They arrived and walked down the long driveway. Harry wasn't sure where the Elves had been putting all the Black things so he didn't want to apperate into a mess. He found that it was a good thing they didn't apperate into the living room when he opened the door. It was crammed with the items they had gotten rid of. Harry was going to sell or burn the stuff later, but they all were too bushed to go through it now. They all trooped upstairs and into their beds, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
